Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist
by Aakareo Kokokuhikari
Summary: In canon Naruto was an idiot with lots of latent potential which surfaced after he learned his signature move shadow clones. But what if just a year before that fateful day an assassination attempt was executed, what will change? how will it affect the shinobi world? Naruto in team 8, perverted Naruto, strong Konoha 12. Read as the world goes to the '5th' shinobi world war.
1. Chapter 1

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 1- the beginning**

 **Hi guys, this is my 2** **nd** **attempt at a story, this story is where I am gonna shape him to be a more serious and strong character, stronger Konoha 12 and no characters will be bashed. I sincerely hope you like it.**

 **Saga- prologue saga.**

 **Arc- prologue arc.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, duh.**

* * *

Naruto uzumaki, 12 years old is sleeping in the last bench of the academy. He is the laughing-stock of the class, failing twice in a row; it is his third year in the academy. No whatsoever skills to be mentioned except for stealth, rumors have it he painted the hokage monument and escaped the ANBU group dispatched to capture him. He is the village's prankster after all.

He has his signature goofy grin which never left his face; he has three whisker marks on his cheeks giving him the appearance of a fox. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes. He was rather short for his age. He strongly resembled his father Minato namikaze, the fourth Hokage. Of course, only a handful knew this, everybody thought he was just a useless little punk, nuisance, with no trouble in his life.

Nobody knew his past; nobody was able to see through the goofy smile, the mask to hide his pain…

 **Flashback start**

'MINATO'

'T-take care o-of him'

'His name, what is the boy's name?'

'N-Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki N-Naruto'

'I promise you Minato, I will protect Naruto'

That was the day Naruto's parents died. 10th October, the day of the kyubi attack. The yondaime sacrificed his life to protect the village. That day the sandaime created a law forbidding the citizens of the village to reveal something to the younger generation, Naruto uzumaki was a jinchuuriki, the human sacrifice to hold the kyubi.

'We are kicking you out boy'

'W-why, what have I done?'

'We don't keep a demon, boy'

'I am no demon, you are wrong, what have I done to deserve this?'

The 5 years old blonde was kicked out of the orphanage unknown to the Hokage.

'Catch him'

'He has stolen bread from my shop'

'Damn brat'

'You fox thief'

For the first two days, everyone kicked him out when he went to beg for food or shelter like other beggars in the village. So the boy was forced to steal just to survive. He failed in his task next two days and got severe beating but succeeded for the first time in the next day.

'N-Naruto, is that you Naruto my boy?'

'Sorry old man, didn't mean to push ya'

'Why are you here boy, it's late. Let's go back to the orphanage'

'They kicked me out a week ago'

'What?'

That fateful sunday he collided with the sandaime near the sarutobi estate.

'Why wasn't I informed Kizashi haruno?'

'Such trifling matter is not something you should concern yourself with sir'

'That is not for you to decide'

'Calm down Hokage-sama'

'We had the populace supporting us, and besides what we did were for the best anyway. We had gotten a written complain from the orphanage about how he was a menace to the other kids'

'Genta, Mebuki, you guys'

'Civilian matters fall under our jurisdiction sir. For the safety of the children living in the orphanage we couldn't ignore his psychopathic actions'

Village council head Kizashi haruno, vice head Mebuki haruno, third in command Genta, the three keys of the village council, viewed as heroes by many villagers were the main obstacles in Naruto's life.

'That is why he should be under my supervision'

'You should hand the boy to him

'And make Minato's only legacy an emotionless tool'

'Sarutobi think about it'

'There is nothing to think about Koharu, I will not hand Naruto over to Danzo'

'You are acting foolish Sarutobi'

'It's you who is foolish Homura'

'He can be our most powerful weapon'

'He is not a tool Danzo'

'How foolish'

'Shikaku, provide Naruto a flat near the borders of the red light district'

'The slums Hokage-sama'

'To keep my promise, I will have to keep him away from Danzo at all costs. He won't get the treatment he gets from the village there...and keeping him away from the populace will be beneficial for them to forget their hatred'

'Understood'

A two room flat was given to Naruto in the slums of Konoha.

'Ne, ne, wanna play with me?'

'Sure'

'How many times do I have to tell you to not mix with this boy?'

He was never allowed to befriend anyone, no friends, no on for support, he desired attention. With a stupid grin on his face, wearing a bright orange jacket, playing pranks he got his wish, so what if was negative? So what?

'Demon'

'Fox boy'

'Why doesn't he die?'

'Is the Hokage insane?'

'Seriously, he will attend ninja academy?'

Murmurs followed him wherever he went, no place to run, no place to hide, he ignored them or at least tried to, but at some corner of his heart it hurt, it pained him, but there was nothing he could do. He was helpless.

'Sakura-chan, want to grab a bite with me?'

'NARUTO-BAKA, GET AWAY FROM ME. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INTERFERE BETWEEN ME AND SASUE-KUN'S LOVE YOU IDIOT? HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO REJECT YOU? IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU MY PARENTS SUFFER SO MUCH? I HATE YOU'

He has a crush on Sakura haruno, at least he think he does, he once saw Ami bullying her. She had the same eyes as him for some time in the past. He wanted to comfort her. But she happened to be the daughter of the head and vice head of village council, Bad luck.

'Cheer up Naruto'

'You can have the first bowl for free, my treat'

The only place which allowed him to eat was Ichiraku ramen. Ayame and Teuchi were the only ones who were kind to him along with old man and maybe Iruka, their homeroom teacher.

 **Flashback end**

"Naruto, NARUTO" shouted a voice making Naruto jerk his head up at once.

"Huh what?" said Naruto looking around, almost most of the students were gone. With drool on his face he looked in front of him and saw Iruka standing in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei" said Naruto wiping of the drool on his face.

"You again slept during my class" said Iruka.

"Hehe" tittered Naruto with a sheepish grin on his face.

"If you don't pay any attention in class, then you will fail for the third time" said Iruka.

"But nobody wants to teach me" said Naruto in a low tone. Iruka felt a bit of guilt surging in his heart, he knew Naruto was alone, just like his past. No parents, no family, to get attention he became the class clown, just like Iruka…no, he had it harder than Iruka.

"Naruto, want to get some ramen? My treat" asked Iruka.

"Sensei you are the best" shouted Naruto.

Naruto's mood swing caused Iruka to sweat drop. But he didn't know how big of a mistake that was, he didn't know when it comes to ramen, not even an Akimichi can eat more than Naruto.

 _10 minutes later:_

"Thank you sensei" said a full Naruto happily as he waved at Iruka.

Iruka was walking away with anime tear running down his face, not even a ryo was left on his purse. Naruto devoured one week of his supplies.

"Bye Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiji" said Naruto waving at them, they waved back at him.

"Ah, I am full" said Naruto rubbing his belly and walked away.

Naruto was going back towards the slum area where his house was.

'If you don't pay any attention in class, then you will fail for the third time' Iruka's voice rang on his ears.

He stopped walking; his eyes became hollow, sad as he looked down. He clenched his fists.

"Shut up, I know" said Naruto in a low voice, it sounded as a growl.

It was dark, no lamps in the street, he was near the slums, no buildings and no people were there, only trees which were barely visible in the moonlight.

Naruto caught a buzzing or a hissing sound, as if something was approaching him very quickly. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt as if a jolt ran down his body, second later he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at that spot and saw a kunai stuck in his shoulder, blood was gushing out of his shoulder and ran down his arm, then he felt his arm lose all functions, he couldn't move it because of the pain.

"Eh?" said Naruto aloud.

"Finally, I can have my revenge" said a sick voice. Naruto looked at the place from where the voice came.

He saw a person with a mad grin on his face; he took a step forward towards Naruto. Under the moonlight Naruto saw the man.

His attire is that of the standard Konoha shinobi complete with a flak jacket and a forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna. He also wears an eye-patch over his left eye.

He knew that man; he was Iwana akame, a chunin from Konoha and an academy teacher!

"S-sensei" said Naruto, he was shaking with fear, he was scared, and no one to help, his face was of utter horror.

"Die" shouted Iwana.

Naruto ran, ran away from the man, he was scared, so scared he was. He had nowhere to run in the darkness, he didn't know where he was going but he was running, running from death.

'Not bad' thought Iwana, 'guess running from ANBU cops gives him the advantage in running'.

Iwana chased after him, trying to catch him but Naruto was faster. Seeing this he drew a kunai from the pouch and threw it aiming at his leg.

Bull's eye! It hit the spot he aimed for; he had got good aim and precision. Naruto barely maintained his balance, he staggered forward. He suffered, he wanted to run but was unable to, and blood was coming out of his leg.

He saw a tree nearby and reached out to it for support. He then turned around, leaning his back against the tree.

He saw his sensei, Iwana akame walking towards him slowly, menacingly licking his lips.

"I will put you out of your misery, boy" said Iwana with a low but maniacal tone.

Naruto as a last resort drew and threw a kunai towards his assassin but he parried it with his bare hand. No surprises there though, blunt, filled with scratches all over, that was the kind of materials he would be sold in the slums because that's all the stores there had, he was not allowed in the shops of the city.

But Naruto felt calm facing his last moments, he didn't know why, the shaking in his legs stopped. He could think rationally now. And his logical mind said to him 'there was nothing he could do'

In his last moments Naruto was thinking:

'What is this?'

'Is this the end for me?'

'With me not having done a single thing in my life'

'So easily…No…!'

"NO" shouted Naruto as Iwana charged at him raising his hand holding a kunai.

"Die demon, feel the pain of losing an eye, family. Feel the helplessness of being able to do nothing, die" shouted Iwana. He was inches away from his prey.

He stopped; his stomach slowly was being coloured red, a black katana sticking out of his stomach.

Iwana looked back and saw that standing there was a man with spiky brown hair,dark eyes, wearing the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. He also wore small appendages on his hand ranging from black bandages to metal rings on his fingers. His most distinct feature is the weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face.

"Raido Namiashi" said Iwana as blood was oozing out of his mouth.

Raido was a tokubetsu jonin of Konoha, known throughout the village because of his profession of an assassin, and also Hokage's bodyguard.

"No, I won't die, I don't want to die. I still haven't got my revenge" said Iwana gripping the blade sticking out of his stomach.

"The only people who should kill are those prepared to die themselves, that's the code of the shinobi" said Raido and slashed his intestines from inside with a leftwards horizontal slash and withdrew his sword. The left side of Iwana was cleaved in two as he fell down face first on the ground, blood flowing out from his left side.

Naruto's tensed up body relaxed as he sat down on the ground still leaning on the tree. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up to see his saviour.

Raido was removing blood from his 'Kokuto' and as he glanced the boy, when he finished he looked at Naruto. He looked for injuries and saw that the kyubi was already busy healing him.

Damn those village Councillors, the daily treatment was not enough for them was it? Now they straight went for the kill. He had always watched him from the shadows along with his former platoon buddies, sometimes even Kakashi joined them. He knew Naruto's heritage. He hated the villagers for treating the kid in this way.

But what he hated more was the fact that Naruto's training was sabotaged because of them. Because Naruto wanted attention he neglected his training, he had potential, he had the desire...and yet he was the dead weight of the academy.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, something like this is going to heal in no time" said Naruto grinning as he stood up.

"Remove the kunais from your body" said Raido as he leaned closer to the boy.

"Okay" said Naruto.

Naruto winced as he took out the kunai stuck in his shoulder and leg and threw it on the ground, and then he looked at Raido.

Raido took out the first aid kit and quickly bandaged the wound after checking for infections.

"You can't walk like that, sit on my back" said Raido and picked the boy up on his back.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"To the Hokage tower" said Raido.

"And what about... his body" said Naruto quietly as he glanced at the dead chunin's body but felt sick and quickly turned away.

"ANBU will pick it up" said Raido and started walking. He couldn't shunshin with a injured kid on his back, if he did that Naruto's wounds might open up again.

Raido was still angry, though he was not showing it. He was a calm and collected man, friendly towards his comrades. He was an assassin so he of course could suppress his emotions.

"What type of shinobi wears orange? pathetic" Raido very slowly murmured. His lips barely twitched and thus no one should be able to pick that up.

"Hey what did you say about me?" shouted Naruto.

Raido froze, how did he hear that? Oh...he lived as a thief before so he head heightened senses, How could I forgot?

"Nothing, you're imagining it" said Raido.

"Don't fool me, I know you hate me too right. Let me down you scar face" said Naruto.

"Don't kid around, you're injured and..." said Raido but felt someone pull his hair.

"How do I even know that you're going to take me to the academy? Who knows where you will take me and then finish what my...former sensei started" said Naruto.

Raido again was surprised, that was actually a very good point, especially after what happened to him today but...

"I'm not like the others kid and don't pull my hair" said Raido.

"Huh why should I even listen to you?" said Naruto and bit Raido's head.

"AHHH get off me you pathetic excuse for a shinobi" shouted Raido in pain.

Naruto froze, what did he call him? Pathetic, but why? For not being able to protect himself.

"What did you call me?" said Naruto as he got off Raido's back.

"You wear orange, spend all time prank people, dead last and a failure in academy. Yet you waste your potential and never take your studies seriously. All for some fake acknowledgement" said Raido in anger before he could stop himself.

Naruto lowered his head and his eyes were overshadowed by his hair.

"What would you know? So what if it's negative attention? You aren't the one in my shoes, you don't have the right to criticize me" said Naruto as his voice broke.

"I skip class because my taijutsu teachers intentionally teach me wrong, I can't buy any equipment in the shops of the city and even in slums this was all I could afford, training huh...who will teach me? Who even cares about me? It's not like I have any other choice...IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE LIKE THIS" shouted Naruto at the end. Tears rolled down his cheek as Raido's gaze softened.

'He figured out that his academy teachers teach him wrong...I was assigned to protect him when he is out of the academy, and when he was given an apartment I even came to know what village council pulled on him, why didn't I figure it out? It's obvious, his grin, his clumsiness, everything is something he adapted to gain acknowledgement, his mask to hide his pain' thought Raido.

"I don't know" said Raido softly.

Naruto looked at him as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know how it is to live like you, but the way you're going you will never be happy, you will never achieve something...you know that right, you're not a idiot like how everyone sees you, you know the best that the way you are you can't even be a shinobi" said Raido.

"You will never become Hokage" said Raido.

"Shut up. I will become a genin, and then Hokage, then I will make everyone recognize me" argued back Naruto.

Raido frowned, so that's why he wanted to become Hokage. Raido was now aware of Naruto's mask. He knew now what lied behind that stupid fake grin, but Naruto didn't understand what it meant to be a kage.

"You doesn't understand what it means to be Hokage" said Raido.

"Then tell me bastard" said Naruto.

Raido suppressed the urge to smile, he remembered what the yondaime told him about being a Hokage.

"It isn't that if you become Hokage, everyone will acknowledge you. It's the ones who are acknowledged that can become Hokage" said Raido.

"Then how can I make anyone acknowledge me?" asked Naruto.

"That is something you will have to figure out on your own" said Raido.

"Now come with me Naruto uzumaki, I am ordered to bring you back to the Hokage for treatment after all, time is ticking" said Raido and picked up Naruto on his back and started running towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **Database:**

 **Iwana akame-**

 **Rank- chunin.**

 **Occupation- academy teacher.**

 **Personality- loathes Naruto.**

 **Chakra nature- Fire release.**

 **Abilities- skilled in handling kunais with good accuracy.**

* * *

 **It's done; the first chapter is done guys. Tell me how it is and pls reply as it makes me more motivated.**

 **Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 2- Raido Namiashi**

 **Hi guys, I am back with the second chapter of Naruto: shinobi of the leaf. My exams for class 11 are coming up so I don't think I can weekly post chapters, but I will try for twice this month. I am really hyped for this chapter as this where our hero's training will begin.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be filthy rich.**

 **Saga- prologue saga.**

 **Arc- prologue arc.**

* * *

"Thank you Raido, you really saved the boy's life" said the Hokage.

"No problem Hokage-sama, it was my duty" replied Raido with a short bow.

The hokage puffed a weed and released a deep sigh, Raido couldn't see the Hokage, known as kami no shinobi now, all he could was a miserable old man, who didn't know what to do anymore.

"Do you think it will leave an effect on the boy?" Hiruzen asked a rhetorical question.

"Of course Hokage-sama, coming so close to death at such a young age will definitely leave a very bad impression on him" answered Raido.

"And you were pretty harsh on the boy who came so close to death, don't you think so?" asked Sarutobi.

Raido twitched uncomfortably.

"I was just stating the truth, sir" said Raido.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't forget that he is just a child" said Sarutobi sternly.

"I am sorry sir" said Raido.

"I know how you feel Raido, you feel that they do not deserve him but he doesn't know that he is a jinchuuriki" said Hiruzen.

Raido merely nodded, still not expressing any emotion, Hiruzen knew he didn't feel much remorse, Raido truly hated the villagers.

"Sir, clearly this assassination was planned by the village council; won't you take any action against them?" asked Raido while trying to suppress his anger. He hated the council.

"We don't have any evidence against them" said Hiruzen.

"But…" tried to protest Raido.

"The village council has come to tremendous power after the kyubi incident, they have some influence the shinobi council now" said Hiruzen in a disdainful tone, he too wanted to crush the council but over the reconstruction period, and Kizashi Haruno's leadership abilities made the civilian council this strong.

"I understand" said Raido but Hiruzen could see that his fists were clenched due to frustration.

"Raido, there is a favor I need of you" said Sandaime.

"Yes, my lord" said Raido.

"There might be another murder attempt on the boy, of course I will do everything I can to stop something like that from happening again…but I would like you to teach him how to protect himself" said Hiruzen.

"But my lord that would be partiality" said Raido.

"I am just asking you to teach him self-defense in order to protect him from this type of assault again" said Hiruzen.

"But I don't think I am the right man for this job Hokage-sama" said Raido.

Raido wasn't fully convinced, seeing that the Hokage sighed and took another puff from his weed.

"Raido, I know that you, Genma and Iwashi always protected Naruto when he was being attacked by the villagers, after all you three were the fourth's Hokage guard platoon members and the only ones along with Kakashi and Jiraiya to know the fourth's secrets. Along with Kakashi you three protected Naruto to the best of yours abilities. I can trust you with this because I know whatever you do will be for Naruto's welfare" said Hiruzen.

"But my lord, Kakashi is more suited for this kind of job than me, he was the fourth's student and he is way more skilled than me. And besides…I am an assassin, I don't think that…I can teach him defense well" said Raido.

"It is precisely because you are an assassin you will know what to teach him for his defense and Kakashi…still feels guilty for everything that happened…so I don't think he is suited to teach Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"I see" said Raido.

"So you will do it then?" asked Hiruzen hopefully.

"I don't have any other choice, do I?" murmured Raido, "but I will only teach him enough to protect himself".

"That's alright, that is why I gave you this job in the first place. You will neither be biased nor be ignorant to him, I can say that much" said Hiruzen with a smile on his face.

Raido bowed and disappeared with a leaf body flicker jutsu.

 _With Naruto:_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he saw the whitish blue ceiling, and he then noticed that he was lying on a bed, he slowly sat up straight.

"You are awake" said a feminine voice.

Naruto turned his head towards the voice and noticed a female was standing leaning against the wall near the door.

She has long brown hair that is cut in a hime-cut style and is divided over her forehead, where she wears her forehead protector. She is wearing a white coat over her Konoha flak jacket. She was hardly 19-20.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Hakui, a medic-nin" answered the girl named Hakui.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"In the Hokage tower" said Hakui.

"What happened to me?" asked Naruto.

Hakui frowned.

"Don't you remember?" asked Hakui.

"No, I remember everything until I talked with that scar-face, but how did I end up here?" asked Naruto.

"You fell unconscious due to blood loss Naruto" said Hakui.

"I see" replied Naruto.

"Wait here, I am calling Hokage-sama" said Hakui as she went out of the room.

Naruto was a bit surprised, that medic lady was not talking to him in a disdainful tone, and she was talking to him in a professional tone unlike many villagers.

He could hear footsteps nearing towards the door now.

"Naruto my boy, are you alright?" asked the Hokage as he nearly dashed towards him with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry jiji, I am alright" said Naruto flashing his foxy grin.

"Hakui, how is he?" asked Sarutobi.

"It's alright Hokage-sama, there is no grave danger. He is perfectly alright" reassured Hakui.

'Of course, most of the wound was already healed by the time he came here' thought Hakui.

"Thank you Hakui, you came even when I summoned you without notice" said the third.

"No Hokage-sama, it was my duty. It was my pleasure to be of service to you" said Hakui bowing before Hiruzen.

"You can go now Hakui" said Sandaime.

"Yes sir" said Hakui with another bow and walked out of the room.

Hiruzen didn't want to hand him to the hospital as he didn't trust them to properly tend to the boy's wound, that is why he summoned Hakui, a young medic-nin whom he trusted very much.

Hiruzen sat on the chair near the bed, his face showing concern.

"Naruto…" said Hiruzen not knowing what to say.

AS soon as the medic-nin went out, Naruto's eyes had become moist; he didn't get it, why? Why did they hate him? Why did they call him demon?

"W-why jiji, why was I…" his voice trailed off as tears streamed down his face, unable to contain his emotions, unable to keep his mask anymore he broke.

"Naruto…it was not your fault boy, Iwana was a fool, he didn't understand anything, it was not your fault" said Sandaime Hokage trying to comfort him.

"But then why, why do they hate me old man?" asked Naruto.

"There are people who don't want to move on, they don't see the truth and make stupid decisions which cost them. It is not something you should blame yourself for" said Sandaime. He didn't have anything else to say. The time had not come for the boy to know the truth.

"Why am I the one who suffers dattebayo? He was my teacher, sure I didn't like his mean looks but why did he try to kill me. What have I done wrong jiji?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto you are a good boy, those people might not see it but I do. I don't hate you my boy. There are others who acknowledge you as well. Don't worry about fools like them" said Hiruzen.

"Are you telling me the truth jiji, you...do like me jiji, I-I hate being alone jiji. Nobody in the slums are nice to me but they don't hate me jiji, I can live there, b-but I can't take this anymore" said Naruto and reached for the boy.

Hiruzen couldn't stand Minato's boy being such a mess. He hugged the boy and gave him the warmth and comfort he desperately needed.

'It's my fault, Raido had a mission today and the others were busy. I should have assinged some other ANBU to look out for him. To think the council would resort to this in the end, I swear on my title that they are going to suffer, I couldn't protect him when he was kicked out of the orphanage, the time was not favorable for me to assign anyone permanently to look out for the boy when enemies lurked in shadows trying to take advantage of the yondaime's demise. Not anymore, I need to protect him at all costs' thought the third Hokage.

"Old man, I can become Hokage…can't I? Then everyone will acknowledge me dattebayo. I can do it right" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Of course you can" said Hiruzen with a reassuring smile.

Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, I have decided that you should be taught self-defense to protect yourselves from this kind of messy situation" said Hiruzen.

"You mean I will be attacked again?" asked a horrified Naruto.

"No but…just in case, think of this as training to be Hokage" said Sarutobi.

"Yatta, wait for me jiji, I will definitely take your hat" said Naruto and started jumping in his bed, he was cheerful again.

"Ho ho I will be waiting boy" said Hiruzen but on the inside he was frowning, he knew Naruto wasn't entirely convinced. He was attacked my his own teacher for kami's sake, the Hokage was not a fool, not even the happy go lucky Naruto could switch gears so fast.

"Who will be training me jiji?" asked Naruto.

"You met him, he was the one who save you, Raido Namiashi, an elite bodyguard" said Hiruzen.

"NANI?" shouted Naruto so loudly that it was heard throughout the village hidden in the leaves.

 _A week later:_

"Why did I end up with you?" asked Naruto animatedly pointing towards Raido as they walked down the streets.

"Stop bitching about it, it was not my choice" said Raido rubbing his spiky hair in frustration.

"So, where are we going anyway scar-face?" asked Naruto.

A tick mark appeared on Raido's forehead but he kept his calm and ignored him.

"Are you deaf, I'm asking where are we going?" asked Naruto again.

"Just follow me brat" said Raido coolly.

"Damn scar-face, I bet that scar ruined your chance with girls" muttered Naruto under his breath so that Raido couldn't hear him but apparently he did as a vein popped on his forehead again.

Naruto didn't want to follow the man who ridiculed his dream but he wanted to see what he will be taught too, in the end curiosity won over pride as Naruto followed Raido around.

 _5 minutes later:_

They stopped outside of a weaponry shop, it was Higarashi weaponry. The outside of the shop was light brown colored and there was a glass door at the entrance.

Naruto knew why they were here, the place was only for shinobis, but Raido brought an academy student like him here, he knew why, but to keep his mask, as if it was his second nature he asked

"Why are we here? I have brought my supplies scar-face. I don't need to buy anything else".

Raido looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"You are not a complete idiot; you should have figured it out yourself" said Raido.

"H-huh?" came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Don't give this bullshit, I don't care about your damn mask but don't you keep your annoying persona around me" said Raido as he walked into the shop.

Naruto stood there, bewildered. Unlike what everyone thinks, Naruto isn't a complete idiot, he keeps his annoying persona to gain attention. It was his second nature, he thought probably the old man knew about it but why this son of a bitch knows about it.

Come to think of it, when he was being trash talked by this asshole yesterday he mentioned his mask right…of course he did, it slipped of Naruto's mind because of his anger and the circumstances took place yesterday…But how?

Naruto slowly walked into the shop, he didn't know that the 4th Hokage's guard platoon and Kakashi always watched him.

There were two to three shinobis present in the shop who didn't even glance at him which was strange itself! He expected glares or sneers but they didn't pay him any mind.

He noticed that there were different weapons showcased in the shop. As he turned at the right corner he saw Raido talking to a muscular built man who had short black hair and black French cut beard, he was also wearing sunglasses, he was wearing a black shirt which was unbuttoned showing his muscular chest which was visible through the sweatshirt underneath, he was also wearing a black trouser.

"Will this suffice Raido?" asked the man.

"Yes, thanks Higarashi" said Raido.

Naruto noticed that Raido was buying a kunai and shuriken set, many explosion tags and ninja wire for him, there were 20 smoke balls too and also a black waist pouch, Naruto had a worn out pouch so Raido was buying him a new one.

Naruto took out his Gama-chan to pay for them.

"You don't have to pay" said Raido as he took out 450 ryo (45 dollars) and handed it to the man known as Higarashi.

"But…" Naruto's voice trailed off, he didn't expect kindness from this guy who said his dream was pathetic, he felt grateful on the inside.

Before he could say something though Higarashi cut him off,

"Ah, so you are young Naruto-kun".

Naruto looked at the middle-aged man, he had to admit that he looked pretty handsome for a middle-aged man, he was sure that he was a hit among women.

Naruto nodded, he was again taken by surprise. The shopkeeper didn't jeer at him or chase him out; he just smiled at him.

"Sorry Higarashi, the shops don't treat the boy well, and he can't use the blunt weapons the slum sells" said Raido.

"Don't worry about it, the Hokage agreed right" said Higarashi.

This was the reason why Naruto was brought here, honestly he didn't think scar-face cared about it… maybe he isn't that bad.

Raido and the Hokage guard platoon didn't know about him being thrown out of the orphanage, after being informed by the Hokage Kakashi and they constantly watched Naruto and protected him, while Raido didn't show it, he was happy to train him. But as the Hokage said, he had to act like a professional; he didn't want to teach Naruto more than he needed to know.

If given the chance Genma and Iwashi would probably teach him everything they know, and Kakashi still feels guilty about everything, so Raido was the right man for the job.

"How about this one Raido?" asked Higarashi; in his hand was a bokuto. It was katana-sized tachi styled bokuto.

"This is perfect" said Raido.

"Why are you buying me a bokuto?" asked Naruto.

Raido looked at him and smirked.

"I am going to train you in kenjutsu" said Raido.

Naruto was barely able to contain his excitement, he refrained himself from jumping with joy. He was grinning, finally someone will be teaching him something.

"This will be 1200 ryo (120 dollars)" said Higarashi as Raido handed the money to him.

"Thanks" said Naruto to both of the man as Raido handed the pouch with all the weaponries and the bokuto to him.

"All you have to do is to come here whenever you are out of stock" said Higarashi.

Naruto was too busy gaping at the bokuto and touching it.

"Dad, I am back" said a feminine voice from the back. Naruto knew this voice; he looked back and saw Tenten coming in the shop.

She has dark brown hair and eyes; she wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face.

Tenten's outfits serve as a reference to Chinese culture. She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue.

Naruto remembered her; she passed the genin exam previous year. He didn't know her that well, all he knew that she had excellent accuracy with weapons and was the favourite student of Iwana.

"Good morning" said Tenten bowing to Naruto, she glanced at the bokuto Naruto was carrying before going to greet Higarashi.

"Ah you are back, how did the mission go?" asked Higarashi.

"It was fine dad, I am going to take a shower" said Tenten and disappeared out of sight after taking a right turn.

"Well then, I'm off" said Raido as he took a step towards the exit glass door and motioned Naruto to follow him.

"Come again" said Higarashi and waved at them.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto as they went out of the shop.

"Let's see, training ground 13 then" said Raido.

"Where is it?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see that is where I go to hone my skills" said Raido.

"Hmm" said Naruto.

 _5 minutes later:_

They reached a large clearing hidden by large trees where there were many wooden logs for practice; it was nearly 11:30pm, Naruto was really excited for his training.

"First do a transformation jutsu" said Raido.

"Ok" said Naruto and the hand seal. He was surrounded in a puff of smoke, as the smoke dispersed in place of Naruto there was a blonde girl with vivacious breasts and perky nipples; she had a very nice figure with dripping wet pussy and nice ass.

For a moment Raido stood in silence.

"OHHH" said Raido as blood gushed out of his nose and he fell to the ground with his body twitching madly.

"Sexy jutsu success" said Naruto/Naruko with a victory sign.

Raido slowly stood up wiping blood from his nose.

"T-that is a very useful jutsu indeed" said Raido.

"Told ya I'm awesome dattebayo" said Naruto flashing a foxy grin as he dispelled his transformation.

"But can you do any other transformation?" asked Raido.

Naruto sweated, he can't do any other transformation except his special transformation.

"How about substitution jutsu?" asked Raido frowning.

Naruto slowly shook his head.

"I see" said Raido.

"But I thought we were going to cool sword stuff" retorted Naruto.

"Shut up brat, you don't know the usefulness of the basics" said Raido a bit annoyed.

"How about the clone jutsu?" asked Raido.

Naruto didn't answer, that was his worst jutsu as he normally couldn't produce a single clone, even he did produce one the clone was so horribly bad that even a kid could differentiate between the real and the fake one.

"Alright then, the first exercise we are going to do will be leaf concentration practice" said Raido.

"What's that?" asked Naruto clueless.

"Do you ever pay attention to classes?" asked Raido very annoyed now.

"Nope" said Naruto frankly.

Raido sighed.

"Alright I will show you how to do this" said Raido.

Raido picked up a leaf from the ground and placed it on top of his forehead. He concentrated chakra to the leaf and made it stick to his forehead for a while, then he took it off his forehead.

"You can use control to make it stick to any part of your body" said Raido, "the key to this exercise is concentration, the more the better".

"Boring" pouted Naruto.

Raido's eyebrows twitched as he tried to hide his frustration.

"If you can do this properly then your basic jutsus will drastically improve" said Raido.

Naruto didn't look impressed.

"How about this then, if you do this well I will teach you a very cool jutsu" said Raido.

"Really?" asked Naruto, it certainly piped his interest.

Raido nodded.

"Okay, this will be a piece of a cake dattebayo" said Naruto and picked up a leaf enthusiastically.

 _15 minutes later:_

"Damn it all" said Naruto as he failed the 10th time.

"Your concentration is very poor" remarked Raido who was sitting with his back against the tree watching Naruto with mild amusement.

"Shut up" said Naruto.

Raido slowly stood up again.

"Alright then, it's time for next training" said Raido as he drew a bokuto which he brought along.

"Finally" said Naruto as he drew his bokuto and took a very clumsy, inexperience stance.

"Then, how should I use it?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly Raido disappeared from his view, he rolled his eyes in shock.

Suddenly, with his honed instincts he quickly tilted his head to the right and dodged Raido's attempted stab at his face, even then Naruto staggered backwards before regaining balance.

'I couldn't see him' thought Naruto in surprise.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in the left side of his face, he touched his cheek and felt as a hot liquid in his hand, although he dodged, Raido's bokuto still grazed his cheek causing a swallow cut.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Naruto in shock.

Raido again disappeared and reappeared in front of him, his bokuto raised in his right hand he slashed horizontally from his head to stomach but Naruto still couldn't see his hand nor adjust to his speed swayed backwards avoiding the blow with his wild instincts which he gained over the years.

He avoided mortal danger using his unbelievable wild instincts and flexibility. Naruto had one thing which was very useful to him, 100% control over his body, very few people have this ability, many times what you tell your body to do it won't do it, you sometimes can't make your body function as you want or it functions a split second late, but Naruto gained this 100% control over his body because of his past experience, his reaction time and flexibility were top-notch which supported his instincts making it possible for him to avoid blows which he couldn't even see.

But that doesn't mean he was avoiding damage completely though, his body was bruised and cuts all over his body. His orange jacket was torn in many places and he still hadn't got a single chance to even raise his bokuto. All he could do was barely avoid the mortal danger by the skin of his teeth.

'Damn, damn, damn this asshole, this sadistic bastard is enjoying himself dattebayo' thought Naruto as he barely jumped out of the way to avoid a vertical slash.

'What should I do? I don't stand a chance against him' thought Naruto grinding his teeth.

'Raise it, raise your bokuto Naruto' thought Naruto and clumsily parried a stab aimed at his chest.

Naruto still staggered backwards because of the power of the blow.

'This won't work, what should I…that's it, match his pace' thought Naruto.

Naruto couldn't properly see Raido's fluent moves but because he was constantly trying to follow Raido he could see his moves a bit now, his eyes were slowly being adjusted to Raido's moves.

'That's it, this son of a bitch is fast but he is using the same pattern, if I can guess his next move properly then I can block or at least parry it, no matter how pathetic it is I will continue to preserve dattebayo' thought Naruto.

For the first time he predicted Raido's move and as a stab was aimed at his left side of his face, he brought his bokuto up and blocked it at the point of contact, but Raido's power was greater which he realized with their previous clash, so just as their bokutos made contact, Naruto rotated the axis of the guard of his bokuto a small bit making Raido's bokuto slid of his own which resulted in the bokuto going toward a different direction (in other words, nice parry) as Naruto slid inside Raido's guard.

'Before he can draw back his bokuto, STRIKE' thought Naruto and gripped his bokuto with both of his hands and went for a stab at his chest.

For a moment he was sure he saw Raido smile.

Raido disappeared from his view again by increasing his speed level one notch, before Naruto could turn around though Raido had already clearly struck him at the back of his head. Naruto drifted into unconsciousness.

'Unbelievable, as I thought he has inherited his mother's kenjutsu talent. That was a very nice warm up for me' thought Raido.

Of course Raido held back by a significant amount, if he used his katana 'Kokuto' he would have died a 1000 times by now, and besides he made his blows predictable for Naruto.

But still…what Naruto did was truly amazing and terrifying.

'Orthodox styles won't suit him, his style comprises of unpredictability using his reflexes and flexibility, and his impressive body control' thought Raido.

'Things are going to get interesting'.

 _At 8:30pm:_

"How was it Raido?" asked Sandaime.

"He gave me an abysmal performance, but something interesting may just come out of it" said Raido.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"We may need that style sir" said Raido.

"I will contact Jiraiya about it" said Hiruzen.

"He surprised me for a moment, I didn't think he would have that much knack for kenjutsu" said Raido.

Hiruzen again chuckled, but then his expression darkened.

"How is he Raido?" asked Hiruzen.

"Honestly it is difficult sir, there is his mask which makes him look like a retarded piece of shit, pathetic excuse for a shinobi" said Raido.

"Raido" said Sarutobi sternly.

"Sorry sir…couldn't resist, if we take the 'idiot' mask of him then there is his laid back, jovial, funny character where he isn't smart…but at least not an idiot. I think that is his true nature sir but it is my guess that he has another side of him…a much darker side which finally came to him after the pervious incident. Originally he already had enough darkness in him which he shoved aside…but the final element which was added to it was the Iwana incident which gave rise to his darker side, not cruel side…I think some part of him is cunning and shrewd sir but…".

"You don't think he is unstable" said Hiruzen.

"Yes my lord, it is clear to me that he is not someone to be broken down from this, besides having a laid back, jovial yet shrewd and cunning personality which he hides might be for his best" said Raido.

"I see" said Hiruzen.

"Besides sir I think he already has figured it out" said Raido.

Sarutobi rolled his eyes.

"I think he already knows the true reason why you sent someone to train him, he should have figured it out that I am there to check his sanity" said Raido.

"You think…" said Hiruzen.

"It's pretty obvious, for protection you could have assigned ANBUs to look after him which you did without telling him, then why did you assign someone to train him anyways. Sir I told you that no matter how idiotic he pretends to be he isn't one, he isn't intelligent but he is smart enough to figure this out" said Raido.

"But then why hadn't he asked me? I knew that he was wearing a mask but that doesn't mean he could actually fool me" asked Hiruzen.

"He is shrewd sir, he will be starting to investigate about it sir, I think it is time for him to know. He knew everyone hated him, but despite what happened Iwana's actions gave me a clue. If he starts checking his background, he might get to the things he shouldn't know...things like his heritage " said Raido.

"It's hard to believe though, Naruto…shrewd" said Hiruzen.

"Sir he is still a child, that is why he wants to gain acknowledgment by becoming Hokage, no matter how his dark side turns out to be from now on, that mentality alone shows his kindness, he isn't after revenge after all this, just acknowledgement" said Raido.

"You are right, alright then…after he becomes chunin I will reveal the truth about his status to him" said Hiruzen.

 _With Naruto:_

He was lying in the bed with a swelling in his head, blank eyes, frowned expression, and dried tears in his cheek.

'Who are you kidding jiji, what are you hiding from me?'.

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1) Body flicker jutsu (** **Shunshin no jutsu) - The** **Body Flicker Technique** **is a high-speed movement technique. By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. Other elements or substances can be used instead to distract the opponent: Leaf body flicker, sand body flicker, wind body flicker, water body flicker, and ink body flicker.**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, D-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals- Tiger.**

 **2)** **Transformation jutsu (Henge no jutsu) – Given all the missions ninja are assigned to- battle, intelligence gathering and diversions -this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the basic academy-level jutsu, such as most shinobi know how to perform it. This is considered the most difficult basic ninjutsu to perform among the E-ranks since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form.**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals- Dog - Boar - Ram.**

 **3)** **Substitution jutsu/Body replacement jutsu (Kawarimi no jutsu) – With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with block of wood, the moment the attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in enemy's attention or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic academy-level ninjutsu, it is seen useful art that can be applied in a variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. This technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture.**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals- Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog - Snake.**

 **4) Clone jutsu (Bunshin no jutsu) – A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be use to confuse the enemy. It is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic academy level technique, but depending upon one's ingenuity, it can only be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come in contact with something.**

 **These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals- Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog.**

 **5) Sexy jutsu (Oiroke no jutsu)** ** **–**** ** **A variant of the transformation technique**** ** **, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture. Naruto uses this technique to distract or win over men with sex appeal, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim, while Konohamaru uses it to impress Naruto. Typically, the more perverted the victim, the greater their reaction will be. According to Naruto, the stronger an opponent is, the more effective this technique would be in creating an opening because they would be expecting an actual technique and will be momentarily confused, leaving an opening. Obviously, this would only work once.****

 ** ** **Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.******

 ** ** **Hand seals- Ram.******

 **6)** **Leaf Concentration Practice (Ha no shuchu renshu)** _ **–**_ **This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.**

 **This exercise can be used by Academy teachers as a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. As explained by Iruka Umino, only those who have worked hard on their ability to concentrate can become excellent shinobi. For generations Konoha ninja have practised using this method in order to better their mental focus. The leaf emblem on the Konoha forehead protector is said to originate from this training**.

 **General skill.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

* * *

 **So that's it for the 2** **nd** **chapter, hope you like it, if you don't well…can't do anything about it.**

 **Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 3- I am Naruto uzumaki**

 **Hi guys, I am back with ch 3 of the story. Thank you for your support guys and pls review. In this chapter Naruto's training will end.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Saga- prologue saga.**

 **Arc- prologue arc.**

* * *

In the clearing of training ground 13 there were two figures seen, one was standing where as the other was lying in the patch of grass panting heavily.

"Damn…damn it…one day… you will see…I…will definitely…beat you" said Naruto and was slowly standing up though with difficulty.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead and took heavy breaths. Naruto was no longer the same old knucklehead though. He had matured; he had taken of his 'idiot' mask. He now had something more important than acting like a retard and playing pranks. He was still laid back, jovial and funny though.

He had nothing to do before; nobody paid attention to him and taught him anything…maybe except Iruka, but he was the lecturer and taught them history which he hated the most.

But now he had someone who taught him, he now was taking steps towards his dream to be Hokage.

Earlier all he did was shouting 'I will become Hokage' but did nothing to realise his dream. But now it was different…that was he wanted to believe but WHAT THE HELL?

Raido never really taught him much though; he taught him the leaf concentration practice and just another jutsu as his gift for finishing it.

In kenjutsu practice all he did was charge at him and beat him mercilessly. Nowadays he just came to training ground 13 in Saturday morning to see him…or rather beat the shit out of him.

But Naruto was smart, using his mastery over Transformation jutsu which he achieved nearly three months ago he now fooled the villagers and bought whatever he needed, also he used his stealth to steal things from the shinobi library where he was not allowed, he also stole 2-3 scrolls from the genin section.

One of them was the 'fox style' taijutsu scroll and another was 'fuinjutsu for beginners' book; he also once stole scrolls for different kenjutsu styles but none suited him well.

Raido didn't help him at it so he decided to create his own style; he was still training himself for it. The hokage gave him another taijutsu scroll which suited him just as well as the 'fox style'; it was 'Dance of the water princess'.

He decided to incorporate both of them in his kenjutsu style and it worked well, he still had a long way to go before he could complete it though, he was a beginner at kenjutsu.

'Fox style' was a taijutsu where you use the hit and away strategy to make your opponents lose patience, and constantly stay on defensive until an opportunity presents itself. Then make full use of that opportunity and finish your opponent with a counter punch. That is all for beginners though.

In intermediate level of 'fox style' one learns to mix in the basics of different types of other taijutsu style to confuse your opponent and create an opportunity for yourself by switching between the styles. You can use a style as a feint and give the opponent a chance to counter attack but at the last moment you can change the style and finish your opponent efficiently.

In the mastery stage you learn high level special moves taken from other styles and use it as your own, and you can also mix in styles which are not textbook, 'fox style' is a very versatile taijutsu.

The true stance for 'fox style' is peek a boo stance taken from boxing. Counter punch too is a boxing move.

It is to be noted that unlike intermediate or master level, in beginner level one must preserve until an opportunity presents itself.

Naruto now is training in 'fox style' for beginners but with conjunction with 'Dance of the water princess'. That taijutsu is not in textbook for mix in taijutsu for 'fox style'. So what he is trying to do is complete a mastery level task while skipping the intermediate level.

Naruto decided that he is not going to master the 'fox style' completely. He will do it up to the beginner level and add 'Dance of the water princess' to it for creating the necessary opening to attack.

His original plan was to only learn 'Dance of the water princess' but while it is possible to do beginner and intermediate level of the taijutsu you must have affinity for water element which he didn't have to have complete mastery over it.

He had affinity for wind element, which he found out with the Hokage's help.

So he decided to create a taijutsu style using the beginner level of the fox and intermediate level of the dance of the water princess for himself.

So far he was only halfway through the beginner level of the 'Dance of the water princess'. It was very hard though, he had to learn to bend his body to inhumane angles to use this taijutsu, he needed inhumane flexibility which he got by manipulating his body using chakra which needed chakra control which he now had because of the 'leaf concentration exercise'. But to go any further with this he needed to master 'Tree climbing exercise' which was illustrated in the scroll but it was very hard, he still wasn't able to master it.

By the way he still wasn't able to do clone jutsu. If he mastered this exercise for climbing trees then maybe he could do it right. He had just a month left until the graduation exam.

He was ordered to keep quiet about Raido teaching him but he didn't know why, hell what did he even teach him anyway.

Naruto didn't know that Raido didn't teach him kenjutsu because he wanted him figure out his own style, he told the Hokage to give him 'Dance of the water princess' taijutsu. He didn't do anything with his problem to create clone because he was still in doubt about whether to teach him shadow clone jutsu or not. He came to check upon him on Saturdays to see his progress and report it to the Hokage.

Well maybe Naruto figured out the last part, which is why he never showed Raido 'fox style' taijutsu nor he used his kenjutsu based on it.

The ANBUs which were ordered to tail him were called off as there were no attacks on him even after all these months, which is why they didn't know about his usage and practice of that taijutsu in training ground 13.

Two months ago, he turned 13. Raido gave him a katana as a present (description is in later chapters). The Hokage gave him a metal cleaner kit for mending his katana, Iruka sent him notes on the classes he didn't go through the Hokage…he hadn't went to the academy for a single day in the third year after his training started…so nobody knew that he was no longer the idiot he pretended to be.

Teuchi gave him a coupon for free ramen for the week…he has started eating ramen less as he now can cook his own food…he stole vegetables from the village and bought a book on cooking…surprisingly he was very talented in cooking, he himself was surprised in himself. That is why he had grown taller over the months and his baby fat was gone too.

Ayame called him to her apartment in the evening to celebrate his birthday. But…well…let's just say he became a man that day…you know what I mean…but that is a story for another time.

About his investigation though, he hated history but had stole series of books from jonin section of library about clans. He wanted to find about anything about his parents. He was searching for Uzumaki clan but there were many discovered clans in the world, it is a tough job. He also stole the bingo book to search for anyone named Uzumaki.

Well he hadn't gone much further in his investigation though.

He stopped going to academy to practice his skills, Iruka was worried and asked the Hokage about it but the Hokage told him to not worry about it.

He didn't know where Naruto lived so he couldn't find him; Naruto didn't pull any pranks nowadays so he couldn't catch him too.

Naruto didn't trust Iruka completely, he knew that he was different from the rest but he didn't forget those days when Iruka hated him like the villagers.

At the present time…Naruto was at his apartment lying on his bed, his training was over and Naruto was now resting.

Naruto was now taller than before an all his baby fat was gone. He discarded his hideous orange jacket and he wore a simple half sleeved black cotton shirt and a black ANBU style trouser.

He has blue eyes; and, shoulder-length, blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye which reached down his neck and of course his fox like marks. In other words he was a handsome little stud.

He was also a big fan of Icha Icha paradise; he considered it a masterpiece and the one who was known as Jiraiya a genius.

He washed his face before eating his lunch which he made himself.

Then he decided to masturbate. He remembered the night he lost his virginity:

 **Flashback start**

Ayame invited him to her house to celebrate his birthday. Apparently Ayame and Teuchi lived separately. Poor Naruto did not know what Ayame's plan was for today night.

"Ayame-nee is it done?" asked Naruto.

"Wait a bit Naruto-kun" said Ayame.

"Want me to help you?" asked Naruto.

"Good try, but you won't get the recipe from me Naruto" said Ayame. Naruto grumbled at hearing this. His plan was foiled. Ayame was right in front him. For some reason Ayame's kitchen was next to the dining room. So he could more or less see what Ayame was doing, but not completely. He wanted to know the recipe so he could cook for himself but then Ichiraku's favourite customer would be gone.

He heard Ayame singing from the kitchen. He peeked at her and checked out her body. She had acceptable hips, a nice waist and medium sized but perfect C-cup breasts. He turned his head blushing.

"What am I doing? Man that book rubbed upon me too much. Goddamn Jiraiya" thought Naruto. He decided not to eye her like that. But after 2 minutes he peeked again at Ayame. But this time Ayame was swaying her hips while singing. As if she was trying to seduce Naruto, which was exactly what she wanted to do. She was looking at Naruto through a properly placed mirror next to her.

Naruto already had a boner. The boy was following her hips drooling. After some time he had started fantasising about her. He was so much lost in his lewd thoughts he did not notice Ayame coming towards him.

"Naruto are you allright?" asked Ayame faking innocence.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts.

"H-huh, W-why do you ask Ayame-neesan?" asked Ayame.

"But you are drooling" said Ayame.

Naruto quickly wiped his drool. Then Ayame noticed his boner. She smirked inside as her plan was a success.

"Naruto, were you fantasising about me?" asked Ayame faking surprise pointing towards his boner.

Naruto looked down in shame. He thought Ayame would chase him out of her house or scream but what happened took him by surprise.

"Naruto-kun you could have asked me for help!?" said Ayame.

"Eh!" said Naruto as jumped up in surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" said Naruto but by that time Ayame's lips were dangerously close to his lips.

"This will be the...best gift for you...Naruto-kun" said Ayame quietly but seductively.

Naruto was not able to hold himself any longer and without caring about consequences rammed his lips onto her lips. First he started with biting and sucking her juicy lips but then he stuck his tongue out asking for permission. Ayame granted his request and Naruto's tongue penetrated Ayame's mouth. Naruto fought with Ayame's tongue for a minute before she gave up and Naruto started dominating her mouth.

 _Lemon start:_

Naruto lifted her and slammed her in the bed nearby before continuing with the passionate kiss. After 3 minutes of heavily making out, Ayame ran out of breath and pushed Naruto out. However Naruto did not stop as he started kissing her collar bone, Ayame whimpered in pleasure. Naruto then bit her in the most sensible spot of the collarbone. Ayame wasn't able to restrain herself to slightly moan in ecstasy.

As Naruto continued Ayame slowly started removing Naruto's clothing. Naruto with his left hand started to remove Ayame's apron and cooking uniform. The blonde started to travel down her body slowly while Ayame was rubbing his back.

By the time Naruto reached her breasts Naruto's shirt was removed by Ayame who was now only in her bra and panty. She was starting to remove his trousers too. Naruto groped the left breast while massaging it making Ayame moan a bit. He then removed her bra and cupped her left bare breast while caressing her waist with his right hand. He then brought his hand up and squeezed her right nipple while massaging the other breast. Ayame was not able to hold her moan back any longer. Naruto then started to play with her left nipple while licking the right nipple.

Then he started sucking it while pinching the perky left nipple. Ayame moaned in pleasure but this time loudly. She tried to hold back a little but to no avail. Her moan increased when Naruto bit her stiff right nipple before switching his oral ministration to the left breast. This went on for 5 minutes and Ayame was moaning loudly in ecstasy. Naruto then licked her belly button while starting to remove her panty. The blonde himself was only in his boxers.

Naruto then sucked on her navel before going down to her thighs. He started to tease her by massaging and licking her thighs but not her pussy which was dripping wet. Ayame whimpered in complaint. The shinobi then blew his breath towards her pussy making her moan again. She was biting her finger to stop herself from moaning and crying loudly in pleasure.

Naruto then started pinching her clit. But as this was his first time, he gripped it too tightly making her whimper in pain. He immediately lightened his grip and started squeezing it and started licking her pussy.

"This is my first time Ayame-neechan" said Naruto.

"Then how?" asked Ayame. How this could be his first time, Naruto was clearly giving her pleasure in a way possible only for an experienced and very good lover.

"All thanks to Icha Icha" said Naruto before resuming. Ayame immediately understood what he meant.

Naruto then started penetrating her pussy with his tongue vigorously. Ayame could not hold it in any longer, much to her embarrassment she was about to be forced to cum in such a short time by a virgin boy. It was supposed to be Naruto's day but it was he who was pleasuring her.

Suddenly Ayame moaned much louder than before. Naruto noticed this and thought "this must be the G-spot". Naruto started licking and twirling his tongue in that place. This went on for 5 minutes, to make it better for Ayame Naruto was massaging her left nipple with one hand while massaging the clit with the other. He was also continuing with his pussy exploration and savouring.

Ayame was about to cum but Naruto suddenly stopped. Ayame looked at him pleading not to stop. Suddenly Naruto thrust two fingers in her pussy and he went to stimulate her G-spot. Ayame moaned even more loudly in pleasure, which was music to blonde's ears. Naruto continuously rammed into her with his fingers. He was not being delicate with it. "Take that you bitch" said Naruto while increasing his pace.

"N-no, I-if you d-do that f-fast th-then I will c-cum" said Ayame moaning. As she finished speaking she came. She was panting heavily. But Naruto suddenly started ramming his fingers again.

"N-no" shouted Ayame. She was already exhausted and begged him to stop but Naruto simply continued. He vigorously thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy. Naruto suddenly switched to three fingers. Ayame could not take it anymore. She gave in to her desires.

"O-oh yes, Naruto please d-don't stop" shouted Ayame moaning so loud that even people in the down floor could hear it.

Naruto continued for 10 minutes until Ayame came on his hand, expelling copious amount of her nectar, he then tray to lick and feast on as much of her juices as possible.

"Now it's your turn Ayame-neechan" said Naruto as he pushed her down to the floor. She understood what Naruto wanted and removed his boxers. She was shocked to see a 6-inch penis completely hard ready for the action. Naruto had a 6-inch cock at this age. "Whoever he marries will be satisfied for the rest of her life" thought Ayame as he started rubbing his penis slowly, while massaging his balls with her other hand.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, but that was nothing compared to what he felt when she licked his tip. She then continued while licking his sides with her tongue.

"Damn bitch, you are really experienced aren't you?" asked Naruto groaning in pleasure. Ayame smirked while taking 3-inch of his cock in her mouth while massaging his balls. Naruto groaned in pleasure again. Ayame continued for 3 minutes and Naruto was already about to cum. Well this was his first time after all.

Naruto suddenly caught Ayame's head. Ayame still sucking his cock looked at him with questioning eyes. But suddenly Naruto thrust his 6-inch cock completely in her mouth. Ayame was taken by surprise when Naruto started throat-fucking her. Naruto started slowly to adjust his cock but after sometime he vigorously started raping her throat.

Ayame didn't even get the chance to breathe properly. Naruto saw Ayame's face was getting red due to not being able to breathe but he didn't stop, rather he couldn't stop. Ayame's throat felt too good for him to stop. Finally after 2 minutes he came in her mouth. He took out his cock panting heavily. Ayame took this moment to breathe properly before gulping down Naruto's semen completely.

Naruto's cock was still erect. He quickly recovered and lifted Ayame before positioning her pussy right in front of his cock. But this was his first time so he was not able to find the correct hole to slip his manhood into, but the chef guided Naruto's cock before sliding it down into her pussy. She moaned in pleasure, while Naruto was in heaven right now. He was completely addicted to this feeling. He could have already came if not for the previous blowjob. Naruto slowly started to thrust in and out of her pussy. Both were enjoying this feeling. Naruto then rammed his tongue in Ayame's mouth while thrusting his cock in her.

Suddenly Naruto increased his pace making Ayame moan loudly. Everything happened so fast that Ayame could barely keep up with his pace, before she knew it Naruto had already took out his cock before thrusting it with much force making Ayame moan so loudly that it could be heard from the nearby street. But she could care less about what people would think about her now, Naruto was giving her such a good time that she only wanted to enjoy this moment. He thrust his big cock in and out of her and started to pound her good and hard, showing no sign of holding back. His face then travelled down to her breasts and he bit onto her nipple much to her shock and joy.

5 minutes have passed and she was cumming like never before with each thrust of her cock, causing her juice to squirt madly onto his pelvis, well this was humiliating for Ayame to be fucked so good by a virgin but currently she didn't care and could only dive deeper into pleasure.

He fucked her good and hard, penetrating her pussy with long and powerful thrust, punching into her womb every time he thrust his cock in.

Then, his cock suddenly twitched madly in her pussy and not a second later, the first load of his ejaculation completely filled her womb. Both of them moaned out lustfully as Naruto hurriedly filled up Ayame with wave after wave of seeds, making her belly expand slightly to contain the amount of sperm he was releasing into her womb.

Ayame finally got her chance to take a breath as she thought that it was over before wiping the sweat of her forehead. Oh how wrong she was! Naruto suddenly threw her in the middle of the bed before positioning her in doggy-style.

"N-Naruto-kun what?" asked Ayame.

"You have got a great ass Ayame-neechan" said Naruto before slapping one of her cheek hard making it red. Ayame moaned in pleasure and before she could retort she was taken by complete surprise when Naruto thrust his 6-inch cock in her ass in one go. Naruto's cock was already wet by Ayame's juice so it easily slid in Ayame's ass.

"Ugh, so tight" said Naruto groaning in pleasure. It was even tighter than her pussy. Naruto started slowly to adjust to this new tightness. Ayame gave in to her deepest desires and started moaning loudly. Now that he has adjusted enough he started pumping it in and out of her hard. Ayame was moaning like a bitch making Naruto smirk.

"Ungh...Naahruutooh-kuun...pump it, my ass with your dick" said Ayame. Naruto lifted her legs and started to thrust faster.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! FUCK...NARUTO...I'M CUMMING!" as Ayame came her fourth time, Naruto too was about to cum.

"Me too! Fuck I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Naruto said it out loud holding it in just in case she didn't want him to cum in her ass.

"Then cum in my ass" she answered him.

Now that he was able to let go, he released inside her ass feeling it up. He let go of her leg as he took his penis out covered in his own cum.

Naruto laid in the bed panting. Ayame was barely moving after their little celebration.

 _Lemon end;_

"Ayame-neesan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah what?" asked Ayame looking at Naruto.

"Why did you do it with me? Aren't you cheating on your boyfriend?" asked Naruto.

"My boyfriend broke up with me last week, so it's not cheating you see" said Ayame.

Naruto slowly got up and said "I'm sorry for cumming inside of you".

Ayame got up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Oh don't worry about it. I have a medic-nin friend of mine" answered Ayame.

"Was this a onetime thing?" asked Naruto.

"Only if you want, otherwise I can service you again" replied Ayame with a lewd smirk.

Naruto grinned. He was more than up for another round.

"Hey Ayame-nee are you free tonight?" asked Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Yeah" answered Ayame. As soon as she replied, she was met with a passionate kiss from Naruto. Oh this was going to be a long night.

 **Flashback end**

And with this Naruto's load was released, that was really a long night, remembering that night would make him hot, he still hadn't had another season with Ayame after that night. Damn…he needed one soon from his sex friend.

He then went to take a shower, after that he read books on fuinjutsu; he made copies of all the stolen goods using his sealing skills and returned them slowly to the library.

He had already finished beginner level in fuinjutsu, and then he went to sleep.

 _3 week remaining until graduation:_

Naruto was still not able to complete tree climbing exercise even with Raido's help. He was getting anxious because of it, and the more anxious he got the worst his exercise went. Raido told him to calm down, but he wasn't able to because he wanted to pass this time.

He understood what Raido told him, he must find his comfort zone, keep the chakra distribution constant and walk up the tree as casually as possible but he was rushing it, he was way too nervous and that is why he always failed.

Today he had to go to the academy and get the syllabus; he simply wore a grey jacket over his cotton shirt.

He had never once gone to the academy after changing himself, he would not gain their attention by acting like an idiot anymore, and he won't be the class clown anymore.

He will make them acknowledge him with his strength, he would show them who he is. He is Naruto uzumaki, the future Hokage

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1) Leaf Concentration Practice (Ha no shuchu renshu)** _ **–**_ **This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their** **chakra** **onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.**

 **This exercise can be used by** **Academy** **teachers as a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. As explained by** **Iruka Umino** **, only those who have worked hard on their ability to concentrate can become excellent** **shinobi** **. For generations Konoha ninja have practised using this method in order to better their mental focus. The leaf emblem on the Konoha** **forehead protector** **is said to originate from this training.**

 **General skill.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **2) Transformation jutsu (Henge no jutsu) – Given all the missions ninja are assigned to- battle, intelligence gathering and diversions -this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the basic academy-level jutsu, such as most shinobi know how to perform it. This is considered the most difficult basic ninjutsu to perform among the E-ranks since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form.**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals - Dog - Boar - Ram.**

 **3) Fox style (kitsune no yosu)** _ **–**_ **Fox style was a taijutsu where you use the hit and away strategy to make your opponents lose patience, and constantly stay on defensive until an opportunity presents itself. Then make full use of that opportunity and finish your opponent with a counter punch. That is all for beginners though.**

 **In intermediate level of fox style one learns to mix in the basics of different types of other taijutsu style to confuse your opponent and create an opportunity for yourself by switching between the styles. You can use a style as a feint and give the opponent a chance to counter attack but at the last moment you can change the style and finish your opponent efficiently.**

 **In the mastery stage you learn high level special moves taken from other styles and use it as your own, and you can also mix in styles which are not in text book, fox style is a very versatile taijutsu. The true stance for fox style is peek a boo stance taken from boxing. Counter punch too is a boxing move. It is to be noted that unlike intermediate or master level, in beginner level one must preserve until an opportunity presents itself.**

 **Taijutsu, Offensive/Defensive, unorthodox, hybrid, Short/Middle range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **4) Dance of the water princess (Mizu hime no odori) – It is a taijutsu style of the Uzumaki clan. In this taijutsu one has to bend his/her body in impossible angles with chakra control to manipulate flexibility, the attack pattern is similar to dancing. This is a very powerful taijutsu and it takes years for one to truly master it, but if one does not have water affinity then the user can never master it as in the final step on have to cover the whole body with water like attire for defence and offense purposes.**

 **Taijutsu, Water release, Offensive, Orthodox, Short range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **5) Clone jutsu (Bunshin no jutsu) – A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be use to confuse the enemy. It is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic academy level technique, but depending upon one's ingenuity, it can only be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come in contact with something.**

 **These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around them with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals - Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog.**

 **6) Peek a Boo (Buke)** **–** **The peek-a-boo style is an** **unorthodox boxing stance** **. Peek-a-boo allows the boxer to maintain a low centre of gravity whilst using their elbows to block their stomach area and both fists to cover the chin (ultimately only seeing the boxer's eyes-thus the name 'peek-a-boo'). Offensively it is limited at further distances since the boxer would squarely face the opponent, giving them less rotation for punches such as a right straight. However, it is an** **infighting** **stance. It allows the boxer to cover majority of the vital spots while giving them the freedom to utilize hooks and uppercuts and maintain a good level of defence.**

 **Taijutsu/Boxing, Defensive, unorthodox, infighting, short range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **7) Counter punch (Kauntapanchi) – A** **counter punch** **is, as the name implies, a counterattack against an opponent's punch. The most common and most effective way to counterpunching is to attack when your opponent attacks. This would require a high level of reaction time and reflex because the counterpunch must be timed perfectly to be able to hit, otherwise the counterpuncher would be the one to be hit. Generally, boxers stare at their opponent's shoulders because these parts of the body move first when someone attempts to throw a punch. At the first sign of shoulder's movement, the counterpuncher throws a faster punch to the opponent.**

 **Other ways of doing counterpunch is to dodge the attack then executing a quick punch. If the blow is fast enough, the opponent would be hit before his/her defence is back up. Sometimes, a counterpunch is done after blocking a punch. This way of countering, however, could be hard to do since blocking the opposing punch means that the boxers' hand/s are occupied. Also, blocking a punch means accepting it and therefore would put an impact and damage on the boxer. This would put the boxer on state of recovery and might be the reason for the more delayed reaction and therefore failed counterpunch. Parrying on the other hand would be a better way to counter, since a parried opponent would be on a state of split-second shock which could be enough to throw a punch before they're back on their defence.**

 **However this punch won't work on kicks.**

 **Taijutsu/Boxing, Offensive, orthodox, short range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **8) Tree climbing exercise (Ki Nobori no Shugyo) – Tree Climbing Practice is a training method used to gain more skills with** **chakra** **control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. The concept of this exercise is similar to magnetics. This is evidenced when Sasuke was able to attract a kunai Naruto threw his direction to his feet and then throw it at an enemy by kicking the kunai while releasing his chakra's hold on the kunai.**

 **General skill.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **9)Shadow clone jutsu (Kage bunshin no jutsu) – This jutsu was created by the second Hokage. The shadow clone jutsu is not a true kinjutsu contradicting other's belief (note- checked from wiki). This jutsu creates copies of the user; however clones are corporal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed between the clones, giving each clone equal fraction of the user's over all power. The clones can perform techniques, including the shadow clone itself. They can think on their own and can even bleed but are dispelled after a hit by strong enough force. They can also disperse on their own or dispelled by the original.**

 **They also have a mental link such that the clones which are nearby can talk telepathically, but this won't work if they are too far away. With the exception of Madara Uchiha, whose mastery over the sharingan allowed him to tell a clone from the original, shadow clones can't be distinguished by Byakugan, sharingan, rinnegan, rinne sharingan. They can also feel original's pain to some extent, and memories of the clone will be received by the original when dispelled. It does require a large amount of chakra reserves to perform this technique.**

 ** **Ninjutsu, clone techniques, B-rank, supplementary.****

 **Hand seals needed- Clone seal/ Tiger seal/ horse.**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter guys, hope you like it, I explained many things here, and with this the training arc is concluded.**

 **Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 4- Naruto vs Kiba**

 **Hi guys, I am back with the 4** **th** **chapter of the story. You guys might wonder, earlier I wrote that 'fox style's basic stance is the Peek a Boo from boxing, well that is only for beginner level though, in intermediate level you can mix in textbook styles. But unlike in boxing in shinobi world you can grab, kick, head butt, and do everything that you can't do in boxing, so why am I using Peek a Boo?**

 **Well that is only a defensive stance you know, it isn't boxing so he doesn't have to take the stance all the time, he only uses it to defend himself against punches.**

 **And well it seems that many had problems with Naruto x Ayame one shot, but don't worry guys this is not a harem and Hinata won't be ignored in this story. Naruto is simply a perverted little boy, philanderer to be exact, and Ayame is just gonna be a sex friend.**

 **I am gonna use this concept as a running gag, and Naruto will love Hinata more than anything in this world but their relationship will take time.**

 **And those who thinks that Ayame is going to use Naruto as a thing, you guys are completely wrong, but it is…completely possible for…Naruto to use her like that…this is not utter nonsense guys, he will take after Jiraiya's legend of being a pervert and a spy master and because of that him being able to seduce woman is necessary…ok sorry guys this is my fault, I am a big pervert and that is why I am going to make Naruto a character whom I aspire to be, so please bear with it.**

 **And there still remains the fact that I don't want it to be a fic where while Naruto sorts out his feelings about Hinata, she smiles and lets him use her as a doormat.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did no kid would be able to enjoy the show.**

 **Saga- Prologue saga.**

 **Arc- Friend arc.**

* * *

The young stud whose name was Naruto was walking down the streets. One may have thought that his new appearance would have fooled the villagers but thanks to his whisker mars he was instantly recognized.

The only difference was he was now glaring back at the villagers with a scowl on his face.

He seriously considered a hooded jacket to hide his face.

He had a backpack on his back along with his usual attire.

Today he was gonna show his face to the academy in months. He wondered if everybody would be surprised to see his new appearance.

He soon reached the academy; he quickly went to his classroom. Apparently he was the first one to arrive. He saw that a note was attached against the wall nearby the board. It was what he needed, he quickly noted it down and went to the last bench in the middle row.

'Damn it, why has it got to be clone jutsu again?' thought Naruto.

He then heard footsteps near the door. A figure then entered the classroom. He wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts; he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint, hung over his face as jaw length bangs framing either side of his face.

The figure glanced and Naruto and then went over to the last bench on the window side row and sat down.

In the back of his shirt there was the Uchiha symbol.

'So he is the last Uchiha' thought Naruto.

He was already sleeping with his head down in the bench by the time everybody arrived.

When he woke up, Iruka was taking attendance.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"This is a drag" grumbled a boy sitting in the bench at his left.

"Choji Akimichi"

"Present…crunch…crunch" said a boy sitting in front of Shikamaru eating chips.

"Naruto uzumaki"

"Present"

There was absolute silence in the class.

Everyone looked at the place from where the voice, there was Naruto yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"N-Naruto" said Iruka nearly stuttering.

"Yes" said Naruto.

'That simply can't be Naruto, where is that hideous jacket, and he isn't even grinning, and what happened to his face, and how the hell did he grew this tall?' thought Iruka.

But there was no mistaking it, he was Naruto. He had his whisker marks at either side of his cheeks.

"N-nothing" said Iruka.

"Ami" Iruka continued with the attendance.

'This young stud is Naruto' thought Ino yamanaka.

Ami was licking her lips.

Naruto again went back to his sleep, but he did notice the two people who were glaring daggers at him.

One of them was obviously Sakura haruno, but the other was Kiba inuzuka.

He again had to wake up when the sparring session was conducted.

"Sakura vs Ino" said Iruka.

A great cat fight, none of the two knew anything except the three basic jutsus and their taijutsu was abysmal.

In the end, it was a double knockout.

Naruto enjoyed the moments though; he had a perverted expression on his face.

"Shino vs Choji" called Iruka.

A nice fight but maintaining his distance Shino evaded the akimichi's close range attacks and used his bugs to slowly chip away the food lover's strength. In the end Shino won.

'Cleverly played' thought Naruto.

"Hinata vs Ami" called Iruka again.

The weird girl won easily using her Byakugan.

"Gennai vs Hosei" called Iruka.

A proper taijutsu battle should be like this; they fought and exchanged powerful blows and the fight ended in Hosei winning.

"Naruto vs Shikamaru" called Iruka.

Neither Naruto nor Shikamaru stood up, they exchanged looks. Then Shikamaru stood up.

"I forfeit" said Shikamaru and went back to his dreamland.

"WHAT?" shouted Iruka as twitch marks appeared on his forehead.

Naruto soon followed Shikamaru's suit but not before hearing the last matchups.

"Kiba vs Sasuke"

Naruto woke up because of the commotion and saw Kiba on his knees and all the girls with the exception of some were showering Sasuke with cheers who ignored it.

"Winner Sasuke" said Iruka.

"Damn it" said Kiba.

"Well it transpired as we expected though" said Hosei.

"Yeah well it's not that Kiba is weak though, in fact he might be the strongest of all academy students" said Gennai.

"But Sasuke is a prodigy" said Hosei.

"There was never a chance for Kiba to begin with" said Gennai.

"But he never gives up does he?" said Hosei.

"Yeah…ten loses and no wins for Kiba, I would have given up a long time ago" said Gennai.

'Hmm' thought Naruto.

The bell rang and the class was over. Everyone was packing their bags to go back home. Naruto too followed his suit.

Just as he was about to get out of the classroom he tripped, Kiba Inazuka stuck is feet out and made Naruto trip.

"Ouch" said Naruto and slowly stood up.

Kiba smirked and was about to turn around and walk away from Naruto.

But Naruto caught his shoulder and jerked him around; both of them stared at each other.

"What the hell is your problem dude?" asked Naruto in a dark intimidating growl.

Kiba stared back at him intently.

"It would be you of course" said Kiba.

Naruto's scowl was replaced by a mischievous smile.

"Oh c'mon, are you still angry that I hung your boxers at the top of the Hokage monument that day?" asked Naruto in a laid back tone.

Kiba gritted his teeth in anger, how could he forget the shame he felt that day. He had to bring back his boxers in front of the villagers you know, his pride was crushed that day.

He was the hope of the inuzuka clan; he was trained by his adoptive older brother Kego inuzuka. His clan expected very much of him but still he was considered inferior to the Uchiha.

He too considered himself to be inferior to the prodigy. He lost ten times straight against that guy. He was very much frustrated now. So he decided to take out his anger out on someone.

He had a very deep grudge against Naruto, first would because of hat shameful incident and the second was

"Do you want to Hokage?" asked Kiba.

"Of course" answered Naruto frankly.

Kiba clenched his fist in anger, he didn't like it.

"You will never become hokage" said Kiba in an angry tone.

"Why though?" asked Naruto.

"A loser like you…playing pranks all the time…always fool around…while I train my ass off…don't ya understand what it means to be Hokage" said Kiba as Naruto was still standing with a smiling expression on his face, although anyone can see the twitch mark on his forehead.

"The Hokage is the strongest shinobi of the village…and you the dobe, dead-last of the academy, a two times failure will be the Hokage…don't make me laugh, a orphan like you will become the Hokage, dream on kid...but it will never come true cause I will be the Hokage" said Kiba pointing his thumb at himself smirking.

Naruto's expression didn't change, he was still smiling but many veins popped around his forehead and his eyebrow was twitching.

"Shut your trap dog-breath, nobody wants a dog smelling shit like you to be the Hokage. Konoha wouldn't last a day with an idiot like you being the leader of the country" said Naruto changing his smile from mischievous to mocking.

Kiba was clearly enraged; he brought his face close to him and glared at him.

"You dare…" said Kiba.

"I dare…what you would do about it you bloody piece of shit" said Naruto not even a trail of fear in his voice, still a smug expression in his face.

Kiba picked him up by his collar and brought his face close to himself.

"I am the heir of the Inazuka clan (which was a blatant lie because that position goes to his older sister Hana Inuzuka). Just because you changed your appearance, don't think yourself to be a hot shot. Oh, what am I talking about? You are nothing more than a loser. After all you couldn't even pass a genin test fucking two times for Kami's sake. To think you would dare to pick a fight with me, didn't your parents teach you restrain? Oh right, you are a no name orphan, aren't ya? I am sure your father was a drunken poor bustard who only knew to gamble and your mother was a famous whore who sucked the cocks of all the men in the village for money" said Kiba thinking that made him a hot shit (not hot shot).

Sakura looked very happy, Shikamaru groaned because this woke him up, Choji frowned and ate his chips at a faster rate. Ino looked disappointed in Kiba; Ami was looking in anticipation along with Gennai and Hosei as if they were watching the climax of a movie. Shino looked indifferent as always, Hinata was fuming inside thinking 'how dare he insult my Naruto-kun' and then blushed at the thought that she called Naruto hers. Sasuke had his 'no care' attitude but his eyebrows were narrowed.

Suddenly the area around them felt heavy and hard to breathe, Kiba was sweating as he subconsciously released Naruto, everyone present in the class looked at Naruto and his expression stunned them.

His eyes were no longer blue, they were hollow and pitch grey radiating hatred, his face was covered with dark features, a completely expressionless expression yet the KI released was overpowering Kiba and Akamaru who was already hiding in his coat.

Kiba slowly started backing away, his courage was being drained away from him, the expression of pure hate on Naruto's face sucked away Kiba's wit.

Kiba's whole body was trembling with fear, his legs were unsteady and his lips were twitching. Just as he was about to turn around and run he was met with a right straight at his face. It was powerful; he was lifted off the ground and flew over towards Sasuke's desk crashing against Sasuke's desk who still was sitting there not caring about their fight. Kiba's nose was broken without a doubt.

Everyone was watching this; they couldn't believe their eyes, Kiba was being toyed around by the dead-last. It may have been a surprise attack but still Naruto's one punch broke his nose.

Akamaru came out of Kiba's jacket and rushed at Naruto in an attempt to protect his master. Akamaru jumped just as he reached Naruto's range, but before he could bite Naruto he was caught in midair, Naruto threw the small puppy towards the blackboard against which the dog was hit and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Akamaru" shouted Kiba who had stood up, seeing Akamaru beaten he growled at Naruto. He had come back to his senses. Fear out of the system, he charged at Naruto and threw a punch at his face but Naruto took the peek a boo stance and easily blocked at.

'Peek a Boo' thought Sasuke now watching with interest.

Kiba threw a punch at his stomach but he wasn't able to break his guard.

'Damn it' thought Kiba and grabbed both of Naruto's arm and tried to pry open his guard forcefully.

He was successful, but just as he was about to knee Naruto in the gut, Naruto stepped on his attacking leg making Kiba stop. But Kiba was still holding his hands so he head butted Kiba hard on the head to make him let go of his hands which worked.

'There are many ways to force attacks even against the defensive boxing stance; he could have kicked him in below the waist regions (thigh guys not genetical part), or kicked him in his toes or knee, he could have went for a liver blow but he chose the most straightforward method to open his guard' thought Sasuke.

'Naruto must have predicted that, so just as he pried it open he stepped on his leg to stop him from using it' thought Shikamaru.

Naruto was still stepping on Kiba's attacking feet, Kiba was still reeling damage from the head butt so using it to his advantage he went for another right straight at his face, it not only connected but because Naruto was stepping on his feet while punching, it broke.

"AHHH" Kiba shouted in pain, Naruto removed his leg; Kiba crouched down and grabbed his feet grunting in pain.

But Naruto didn't stop; he caught the back of his face and then smashed his knee into his face. Kiba staggered back.

Naruto then started his merciless barrage; first a left-right hook combo at his face, Kiba's face was bloodied. His eyes were starting to swell, his lip cut and blood was coming out of his nose.

Kiba was in semi-conscious state, he was about to fall down but he was met with an uppercut making his body jerk up straight. Kiba was not allowed to fall.

Naruto again went for combination hook and then an uppercut; this continued for 2-3 rounds, Kiba was barely standing now, his eyes dazed it didn't look like he was in a state to fight.

Naruto finally decided to end it, he used an overhead punch on the top of his face and then as he was about to fall towards Naruto, Naruto punched his stomach, the body blow made Kiba puke but Naruto picked up Kiba who was leaning on him with one hand on his face, and then slammed him in the ground at his right.

Kiba was unconscious; there was no doubt about that. But Naruto crouched down and started punching the feral looking boy in his face continuously. His right hand was coated red in Kiba's blood. Many of the students were puking at the scene; many were still dazed about what happened.

The first to react was Shikamaru Nara.

"He is gonna die" shouted Shikamaru and ran towards Naruto, he was followed by Shino, Choji, Hosei and Gennai quickly. The 4 of them subdued Naruto who had lost it; he was trying to push the 4 away forcefully.

"Naruto calm down" said Choji but with a backhand he broke free of Choji's grip. He shook the rest three off by force and dashed towards the fallen Kiba while drawing a kunai in his hand.

But he was intercepted, there was Sasuke Uchiha who blocked his path, in his hand was a kunai which was locked with Naruto's kunai in the middle. Both of them were trying to overpower each other, but they were equal.

"Calm down dobe" said Sasuke still engaged with Naruto.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" shouted the angry uzumaki.

Suddenly Iruka appeared behind Naruto and with one chop at the back of his neck he knocked Naruto out cold.

Naruto fell in Iruka's arms; Iruka saw the situation and then turned towards Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Iruka.

 _With Naruto:_

He slowly opened his eyes; the color of the ceiling was familiar to him.

He sat up on the bed; he remembered the place very well.

"You are up" said a female voice.

Haiku was sitting in the chair near another bed; he noticed that she was nursing none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

Looking at him made him angry, but just as he was about to shout something he noticed Kiba's state.

He was bandaged around his face, his foot was hung as it was broken, and he was bandaged around his stomach too, lying in the bed unconscious along with his dog who was too unconscious with the top of his head bandaged.

He was about to ask Hakui why was he in such a pathetic state but then he remembered…it was Naruto himself who did that to Kiba.

"The Hokage-sama wants to meet you" said Hakui without even looking at him; she was busy tending to Kiba.

Naruto got off the bed and walked towards the door, before getting out he looked at the unconscious figure of Kiba.

He then got out of the room, slowly walking towards the Hokage office; he stood at the door after reaching the place.

He felt miserable and really guilty. No matter what he said or did to him, trying to kill an ally like that was not right.

He was out of his mind, Kiba was the son of the head of Inuzuka clan and he attempted to murder him. What would happen to him now, will he be imprisoned or executed. As negative thoughts raced on his mind he knocked the door.

"Come in" the Hokage called from inside.

Naruto opened the door and peeked inside. Jiji was sitting in the bench and was filling out paperwork.

Naruto went inside slowly. The Hokage looked up and saw him. Naruto froze, gone were those soft, warm eyes. The Hokage was giving him a cold look.

"Sit down" said the Hokage in a stern voice.

Naruto walked forward and sat down in the chair miserably. With clenched fists, he was looking down in shame.

"I don't know from where to begin…" said Sandaime releasing a deep sigh.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Earlier when you always kept grinning and prank people, I admired you" Naruto looked up in surprise as the Hokage said this.

"No matter what you went through you kept smiling, you never succumbed to hatred…you desired attention and wanted to be Hokage, I know even when you kept your mask on you trained…I saw you training and I knew that the only reason you haven't been able to pass the exam is because you haven't had anyone to teach you. Using the assassination attempt as a facade I gave you a teacher…Yes, it was also to check your mental status but I believed you were strong enough to regain yourself. When you began getting stronger…I was really happy. I knew that you stole from the library and replaced them with copies of the books made by fuinjutsu but I let you keep them as a reward for executing it so well that nobody caught it" said the third.

Astonishment was an understatement; Naruto's jaw dropped hearing the Hokage say this, so he knew…he knew that he stole and kept quiet.

"But I thought even if you no longer desired attention, even if you had shed your facade I believed that your heart was the same…it seems I was wrong though. Earlier when you told me that you will make them acknowledge you by proving your skills first, I thought you understood what it meant to be Hokage…but tell me Naruto, was trying to murder your own classmate also a ploy to get them acknowledge you" said the Hokage.

Naruto looked down in shame; he tightened his clenched fists so much that the nails were beginning to dig into his skin.

He let the old man down, old man did believe in him and he let him down.

"Tell me truthfully Naruto uzumaki, did you try an attempted murder on Kiba inuzuka?" asked Sandaime Hokage with authority in his voice.

Naruto slowly nodded, he had nothing to say in his defense.

The Hokage sighed.

"I know that Kiba insulted your parents and even your existence, he hit an emotional spot. I know you were angry with him but still trying to kill him was nonetheless wrong, you do get that you committed a crime, your career might be over before it has even begun. You could have humiliated him or lefe him when he was unconscious. He maybe deserved that, but tell me boy, do you understand what it means to kill" said Sandaime leaning forward.

Naruto was teary-eyed now, how lame it is…his dreams are going to end like that, stupid…how stupid he was.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble it was for me to convince the inuzuka clan to forgive you, and how much pain it was for me to be constantly requested to execute you? How hard it was to make Kizashi back off" said Hiruzen in a very cold voice.

Naruto still was looking down shamefully but the weight on his head lightened, so he wasn't going to be arrested.

"Sorry Hokage-sama" said Naruto in a shaken voice. He couldn't bring himself to call the Hokage old man anymore; he felt that the Hokage has distanced himself from him.

"You should be" said Sarutobi sternly.

"H-how is Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"He will be okay, but you should worry about yourself. When you were unconscious I made Inoichi yamanaka check your mind" said Hiruzen.

Naruto looked up in shock.

"Yes Naruto and he will be giving me the report on whether you should be allowed to be shinobi or not, he should be coming any moment now" said Hiruzen.

There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in Hokage-sama?" asked a voice.

"Yes please come in Inoichi" said the Hokage.

Inoichi has long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line, he was wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

He came in and glanced at Naruto before giving out a report to the Hokage. The Hokage looked at the paper and read it for a while.

Then he placed it on the desk and looked at Naruto.

"For now you are relieved of your crimes Naruto, you can still continue in the academy if you wish…but if you ever do something like this again you will not be excused so refrain from indulging yourself in violence again" said Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Naruto who was still very much depressed about everything, he still felt guilty about his actions.

"You are dismissed boy" said Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto nodded and get of the seat and walked towards the door, he then glanced at the two men who were talking about something before leaving the room.

 _With the Hokage:_

"You were pretty harsh on him" said Inoichi.

"Of course I was harsh, if I hadn't saved him this time around who knows what would have happened to him" said Hiruzen.

"But still I am amazed at him, the more I found out about him the more I came to respect him my lord" said Inoichi.

"I know he had it real hard" said Sarutobi with a deep sigh.

'Although I hate the fact that he is bigger than me at just the age of 13' thought Inoichi.

"But are you sure Inoichi, he is not being controlled by kyubi right?" asked Hiruzen.

"He is not being manipulated Hokage-sama, nor is he emotionally unstable. He just snapped when his parents were insulted, but what surprised me was his anger Hokage-sama, his hate is the real thing" said Inoichi.

"Yeah I know, the hatred he had suppressed is both dangerous and amazing, the fact that he can hide so much is amazing itself but if it burst then….as you can see this is the result" said the Hokage.

"With some emotion checking exercises, it will be just fine sir" said Inoichi.

"I see" said Hiruzen and a smile graced on his face. He felt really relieved right now.

"And sir, did you really had to use me to look into a jinchuuriki's mind for just a fight between children, for all its worth Naruto does have a lot of anger but not enough to actually kill someone. Despite what he himself believes, he would stop before doing that. What would have happened to me if the kyubi attacked my mind!" said Inoichi incredulously.

"Ah, don't worry. I believe in your skills, nothing actually happened right" said Sandaime.

"I could have forced ejacuated myself if I really was in danger, but even then I was not sure if I could handle the actual monster" said Inoichi.

"But you did, so I will be counting on you again" said Hiruzen.

"Okay...but I was suppossed to be retired" said Inoichi sighing.

 _With Iruka:_

Iruka was walking down the street with a troubled expression on his face.

"What's up Iruka, you look so down?" asked a voice.

Iruka looked up and saw Kakashi Hatake standing on a tree, in his hand was the Icha Icha paradise: new version.

"Kakashi-san" said Iruka as he looked up.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and put his book on the pouch.

"What's up Iruka?" asked Kakashi.

"It's about Naruto" said Iruka.

"What about him?" asked Kakashi.

"You know what happened at the academy right" said Iruka.

"Of course" nodded Kakashi.

"Well I don't know…well, how I should treat him anymore" said Iruka.

"As I thought you lack the light you once had Iruka" said Kakashi.

"Huh?" expressed Iruka surprised.

"When you asked the Hokage about the job of a teacher you had a light around you, I think it is called… the will of fire I think" said Kakashi.

"Oh you were there that time right" said Iruka.

"But now I can't feel that from you anymore" said Kakashi.

"I see" said Iruka clearly not understanding him.

"Anyway you are his teacher and Naruto is your student, that's all there is to it" said Kakashi casually.

"I know that…I know but sometimes he reminds me of my past self, and sometimes I think him of the kyubi. I try to be nice to him but I still can't shake the image of kyubi of him" said Iruka.

"Do you think kyubi would do what he did today?" asked Kakashi.

"If you mean attack a classmate with the intention to kill then yes" said Iruka.

"And why did he attack Kiba inuzuka?" asked Kakashi rhetorically.

"Well it's because he badmouthed Naruto of course" said Iruka getting a bit irritated.

"Do you think the kyubi would be riled up over something like this?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" expressed Iruka again.

"Do you think that the kyubi cares about his parents?" asked Kakashi.

"Well…no" said Iruka giving Kakashi a strange look.

"There you have it then" said Kakashi as he took out his book and started giggling perversely as he walked away.

'I should call Anko for the night and try this part of Icha Icha paradise' thought Kakashi as Iruka stood there, thinking about what Kakashi said to him.

 _With Naruto:_

'I messed up a big time' thought Naruto.

He was lying in his bed at his house; he still remembered the face of the Hokage when he was disappointed in him. I hurt him, the old man was very angry on him and he was disappointed in himself. What kind of ninja was he gonna be if he couldn't even control his emotions.

'Knock' 'Knock'

Somebody was knocking on the door; he got of his bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Raido Namiashi standing outside his door.

"Yo" said Raido.

 _With Shikamaru, Choji and Ino:_

"Why should I train with you guys?" asked Ino snarled.

"Oh shut up Ino, we are the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho and thus we have to train together" said Shikamaru with his on hand on his face.

"But how do they know that, we are not even genin yet" said Ino.

"It's a custom Ino" said Choji.

"No, I want to team with Sasuke-kun. Why do I have to be with these losers?" whined Ino as anime tears dripped down her face.

'So troublesome' thought Shikamaru.

"But still I am surprised, to think Naruto was this strong" said Choji.

"Oh come on, that was a fluke" said Ino.

"No it was not" said Shikamaru.

"Huh" said Ino.

"Well it was a surprise attack but the fact still remains that each one of Naruto's blows were powerful, and the killer intent he released is the real deal" said Shikamaru.

"Then you are saying Naruto is that strong" said Ino.

Shikamaru shrugged and said

"Maybe no, Naruto's punches were very strong but it is also true that Kiba was frightened by the intent he was releasing, by the time he regained his senses his ninken was already out, and an inuzuka without a ninken is nothing more than a cannon fodder if you ask me".

"Then who is stronger?" asked Ino impatiently.

"Who knows?" said Shikamaru in a very laid-back tone.

Tick marks appeared on Ino's forehead as she jumped on Shikamaru and started pulling his hair.

"SHIKAMARU" shouted Ino in a very demonic voice.

Choji chuckled as he ate his chips.

"Of course Kiba is strong, as if that dead-last could defeat that Kiba in a fight" said Ino as he pounded her fists on Shikamaru's fallen back.

"Ouch Ino stop…ouch" said Shikamaru grunting in pain.

"Even still Naruto was real scary today" said Choji.

'But still that time when Naruto led Kiba in his trap was brilliant, I don't know whether Naruto is stronger or not but without a doubt…he has changed, that is not the Naruto we know' thought Shikamaru as he was still being pounded by Ino.

 _With Naruto and Raido:_

They were in training ground 13; they had not talked even once when they were coming here.

They stopped as they reached the wooden training logs; Raido then looked at Naruto and released a sigh.

"You really messed up didn't you?" asked Raido scratching his hair.

"Uh huh" said Naruto nodding.

"Do you even know how much trouble you caused Hokage-sama" said Raido.

Naruto shook his head.

"Well I do understand that he struck a emotional point of yours and you wanted to beat the shit out of him but still going with the intent to kill is a bit overkill" said Raido.

"I know" said Naruto looking down.

"The Hokage is really disappointed in you Naruto" said Raido.

Naruto's body shook once.

"I can't call him jiji anymore can I?" said Naruto in a shaky voice.

"Of course you can…but you made him a bit angry Naruto, you have to earn your spot back" said Raido.

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he went up and hugged Raido and Raido was patting his head awkwardly.

Raido came here to scold Naruto today but looking at him he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore.

"All right Naruto, it's alright now. There is no danger involved, you are freed of your charges" said Raido assuring Naruto.

Naruto slowly let go of him and rubbed his tearful eyes.

"I am so lame" said Naruto.

"You got that right" said Raido.

Naruto seemed a bit relieved after letting it all out.

"The Hokage-sama sent you this" said Raido as he took out a scroll and gave it to Naruto.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"It's for emotion control exercises; you will be practicing them everybody once at least and then report to the Hokage weekly, you will be checked by Inoichi yamanaka too" said Raido.

"I really messed up a big time" said Naruto releasing a deep sigh.

"You don't know how difficult it is for you to be acknowledged now" said Raido.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto frowning slightly.

"Rumors will spread about this incident and the people will treat you worse than before" said Raido.

"Damn" said Naruto.

"Alright then, since you seem ready for it, I will teach you something very important" said Raido.

Naruto's eyes popped out, he thought he had misheard Raido so he cleaned his ears with his fingers a bit but he realized that Raido was serious.

"You actually will teach me something" said Naruto shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will find it useful" said Raido.

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"It's called shift of weight" said Raido.

"Shift of what?" asked Naruto not understanding what it meant.

"Shift of weight, well it's not a jutsu or something but it will you to alleviate your crucial weakness" said Raido.

"My crucial weakness" said Naruto surprised.

"Yes" said Raido.

"W-what is my crucial weakness?" asked Naruto.

"Your crucial weakness is…" said Raido.

"My crucial weakness is…" repeated Naruto.

"Your toes" said Raido.

"My toes" said Naruto.

"Yes your toes, they are very important if you are using fox style" said Raido.

'How do you know that I am using fox style?' thought Naruto.

"You have weak toes which mean you haven't given enough training on your toes" said Raido.

'My toes are weak but…' thought Naruto.

Raido leaned closer to him and gave him a dry look.

"But I didn't mean to tell you to do a kneel kick or rolling sobat" said Raido.

"I-I know that" said Naruto.

"But wait a minute…I'm sure my speed of dashing and reaching the opponent's side is pretty advanced for an academy student or even a genin...doesn't that mean that my toes are somewhat strong?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. But that is only limited to straight lines…when it comes to shifting the weight from left to right, you are no good" said Raido.

"Shifting the weight you say…" said Naruto and looked down on his toes.

"Where is the centre of gravity when doing that?" asked Raido.

"Centre of what?" asked Naruto.

Raido sweat dropped.

"The point within something at which gravity can be considered to act" said Raido.

"Oh" said Naruto nodding his head.

Naruto moved his legs right to left and left to right and a realization dawned upon him as he widened his eyes.

"Oh, it's on my toes" said Naruto looking towards Raido.

"Exactly! The speed for dashing and shifting your weight…is all coming from your toes, but as I told you before, your toes are weak. You are late in shifting your weight which means each action are delayed by one notch and that is why you can't use your speed to the fullest extent" said Raido.

"I see" said Naruto.

"Your speed is already of high genin level but your movements aren't fluid enough, as your taijutsu relies upon flexibility, parrying and hit and away strategy this is a very crucial weakness" said Raido.

"I haven't even realized it" said Naruto.

"That might be because you still haven't sparred with someone who can match your speed, and you can't hope to spar with me" said Raido.

"But how will I train shift of weight anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry" said Raido as he took out a scroll and unsealed it, a cardboard box full of tennis balls popped out of it.

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

"I'll give you an interesting training with this" said Raido.

"With tennis balls?" asked Naruto.

Raido laid the box down and sat on one knee.

"Well, I'm gonna throw them to your right and left…all you have to do is to catch it before it drops on the ground" said Raido.

"Um…yes…" said Naruto not understanding what it will do.

"All right, here we go!" said Raido as he threw a ball at Naruto's left very fast, Naruto quickly dived to catch it.

Just as he caught it Raido threw a ball to his right, Naruto let go of the ball and dived right to catch it.

Naruto quickly let the ball go and dived left anticipating a ball there but Raido threw the ball at his right again making Naruto miss.

"I won't necessarily throw them in the order of right and left" said Raido.

"Ok" said Naruto.

"All right, here we go next" said Raido.

Naruto was really having trouble catching them all; he could clearly see the ball, his body reacted fast as usual and his body was too in a great shape but he couldn't just dive right and left as quickly as Raido threw the balls towards him. He had slow down one tempo before diving in the opposite direction again and even with his 100% control over his body and reaction speed he couldn't help it.

"Hey, hey, you are not fully catching up" said Raido as he threw another ball.

 _After 2 minutes:_

"What do you think, it's pretty hard right?" asked Raido as Naruto was on his hands and knees panting very hard.

"This is very…" said Naruto.

"Well with this you can get the gist of changing directions fluidly" said Raido.

"Yes" said Naruto nodding.

"How is your tree climbing coming up?" asked Raido.

"Not good" said Naruto.

"I have shown you how do it" said Raido.

"Yeah but when I think that this is my third year I get nervous and then I remember that without completing this I won't pass, I get anxious" said Naruto.

'And that is why you can't do it properly' thought Raido.

"There are only 3 weeks left you know" said Raido.

"Don't worry, I will complete it by then" said Naruto with a thumbs up.

"If you do then I will teach you how to break genjutsu...after you graduate though" said Raido.

"Seriously" said Naruto soundly excited.

Raido nodded.

"All right then, I will definitely do it" said Naruto pumped up.

'And if you can't then I will teach you shadow clone jutsu next year' thought Raido.

 _1 week later:_

Naruto was training in ground 13, he was trying to climb trees using chakra but wasn't able to climb much.

Today was Saturday, he had mastered shift of weight to some extent and he admitted it was really helpful, his movements just went one notch higher but he can dodge things which he previously wasn't able to with no damage. He wanted to master this completely. But before that he would have to master his doom, his strongest enemy, chakra control!

 _With Iruka:_

The bell rang as the students erupted with shouts.

"Alright you guys can go home now" said Iruka as he went out of the classroom.

Naruto hadn't come to the academy after that day. Everyone considered his crushing defeat over Kiba a fluke. But apparently most of them were still intimidated of the KI he released.

Of course there was a girl who was in Naruto's support, the greatest fan girl Konoha had ever produced. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. She was not an Uchiha lover though; unexpectedly she loved the dead-last Naruto uzumaki, the pariah of the village. She was apparently Kiba's crush but he never was able to win her heart. That's one reason why Kiba would hate Naruto, everyone in the academy knows about Hinata's little crush except the Romeo himself!

But Naruto had changed and Iruka knew it. The Naruto he knew wouldn't last a second against Kiba. He followed Kakashi's advice and believed in the humanity of the boy.

Without a doubt the yokai would never show his feelings for his family. Not the beast but Naruto showed how much he cared about it, and logically that's enough for Iruka to believe in the boy.

And he was gonna find out where Naruto lived today, despite the Hokage's wish to leave him alone, as his instructor Iruka would need to know why is Naruto not coming to academy anymore.

"Sensing technique" murmured Iruka and searched for the chakra signature of his favorite student.

He found Naruto and seemed shocked at first, why was he in training ground 13 and did he sense correctly? Naruto was training in chakra control.

He quickly ran towards training ground 13.

Unknown to him, one certain hyuga was following after him, he did sense her but she was 100m away from him, and why would she chase after him among all the crowd anyway, of course he forgot how much love she has for her man, and she had her family's visual prowess added to that.

He finally reached Naruto five minutes later, he decided to hide in the bush and watch him.

Naruto was now going through the forms of his taijutsu. Iruka looked in shock as Naruto went on hitting the log.

"Fluid movements and fantastic shift of weight, but where did Naruto learn them?" thought Iruka.

There was another person 120m away from them. She was Hinata hyuga.

 _With Hinata:_

'W-won-der-f-ful" thought Hinata; normally she wouldn't stammer while thinking but after seeing her Naruto-kun after so long she couldn't help it.

She was about to faint again but somebody came in her visual jutsu's range, how could she not recognize that signature duck-butt hair of Sasuke Uchiha!

Another two feral looking women came in her view standing on a tree, she didn't recognize them but without a doubt they were Inuzuka's.

And another figure too suddenly arrived 20m away from her sitting in a branch of a tree; he had brown spiky hair and a scar like a weal around his face.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on the tree by supporting his weight on his knees. The two inuzuka ladies were of course Tsume and Hana inuzuka.

And the male figure with brown hair was obviously Raido Namiashi.

'W-what is going on?' thought Hinata.

Suddenly she noticed that Sasuke jumped from tree to tree and was coming at her place. Just as she thought he definitely did come where she was seconds late.

"S-Sasuke-kun" said Hinata.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke in acknowledgement and settled down next to her.

"W-why a-are you h-here?" asked Hinata.

"I followed that guy but looks like I arrived before him" said Sasuke.

Before Hinata could ask what he meant though a figure entered the range of her Byakugan.

Hinata's soft and clumsy expression quickly turned to an angry one; she knew who he…or rather they were.

'T-that h-hateful b-bastard' thought Hinata but this time she stammered not because of nervousness, but because of anger.

The figure jumped down the clearing where Naruto was training, as if Naruto knew he was there, he said

"How can I help you Kiba?" without even turning back at him.

"Don't act dumb you bastard, I have come to slaughter you" said Kiba.

"Slaughter me eh" said Naruto as he turned around. He had the same blank and hollow eyes, dark expression all over his face and radiating KI.

He didn't forgive Kiba, true he felt guilty about going to murder him but that hasn't got anything to do with this.

Naruto was confident that he wouldn't get carried away this time; he practiced all the exercises Inoichi gave him in the scroll properly and he could control his anger to great extent. But that wouldn't stop him from beating Kiba to a bloody pulp though.

But this time Kiba didn't flinch, he countered Naruto with his own KI.

"You have grown up a little" said Naruto.

"You think I am gonna let you go after what you did to me, after how humiliated me" shouted Kiba.

"You wanna fight?" roared Naruto raring for a fight.

"You bet" said Kiba growling at Naruto. Akamaru came out of Kiba's coat and barked at Naruto.

"Now wait a minute boys" said a voice which both of them recognized immediately.

"So you decided to come out Iruka-sensei" said Kiba.

"What are you doing here?" asked a skeptical Naruto.

Ignoring them both he continued on.

"I won't allow a fight to break out in my presence boys" said Iruka.

"Oh come on it is just a spar" said Kiba.

"It sure doesn't look like it" said Iruka glaring at him.

"Well it might turn out to be a bit bloody and we might just kill each other…" said Kiba scratching his hair.

"What do you mean 'kill each other' huh" shouted Iruka at Kiba.

"Then let me ask you Iruka-sensei, how are you planning to stop us? You will be able to stop us now sensei but what about tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and the day after that…you can delay it, but you can't stop our fight sensei" said Naruto coolly.

"Naruto…" retorted Iruka or tried to retort.

"I agree with that asshole sir" said Kiba.

"Kiba you…" said Iruka trying to ease the tension between them but to no avail, sparks were flying between them as they glared hatefully at each other.

Iruka sighed.

"Allright then, if you are that determined then I won't say anything" said Iruka.

Both the wild boys looked hopefully at their sensei.

"But…there are rules to be followed, if one of you is unconscious then the other wins, if one is seriously injured then I will call the match off, and absolutely no killing" said Iruka.

"Ok" both of them said.

Kiba and Akamaru stood side by side taking their inuzuka stance by crouching down a little and glaring at his prey wildly.

Naruto didn't take any stance or guard; he just stood there with no guard.

"Begin" said Iruka.

Sasuke and Hinata, Tsume and Hana, Raido and the Hokage with his crystal ball were watching the match intently.

The others didn't know that the Hokage-sama was watching though.

Before even Kiba could move Naruto was already in front of him with his fist cocked back.

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise, Akamaru who was standing beside him couldn't even react.

Naruto with a battle roar smashed his right straight at Kiba's face making his upper body spring up backwards. But through sheer determination Kiba forced his feet to stay on ground, but Kiba wasn't able to stop himself from staggering back, Kiba leaned his body against a tree to force himself to stand.

Akamaru regained his senses and jumped on Naruto but with a kick to his torso he was sent straight to Kiba's belly making both of them grunt in pain.

Akamaru fell to the ground as blood was coming out of Kiba's nose.

Naruto suddenly appeared right in front of Kiba with his right fist cocked back, his demonic face intimidated Kiba as Kiba brought his hands up to cover his face. Naruto seeing this went for a body blow with his left fist, the power of his punch made Kiba's gut tighten as he gritted his teeth in pain.

Kiba's guard dropped due to pain and his jaw lowered, Naruto didn't let go of this opportunity and smashed his right this time at Kiba's face. The impact caused Kiba's face to twist and press out of shape. Naruto was still not done though; he leaned his upper body further forward and kept both knees bent, then he kept his right fist at his side and made sure that his knuckle was facing upwards, then he extended his bent knees at full force and used the momentum and his body to thrust his fist forward, it hit Kiba straight at his lowered jaw, the power of his uppercut forced Kiba's legs to rise up from the ground, he didn't fly away because of the tree behind him, the impact caused the tree to shake and blood gushed out of Kiba's mouth.

All of the present spectators were surprised expect Raido and the Hokage.

'This is…' thought Iruka.

'It was expected for a jinchuuriki but still…unbelievable' thought Tsume.

'Not bad' thought Hana.

"What power…" said Hinata.

"No, it's not just that" said Sasuke.

"Huh?" said Hinata.

"That uppercut…I don't believe this" said Sasuke.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"That was an ideal uppercut" said Sasuke.

"I-ideal u-uppercut?" asked Hinata.

"His form…he combined the power of his lower body and upper body, means he hit Kiba with the full force of his entire body" said Sasuke.

"I-I see, t-that's how N-Naruto-kun produced such power" said Hinata.

"But that's not all" said Sasuke.

"Eh?" said Hinata looking at him.

"When he finished, his arm, knee, and toes were in perfect alignment. It was the ideal uppercut form" said Sasuke.

"A-amazing" said Hinata looking amazed.

'It proves that he has outrageous destructive power…a half-trained lower body wouldn't be able to produce that…that dobe…what changed' thought Sasuke and looked at the match more intently.

'Of course he is in a class of his own, how much do you think he ran, he ran from the villagers, he ran to steal food, he ran to survive and from the beginning he had a great upper body strength' thought Raido.

'There is nothing to be surprised about; he trained his body more than anyone in his age group. Besides, jinchuuriki's come with tremendous physical prowess. His stamina, speed and strength are a product of his burden' thought the Hokage.

For a moment Kiba lost consciousness, but he quickly regained his senses and was about to counterattack but his body didn't move, the damage was too much.

'Damn' thought Kiba.

Naruto didn't miss this chance and went for a horizontal right hook at Kiba's right cheek. Split came out of Kiba's mouth and his face twisted leftwards but Naruto didn't finish yet, he gave a left horizontal hook.

Naruto continued this hook combo 4 times, Kiba was barely standing. Naruto kneed his gut for the finish, Kiba's legs buckled and he slowly was forced to sit down on the ground leaning against the tree.

'Now what will he do?' thought Hiruzen.

'Will he attempt to finish him off?' thought Raido ready to jump in.

'Naruto no, Kiba is already unconscious…' thought Iruka ready to move in.

But Naruto slowly retreated, and after making sure Kiba wouldn't stand up he turned around and walked away.

Iruka, Raido and the Hokage released a deep breath.

"Thank god" said Sarutobi.

"A-a-amazing" said Hinata with stars in his eyes.

'It's not over yet, that Kiba wouldn't let it end that fast' thought Sasuke.

True to his words, Kiba slowly stood up, his knees buckled but he stood up and took his stance.

"I-I can still fight" said Kiba.

"But Kiba…" said Iruka.

'So it was just a concussion' thought Naruto.

"I will fight" said Kiba.

"Nope, he is in no condition to fight" said Hana.

"I am not sure about that" said Tsume.

"Huh?" asked Hana.

"That puppy wouldn't let it end just yet, after all he hadn't shown anything yet" said Tsume.

'Even a concussion is dangerous, if he continues anymore it will be risky' thought Iruka and was going to announce Naruto as the winner but he stopped, his eyes stopped him.

Akamaru slowly stood up too, master and ninken exchanged looks.

Kiba closed his eyes and recalled the moments when he was beaten to a pulp.

'They are watching, Sasuke and Hinata, kaa-san and nee-san…they are watching. I know Akamaru; I can't afford to look so lame can I. That asshole took my love, and ridicules my dream of being the Hokage. He pranks people and makes himself look like a joke and…and then he says he will be Hokage. Damn that brat, he insults me in front of everyone and even now he is beating me senseless' thought Kiba closing his eyes.

'Ah, my head is still spinning from the blows. What shall I do about this? Yes, what shall I do about this indeed...I need to get all over him or I won't be satisfied. I will tear him to pieces' thought Kiba as he opened his eyes.

The look on his eyes intimidated Naruto for a second, his eyeball narrowed, turned into slit, the killer intent released made Iruka stop.

'I can't stop him now' thought Iruka and continued the fight.

Naruto instinctively took his peek-a-boo stance. He knew Kiba was about to do something. And true to Naruto's guess Kiba did something.

"Ninja art: beast mimicry all fours jutsu" shouted Kiba after forming the necessary hand seals quickly. Kiba's whole body was enveloped in chakra, he took the all-fours stance and his feral like appearance was boosted. His canine teeth, his finger and toenails grew to claw-like length; his eyes also became wilder with his pupils becoming slits. Akamaru dashed beside Kiba and looked ready to attack.

'His w-whole b-body is s-shrouded in c-chakra' thought Hinata looking with her Byakugan.

'There it is…that troublesome jutsu' thought Sasuke.

'Kiba more or less got this' thought Tsume.

'This is bad…Naruto's boxing stance is for charging in opponent's guard…but Beast Human Taijutsu specializes in hit and run…this is going to be difficult for Naruto' thought Iruka.

Naruto was in his peek a boo stance and was observing his opponent. Kiba was in family taijutsu form with Akamaru beside him.

Kiba then charged at Naruto who was still balled up like a turtle. Kiba's speed surprised Naruto. His speed had drastically increased.

'What's going on?' thought Naruto.

Suddenly Kiba reappeared in front of Naruto and threw a hook at his liver with his left.

'A liver blow' thought Naruto.

One of the easiest ways for attacking an opponent using peek a boo stance. As this guard didn't cover the user's liver, a liver blow would be very effective. But Naruto knew the shortcomings of his stance himself, he quickly dropped his guard and brought his elbow to block Kiba.

'W-what the…' thought Naruto.

Kiba's liver blow stopped in mid-air. He cocked his right fist back and smashed it straight at Naruto's face.

'A faint…I look like an idiot for falling for that…but' thought Naruto.

The impact was powerful; blood was dropping from Naruto's nose. Kiba smirked and was about to draw back his fist quickly but found himself unable to.

'W-what the' thought Kiba.

Naruto had caught Kiba's wrist with his left hand. He pulled Kiba in air and turned around, and then he threw Kiba to the ground.

'He was waiting for him to attack' thought Iruka.

'What confidence…Kiba's speed, strength, stamina and even his animalistic reflexes are increased drastically…yet he baited Kiba to come in…he had that much confidence in his endurance and reflexes' thought Tsume.

'Of course, I keep forgetting he is a jinchuuriki. He can keep up with Kiba's reflexes well enough to catch him' thought Hana.

'He actually kept up with his animalistic reflexes and turned his disadvantage into advantage' thought Sasuke.

'N-Naruto-kun is s-so a-amazing' thought Hinata.

Naruto crouched down, Kiba was in ground and Naruto was holding his hand. Naruto assured of his victory grinned and went to punch him with his right.

"Woof" barked a voice.

In a white blur Akamaru stopped Naruto by biting on the incoming knuckles.

"Damn inu" said Naruto and let go of Kiba's hand. He pulled out Akamaru using his left hand and threw him on the ground.

Suddenly he was met with a kick to his gut, he was forced back. Kiba who was fallen managed to kick him enough to make some distance. He took his chance and quickly stood up. He again took his stance with Akamaru beside him.

'That was real close' thought Kiba, sweat dropped from his forehead.

Kiba's face was completely bruised and swollen, his nose bleeding and his lips cut from the earlier blows he took from Naruto. Yet he was fighting. He refused to go down without showing everything he has got.

'I will have to be careful from now on' thought Kiba and slowly made distance between them.

'He missed a chance of a lifetime here' thought Sasuke.

'Now Kiba knows that his reflexes are not gonna be enough, he will start using hit and run' thought Hana.

'Go puppy' thought Tsume encouraging her son.

Naruto took his peek a boo stance.

'That will only delay your defeat dobe' thought Kiba.

Kiba charged at Naruto and just as he was about to enter his range he withdrew and started circling around Naruto. He again charged at Naruto but just before entering his range he withdrew.

Kiba's plan was to confuse Naruto and make him tighten his guard more. It seemingly was working well as Naruto's entire attention was on Kiba.

Kiba slowly but steadily was closing his distance by circling around Naruto. Naruto was solely concentrating on Kiba.

Kiba dashed at Naruto, this time intending on attacking him. Naruto was guarding tightly waiting for the incoming attack.

"Woof" barked Akamaru and jumped on the back of the head of Naruto and bit him.

Naruto apparently was completely focused on Kiba and completely forgot Akamaru.

Naruto shook his head trying to get Akamaru of him. His guard loosened but he was successful in making Akamaru jumped off him. Just as Akamaru jumped of him though, Kiba punched him straight in his face with his right fist. Naruto stumbled back, Kiba seeing this attacked Naruto again with a punch to his face.

Then he kneed him in his gut. Naruto coughed out blood. Naruto quickly motioned to grab Kiba but he sprinted backwards in order to avoid him. Kiba's plan was working, Akamaru was hidden somewhere and Kiba took his all fours stance again.

'How do you like that?' thought Kiba. This was hit and run strategy. And Naruto supposedly was in danger now. Kiba could slowly keep on piling damage like that and defeat Naruto.

Kiba began circling around Naruto from a distance. Naruto regrouped himself and took his peek a boo stance. Both of them stared at each other for a while. Then Kiba moved towards Naruto.

Naruto this time swayed back to avoid Akamaru coming to tackle him. Kiba using this split second distraction aimed a kick to his thigh but Naruto's natural reflexes made him sidestep right.

'Earlier I couldn't have avoided this but now I can…thanks Scar-face' thought Naruto as he put his entire weight on his right leg and stepped to the side almost instantaneously.

'Nice shift of weight' thought Raido.

'Splendid movement' thought Iruka.

Naruto was about to punch Kiba but Kiba quickly dashed backwards.

"Tch" Naruto clicked his tongue.

Kiba again went all fours and this time with Akamaru in his side.

Naruto too took his usual peek a boo stance. But this time Naruto dashed towards Kiba.

'He is tired of being hit is he?' thought Kiba.

Just as Naruto reached Kiba, he quickly sprinted backwards. But Naruto quickly changed direction and went to chase Kiba.

For a moment it seemed like Naruto had reached Kiba. Seeing this Kiba punched Naruto in his face using his right arm but it was firmly blocked with his peek a boo guard.

Naruto went inside Kiba's guard and tried to punch in Kiba's face using his left fist but Kiba sidestepped at his left and dodged it.

'Our puppy can shift his weight well too…don't underestimate Beast Human Taijutsu' thought Hana smirking.

"Damn brat" said Naruto and bended his knees and leaned right ways. He extended his knees at full force and went for a right uppercut but Kiba quickly jumped back.

Naruto went to intercept him again.

"Stop running around" said Naruto looking annoyed.

Suddenly Kiba surged forward making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"Wanna duke it out?" asked Naruto and tightened his guard.

But Kiba suddenly backed down and used his footwork to circle him again.

"You asshole" said Naruto and charged at Kiba, suddenly Akamaru tackled him in his face coming out of nowhere.

"You damn puppy" said Naruto and was about to kick him but he was suddenly met with a punch to his face.

Kiba had already closed up on Naruto, but Naruto quickly recover and took his defensive boxing stance.

Kiba cocked back his right fist and was about to punch Naruto in his guard.

"And now you want to duke it out" said Naruto.

He prepare his guard for the punch, anyway it would be firmly blocked with the peek a boo guard. But suddenly Naruto felt pain in his liver.

"Damn it" said Naruto as blood gushed out of his mouth.

'Heh, he fell for the same faint again' thought Kiba.

Naruto quickly went for a roundhouse kick. But Kiba had already jumped back.

Kiba smirked as he took some steps back.

"This match is done for mom…it is completely in Kiba's pace" said Hana.

"Well it looks like our puppy was one notch faster than the blondie there…wait what's this" said Tsume.

"N-nani" said Hana, her expression showing pure surprise.

'I am the one leading here right…I am the one winning here right…but then what is going on here…why is my back against the tree' thought Kiba.

Kiba's back was against the tree.

"Woof" barked Akamaru who was in front of him.

'I don't know how this happened but I can easily get out of here using my speed…y-ya with my speed I will quickly…' his thought process was cut of suddenly.

Naruto was already in front of Kiba; before Akamaru could react he was kicked out.

'With that troublesome dog out…' thought Naruto.

'How did this bastard become faster suddenly?' thought Kiba.

'That Inuzuka boy completely fell in Naruto's strategy; sink line and hook' thought Raido smiling.

'D-don't tell me…' thought Iruka.

"H-he reduced his own speed in order to fool Kiba" said Sasuke astounded.

"B-but How d-did h-he corner h-him?" asked Hinata.

Naruto quickly threw a right punch at his face but using his unbelievable reflexes Kiba ducked, however Naruto predicted this and kneed him in his face.

Kiba brought up his hands to guard but still the impact nearly broke his nose. Naruto smiled and threw a right punch downwards but before it could hit Kiba tackled him and forced him back.

Using this chance Kiba quickly escaped.

"You bastard" said Kiba rubbing his nose.

Kiba quickly took his family taijutsu stance.

'W-what?' thought Kiba.

Naruto was in his peek a boo stance but he was running from Kiba this time, it was almost like hit and run.

"Don't tell me you…" said Kiba utterly shocked to core.

"I see…Naruto himself uses hit and away so he knew how a hit and away user corners his opponent…so all the time we thought Kiba was cornering Naruto…it was the complete opposite…" said Sasuke appalled.

"The momentum never shifted towards Kiba…the pace was with Naruto all the time" said Tsume.

"But just because knowing the style doesn't mean he can counter the style that well" said Hana.

"Coverage of field, he used the field space to its advantage. He must have practiced hours over this…but how did he know what Kiba would use" said Tsume.

"That cheeky bastard" said Raido grinning.

"Shit" said Kiba and charged at Naruto. Akamaru was still too hurt to move. But this time Kiba charged and Naruto backed.

'Not so fast…I know I am slower than you but…I myself know how to deal with guys like ya…I will limit your ways and force it to an exchange' thought Kiba and true to his words he did it. Naruto was unable to avoid Kiba easily.

'Figures he is good at hit and run too, of course he can restrict me' thought Naruto.

Kiba quickly went inside Naruto's guard and punched him but Naruto soundly blocked him with his peek a boo stance.

"Damn ya" said Kiba and punched Naruto in his face using his left. But again, it was blocked. Kiba's blows were not able to penetrate through Naruto's guard.

'Then…' thought Kiba.

Kiba went for a karate sweep kick but Naruto quickly placed his foot backwards and spun it around so that he could easily and fluidly back step.

'Nice shift of weight' thought the Hokage.

Kiba quickly stepped in thought and went for a right punch at his face but Naruto tilted his head sideways.

"Well Kiba isn't losing in exchanges though" said Hana.

"Difference between Naruto and the puppy's speed isn't that big. With the all fours jutsu in effect Kiba's speed is almost equal to Naruto. But Naruto has a slight advantage in speed" said Tsume.

"He carried out a very well thought out plan using that slight advantage" said Hana.

"Yeah…the boy's definitely not technician like the Nara but his mind is plenty efficient. And besides that was not a strategy" said Tsume.

"Huh" said Hana.

'It was insight' thought the Hokage.

"He created the plan by seeing his advantage in speed and Kiba's character" said Tsume.

"You don't mean…" said Hana.

"He was reading Kiba's emotions while fighting him, and he didn't create the plan while fighting. He had already created and practiced it before" said Tsume.

'Come to think of it he stole a book on clans too didn't he?' thought Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"B-but I-I d-don't understand, did Naruto-kun master b-both styles" said Hinata.

"Hn" said Sasuke, he himself didn't know that.

Kiba gave another punch to Naruto's face but Naruto clearly blocked him. Kiba went for a kick at his face but to no avail.

"Tch" said Kiba clicking his tongue.

Then Kiba went for a liver blow but Naruto leaned his upper body back and avoided it. Naruto quickly threw a left jab at him which Kiba dodged by swaying his head back.

'Naruto is looking for chances and grasping them, but I can hit him. I know that that guy is hurting; he can't completely shove off the damage by the guard. I just need one big blow' thought Kiba as he threw a right at his boy which was solidly blocked.

'He hits hard…I can feel some of the power travelling through my body' thought Naruto.

'We have strength, reflexes, and stamina but we don't stop there…don't ya dare underestimate Beast Human Taijutsu' thought Kiba.

Suddenly Kiba scratched Naruto's guard with his claws. Blood gushed out from the place where it was cut.

'Damn' thought Naruto.

'Bet you hadn't expected that did ya' thought Kiba smirking.

He clawed Naruto's guard again with his left arm, and then followed up with a right claw at the same place.

Naruto's guard loosened and Kiba didn't let his chance go.

He thrust the claws of his open palm in the little space opened up Naruto's guard. Naruto reflexively swayed back downwards to dodge this unexpected unorthodox move.

But not fast enough, it cut Naruto's nose, cheek and flesh above his eye. Blood came out of the places he was hit making his face a mess too.

Naruto grunted in pain, he was still swaying downwards when Kiba aimed a right fist at his face.

'He got him, that angle in which Naruto is in, added to that Kiba's own power in all fours jutsu…this can decide it' thought Hana.

Suddenly Naruto bent his own toes to move his entire upper body to the side in mid-sway and dodged it.

'W-what?' thought Kiba.

'What the hell?' thought Hana.

'But that was…' thought Tsume.

"Hinata what did he do?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

"He channeled h-his o-o-own c-chakra t-to h-his toes a-a-a-and t-t-twisted i-it a-as if i-it is a rubber" said Hinata stammering heavily.

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke.

'Wonderfully executed' thought Raido.

'This is how one should use Dance of the water princess style' thought Hiruzen satisfied.

Then Naruto extended his bent knees from the swaying and his left fist cocked back.

'Wait a minute…' thought Hana.

'That peek a boo stance…' thought Tsume.

'And that hit and run strategy…' thought Iruka.

'A-and t-then l-leading in the close quarter i-in fight...' thought Hinata.

'Waiting for a chance and when finally getting one….going for the counter…without a doubt…' thought Sasuke.

'This is fox style' thought everyone.

'Very nice' thought Raido and the Hokage smiling.

Naruto's uppercut counterpunch was about to hit him.

"Shit" shouted Kiba.

His punch hit him, Naruto's own punch power was added to Kiba's power and it successfully was used to counterpunch Kiba.

"From that position he managed to counterpunch…is he really Naruto!" shouted Iruka loudly.

"Did you see that?" asked Hana.

"Ah…The trap was not over yet…from the beginning to the very end he dominated this match. It is not the taijutsu what makes the user great and Naruto proved it. He never let Kiba understand how he actually fought until the very last moment and that itself is the most scary thing in fox style… besides…" said Tsume.

'For him to know that uzumaki style…so that is why you are here Raido Namiashi' thought Tsume.

"That was a great plan though…you sure he is not a Nara?" asked Hana.

"This just proves he isn't" said Tsume.

"Huh" said Hana looking at his mother.

"Are you an idiot? Think about it. There was no guarantee he would be able to corner Kiba because he didn't know whether he would be able to follow up with Kiba's improved speed. Besides, there was no guarantee that he would be able to win the in-fight as he didn't know how well-versed Kiba was in it. I would say it was 80-20% chance of failure in his case even after all that practice" said Tsume.

"Yet he tried that, I would give him kudos for his guts" said Hana.

'I like gutsy kids, he looks like a stud too…maybe I will…' thought Hana.

"W-why…W-why did Naruto-kun t-try s-such a d-dangerous plan?" asked Hinata.

'I understand how you feel dobe…it might be dangerous but just by doing this itself becomes pressure for the other side. That plan was a very risky move, but a plan that's successful by a chance or plan that's guaranteed to succeed…it's not about picking that, but the one that's able to complete a chance plan right now is the strong one. The one who choose to do a chance plan right now is the one who can become stronger. Of course, it's better if they don't fail, and of course it's great if the other side misses, but it's valuable just to take that chance, as long as we are concerned' thought Sasuke.

And he was right, he got Naruto correctly. That is why, just for that Naruto did this but of course there was that reason too…

'With this Kiba will be completely broken down, nothing he did had worked on Naruto despite their skill level being almost the same. For revenge, Naruto completely broke Kiba's spirit. How scary…' thought Iruka.

'Now to call the mat…' Iruka stopped. Kiba was standing. He was vomiting out blood and his legs were shaky, his eyes weren't focused but he was still standing.

'What keeps you standing Kiba, hunger for strength, determination to be Hokage, beating me down. Despite having surpassed your limits why are you standing in the field? Why have you not broken?' thought Naruto as he slowly walked towards him.

'Anymore will be…' thought Iruka and was about to call the match on Naruto.

"Wait sensei…I will do it dattebayo" said Naruto out of respect for the man in front of him, for the warrior in front of him.

"Its ego" said Tsume.

"Ah" said Hana nodding.

"His superiority complex is keeping himself conscious, even when he is battered…he viewed me as a rival and no matter how much he lost to me, he challenged me again. He considers himself 'elite'…and his worthless pride will keep him going. He will not lose to the dead-last, not to the loser" said Sasuke.

'But Kiba you underestimated your opponent, if you used your strongest jutsu you might have won. If your ego and pride is your strength but it is your weakness too. I am an Uchiha, a true 'elite' unlike you. You will never defeat me. But I have never underestimated you' thought Sasuke.

Just as Naruto reached Kiba he threw a left punch at his face, Naruto easily tilted his head to his left and simultaneously aligned his right fist to match the timing of Kiba's left.

"A counterpunch delivered via a right cross while simultaneously performing a headslip by looping the right arm over a left jab that is the…" said Raido.

"Cross Counter" said the Hokage.

It clearly hit his face, Kiba staggered back before he fell to the ground face first.

Naruto raised his right arm tightening his knuckles certain of his victory.

He was slowly retreating with a smirk on his face.

'Now all I have to do is check his unconsciousness before calling the match' thought Iruka and was about to move in but stopped dead in his tracks.

'What…'

'The…'

'Hell?'

Thought everyone watching the match, Naruto slowly turned back to see his half-dead opponent staring at him with Akamaru who has recovered by his side.

He was shocked speechless.

"C-call the match" said Naruto.

"Y-yeah" said Iruka and was about to do so…

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Huh" said Iruka.

"I am still standing" said Kiba glaring.

"B-but Kiba" said Iruka.

"I can still fight, I can still fight and I haven't shown everything yet. I have to do everything I can cause' I am the challenger" said Kiba. For some reason Kiba's tone had changed, it looked like he viewed himself as the challenger…unlike earlier when he looked down on Naruto with a sneer on his face.

He challenged Naruto, he underestimated Naruto…he knew it was his fault but that was why he wanted to fight. His spirit is commendable.

There was not even a shred of despair in his eyes.

"K-Kiba-kun is a lot quieter t-than normal today" said Hinata.

"He's thinking" said Sasuke.

"Eh?" asked Hinata.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't answer but for some reason he did today.

"He just got shut down completely in the match, he wasn't able to do much because he underestimated his opponent and since he can't waste time being sad, he's thinking about the next step" said Sasuke.

"How disgusting" said Naruto and Sasuke together coincidentally with a very nasty and annoyed look.

"I didn't think I will need this but here it goes…" said Kiba and threw a smoke bomb in the ground.

"Wait Kiba" said Iruka.

"T-that is…" said Hana.

"He knows this too…" said Tsume in shock.

"There it is…how will you handle it now dobe" said Sasuke.

"Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone" a shout was heard and when the smoke cleared there were two Kiba standing in his place.

'I see…that's how it is Kego' thought Tsume.

'Kiba you only use that jutsu when you acknowledge someone as your equal. You despise the dobe and yet…you hate to lose don't you...or have you acknowledged Naruto as your peer…are you changing' thought Sasuke.

'I have n-never seen Sasuke-kun talking so much, he has already talked more than a year today. And Sasuke-kun looks so lively today, he is not even brooding like his u-usual self' thought Hinata looking soundly astonished.

Both the Kiba charged at Naruto.

"This is troublesome damn it, I can't block both of you with my peek a boo stance" said Naruto and dropped his guard.

One of the Kiba cocked his fist back and threw it aiming at Naruto's head.

"Your speed has dropped Dumbass" said Naruto and tilted his head stepped in that Kiba's guard.

He looped his left punch around Kiba's right fist and hit his face.

Kiba seeing the cross counter swayed his head back but was still hit.

Kiba was flung back with massive force. But he had not fallen.

'His swaying at the last moment made my counter dull' thought Naruto.

'Kiba's speed has reduced…after taking so many hits…his legs must have been affected' thought Hana.

Suddenly another Kiba came out from behind the wounded Kiba and charged at Naruto.

He took his peek a boo stance as Kiba flung his right at him. Seeing his punch being soundly blocked Kiba went for a liver blow.

Naruto quickly dropped his guard and swatted the liver blow away with his right hand.

Kiba then went to scratch his face but Naruto caught his hand.

Naruto was about to punch Kiba but suddenly the Kiba who he had wounded before came to punch Naruto from above.

Naruto was about to let go of Kiba's hand but he found that he wasn't able to.

"Bastard" said Naruto.

Kiba had held Naruto's hand this time not letting it go.

The other Kiba successfully punched Naruto in his face. It was followed by the other Kiba who was holding his hand punching him, Naruto staggered back.

Kiba then punched him in his chest, Naruto's jaw lowered in pain. The other Kiba then punched him in his jaw.

Blood gushed out of Naruto's mouth.

Both of the Kiba's were barely standing too, it looked like they could fall anytime and they were moving slowly due to damage but using numbers efficiently the duo were winning.

Both of them swiped Naruto in the body forcing Naruto to fly back towards a tree.

Seeing the opportunity both Kiba's dashed towards Naruto.

Just as one of them was about to punch Naruto, Naruto quickly returned it with a short uppercut (Uppercut without bending his knees).

Kiba was forced backwards, Naruto quickly ducked to avoid another Kiba's right fist.

He then stepped in and threw a right punch at Kiba's face.

But his fist was stopped, blood gushed out of his clenched fingers.

Kiba had intercepted Naruto's punch by embedding a kunai in his hand.

Kiba withdrew his kunai as Naruto staggered back and held his right fist tightly due to pain.

"AARGH" shouted Naruto in pain.

'N-Naruto-kun' thought Hinata in worry and held her mouth in her hand.

Kiba quickly seized the opportunity given and threw the kunai aiming at Naruto's cheek. Well he couldn't kill Naruto now can he?

Naruto tilted his head at the nick of time dodging it; the kunai stuck a tree nearby.

One of the Kiba jumped at Naruto from his front and the other from his left.

Naruto intending on saving his ass threw a smoke bomb in the ground nearby.

"That won't work kid, cause' I can smell ya" said Kiba and concentrated chakra to his nose.

"W-what the hell?" said Kiba aloud, pure shock fixed on his face.

After all he couldn't smell Naruto!

'W-what is this?' thought Hinata.

'The boy's presence disappeared, Oh I see...' thought Tsume.

The some cleared, Kiba looked around everywhere searching for Naruto but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"What the…" said Iruka.

"Did he run away?" said Sasuke.

"N-no, he is still t-there" said Hinata.

Suddenly both the Kiba were slammed into the ground face first, reflexively they brought their hands in front of their nose but it hurt pretty badly.

Naruto suddenly reappeared in front of them.

This was the jutsu he learned from Raido, it hid his shadow, smell and presence. It was…

"Hiding with camouflage jutsu" said Naruto smugly.

"Rascal" said one of the Kiba and tried to get up. Soon both of them got up and were about to run forward but Naruto made a hand seal quickly.

They were surrounded by a green rectangular barrier with only one layer visible.

"Fuinjutsu: one layered barrier, I placed them around them when I slammed you in the ground" said Naruto brimming with confidence and satisfaction.

"But how come I didn't see them?" asked Kiba.

"Fuinjutsu: invisibility, using this I can make the seals invisible" said Naruto and made a hand seal. 4 piece of paper popped in the corners of the rectangular barrier, they had unique symbols and drawings carved in it.

Kiba punched the barrier hard but to no avail. He kicked, slammed, clawed, scratched; punched, tackled the barrier but it didn't have a scratch.

"Don't try too hard Kiba, you have lost. You don't have any weapons which will free you" said Naruto coolly.

'This is it then' thought Sasuke.

'Brat put up a fight but to think that the dead-last knows fuinjutsu of this level…he really is his father's son' thought Tsume.

'Not bad' thought Hana praising Naruto in her mind.

Kiba smiled.

"To think I would need to use it against you" said Kiba.

Naruto frowned.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted Kiba as he and his ninken jumped in air while spinning in a ferocious speed.

They struck the barrier hard and before Naruto could blink his barrier was completely shattered by the combo's beast like attacks.

"Shit" said Naruto.

They didn't stop and reached Naruto quick enough and with one hit pushed him hard on to a tree.

Naruto's shirt was stained in blood, especially in the stomach area. His mouth was bleeding pretty badly and his eyes were closed in pain, slowly his legs gave out as he fell on the ground in a sitting position with his back on the tree.

Hinata's hand was on her mouth.

'So he had another weapon. I'm sure that the mutt learned it to defeat me' thought Sasuke.

'He was secretly honing his skills eh!' thought Hana.

'Your plan won't succeed Kego' thought Tsume sadly.

"That Inuzuka is strong alright, but if that was all it took…" said Raido.

Cough.

Kiba turned around and saw Naruto standing up with a smile on his face.

"He wouldn't be here today" finished Raido.

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1) Clone jutsu (Bunshin no jutsu) – A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be use to confuse the enemy. It is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic academy level technique, but depending upon one's ingenuity, it can only be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come in contact with something.**

 **These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals- Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog.**

 **2) Peek a Boo (Buke)–The peek-a-boo style is an unorthodox boxing stance. Peek-a-boo allows the boxer to maintain a low centre of gravity whilst using their elbows to block their stomach area and both fists to cover the chin (ultimately only seeing the boxer's eyes-thus the name 'peek-a-boo'). Offensively it is limited at further distances since the boxer would squarely face the opponent, giving them less rotation for punches such as a right straight. However, it is an infighting stance. It allows the boxer to cover majority of the vital spots while giving them the freedom to utilize hooks and uppercuts and maintain a good level of defence.**

 **Taijutsu/Boxing, Defensive, unorthodox, infighting, short range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **3) Fox style (kitsune no yosu) _–_ Fox style was a taijutsu where you use the hit and away strategy to make your opponents lose patience, and constantly stay on defensive until an opportunity presents itself. Then make full use of that opportunity and finish your opponent with a counter punch. That is all for beginners though.**

 **In intermediate level of fox style one learns to mix in the basics of different types of other taijutsu style to confuse your opponent and create an opportunity for yourself by switching between the styles. You can use a style as a feint and give the opponent a chance to counter attack but at the last moment you can change the style and finish your opponent efficiently.**

 **In the mastery stage you learn high level special moves taken from other styles and use it as your own, and you can also mix in styles which are not in text book, fox style is a very versatile taijutsu. The true stance for fox style is peek a boo stance taken from boxing. Counter punch too is a boxing move. It is to be noted that unlike intermediate or master level, in beginner level one must preserve until an opportunity presents itself.**

 **Taijutsu, Offensive/Defensive, unorthodox, hybrid, Short/Middle range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **4) Shadow clone jutsu (Kage bunshin no jutsu) – This jutsu was created by the second Hokage. The shadow clone jutsu is not a true kinjutsu contradicting other's belief (note- checked from wiki). This jutsu creates copies of the user; however clones are corporal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed between the clones, giving each clone equal fraction of the user's over all power. The clones can perform techniques, including the shadow clone itself. They can think on their own and can even bleed but are dispelled after a hit by strong enough force. They can also disperse on their own or dispelled by the original.**

 **They also have a mental link such that the clones which are nearby can talk telepathically, but this won't work if they are too far away. With the exception of Madara Uchiha, whose mastery over the sharingan allowed him to tell a clone from the original, shadow clones can't be distinguished by Byakugan, sharingan, rinnegan, rinne sharingan. They can also feel original's pain to some extent, and memories of the clone will be received by the original when dispelled. It does require a large amount of chakra reserves to perform this technique.**

 **Ninjutsu, clone techniques, B-rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Clone seal/ Tiger seal/ horse.**

 **5) Sensing technique (Kanchi no jutsu) – The Sensing Technique allows sensor type shinobi to mould chakra and change it to the sensor type. This enables them to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors.**

 **Ninjutsu, A-rank, all ranges.**

 **Hand seals needed- any preferred seal.**

 **6) Ninja art: beast mimicry all fours jutsu/Imitation beast ninja art: all fours jutsu (Ninpo: shikyaku no jutsu) – This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes of wild animal. Based on Inazuka clan's Beast human taijutsu (Jujin taijutsu), the user will grow even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their fingers and toenails grow to claw like length, their eyes also become wilder with their pupil becoming slits**

 **When under the effects of this jutsu, an Inazuka will display great feats of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance. It is also based on 'hit- and- run' like fox taijutsu except it is more ferocious with their animal like instincts and claws. This is also the basis of all Inazuka techniques.**

 **Ninjutsu/Taijutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

 **7) Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone/Ninja art: beast mimicry beast human clone (Giju Ninpo: Jujin bunshin) – This is a clone technique used by an Inazuka and their ninken. It gives the ninken the ability to transform into the user. When used with four legs jutsu it is nearly impossible to distinguish between them.**

 **Ninjutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

 **8) Hiding with camouflage jutsu (Meisaigakure no Jutsu) – This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert maneouvers but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds, i.e. footsteps etc. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills, except for particularly adept users, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it.**

 **Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

 **9) Fuinjutsu: one layered barrier (Fuinjutsu: Ichi tsu no sojo shoheki) – Using this square shaped barrier will appear and surround the target. The color depends on the chakra of the user, as different users will have different colored barrier.**

 **Fuinjutsu, D rank, defensive.**

 **Hand seals needed- Dragon.**

 **10) Fuinjutsu: invisibility (Fuinjutsu: Fukashi) – Using this seal one can make the seal itself or the substance it is attached invisible. But the area covered depends on the seal structure and the chakra used.**

 **Fuinjutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Hare.**

 **11) Inazuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang/Inazuka style secret taijutsu: fang piercing fang/Inazuka style secret taijutsu: fang passing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang over fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang piercing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang passing fang (Jujin taijutsu ogi: gatsuga) – The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver powerful beast-like blows in collaboration when made contact with the target. It is strong enough to drill through stones. It is done when both four legs jutsu and beast clone jutsu are active.**

 **Taijutsu, C rank, offensive, short-range.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (not needed).**

 **12) Cross counter** ** **–**** ** **When the jab or straight is coming, the counter-puncher throws their own straight while simultaneously performing a** headslip **. It is more difficult to perform the counter on a straight since the headslip cannot be performed. Ideally the user should loop their right arm over a left jab.****

 ** **Taijutsu/Boxing, offensive, orthodox, short range.  
****

 ** **Hand seals needed- N/A.****

 ** **13)**** ** ** **Counter punch (Kauntapanchi) – A** **counter punch** **is, as the name implies, a counterattack against an opponent's punch. The most common and most effective way to counterpunching is to attack when your opponent attacks. This would require a high level of reaction time and reflex because the counterpunch must be timed perfectly to be able to hit, otherwise the counterpuncher would be the one to be hit. Generally, boxers stare at their opponent's shoulders because these parts of the body move first when someone attempts to throw a punch. At the first sign of shoulder's movement, the counterpuncher throws a faster punch to the opponent.******

 **Other ways of doing counterpunch is to dodge the attack then executing a quick punch. If the blow is fast enough, the opponent would be hit before his/her defence is back up. Sometimes, a counterpunch is done after blocking a punch. This way of countering, however, could be hard to do since blocking the opposing punch means that the boxers' hand/s are occupied. Also, blocking a punch means accepting it and therefore would put an impact and damage on the boxer. This would put the boxer on state of recovery and might be the reason for the more delayed reaction and therefore failed counterpunch. Parrying on the other hand would be a better way to counter, since a parried opponent would be on a state of split-second shock which could be enough to throw a punch before they're back on their defence.**

 **However this punch won't work on kicks.**

 **Taijutsu/Boxing, Offensive, orthodox, short range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

* * *

 ** **Will be continued in the next chapter guys, please review and sorry for the delay. Ja ne.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 5- the end**

 **Righto, I know I am late but exams and stuffs prevented me from writing this chapter. But I am back now and I am sure that many of you are waiting for the end of the explosive fight between our MC and Kiba. So without further ado let the show begin.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto damnit.**

 **Saga- prologue saga.**

 **Arc- friend arc.**

* * *

'To think that he can still stand after that, but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised' thought Tsume.

"It's over, you have lost Naruto uzumaki. In your condition you can't defeat me" said Kiba.

"You still think you are an elite...that I can't defeat you huh" snarled Naruto.

Kiba shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact I believe that you are my equal, you have earned my respect man... I am sorry for saying all those stuffs to you before, you have clawed your way up from the last place, you are worthy of my respect" said Kiba taking Naruto by surprise.

"But I won't lose no matter what...l can't afford to lose anymore" said Kiba determination brimming on his eyes.

"It's the same for me" said Naruto.

He wasn't fighting with Kiba because of anger and hatred anymore. He was fighting because Kiba was strong, and what's more exciting than defeating a strong opponent!

Naruto was still leaning on the tree while holding on his side.

But Kiba didn't give him the time to recover and with Akamaru who was still transformed into Kiba charged at Naruto.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted Kiba and hurled at Naruto in a drill like motion.

Naruto threw a kunai in the ground nearby and just as Kiba grinded into him he substituted himself with the kunai which had an explosive tag attached to it.

"Shit" said Kiba and barely dodged the explosion giving Naruto enough time to distance himself and recover.

"Not yet" said Kiba and charged at Naruto with Akamaru in tow again.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted Kiba and charged at Naruto like a deathly drill trying to end Naruto's life.

But Naruto quickly threw a smoke bomb in the ground.

'Nice plan' thought Raido.

When the smoke cleared there were three Kibas standing staring at each other.

"Alright not bad kid, but it won't work" said one of the Kiba and charged at one 'Kiba' and nailed himhard with his fist.

"Cause I can smell ya kid" said Kiba.

'By concentrating chakra in his nose Kiba can easily find out the fake one' thought Hana proud of her brother.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke Kiba transformed into Akamaru.

"What?" shouted Kiba.

'Well this is coming from the former no 1 prankster of konoha' thought Hiruzen chuckling.

"But how?" asked Kiba and turned around.

"Then that means you are Naruto" said Kiba and started spinning around.

"Passing fang" shouted Kiba and charged at the take Kiba and delivered a solid hit in drill like motion.

The fake was forced in air as it flew back spinning helplessly and dropped with a sickening sound.

But again with a puff of smoke Kiba transformed into Akamaru.

"W-what?" asked Kiba wide eyed.

He slowly turned around to see his supposed real partner Akamaru transform back into Naruto.

"Kiba was fooled" said Tsume clutching her head in her hand in shock.

"That was a-amazing" said Hinata.

'Just training for some 12 months and he is on this level...I wonder who is the true genius' thought Sasuke frowning.

Kiba looked frantically between Naruto and fallen Akamaru as if trying to process what happened.

"Game over" said Naruto grinning smugly.

'No way, I won't... I can't... I don't want to lose' thought Kiba clenching his fist tightly and readied his inuzuka crouching stance.

"I won't lose that easily" said Kiba.

"Stubborn bastard" said Naruto with a small smile on his face and got ready to fight.

 **Flashback start**

'No way'

'Told ya kid, you can't beat me'

'I Will train harder and beat you'

'I am a genius kid, it doesn't matter what you do l will never lose'

This is how Kiba's superiority complex was born.

'I don't believe this'

'Sasuke-kun you are so cool'

'I couldn't even touch him'

'I will have to become stronger'

This is how Kiba's superiority complex completely broke, this day he also met his rival Sasuke uchiha.

'That hyuga gal is so cute'

'I will definitely become Hokage'

'Shut up Naruto-baka'

'N-Naruto-kun y-you can d-do it'

'You say something Hinata'

Thud

'Hey Hinata why did you faint'

'What does she see in him...damn it'

This is how Kiba's grudge against Naruto surfaced.

'Kiba's superiority complex is resurfacing you say'

'Yes Tsume-sama, Naruto uzumaki's presence is causing this. And that superiority complex is happening because of he feels inferior compared to them'

'How so'

'Kiba believes that someone like him shouldn't dream of becoming hokage...He believes that Naruto is not serious about it, not to mention that prank Naruto pulled on Kiba'

'He doesn't know anything about that boy'

'But who will explain about him to Kiba, not to maintain his crush has a massive crush on Naruto'

'Adding the fact that the uchiha is still beating the crap out of him, I was happy when he beacame less smug and was becoming a proper shinobi, but the uchiha completely demotivated him...this might be troublesome'

'But this can be used to our advantage as well...I believe what he needs right now is a friend. He already lost to Sasuke uchiha, and he has a unjust grudge against the jinchuuriki. If I redirect it towards him and make him face defeat again, especially against someone who he thinks is trash, then either his pride will be lessened and he will again become himself or he will lose faith in himself and will never achieve his dream'

'I will let you deal with this then Kego'

 **Flashback end**

'For a moment I thought the plan wouldn't work, but Naruto has surpassed my expectations. I hope the puppy doesn't take it too hard' thought Tsume.

"Don't worry mom, he has already come to respect Naruto as his equal. He can get over his crush and his inferiority complex. Seeing Naruto will motivate him, I'm sure" said Hana seeing the worry in her face.

Tsume smiled wildly and nodded.

"It's finally over though" said Hana.

"Ah, a inuzuka without his ninken is nothing but cannon fodder" said Tsume nodding.

'Calm down Kiba...you still have a chance, don't panic now' thought Kiba.

Naruto charged at Kiba not wanting to give him any moment to recover.

Naruto threw a right straight at him but Kiba ducked and kicked him in the gut making him fly back in air.

Just as Naruto landed on his back Kiba charged at him.

"Passing fang" shouted Kiba and morphed in a single drill with the intend to crush him.

Naruto rolled out of the way and dodged the ferocious attack.

"That was close" muttered Naruto quietly.

"Not yet" said Kiba and charged at him with another passing fang but Naruto jumped out of the way.

'I don't have a choice but to reveal my trump card now, if I don't hurry then I will pass out from blood loss' thought Naruto as he landed safely.

Naruto took out a very small scroll from his pocket and quickly opened it.

He then bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the scroll.

In a puff of smoke a bokuto appeared on Naruto's hand.

'Bastard, he knows kenjutsu too' thought Kiba shocked.

'He brought out something new now!' thought Sasuke raising his eyebrows.

'This will be my final attack, I don't have much chakra left' thought Kiba.

'The end is nearing' thought Naruto.

'Thank you...'

'For the fight dattebayo/man' thought both of them as Kiba charged with his passing fang.

Naruto held his bokuto straight and parallel to the ground, holding it close with both of his hands.

Just as Kiba reached him he struck with his bokuto and stopped him in air.

'What the fuck?' thought Kiba as the drill faded to reveal Kiba in mid-fall.

Before Kiba could fall though Naruto drew his bokuto back gripping it with one hand and struck him in his gut.

Naruto pushed him with all his power and slammed him in the tree.

Bokuto still stuck in his gut, Kiba vomited out blood and slowly closed his eyes.

Kiba was finally unconscious.

"Winner...Naruto Uzumaki" shouted Iruka with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled as he slowly fell backwards and with a thud he was lying on the ground...unconscious.

* * *

 **Database:**

 **Naruto uzumaki- Skilled in taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, has completely mastered a A-rank ninjutsu, horrible in genjutsu. He has information on many clans, and is up to date with the recent bingo book. He is also a** **practitioner** **of fox style taijutsu and is learning dance of the water princess taijutsu.**

 **Ninjutsu- 2**

 **Genjutsu- 0.5**

 **Taijutsu- 2**

 **Intelligence- 1.5**

 **Strength- 2**

 **Speed- 2**

 **Stamina- 4**

 **Handseals- 1.5  
**

 **Special skills-1.5 (Total is 3/10 so 1.5/5)**

 **(-Fuinjutsu- 1.5/5)**

 **(-Kenjutsu- 1.5/5)**

 **Total- 17 (Out of 45)**

 **Kiba inuzuka- Skilled in family taijutsu, and is deadly with Akamaru. He has mastered some ninjutsu of his clan too.** **Practitioner** **of Hit and away taijutsu.**

 **Ninjutsu- 1.5**

 **Taijutsu- 2**

 **Genjutsu- 0.5**

 **Intelligence- 1**

 **Strength- 1.5**

 **Speed- 2**

 **Stamina- 2**

 **Handseals- 1.5**

 **Special skills- 2**

 **(-With Akamaru- 2/5)**

 **Total- 14 (Out of 45)**

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1) Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang piercing fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang passing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang over fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang piercing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang passing fang (Jujin taijutsu ogi: gatsuga) – The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver powerful beast-like blows in collaboration when made contact with the target. It is strong enough to drill through stones. It is done when both four legs jutsu and beast clone jutsu are active.**

 **Taijutsu, C rank, offensive, short-range.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (not needed).**

 **2) Passing fang (Tsuga) - The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivering a powerful drilling-like effect onto its target. The technique can inflict extreme damage on a human target, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and a chakra** **reinforced** **earth prison; all of which possesses a radius thicker than the user themselves.**

 **Taijutsu, D-rank, Offensive, Short to mid.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (Not needed).**

* * *

 **I know this is a bit small but I promise that the next chapter will be bigger. Next chapter will conclude this arc.**

 **Ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 6- I pass**

 **Hey guys, I'm back and thank you for the reviews. My first important exam for class 12 is around the corner so I will be late updating but I'm compensating for that with long chapters. This chapter will cover the end of friend arc and will prepare the stage for the revelation arc. So what are we waiting for...?**

 **Disclaimer- As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Naruto.**

 **Saga- Prologue saga.**

 **Arc- Graduation arc.**

* * *

Iruka sighed.

'How troublesome...I sound like Shikamaru now' thought Iruka and picked up both the boys.

"You guys can come out now" said Iruka.

Immediately Hana, Tsume and Raido appeared by his side.

Hinata quickly ran away ashamed at being caught and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"How were you able sense me?" asked Hana shocked.

"Not surprising, considering your former reputation" said Raido. He was impressed by the academy teacher's display of skill. He was a master of stealth and yet he was discovered.

Iruka just chuckled.

"Will you take Kiba back with you?" asked Iruka.

"Ya, someone needs to mend to that idiot's wound after all" said Hana.

"I got to say though, I never thought Naruto was that skilled" said Tsume.

"It was really hard to deal with him though" said Raido.

"I can tell that" said Iruka chuckling.

"Let's go Hana" said Tsume.

"See you later then" said Hana picked Kiba up and placed him on her back.

They vanished in a blur.

"And you must be the one who taught Naruto his skills" said Iruka.

"Well not all of them" said Raido scratching his back.

"Does the Hokage-sama know about this?" asked Iruka.

"Of course, it was his decision after all" said Raido.

"But why, while I'm glad that Naruto has improved considerably this is wrong" said Iruka frowning.

"Look, this is lot more complicated than you would think it is...we should go to the Hokage, he will explain this to you" said Raido.

"Alright, but first let me patch him up" said Iruka and turned towards the lying figure of Naruto.

He kneeled down and his hand was illuminated in a green light.

"Mystical palm jutsu" said Iruka quietly.

"You know medical ninjutsu too" asked Raido raising an eyebrow.

"A bit" said Iruka concentrating on the task on hand.

After some minutes the light faded from Iruka's hand.

"There, it's done" said Iruka.

Iruka stood up and laid Naruto on his back.

"Let's go then, time is money" said Raido.

 _15 minutes later (in the Hokage tower):_

"WHAT?" shouted Iruka enraged.

"Calm down Iruka" said Sarutobi wincing slightly.

"How can I Hokage-sama, the civilian council is after him because those stupid shits can't get over their hatred...and we can't do anything against them" said Iruka, his whole face was red from anger.

The Hokage and Raido were happy, because someone other than them cared about Naruto this much.

"That is why I was training him in self defence. Fuinjutsu he learned on his own" said Raido.

"I knew Iwana hated Naruto...but I didn't think he would take it this far" said Iruka clenching his fists, if only he was there.

'This also explains Naruto's change in attitude' thought Iruka.

"11 months have passed since that incident" said the Hokage.

"I don't think they will try harming Naruto again" said Raido.

Knock Knock

"Come in" said Hiruzen.

The door opened to reveal a stiff Naruto standing there along with the young medic nin Hakui.

"Ah so he is awake I see" said sandaime warmly.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Hakui and nudged Naruto forward.

As Naruto entered the room Hakui bowed to the Hokage and went away.

"H-Hokage-sama I'm s-sorry, I w-will never do something like this again" said Naruto frantically.

"What are you talking about my boy?" asked Hiruzen amused.

"Eh...you aren't going to punish me for fighting Kiba" said Naruto.

"Of course not, in fact I summoned you here to congratulate you" said Sandaime.

Naruto relaxed.

"You did really well against the inuzuka heir, not only you controlled your anger you effectively manipulated his weakness and refused to give up. You deserve some praise" said Sarutobi.

"Were you watching?" asked the boy.

Hiruzen nodded.

"Do you still feel angry about what he said to you?" asked Sandaime.

"Not really...I mean he did apologise and I came to understand him during our fight. I also enjoyed the battle against him...For some reason I'm feeling pretty good right now" said Naruto grinning.

Sandaime smiled at him.

"Oh by the way I mastered the tree climbing exercise" said Naruto.

"Really" said Raido sceptically.

Naruto proceeded to show his mastery climbing up the walls by only using his legs. He jumped back and with a black flip landed on the ground.

"T-that's something only genins should be taught" said Iruka surprised.

"Yeah but he has so much chakra that he wasn't able to create clones even after mastering the leaf concentration practice" said Raido.

"Whoa...seriously" said Iruka.

Raido nodded.

'It shouldn't be much of a surprise though' thought Iruka.

"Try making some clones then" said Raido.

"Alright...Clone jutsu" said Naruto after performing the full set of hand seals.

In a puff of smoke 2 clones appeared beside Naruto.

"I did it...and they are not sick" said Naruto throwing his fists in air.

"Finally you will become a shinobi Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"Good luck for the graduation exam 2nd week" said Iruka.

"I'm going then" said Raido and went out of the door after bowing to the Hokage.

"I shouldn't keep you guys waiting...you are dismissed" said Sandaime.

"Bye jiji" said Naruto.

Naruto headed out with Iruka in tow.

"Hey Naruto, want to grab a bite together. My treat" said Iruka.

"You sure Iruka-sensei, you remember the last time don't you" said Naruto cheekily.

Iruka froze and visibly paled at the reminder.

Naruto chuckled.

"Let's get going then" said Naruto.

Naruto liked Iruka, but he didn't trust him. He remembered the time when Iruka hated him. But maybe, just maybe Naruto can trust him a bit now.

 _Later in the ramen stall:_

Naruto had a bandage wrapped around his nose, one of his fists and his torso which was hidden underneath his shirt.

Right now Naruto was devouring his 20th bowl of ramen.

"Nothing feels better than having a fulfilling meal after an amazing battle" said Naruto grinning.

Meanwhile, Iruka had his head down on the counter with a gloomy cloud hanging over his head.

Teuchi chuckled.

Meanwhile Naruto subtly threw Ayame a look, to which Ayame nodded.

'Tomorrow night it is then'

"Teuchi-jiji another bowl" said Naruto.

"Coming right up" said Teuchi.

Iruka jerked his head up and shouted "NOOOOO".

Naruto tried to stiffen his laughter but failed miserably.

Suddenly, Iruka stood up.

"Naruto, something has come up. I will be going now" said Iruka.

"Sure sensei" said Naruto.

"The next bowls will be on my tab" said Iruka.

"You sure you can handle it" said Teuchi faking concern.

"..."

Iruka walked away with the gloomy cloud still hanging over his head.

At this point none of the three were able to contain their laughter anymore.

The laughter soon died down as a person entered the stall.

"Hey Naruto" said the feral looking boy.

It was Kiba inuzuka.

 _In a nearby dark and empty alley:_

"I know you are hiding there Kego-kun" said Iruka.

"How did you find me?" a voice asked nearby Iruka.

Iruka looked towards his right and saw a teenager with short brown hair, black eyes wearing the standard Konoha chunin attire with black ANBU cargo pants. His Konoha forehead protector was hung around his neck.

An intriguing fact...he didn't have the standard inuzuka markings on his cheeks.

"I was a renowned sensor when I was on the frontlines" said Iruka.

"I see...so why did you call me out?" asked Kego.

"Well I will have to hand it over to you boy" said Iruka chuckling.

"What do you mean Iruka-san?" asked Kego frowning.

"You planned it all out, didn't you" said Iruka.

"I'm afraid I don't get you" said Kego.

"You must have noticed how Naruto's presence caused Kiba's superiority complex to rise again. He didn't want a rival for his desired position who was not serious enough; moreover his crush prefers Naruto over him. This had always rubbed him the wrong way, so you decided to use that to break his superiority complex again. That is why you encouraged Kiba to fight Naruto, only to make him suffer defeat" said Iruka.

"And exactly how do you think I manipulated Naruto?" asked Kego.

"You didn't. You used indirect approach; you manipulated Kiba to such an extent that you automatically got the desired effect. Indirect approach isn't easy to use against crafty persons but Kiba is pretty simple" said Iruka.

"When did you figure it out?" asked Kego.

"During the fight Kiba's attitude towards Naruto was constantly changing. From hatred to amazement and then respect, adding the fact that the inuzuka clan head was present proved my suspicion" said Iruka.

"...Why are you not a jonin?" asked Kego.

Iruka smiled.

"While I understand the reasons behind your actions Kego-kun, manipulating someone to create a friendship is frowned upon" said Iruka sternly.

"You are misunderstanding something" said Kego.

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Explain" said Iruka.

"This plan was implemented to break Kiba's superiority complex only...I don't have any plan for making them friends" said Kego.

"Then how will you ensure that they will accept each other's friendship? To ensure that Kiba's arrogance doesn't take over him again Kiba must need a friend" asked Iruka.

"I don't know...that decision is entirely theirs...I know that he needs a friend right now but I don't have any intention of rigging it Iruka-san" said Kego.

"I see" said Iruka.

"But wait a minute how were you so sure that Naruto would beat Kiba? I mean common knowledge is that he is a failure" asked Iruka.

"It was coincidence, one day I found him training in training ground 13. I was taken aback by the skills he was showing. Since that day I have been tailing him. It happened before I was aware of Kiba's situation" said Kego.

"You were tailing him" said Iruka confused.

"I was intrigued by his fuinjutsu knowledge. I once wanted to be seal master you see" said Kego chuckling.

"Oh...I see" said Iruka.

"Don't worry Iruka-san, I'm not gay. And besides who will be interested to have sex with such an innocent boy" said Kego disgusted by the idea.

Innocent you say...

You don't know anything my boy.

 _With Naruto:_

"Hey Ayame-nee you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Huh...oh yeah, maybe I have caught a cold" said Ayame before returning to her duties.

No, not late night duties for now...it will happen tomorrow.

"So young boy what will you have?" asked Teuchi.

"A miso ramen please" said Kiba.

"Woof woof" barked Akamaru from Kiba's pocket.

"Oh and some chicken too" said Kiba.

"So what do you want dude?" asked Naruto.

"Listen...I'm really sorry about what happened" said Kiba scratching his back.

"It was my fault too, I shouldn't have been that violent that day" said Naruto remembering his attempted murder of Kiba.

"You're not angry anymore?" asked Kiba.

"Not really...like I said it was my fault too and you apologised afterwards" said Naruto shrugging.

"Thanks man" said Kiba.

"Well I enjoyed the spar and I got to wipe the floor with you" said Naruto cheekily.

"Hey" said Kiba.

Naruto laughed.

"Well just you wait dude, next time I am going to get my revenge" said Kiba pointing his finger at him.

"Feel free to try, but I will still win" said Naruto

"Hmpf...We will see about that" said Kiba.

"Here is your order" said Ayame and placed his ramen and Akamaru's chicken in the table.

"Oh thanks" said Kiba and started eating his ramen.

"So you wanna hang out tomorrow?" asked Kiba.

Naruto sighed. He knew it would come to this. Why was Kiba so easy to read?

"Look Kiba...I don't really hate you but I don't think you should be friends with the likes of me" said Naruto and stood up.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Kiba frowning.

"You don't need to take my burden Kiba" said Naruto and walked away.

'...What was that all about?' thought Kiba.

"Woof" barked Akamaru.

"What's up buddy?" asked Kiba.

"Woof woof...woof woof woof" barked Akamaru.

"You sure about this bud" said Kiba frowning.

"Woof" barked Akamaru in confirmation.

'But why is a chunin level shinobi tailing Naruto?' thought Kiba.

 _15 minutes later:_

Naruto had come to the training ground 13, but not to train though. It was 8:00 pm right now.

"Come out please" said Naruto quietly but loud enough for the man in the vicinity to hear.

There was no response though.

Naruto sighed tiredly and threw two kunai behind him at a direction where he assumed the man was.

They were repelled by kunais thrown by the man and the deflected blades were heading straight for Naruto's head.

Naruto rolled his eyes in shock but quickly tilted his head and let them pass by.

A man jumped down from the trees. It was hard but Naruto still was able to distinguish the appearance of his opponent in the moonlight.

"Damn it" cursed Naruto.

The man had spiky brown hair, dark eyes and a broad relatively flat nose. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi force including the flak jacket and a forehead protector along with bandages around his wrists.

"So the council has made their move huh" said Naruto making the man widen his eyes in surprise.

"You know who is after you?" asked the man.

"I have my own sources" said Naruto. Of course he wouldn't just give away the names of scar face and jiji now would he.

"Whatever, remember my name demon. I'm Bekko, the soon to be hero of the hidden leaf" said the man now identified as Bekko.

"Demon you say...you are giving me too much credit. I'm just a pervy little brat with some skills" said Naruto scratching his head.

'Damn, damn, damn it all. I'm still sore from the battle with Kiba and now I'm dealing with a chunin level ninja. Some luck I have' thought Naruto.

"Hey man, we have our own lives to lead. There is no reason for you to die today so why don't you go your way and I will follow mine" said Naruto.

Bekko apparently didn't like that idea and charged at Naruto.

"It was worth a shot" muttered Naruto and took his peek a boo stance.

The chunin threw his right fist at Naruto but Naruto blocked it easily. Naruto then proceeded to step back but the man closed the distance quickly not wanting to let Naruto go.

The man aimed a chop at the boy's head through the small gap in his defence.

But just as his hand neared Naruto's forehead, Naruto let of his guard and caught his hand. He quickly proceeded to throw him over with judo slam.

The man landed on his back and grunted in pain. But before Naruto could capitalise on his chance Bekko sprang back up and span around delivering a roundhouse kick on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto skidded back by the force of the kick.

"Someone's pretty fired up" said Naruto.

"Why shouldn't I be, I finally get the chance to purge the monster that is terrorizing Konoha for years" said Bekko sneering.

"I thought I told you that you're overestimating my capabilities" said Naruto and charged forward.

Bekko readied himself to defend himself, but just as Naruto reached his range he drew back assuming the peek a boo stance.

'What the' thought Bekko and prepared to charge at him but Naruto quickly dashed at him again making him take a defensive stance.

But Naruto again retreated and assumed his defensive stance.

"You dare play tricks against me being your opponent" said Bekko angrily and charged at him with blinding speed.

But just as Bekko neared his range Naruto shifted his weight around his toes and retreated towards the left.

Bekko quickly followed after him but this time he retreated towards his right.

"Stop running away you coward" said Bekko and dived at him. Naruto quickly sidestepped and dodged him.

Bekko rolled as soon as his hands touched the ground effectively creating some distance before springing back up.

Naruto lunged at him, seeing this Bekko tried to step backwards but his back hit against a tree.

'But how' thought Bekko as Naruto closed on him.

"Sorry but this is my playground, why do you think I decided to confront you here?" said Naruto as got inside Bekko's guard and bent his legs.

'Scum, he lured me here' Bekko's eyes widened in realization and hatred as he was hit by Naruto's uppercut.

"Unghh" grunted Bekko in pain as he fell to his knee.

Naruto quickly lifted him up by his head and slammed his face in the bark of the tree. He then proceeded to throw him in the middle of the ground.

Bekko's lips were bleeding, his nose was broken, and he was bleeding from his forehead.

'I will have to keep him alive, if I hand him over then we will have evidence against the civilian council' thought Naruto.

Bekko shakily stood back up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He was still seeing stars thanks to the courtesy of Naruto.

'I will make him pass out then' decided Naruto and quickly drew the small scroll from his pant pocket.

He bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the unrolled scroll. In a puff of smoke a bokuto was in his hands.

Naruto quickly charged at him but Bekko drew two kunai from his pouch and blocked the slash aimed at his head by bringing them over his head in X formation.

Naruto quickly kicked him which forced him to stagger back. This gave Naruto the chance to aim a stab at his heart.

But Bekko leaned back and avoided it. He quickly slashed with one of his kunai diagonally downwards aiming to cut his torso but Naruto deflected it with a vertical rising slash.

Bekko slashed horizontally rightwards at his head with his 2nd kunai but Naruto ducked and aimed a sweeping slash at his legs.

Bekko jumped and twisted his body to kick Naruto's head so hard that he was lifted in air; Naruto was positioned parallel to the ground when he was flying away. But before he was blown away he channelled chakra in his bokuto and twisted his body upwards to flip. In a puff of smoke a katana with a black hilt and red jewels attached was in place of the bokuto. While flipping, he slashed Bekko from his shoulder to chest, Bekko was still in air and was unable to dodge or block in time.

After slashing he went flying away due to the force of the kick Bekko delivered before. But he stabbed the katana in the ground and stopped his flight and landed safely.

Bekko was clutching his injured shoulder tightly. His facial expression was of pain and he bit his lip to force a moan shut.

"How do you like that? My bokuto was nothing more than a container for my katana. Using a containment seal I can seal anything I want in something of my choice. And I set it in such a way that when I summon my katana, my bokuto gets sealed in the scroll automatically" said Naruto smugly.

'Damn it, the cut was too shallow. I wanted to finish it with this stunt. His flak jacket took most of the brunt for him' thought Naruto inwardly.

Naruto didn't want to give Bekko time to recover so he lunged forward with his katana but Bekko threw some smoke balls in the ground to steal some time.

'Damn it, what should I do' thought Naruto. Suddenly an idea popped in Naruto's mind.

Naruto quickly drew 4 sealing tags and made a hand seal.

"Fuinjutsu: invisibility" muttered Naruto quickly.

He placed them around him and then he gripped his katana tightly in a defensive position.

Just as the smoke cleared Naruto noticed that Bekko was nowhere to be found.

He felt KI behind him and smiled.

Just as he planned...this guy was so easy to read.

Bekko kicked him hard in his back making him stumble forward and fall face first in the ground.

Bekko quickly dashed at Naruto in an attempt to finish this.

To do so he had to cross the spot where Naruto was standing before, just as he reached the spot he was forced to halt.

He was covered in a green rectangular barrier.

"It's over Bekko" said Naruto as he stood up and dusted himself.

Bekko grinned.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu" shouted Bekko and a he released a massive fireball from his mouth. It easily broke through the barrier and Naruto was forced to jump up as he didn't want to be burnt to crisp.

"Gotcha" said a voice above Naruto.

Before Naruto could bring his katana up to block or attack he was axe kicked in his head. He was sent flying down towards a tree against which crashed hard.

His katana was a few metres away from Naruto and he quickly motioned to grab it. But his palm was stuck to the ground with a kunai by the courtesy of Bekko.

Bekko threw the kunai in his other hand to bind his other hand with the tree behind him.

Naruto had lost.

Bekko slowly walked towards him with a maniacal grin on his face.

Naruto was horrified, he realized that he was all alone, nobody was there to save him and he was going to die.

He still hasn't accomplished a single thing.

He didn't solve the mystery for anything.

He was going to die a meaningless death.

"Ha ha ha die demon" shouted Bekko drawing another kunai lightning fast and lunged forward at Naruto's throat.

Naruto closed his eyes in fear.

'The ones who should kill are those prepared to die themselves'

He remembered what Raido told him.

It doesn't matter whether if it's a shinobi or a civilian, it doesn't matter whether it is for a good cause or a bad cause.

When you are ready to kill someone you should be prepared to die yourself.

Otherwise you don't have the right take anyone's future.

Naruto realised his mistake.

Bekko fought to kill him, but he fought to just knock him out. He had chances where he could have gotten the kill.

He was up against a chunin; Bekko was the stronger one here. Not going with the intent to kill shows that he was severely underestimating his opponent subconsciously.

He learned something valuable from this fight.

Too bad he couldn't use this experience though.

He was going to die after all.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted a voice.

"What?" said Bekko and jumped backwards to dodge the ferocious drill which grinded the spot where he was moments ago.

Naruto recognized that voice.

He opened his eyes his eyes to see two Kibas standing in front of him.

"W-why are you here?" asked Naruto soundly astonished.

What the hell was he doing here! Did he follow him, no that's impossible. If he did Naruto could have sensed him out.

Could it be that he followed that chunin.

"So the demon brat has companions" said Bekko looking disgusted.

'And it is the inuzuka clan heir huh, what are his lackies doing. Shouldn't they have put a barrier to stop any sounds from the battle going to the village, and also what happened to the illusion' thought Bekko.

"Kiba what on earth are you doing here?" asked Naruto again.

"We are here to protect you" said Kiba not taking his eyes of Bekko.

"Run away now, you have still not recovered completely from our battle. In your current strength you will not be able to defeat him" said Naruto trying to convince Kiba to get away.

'I told him to not get involved with me, I warned him. Then why is he here?' thought Naruto.

"If I can't even save a friend in need, then I will never become Hokage" said Kiba.

"You idiot, if you die you will never become Hokage" said Naruto.

Kiba smirked.

"Don't worry man, I won't die here and I won't let him kill you either. I still have a score to settle with you" said Kiba.

"Just what the fuck are you talking about? Are you a retarded piece of shit. Why are you so intent on saving me? Why are you risking your life just for me?" asked Naruto angrily.

Even though he wasn't able to see Kiba's face, he could have sworn that Kiba was smiling right now.

"Cause that's what friends do" said Kiba.

'What is up with this guy, we were out for blood of each other some time ago and now he is trying to save my life?' thought Naruto confused and amazed.

"Akamaru" said one Kiba and the other one nodded.

One of the Kiba charged at Bekko and engaged him in melee combat. The other one stayed behind and took out the kunais from Naruto's hands.

"What are you doing Akamaru? Without you he doesn't stand a chance" said Naruto but Akamaru ignored him and helped him get on his feet.

Naruto quickly ripped some cloth off from his shirt and used them to stop his bleeding.

Akamaru who was henged into Kiba returned his katana back to him.

Meanwhile the real Kiba traded blows after blows with the chunin. He was matching in speed and power but his reflexes were dull from his previous battle.

Bekko was slowly gaining the edge over him. Kiba jumped up and tried to knee the man on his face, but Bekko caught his leg and swung him around once before throwing him in backwards in air.

His fall was cushioned by Akamaru who was still in transformation. Naruto quickly ran up to him.

"Oh thanks man" said Kiba and got up.

"What is the inuzuka heir doing with you trash? Oh well it doesn't matter, I will kill you both" snarled Bekko.

'I have his support after all' thought Bekko.

"Dude, why is he after you?" asked Kiba.

"He is an assassin sent by the civilian council" said Naruto.

"But why?" asked Kiba shocked.

"How should I know?" questioned back Naruto.

Bekko quickly threw many shurikens at them but they were all deflected by Kiba who threw as many projectiles as Bekko.

"Let's go Akamaru" said Kiba.

"Woof" barked Akamaru and both the Kibas charged forward.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted Kiba and instantly there were two ferocious drills charging at Bekko.

Bekko quickly weaved through some hand seals and placed his hand on his mouth.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu" shouted Bekko and just as Kiba reached him, he shot out a massive fireball from his mouth.

Kiba was in air and had no way to dodge.

"KIBA AKAMARU" shouted Naruto in shock.

As the fireball dissipated there were no signs of those two, not even a body was left.

"No...No way" said Naruto unable to register what happened.

"Just in time" said a voice.

Both Naruto and Bekko looked around and found a man with short brown hair standing nearby. In his hands were both Kiba and Akamaru who had released his jutsu.

Akamaru had passed out in fear and Kiba was sweating profusely, no one can blame them after coming in contact with death moments ago.

"Kego-nee" said Kiba looking up to his savior.

Suddenly in a blur a man jumped down towards Bekko with a kunai in hand. Bekko quickly stepped backwards and dodged the slash aimed at him.

Bekko went to slash at the man with kunai of his own but the man blocked it with his own kunai. Both them were locked in the middle trying to overpower each other as sparks flew between the kunais.

Seeing that they were evenly matched the stranger quickly jumped away and landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto recognised the man.

"Iruka-sensei, never have I ever thought that I will be this happy to see you" said Naruto delighted.

"Ouch...I'm hurt" said Iruka smiling.

Kego too jumped besides Iruka and placed Akamaru and Kiba besides Naruto.

Kiba quickly put the unconscious Akamaru in his pockets.

"Stay back you guys" said Kego and turned around to face the chunin.

"W-what the hell is going on?" asked Bekko looking surprised as he recognized both man.

'N-no, w-what the hell are THEY doing, they were supposed to be that man's best. What about the illusion, how could these two see through the barrier' thought Bekko gulping.

'Damn it now I have to fight two chunins to get to the demon. I can't run away, the inuzuka and the sensor will catch on to me' thought Bekko.

Iruka and Kego charged at Bekko and engaged him in taijutsu. Bekko was quickly cornered and was forced to jump back.

He weaved through some hand seals, Iruka too followed suit.

"Fire style: fire fist" shouted both of them and their dominant hand turned into flames. In a punch like motion they launched it as a column of unruly fire.

The jutsu was so powerful that their collision caused a pillar of fire to emerge in the middle of the clearing.

The trees violently shook, Naruto's clothes flapped because of the air. The fire was so great that Kiba had to bring his hands to protect his eyes from the brightness. It was a sight to marvel as the fire illuminated the whole field.

"Whoa...I never thought Iruka-sensei could be cool" said Kiba.

Naruto nodded sharing the same thought process.

When the pillar dissipated they saw a huge crater in place of it. Standing in each ends of it were Iruka and Bekko.

Suddenly Bekko was pushed forward by a kick to the back of his head.

'What?' thought Bekko. Standing there was Kego inuzuka.

'I didn't even sense his presence' thought Bekko.

Iruka charged forward and lifted him by his collar and threw him around.

Bekko landed in the ground on his back.

"Damn it, how did you three see through the barrier?" said Bekko as he grunted in pain.

Kiba and Kego shared confused looks. The hell was this guy talking about.

"You are not in a position to ask questions, chunin-san" said Iruka walking forward.

Realization slowly dawned on Bekko. His face started to pale and he auibly gulped.

'N-no, d-did he lie to me. He said that the barrier would not allow anyone in' thought Bekko.

He then looked at his target. The demon protected by the seasoned veterans.

He laughed.

He laughed like a maniac.

"PHWWAAAAAA" this creeped out all of the others present on the training ground.

"So, that's how it is huh, I was just a pawn for a plot I am not even aware of huh. I shouldn't have believed in you, you bastard" said Bekko particualr to nobody making others confused.

"At the very least..." said Bekko and sprang back up and turned his head towards the direction Naruto was in.

"Oh no" said Iruka and ran forward to stop him but it was too late.

"Fire style: phoenix sage fire jutsu" shouted Bekko and released a volley of small fireballs in an unpredictable manner towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as they closed up on him. He wanted to dodge but it was too late. He brought his katana to defend himself but he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

Suddenly, he was pushed away. He turned around in shock, and he was horrified at the sight which was presented to him.

Kiba took the volley of the fireballs for him. His whole body was scorched badly and his clothes were burning.

Kiba fell on the ground...unconscious and badly injured.

Thankfully Akamaru who was unconscious in his pocket was not hurt.

All the combatants stopped for some seconds. Iruka was the first to react, he ran towards Kiba to heal him.

Bekko lowered his head feeling disgusted. But he quickly shook his head.

'No...I shouldn't feel sorry, it was that squirt's fault for trying to help the demon. I have to finish the kyubi off before they kill me. I'm not going to be a simple pawn, I'm meant to accomplish so much more' thought Bekko and looked up ready to charge at Naruto.

But Kego suddenly reappeared in front of him. He shot the older chunin a look of hatred and weaved through hand signs.

"Ninja art: claws of the jungle king" said Kego and his nails glowed in blue color and extended. His nails were now the size of a dagger and he slashed at Bekko with his right hand.

Bekko quickly blocked them with a kunai but he was being overpowered very quickly.

Kego quickly seized this opportunity by horizontally slashing at Bekko's side with his left but his elongated nails missed him as Bekko jumped up and flipped forwards landing right behind Kego.

Kego quickly spun around and Bekko was met with a spinning kick in his gut. Bekko skidded backwards and clutched his stomach in pain.

Kego was running at him, Bekko quickly readied himself ignoring the pain. Iruka was healing Kiba. Nobody noticed Naruto who was using his camouflage jutsu to sneak up behind Bekko.

Suddenly a massive KI from behind Bekko stopped everyone dead in their tracks. Just as Bekko turned around to see the source, he was met with a katana going straight through his forehead.

'Even I die as your pawn Danzo...' thought Bekko.

And that was the last thing he remembered.

 _Sometime later in the Hokage office:_

"Thanks to you guys Naruto-kun is safe" said Hiruzen smoking his weed.

Just as he found out about the situation he ordered Bekko's body to be sent to the T&I department. This was going to be a lot of paperwork which made Hiruzen massage his temple. But Naruto was fine; however the same couldn't be said for Kiba though.

"How is my brother Hokage-sama?" asked Kego.

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"My trusted medic is healing him, he will be alright" said Hiruzen.

"And what about Naruto?" asked Raido who was quickly informed about this troublesome situation.

"Yeah he has made his first kill" said Kego.

"Iruka is with him" said Sarutobi.

"So this is the second time you say" said Kego.

"Yeah...but I didn't think the village council will make their move now" said Raido.

"But Hokage-sama, if I'm right then Inoichi yamanaka can draw the memories of the dead too. Then we do have more than enough proof" said Kego.

"Yes you're right. But when we tried that with Iwana akame, it failed" said Sarutobi.

"But why? I mean how is it possible for Inoichi of all people to fail" asked Kego.

"There is a special seal which has the power to do so" said Hiruzen.

'The foundation' thought Hiruzen with his eyes narrowed.

"I see, but how does the council posses it?" asked Kego.

"I don't know...but we will find out" said the sandaime and looked at Kego.

"Kego inuzuka from this moment you are a special jonin" said Hiruzen.

"W-what?" asked Kego taken aback. Even Raido looked very surprised.

"Yes my boy, I was planning to do this after this year's graduation exam anyway" said Hiruzen.

"B-but I'm still 18 sir, I d-don't think..." said Kego but was stopped by the third Hokage.

"Don't sell yourself short young man, I have seen your mission file and this was recommended by jonins you were under for your missions. You have the skills for it" said the Hokage.

"I-if you say so Hokage-sama" said Kego. It was evident that surprise was still not out of his system.

"Great, now this might be sudden but I want you to take up a solo A-rank mission. I have promoted you solely for your skills in stealth, information gathering and mastery of silent killing. This job is perfect for someone of your talents. You are to investigate the village council and find evidence proving their crimes" said Sarutobi.

Kego quickly recovered and nodded.

"I will give you the mission details afterwards and then you may start working on it. I expect brilliance from you" said the third.

"Yes my lord" said Kego.

"Do you have any questions Kego?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes actually there is one thing I want to know sir" replied the third.

"Why is a man of Iruka umino's calibre working on the academy?" asked the newly appointed tokubetsu jonin.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"It was his decision boy, honestly he should be a special jonin just for his sensory skills" said Hiruzen.

"I see" said Kego.

"You will find his name in the previous 4 year's bingo book edition. You can check that out for any other info" said sandaime.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" asked Raido.

"Yes Raido" said Sarutobi giving his personal bodyguard his full attention.

"This event clearly shows that Naruto uzumaki and Kiba inuzuka are at genin level, I propose a field promotion for them" said Raido.

"This has never happened before" said Kego.

"But this is not a bad idea...in fact it's a great one. If Naruto does become a shinobi of the leaf then village council's criminal activities would be limited to a great extent" said Hiruzen as he let out another puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Raido prepare to summon Naruto-kun and young Kiba as soon as they are healed" said the rejuvenated Hokage.

 _With Iruka:_

Iruka sighed. He was outside of the restroom inside the Hokage tower. Thankfully not many people were here as it was the night.

"Wargh"

If anybody was here they would have to listen to the sound of Naruto vomiting. Iruka didn't blame Naruto though; it was his first kill after all. But he would have liked it if Naruto crossed this bridge after becoming a shinobi.

Naruto slowly came out of the restroom. His face was white as sheets. His blue eyes looked so hollow that it surprised Iruka for a moment.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Iruka.

Naruto nodded. He was looking towards the ground, refusing to look up.

"Naruto I know this is painful but you have to get used to it. This is the life of a shinobi after all" said Iruka.

"It still hurts though...How do you cope up with it Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We never do, killing is painful and it will always be the same, but I remember the lives I'm protecting by killing just one person, and it helps me to move on" said Iruka.

"So you kill because you have something to protect?" asked Naruto slowly looking up.

"That's right" said Iruka flashing him a sad smile.

"I understand sensei" said Naruto.

"This is the darkness of our world Naruto. We are not heroes, we are killers to protect our village" said Iruka.

Naruto didn't say anything, he was thinking about what Iruka said to him.

"Thank you sensei...for being there for me" said Naruto.

 _With Kiba:_

Kiba slowly opened his eyes; he saw a white ceiling above him. He slowly got up and winced in pain.

"You shouldn't move too much" said a female voice.

Kiba looked around and saw his ninken standing accompanied by a female.

"I'm Hakui, a medic-nin" said Hakui.

"Where am I?" asked Kiba.

"You're in the Hokage tower" said Hakui.

Kiba tried to get out of the bed but nearly fell down on the ground but Hakui quickly caught up.

"You shouldn't move around too much, you're still badly injured" said Hakui said.

Kiba's entire body was wrapped in bandages, especially around the legs. He was wearing a blue hospital gown as his entire attire was burnt in the fire.

"Woof" barked Akamaru in concern.

"Hey don't worry bud, I'm fine" said Kiba.

Suddenly Raido appeared in the room via shunshin. Hakui looked around to see him.

"Hokage-sama desires your presence Kiba inuzuka" said Raido.

"Well ok, I'm going then" said Kiba.

"Wait, use this crutch. You will need it" said Hakui and lifted the crutch which was placed on nearby wall. He then gave it to Kiba.

"Thanks" said Kiba and walked out of the room following Raido.

Hakui sighed. Lately she was constantly working overtime for Hokage-sama; she wasn't able to relieve her stress and sexual desires for many days.

"I should go to a pub tonight, hopefully someone will interst me" said Hakui.

 _In the Hokage tower:_

"Enter" said the sandaime.

Raido followed by Kiba entered the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you though, I heard what happened from Raido-san?" asked Kiba.

"I will live" said Naruto smiling. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes had some life in it now.

"Once again I thank you Kiba-kun for coming to Naruto-kun's rescue" said Sandaime.

"O-oh it was nothing, he was my friend after all" said Kiba blushing. He was being praised by the leader of the village after all.

Naruto smiled. Just some time ago they were out for each other's life and now they could trust each other with their lives.

"Thanks Kiba" said Naruto.

"Well I couldn't let ya die now can I, I still have to settle my score with you" said Kiba grinning.

"By the way, why did you call us jiji?" asked Naruto.

"NARUTO" shouted Iruka.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"Raido if you may" said Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Raido and turned towards the academy students.

"Naruto uzumaki and Kiba inuzuka, it's decided for you two to be promoted to genin" said Raido.

"What?" asked Naruto surprised?

"D-don't we have to pass the exam for us to be genin" said Kiba equally shocked.

"Normally yes, but after your magnificent performance today Sandaime-sama has decided to give you a field promotion" said Kego.

"Is that allowed?" asked Iruka.

"It has never happened before but there is a first time for everything" said Sarutobi smiling.

"A-are you serious jiji?" asked Naruto as a smile crept on his face.

"Why should I lie about something like this?" asked Hiruzen smiling.

This was Naruto's happiest moment in life. He couldn't believe it. Finally he was a genin, after 3 years of struggle he has achieved his dream.

"Hey Naruto" said Iruka.

Naruto looked at his former sensei.

"Take this, you wanted this from me didn't you?" asked Iruka taking of his headband.

'Hey sensei, will you do me a favour...will you give me one of those headband?'

'None can do Naruto, this symbolises that you are a proud shinobi of the leaf'

Iruka remembered what Naruto wanted previous year.

Naruto couldn't be happier.

 _In a secret office present in the red light district of Konoha:_

"What is the meaning of this Danzo?" asked Kizashi haruno outraged.

"I believed that I made myself clear" said the bandaged man with one eye and broken hand.

"Why are you betraying us now? Didn't you say that you wanted to purge the demon by helping us?" asked Kizashi.

"Fool, why will I want to destroy konoha's most prominent weapon?" said Danzo seeming emotionless.

"B-but then why did you help us in executing the assassination?" asked Kizashi shocked beyond comparison.

"The first assassination attempt was to make the jinchuuriki realise how weak he is, and the second assassination attempt was a test to see how far he has come" said Danzo as stoically as ever.

"Y-you lied to me all along" said Kizashi.

"Yes, this is all for konoha's future Kizashi and I warn you, if you try anything else on the jinchuuriki then you will face the wrath of the foundation" said Danzo and exited the room.

Kizashi banged the table angrily. He was shaking with anger.

"Damn it, from the beginning I was being used by him. If I fail to do anything again then I will lose my trust from the council and they will definitely strip me of my power" said Kizashi now all alone in the room.

Then an idea struck his mind.

"Wait a minute, yes I can use Sakura-chan" muttered Kizashi.

Then he grinned maliciously.

"Yes I and Mebuki are doing this for her future after all, she should help us too. After she becomes shinobi I will order her to start with the assassination" said Kizashi quietly.

Then Kizashi laughed loudly and maniacally.

Somewhere outside the house a figure was listening on the conversation.

"I must inform Hokage-sama of this development" said the man with pale eyes.

He was Ko hyuga, a tokubetsu jonin.

Ko quickly ran towards the Hokage tower.

"So you are the one Sarutobi sent to tail me" said a voice behind Ko.

Just as he turned around he was met with a kick to his face making him fall on the concrete rooftop.

"N-no way, how did my byakugan not sense you?" asked Ko slowly standing up.

Standing in front of him was Danzo Shimura.

"If I kill you then Hiruzen surely will gain permission from shinobi council for investigating me. They are already tolerating my actions to a great extent, if I kill a loyal shinobi such as you then not even my right as an elder can save me, I see" said Danzo calmly as Ko jumped away.

"Moreover you have the byakugan. I don't want to use this now but it seems I have no other choice other than using it" said Danzo.

Ko quickly took his gentle fist stance.

Suddenly Danzo's damaged eye started glowing red.

'What is this' thought Ko.

"You have seen nothing hyuga. Forget everything about me, all you know is how Kizashi is trying to kill the jinchuuriki using his daughter" said Danzo.

"Kotoamatsukami" said Danzo.

Danzo slowly walked away from there.

'To think I would need to use such great power on something like this...but this is all for Konoha. I do have Shodaime's cells after all, this godly power will quickly return to me' thought Danzo.

You see after the uchiha massacre, Sandaime ordered Danzo to disband root. Of course, Danzo disobeyed the Hokage and operated under the shadow. Even knowing this Hiruzen couldn't do anything because he lacked proof. And he nedded Danzo.

But when Hiruzen discovered the curse tongue eradication seal on Iwana akame he immediately understood who was controlling the village council. Thus he sent shinobis to investigate the matter. But nobody was able to gain any information on any of the parties.

So he sent out Ko hyuga to tail Danzo.

Hiruzen might have thought he checkmated Danzo but in reality the one who was checkmated was Hiruzen. And now Danzo's plan to overthrow him will begin...

 _Next morning:_

"Are you sure about this Ko?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes lord Hokage, Danzo-sama has not made any suspicious moves at all during these two weeks" replied Ko.

"And tell me how you found out Mr. Haruno's plan to us her daughter?" asked Shikaku.

He was the adult version of Shikamaru with two scars on the left side of his face. He was also the Jonin commander of Konohagakure.

"When I was coming to report back to you, in my byakugan I saw Mr. Haruno's tantrum. I quickly ran there and caught some of his words such as 'I can use Sakura-chan' and 'order her to start with the assassination'. We can easily assume that the target is Naruto uzumaki. However..." said Ko trailing off.

"Yes even if we understand that man's intention it doesn't provide us enough evidence for the council to be arrested...especially when he didn't mention 'demon' or 'jinchuuriki'. Troublesome" said Shikaku.

"Yes" said Ko nodding.

"Very well you might go Ko" said the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Ko and exited.

"Thanks to Ko, we can now formulate a plan to protect Naruto-kun and young Sakura" said Sandaime.

"Yes, I didn't believe that Ko would really succeed in this suicide mission. While I'm glad that he is safe and sound...if he actually died we would have gained the support of the elders, Koharu-sama and Homura-sama were wary of him for some time, did you have a falling out" said Shikaku.

"Guess they finally had the sense to see who Danzo really is" said Sandaime.

'It took them a sacrifice of a whole clan to do so' thought Hiruzen.

The village elders were suspicious of Danzo after the Iwana incident but it grew after Bekko's attempted murder, but it wasn't enough to officially raid Danzo. He too was an elder after all. So if Ko died on a mission for tailing Danzo, then it was game over for the old hawk. Just one concrete evidence would be enough. Then they can have yamanaka to search his head and find out everything he has been hiding.

"Shikaku, no matter how profitable the result is we should never compensate someone's life for it" said Hokage sternly.

"Yes of course Hokage-sama, I was just stating the possibility. But I still don't believe that Danzo is not involved" said Shikaku.

"I know Shikaku, but the fact that Kizashi is becoming this desperate only means that Danzo isn't supporting the village council anymore. Their defence is very weak now" said Sandaime.

"So you will send Kego inuzuka to finalise whether he is really using her daughter or not. If he succeeds then we will get the prove we need" said Shikaku.

"Yes" said Sarutobi.

"But Hokage-sama, can I investigate Ko hyuga's mission report again" said Shikaku.

"Why though?" asked Shikaku.

"I think it is too good to be a mere coincidence that Ko found out the hideout of the village council leader, and even in a vulnerable state. Even if I think that this happened because Danzo betrayed the village council, one question crosses my mind" said Shikaku.

"Which is" said a curious Hiruzen.

"What was a man like Danzo doing in red light district? He isn't the type that wants to be pleasured and he didn't even contact anybody there.I don't believe he went for a simple walk" asked Shikaku.

"I still don't get your point but if you want then I can allow you to investigate on it" said the Hokage blowing out smoke from the pipe.

 _Next week:_

"What?" asked the Hokage.

Kego grimaced remembering what happened last night. He was standing nearby the haruno house. Through the window he saw Kizashi telling something to her daughter and her daughter and wife seemed absolutely horrified. Just when he was about to use his senses to hear them he found he couldn't use his chakra. His ninken then picked up many shinobis hidden around them. Realizing that they were from root he quickly withdrew.

"You heard me Hokage-sama, root is protecting Kizashi" said Kego.

"Did you come in contact with any of them?" asked Sarutobi.

"I felt them lurking around in the shadows but no Hokage-sama...I didn't come in contact with them" said Kego.

"I see" said Hiruzen.

"I apologise Hokage-sama" said Kego who was clearly put out by the situation.

"It's not your fault Kego-kun, besides now we are sure of Kizashi's scheme thanks to you" said Sarutobi.

Kego nodded.

Danzo won't let Kizashi be caught because then it would reveal his participation in the assassination project. But he won't kill him because then the whole shinobi council will have enough material to officially raid him. And Danzo was pulling his plan off smoothly.

'You are playing a very dangerous game Danzo' thought Hiruzen frowning.

If Danzo makes one mistake, Hiruzen can finish him.

 _The day of the graduation:_

"Good morning class" said Iruka as he entered the classroom.

Nobody gave a damn to him and continued doing what they wanted to it.

"PIPE DOWN" shouted Iruka using big head jutsu.

Everybody shut up and returned back to their seats.

"Today you will take your graduation exam but before we start I would like to inform you about Kiba and Naruto" said Iruka.

Everyone perked up at this. Nobody forgot what happened two weeks ago.

"They helped us take down a traitor in the village and thus they became genin by a field decision. They are here for their second mission today" said Iruka and a grinning Kiba and a bored Naruto entered the room.

Hinata was awestruck by her crush's success. Shino raised an eyebrow but nobody got that. Shikamaru actually woke up hearing this and Choji stopped eating his chips. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow surprising Naruto who thought he would be rumbling that he was an elite and uchiha so he deserved this respect. Sakura just looked nervous...maybe it was because of the exam and Ino...

"WHAT?" shouted.

"WHY THAT HANDSOME DEADLAST" shouted Ami.

"I can understand Kiba but why Naruto" said Komugi.

"SHUT UP" shouted Iruka and everyone stopped their debate as Naruto sighed.

"If you want then you can take this to the Hokage. He was the one who proposed this" said Iruka and nobody dared to say anything.

They wouldn't dare challenge the decision of the Hokage. The teachers too stood there dumbstruck. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. That dead last, loser, demon...passed, and also helped taking down a traitor. That must mean they had completed a B-rank mission.

Mizuki was fuming; no he couldn't allow this to ruin his plan. He would need to think of something fast.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head.

He wanted to laugh aloud but refrained himself.

He will get what he wanted and nobody will be able to stop him.

* * *

 **Database:**

 **Bekko:**

 **Rank- chunin.**

 **Personality- loathes Naruto.**

 **Nature- Fire release.**

 **Abilities-proficient in handling kunais, especially in close range. He is a fire specialist.**

 **Grading:**

 **Ninjutsu- 3  
**

 **Genjutsu- 2**

 **Taijutsu- 2.5**

 **Intelligence- 1.5**

 **Strength- 2**

 **Speed- 2**

 **Stamina- 3**

 **Hand seals- 3  
**

 **Special skills- 3.5**

 **(- Kunai handling in close combat- 3.5/5)**

 **Total- 22.5 (Out of 45)**

 **Iruka umino:**

 **Rank- chunin.**

 **Personality- likes teaching his students, his friends, the village and Naruto. He has inherited the will of fire. He is a pretty cheerful person and easy to get along with.**

 **Nature- Water release (Affinity), Fire release.**

 **Abilities- He is a very versatile shinobi who is skilled in many arts, but his sensory skill stands out the most.**

 **Grading:**

 **Ninjutsu- 3**

 **Genjutsu- 3  
**

 **Taijutsu- 2.5**

 **Intelligence- 4  
**

 **Strength- 2.5  
**

 **Speed- 2.5**

 **Stamina- 3  
**

 **Hand seals- 3.5  
**

 **Special skills- 4**

 **(-Sensory skills- 4/5)**

 **Total- 28 (Out of 45)**

 **Kego inuzuka:**

 **Rank- Tokubetsu jonin.**

 **Personality- loyal to the village, feels indebted to Kiba, Hana and Tsume, likes tailing and stalking warriors he finds interesting, gender has nothing to do with it. Surprisingly, unlike members of Inuzuka clan he is not brash, impatience, and doesn't lack manners. In fact he is the complete opposite of the inuzuka clan.**

 **Nature- Fire release (affinity), Earth release, Lightning release.**

 **Abilities- He is good at information gathering, stealth and silent killing. Proficient in guerrilla warfare, and has mastery of three nature releases.**

 **Grading:**

 **Ninjutsu- 4**

 **Genjutsu- 2.5**

 **Taijutsu- 3.5**

 **Intelligence- 3**

 **Strength- 2.5**

 **Speed- 3.5**

 **Stamina- 3**

 **Hand seals- 3**

 **Special skills- 4**

 **(- Stealth- 4.5/5)**

 **(-Information gathering- 3.5/5)**

 **(-Silent killing- 4/5)**

 **(-With Hanyow- 4/5)**

 **Total- 29 (Out of 45)**

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1) Leaf Concentration Practice (Ha no shuchu renshu) – This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.**

 **This exercise can be used by Academy teachers as a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. As explained by Iruka Umino, only those who have worked hard on their ability to concentrate can become excellent shinobi. For generations Konoha ninja have practised using this method in order to better their mental focus. The leaf emblem on the Konoha forehead protector is said to originate from this training.**

 **General skill.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **2) Tree climbing exercise (Ki Nobori no Shugyo) – Tree Climbing Practice is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. The concept of this exercise is similar to magnetics. This is evidenced when Sasuke was able to attract a kunai Naruto threw his direction to his feet and then throw it at an enemy by kicking the kunai while releasing his chakra's hold on the kunai.**

 **General skill.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **3) Mystical palm technique (Shosen jutsu)- The Mystical Palm Technique is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact.**

 **By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. Although this is usually undesirable, Kabuto once effectively used this side effect to get Kiba Inuzuka out of his way.**

 **Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary, Short-range.**

 **Hand seals- Ox- Tiger (varies).**

 **4) Peek a Boo (Buke)–The peek-a-boo style is an unorthodox boxing stance. Peek-a-boo allows the boxer to maintain a low centre of gravity whilst using their elbows to block their stomach area and both fists to cover the chin (ultimately only seeing the boxer's eyes-thus the name 'peek-a-boo'). Offensively it is limited at further distances since the boxer would squarely face the opponent, giving them less rotation for punches such as a right straight. However, it is an infighting stance. It allows the boxer to cover majority of the vital spots while giving them the freedom to utilize hooks and uppercuts and maintain a good level of defence.**

 **Taijutsu/Boxing, Defensive, unorthodox, infighting, short range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **5) Clone jutsu (Bunshin no jutsu) – A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be use to confuse the enemy. It is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic academy level technique, but depending upon one's ingenuity, it can only be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come in contact with something.**

 **These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals- Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog.**

 **6) Fuinjutsu: invisibility (Fuinjutsu: Fukashi) – Using this seal one can make the seal itself or the substance it is attached invisible. But the area covered depends on the seal structure and the chakra used.**

 **Fuinjutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Hare.**

 **7) Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang piercing fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang passing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang over fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang piercing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang passing fang (Jujin taijutsu ogi: gatsuga) – The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver powerful beast-like blows in collaboration when made contact with the target. It is strong enough to drill through stones. It is done when both four legs jutsu and beast clone jutsu are active.**

 **Taijutsu, C rank, offensive, short-range.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (not needed).**

 **8) Fire style: great fireball jutsu (Katon: gokakyu no jutsu) – A technique where chakra is kneaded inside the body and it is converted into fire and expelled. When expelled it forms a massive fireball and burns the target.**

 **Uchiha clan uses this technique as 'coming of age' rite and as such this technique is common in the Uchiha clan. It was the Uchiha clan who created this technique.**

 **Ninjutsu, fire release, C rank, offensive, short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Tiger/snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger.**

 **9) Fire style: phoenix sage fire jutsu (Katon: Hosenka no jutsu) –It sends a volley of controlled small fireballs towards the target in an unpredictable manner making it harder to dodge. This can be used to attack or used as a distraction.**

 **Ninjutsu, fire release, C rank, offensive, short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Rat - Tiger - Dog - Ox- Rabbit - Tiger.**

 **17) Big head jutsu (Okina Atama no jutsu) - It is a jutsu created by Umino Iruka in which he transforms his head in a massive and scary head of himself to scare the students.**

 **Ninjutsu, E rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Dog - Boar - Ram.**

 **10) Fire style: fire fist (Katon: Hiken) - The user turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot.**

 **Ninjutsu, Fire release, B-rank, Offensive, Mid to long range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Snake- Tiger- Ox- Dog- Rabbit.**

 **11) Ninja art: claws of the jungle king (Janguru no o no tsume) – It's an original technique created by Kego inuzuka, where he channels chakra to his nails and extends them to the size of a dagger or small tanto. They always glow in blue and are able to stop attacks from weapons enhanced through nature manipulation. They are extremely sharp and its uses are versatile. It is the signature move of Kego inuzuka.**

 **Ninjutsu, B-rank, Offensive, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Monkey- Rat- Horse- Ram- Boar.**

 **12) Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods) - Kotoamatsukami is a dojutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling Genjutsu on the target. It is a first order Genjutsu, which allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a Genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated.**

 **It should be noted that the dojutsu required at least a decade before it could be used again. This period can be drastically reduced through the possession of Hashirama's chakra, even for a non-Uchiha transplantee, as observed by Danzo's use. However, despite the additional stamina granted by Hashirama's cells, Danzo noted that this technique still can't be used multiple times in a single day.**

 **Unlike most Sharingan-based Genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami does not seem to require eye contact, as demonstrated by how Danzo cast it on Mifune without apparently removing the bandages that covered his right eye.**

 **Genjutsu, Kekkei genkai, Dojutsu, Yin release, All ranges, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

 **13) Curse tongue eradication seal (Zekka konzetsu no in) - This cursed is given to all members of the Anbu subgroup Root by Danzo Shimura, to ensure no information about him or the organisation fell into the wrong hands. After Danzo died, the seals disappeared from all the Root members.**

 **When the wearer of this cursed seal speaks about anything incriminating related to Danzo or Root, their entire body will be paralysed, taking away their ability to speak or move. It is applied to the tongue and takes the shape of three solid lines and two broken lines from the back of the tongue to the tip.**

 **Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Short range, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

* * *

 **So this is the end of this chapter. How did you like it? Please review. I told you guys that this chapter will be longer than the last one. Next is the revelation arc and I'm sure everyone knows what's going to happen. That will also bring a closure to the prologue saga. And I hope you liked the fight with the chunin Bekko. I also believe that now the plot of the story will become clearer.**

 **I also want to say that the Hokage can't sue Kizashi because they didn't have any definite proof the target. It could have been a civilian criminal and because of the growth of the civilian council in this age they have each and every right to do so. And Danzo has complete control of this situation now. This is where the real story begins. The first 5 chapters were for Naruto's training and character development.**

 **Danzo, Koharu, Homura has certain rights because of their service for years. So, to apprehend them, Hokage needs to have concrete proof. Seal can be stolen, dark cloaked shinobi did not mean ROOT, but death because of trailing someone, especially when it would be of a loyal konoha shinobi, along with other small but incomplete evidence should be enough to uproot (pun intended) ROOT.**

 **It is to be noted that neither Iwana akame nor Bekko were members of Root, they were simply given the seal to ensure that no information is leaked through them.**

 **I will explain the grading system in the next chapter in the Author notes.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter. Ja ne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 7- the power inside me**

 **Hey guys, I'm back and this is it. The last arc of this saga is here. With this the story will be finally set in motion. So let's go.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, maybe when I marry his daughter I can get that in dowry... Just kidding.**

 **Saga- Prologue saga.**

 **Arc- Revelation arc.**

* * *

"Next Hosei" said Iruka.

"Coming" said Hosei and went towards the exam room.

Kiba and Naruto were helping Iruka by following orders of the chunin.

"Hey Naruto, tell Sasuke to be ready" said Iruka.

"Ya sure" said Naruto and went out of the room.

When he reached the classroom, he noticed that not many students were left. Only Choji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were the only ones still there.

"Sasuke uchiha" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto, he looked pretty confident in himself.

"Be ready" said Naruto. Sasuke nodded and again started brooding.

Shikamaru was sleeping and Choji was eating potato chips.

"Hey Naruto" said Choji.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

"If you are a ninja then why are you doing stuffs like this" said Choji.

Naruto grumbled.

"Well...when you graduate out of the academy this are the 'missions' given to you" said Naruto.

"...You are kidding right" said Choji and even Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm" said Naruto.

"Well, it's great then, we don't have to do the troublesome missions for a while" said Shikamaru yawning.

"Good morning" said Naruto with a grin.

"Sasuke uchiha" said Iruka from the other room.

Sasuke stood up and shoved his hands in the pockets. He walked towards the door where Naruto was standing.

Sasuke was about to pass him, but Naruto called out to him.

"Hey Sasuke" said Naruto making Sasuke stop.

"I was really shocked, when Iruka-sensei revealed my field promotion I was sure that you would be objecting to it" said Naruto.

"Dobe, I watched the fight with Kiba and I know you are skilled enough to be genin. I don't care what happens to you as long as I can get my promotion" said Sasuke and walked away.

'So in other words, he is sure that he is stronger than me. I don't doubt it though, he is the guy who defeated Kiba 10 times without being successfully hit a single time' thought Naruto.

Sasuke easily passed the exams and he was followed by Shikamaru and Choji who too easily cleared the test.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, when are gonna get a real mission" said Kiba whining.

"You have to at least complete 12-15 D-ranks first, and you will need your genin team to access C-ranks anyway" said Iruka.

"Damn it" said Kiba.

"Where will you go now?" asked Naruto.

"I have to go to the library" said Iruka.

"And I will go and ask Sasuke for a rematch" said Kiba.

"Best of luck dude" said Naruto.

"Go to the Hokage to collect your pay" said Iruka and went out.

"Bye dude" said Kiba and went out too.

In these two weeks Naruto had spent a lot of time with Kiba. He was not as bad as he thought he would be, when confronted for challenging Naruto Kiba reluctantly revealed his frustrations for not being able to defeat Sasuke and his constant rambling of being Hokage without the strength to back it up.

But after Kiba was defeated he started respecting the blonde and that is why he wanted to befriend Naruto. Naruto forgave Kiba for his actions since he tried to kill him too and besides truthfully both of them enjoyed the spar they had. While at first they came at each other with the intent to kill, they quickly forgot it and started fighting because they enjoyed it. Kiba was also taught how to strategise against opponents instead of just fighting at close range.

Naruto found his new friend a good company because they shared the same dream; they also respected each other because they knew each other's strengths.

They of course were rivals, Kiba wanted to fight Naruto again someday and Naruto himself wanted to try him again one day.

Naruto walked out of the classroom and after informing the head of the academy he left the place. He was wandering around in a deserted field surrounded by trees when he felt someone land near him.

He quickly turned around to notice the smiling white haired chunin.

"Mizuki-sensei" said Naruto with his hands on the back of his head. He didn't have anything against the instructor; he had never done anything bad to him.

"Hey Naruto, I have to talk to you about something" said Mizuki.

"Go on" said Naruto telling Mizuki to go on.

"Well you see...the sandaime has decided that you should take a special exam" said Mizuki.

"For what?" asked Naruto curiously.

"For your promotion to chunin" said Mizuki.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe it. It wasn't even a month as he became a genin and now he was being rewarded with a test to become chunin.

"Are you serious sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Do I have a reason to lie to you Naruto?" asked Mizuki with a smile.

"W-what is it that I have to do?" asked Naruto with stars shining in his right eye since his left was technically invisible from his hair.

"Oh it's pretty simple Naruto, all you have to do is to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower and master one jutsu from it" said Mizuki.

Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement now.

"And then when I come here to check up on you, you will show me the jutsu you mastered and give the scroll to me. If you can do that then you will become chunin" said Mizuki as his smile widened. Naruto was falling for his trap so easily.

"Ok sure sensei, but can I ask you one thing sensei?" asked Naruto while jumping enthusiastically.

"Sure Naruto" said Mizuki.

"Can a shinobi on duty kill a traitor without a direct order from the Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"For self-defence only though, why do you ask?" asked Mizuki.

Just for some mere moments Mizuki froze, he sensed the bloodlust which Naruto was desperately trying to hide.

Just a second later, Mizuki was forced to draw a kunai beside his neck to block the beheading slash from Naruto.

"As expected from a chunin, you caught on to the small traces of leaked bloodlust. But sensei, I am disappointed in you. You should have come up with a better story if you wanted to trick me" said Naruto and pulled his katana back before stepping a few steps back.

"I'm not the same Naruto from one year ago" said Naruto and positioned his katana parallel to his face with the tip facing Mizuki. He was clutching the grip with both of his hand and readied his stance.

Mizuki was still baffled; he barely saved himself from death moments ago. So he earned his position in the shinobi ranks, but how did he change this much just in a year. Faking his own KI to kill his enemy with a surprise attack was not easy. Just what had happened to the demon?

Anybody can be a genin with a little amount of skills. But a seasoned chunin like him shouldn't have any trouble with a brat like him.

But Mizuki wasn't a chunin for nothing. He quickly went to his battle ready mode and prepared to defend against his former student.

"Here I come" said Naruto and charged at him. Naruto quickly went for a beheading slash but the chunin ducked his head and avoided it. Naruto quickly spun around using the momentum and attempted a stab to Mizuki's mid-section but Mizuki jumped back.

Naruto went forward and tried a diagonal slash from Mizuki's left shoulder to waist, but Mizuki countered it with a diagonal slash from his kunai as well. Both Naruto and Mizuki were locked in the middle and tried to overpower each other but they were equal. But Naruto noticed that he had higher reach because he was using a katana so he thrust his katana forward while they were locked, Mizuki's eyes widened as the katana was inches away from his throat. He quickly separated and jumped back saving his life.

'Damn it, I will have to take this seriously. How did this loser become this strong in just a year?' thought Mizuki.

Naruto charged at him again but Mizuki threw a smoke bomb in the ground. When the smoke dissipated Mizuki was nowhere to be seen.

'He is hiding in the trees. But which one' thought Naruto.

Suddenly he heard a cutting sound and jumped up. He avoided a kunai which sailed below him and stuck the ground. Naruto landed and looked at the direction from where the kunai came.

'So there huh' thought Naruto and reached for the kunai pouch. But he missed the flash bomb attached the kunai.

Suddenly a bright flash enclosed the clearing. Naruto was forced to cover his eyes. As the light dissipated Naruto opened his eyes only to be met with a log straight at his face. Naruto flew back due to the force and landed on the ground.

'The fuck was that' thought Naruto and got up.

Naruto again looked around keenly trying to find where the man was hiding. Behind Naruto was a tree against which Naruto leaned to support himself. The log had hit him hard in his stomach.

Mizuki could only chuckle as he saw Naruto fall in his trap. Naruto was sure that Mizuki was hiding behind the trees, and the kunai and log which was thrown at him only confirmed it. But Mizuki was underground using Earth style: Underground Projection Fish Technique, he threw the log and kunai with flash tag at him by implementing Puppet technique. And now that he has completely diverted Naruto's attention from the ground, he could strike.

Suddenly Naruto was tied to the tree with ninja wire, Mizuki's sneak attack worked and he quickly appeared on the ground's surface in front of Naruto.

But instead of Naruto there was a log tied to the tree now. Mizuki quickly turned around to see Naruto seal his katana back in the scroll.

"That was close" said Naruto.

"Why did you seal your katana back?" asked Mizuki.

"You did something to it, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise, he had attached chakra threads to his katana the moment the log had hit him, but how did the demon figure it out.

"When I was hit with the flash tag, I covered my eyes. I was using my other senses to perceive whether you were coming to attack me directly or not. My ears picked up on the sound of the log coming at me but if that was a trap then I would have picked up on the sound of the wire to which the log was attached to being cut. I didn't so just when the log hit me I opened my eyes; the light was gone by then and I saw something strange. The trajectory of the log was not in a straight path and it was not in the direction from where the kunai came which was impossible...so if you didn't hurl it at me and it wasn't a trap the only possible option left was you used a remote control jutsu...I didn't know you were underground though" said Naruto.

"W-when were you thinking about this?" asked Mizuki looking shell shocked from this information.

"When I was leaning against the tree" said Naruto.

'The shogi training paid of' thought Naruto. After his field promotion Naruto was forced to play shogi with Raido. Naruto was already smart enough but to prepare himself for upcoming challenges Raido told him to play shogi. Naruto didn't know why but he was slowly starting to understand.

"But how did you know that I was about to use it on your katana?" asked Mizuki.

"When you used the sneak attack on me from underground I understood that your remote control only works for one object at a time. First the kunai, then the log and you were constantly using cheap tricks against me so I figured that the next target will be my katana" said Naruto.

Mizuki was visibly impressed by Naruto. He was thinking that maybe he wasn't the demon fox, maybe he was a great shinobi but he quickly shook that thought away.

Mizuki sneered at Naruto before dashing at him. He cocked back his right fist and threw a right straight at him but Naruto jumped back.

Suddenly when Naruto was still in air Mizuki's hand extended and he grabbed his throat.

Naruto caught his right hand and tried to force it of his throat but was unsuccessful. Naruto's face was slowly turning blue because of the lack of oxygen.

"Soft physique modification" said Mizuki cockily.

Suddenly Naruto twisted his neck forward, breaking it.

'What? Why did he kill himself' thought Mizuki.

But Naruto used the momentum to flip forward and formed a reverse 'U' with his body. His legs shot forward and kicked Mizuki's throat.

Mizuki grunted in pain and was forced to let him go. Mizuki staggered backwards as Naruto dropped to the ground.

Naruto shakily stood up while coughing.

Meanwhile Mizuki recuperated and took his taijutsu stance.

"What did you demon?" asked Mizuki angrily.

"The jutsu you used is the modified ninjutsu version of my taijutsu style, I can't extend my limbs though" said Naruto.

'I can understand by now, I will lose, he has more experience and he is way more skilled. I should have ANBU guarding me damnit. Where are they when I need them' thought Naruto.

Mizuki quickly drew a kunai and threw it towards Naruto; Naruto too threw a kunai towards Mizuki and managed to deflect it.

Mizuki's eyes widened as the kunai he threw was coming back towards him, he quickly ducked to dodge the blade which struck a tree. Naruto however charged towards him skilfully managing to catch the other deflected blade coming towards him and slashed at Mizuki. Mizuki jumped back but Naruto didn't let his attacks subside. He dashed at Mizuki and stabbed the blade towards his head. However before the blade reached Mizuki's head, Mizuki made a drawing motion with his fingers, a kunai suddenly came between Naruto's hand and Mizuki's head.

'His remote control technique' thought Naruto. The kunai Mizuki managed to dodge; the blade which struck a tree was the one which blocked Naruto, which meant Mizuki had used his puppet technique to control it.

Mizuki had managed to gain a safe distance and was using his puppet technique to make the kunai charge at Naruto.

Naruto jumped back fearing that if he got too close he will be able to control his weaponry against him.

"It's useless sensei, I can easily dodge your remote control attacks, and if I don't get too close to that kunai you can't use my weaponry against me" said Naruto.

"You did a great deciphering my technique demon, by the way this remote control technique is puppet technique used by puppeteers of Sunagakure" said Mizuki and the kunai which was hanging in air by the courtesy of Mizuki charged towards Naruto again.

Naruto jumped back and frowned.

"While it's impressive that you can use hiden techniques of other village, why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto.

"Because it's over" said Mizuki and suddenly the kunai which was being used by Mizuki dropped to the ground.

Before Naruto could even process what happened Naruto was stabbed from behind.

"What the?" said Naruto clutching the injured area, blood dripping from it. Naruto quickly removed the kunai from his body.

"Don't you remember where you are demon? This is where I threw the kunai with flash tag" said Mizuki sneering.

Realization hit Naruto; he remembered that this is the place where he was tricked by the flash tag and log. Mizuki was leading him here.

"Damn it" said Naruto and dropped to his knees. He was unable to move properly due to the injury he received.

Mizuki suddenly made some hand seals and Naruto's vision blurred, from his vision Mizuki disappeared. Suddenly Naruto felt that he was being pulled in by the ground.

"What the hell? Where did the quicksand come from dattebayo?" said Naruto.

"Hazy Genjutsu success" said Mizuki. Not like Naruto could hear him though.

"You tried to buy time for reinforcement demon, otherwise you wouldn't have actually answered my questions. You shouldn't do it so obviously. Like you would have the chance to use this knowledge ever again though" said Mizuki sneering.

"Damn demon, giving me so much trouble. Thankfully there is not much patrol around here today" said Mizuki as an evil smile crept on his face.

"Now for my plan, Genjutsu: hypnotize" said Mizuki making the necessary hand seals.

It was done. Naruto had gone to steal the scroll of seals.

"You took your damn time Mizuki" said a voice from the clearing. The man had black skin and was wearing glasses.

"Satoshi-san, did you take care of the ANBU" said Mizuki.

"Yeah, now get on with it" said the man.

"Hai" said Mizuki and shunshined away.

 _1 hour later:_

"Find Naruto" said the sandaime who had a bandage on his nose thanks to the sexy jutsu.

"Hai" said all of the chunin and dispersed.

"Naruto what have you done?" said Iruka and quickly went out of the office.

'This might revoke his shinobi licence' thought Iruka.

"Sensing technique" said Iruka and concentrated his chakra to find Naruto.

"Found him" said Iruka and went towards the clearing where Naruto is.

 _10 minutes later:_

"NARUTO" shouted Iruka as he landed in the ground behind Naruto.

"Ah...Iruka-sensei, I found you" said Naruto grinning.

"Baka, I found you. Now tell me, why you stole the scroll?" asked Iruka with his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean? You are here to take the test right" said Naruto confused.

"What test?" asked Iruka.

"Mizuki sensei said that I have to master a jutsu from the forbidden scroll to become chunin dattebayo" said Naruto.

Iruka's eyes widened in realisation before he glared angrily at him.

"And you believed him" said Iruka.

"But he is my sensei" said Naruto.

"You should know better...Wait a minute" said Iruka frowning.

"Sonar pulse jutsu" said Iruka and let out a pulse of chakra from both of his hands.

'As I thought...a Genjutsu' thought Iruka.

"Genjutsu: release" said Iruka and brought his hands on Naruto's head.

"Iruka-sensei, w-what's going on here" said Naruto.

Suddenly a volley of shurikens came towards Naruto. Iruka pushed him out of the way and took the hit on his back.

"Iruka-sensei" said Naruto worriedly and approached him to make sure Iruka is okay.

"Heh, protecting the demon are we Iruka?" said Mizuki as he landed on a branch.

"Naruto give me the scroll" ordered Mizuki darkly.

"Don't Naruto, he is using you for his own benefit" said Iruka.

Naruto's memory of the fight with Mizuki returned. He looked at Mizuki darkly and released massive bursts of KI at him.

"You dare use me, lie to me you traitor scum. I will make you pay for this" said Naruto.

"Oh I will tell you who are lying, Naruto do you know why everyone hates you so much" said Mizuki.

Naruto dropped his KI and looked at Mizuki; Naruto looked curiously towards his former teacher. This is what he had wanted to know, he had never understood why everyone hated him so much.

"Tell me" ordered Naruto.

"Don't Mizuki, it's forbidden" shouted Iruka but it fell on deaf ears.

"You see Naruto 12 years ago, a rule was made. A rule known to everyone except you" said Mizuki.

"What rule?" asked Naruto.

"Don't" said Iruka struggling to get up.

"What do you know about the nine-tails?" asked Mizuki.

"It was killed by the fourth" said Naruto confused.

"Well you see, the nine-tails is a mass of chakra. It can't be killed so the fourth sealed it into a baby, can you guess who the baby was?" asked Mizuki sarcastically.

It made sense now, the hate, the glares, the assassination attempts, and the decision of Hokage for Raido to monitor Naruto.

"Me right" said Naruto.

"YES YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILS FOX, YOU WILL THUS NEVER BE ACCEPTED, AND EVEN YOUR DEAR IRUKA-SENSEI HATES YOUR GUTS. DIE DEMON" shouted Mizuki at the top of his lungs before firing his large shuriken which was on his back at Naruto.

'I see, so even Iruka-sensei hates me huh' thought Naruto and lowered his head, not even trying to get away from his impending doom.

But it never came...

Naruto slowly looked up to see someone's shadow covering his body. Then he noticed blood dripping on his forehead.

It was Iruka's blood, Iruka was wounded on his chest and Naruto could clearly see the shuriken sticking out of his bloody flak jacket.

"Why? Why save me? I know what happened to your parents, there was one time even you hated me. So then why are you saving your archenemy now?" asked Naruto quietly.

"It hurts doesn't it, being all alone. You desperately want someone to acknowledge you yet you feel like you are not even needed. I can feel your pain Naruto. There was a time when I hated you for killing my parents. Deep inside I knew that you were not the kyubi, but I needed to blame someone who I can see for my parents' demise. But when I saw you everything changed, I could see my eyes in yours, and then I realised you were just as human as anyone else, I still hadn't forgiven myself for treating you like the rest even if that was for just one day. Because I knew that there was no way for you to get out of that day, I knew that from the day you were born you were living in that one day. That is why I wanted to make up for it, I wanted to make you feel that you weren't alone. Run Naruto, take that scroll and run towards the Hokage tower. Don't look back Naruto, I promise that I will save you even if that is the last thing I do" said Iruka and slowly stood up.

Naruto didn't understand anything anymore, he was a demon wasn't he? Then why Iruka-sensei was going to such great lengths to protect him. He was a demon, if Iruka hated him then he would understand. But why had Iruka stopped hating him?

Naruto took the scroll and ran out of the clearing.

"You won't get away" said Mizuki and tried to chase after him but Iruka was in his way.

"You seriously wanted to kill him Mizuki; this shuriken of yours is coated in earth style chakra. I will not let you hurt my student" said Iruka.

"Why are you protecting it Iruka, there was a time we made jokes on him, we hated him, despised his existence, what has changed then Iruka?" asked Mizuki.

"He saved me from becoming like you Mizuki, thanks to him I carry the will of fire in my heart" said Iruka.

Mizuki chuckled.

"You don't get do you? He is just like me" said Mizuki.

"Just like you?" said Iruka in confusion.

"You think that beast will not use that power to destroy the village. He will want revenge Iruka, he is out for konoha's blood" said Mizuki.

"You're right, that's what the beast will do" said Iruka.

Unknown to them Naruto was sitting behind a tree, listening to their conversation.

"So it's true, even Iruka-sensei hates me" said Naruto in a quiet tone.

"But Naruto isn't a beast" said Iruka smiling.

Naruto's ears perked up at this.

"Naruto understands the pain of people's hearts, he always tries his hardest to reach his goal, sure he has messed up sometimes but Naruto has never complained about his misfortune and he always trained his hardest to become what he is, he is not the demon fox anymore, he is a splendid shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves" finished Iruka.

Naruto couldn't stop the tears anymore, so Iruka believed in him. He has never forgotten how Iruka treated him when they first met but his sensei has gotten over his hatred and has acknowledged him as his student, as a shinobi of the leaf.

"I wanted to save you for the last but I think I will finish you right now" said Mizuki sneering and drew another big shuriken.

"I will not let you harm Naruto" said Iruka determination evident in his tone.

"What can you do? I know for a fact that you are barely hanging on, if the shuriken is removed from your body then you will die of blood loss" said Mizuki and grinned evilly.

"You forgot where you are Mizuki didn't you?" asked Iruka.

"I won't let you distract me my friend" said Mizuki sarcastically.

"You are surrounded by trees, you can't get away from a mid to long range ninjutsu now" said Iruka and went through several hand seals lightning fast.

Realisation dawned upon Mizuki as he tried to run away but he knew he wouldn't manage in time.

"Fire style: fire fist" said Iruka and his hands turned into flames, he launched them as a destructive column of fire. It covered a very wide range, so Mizuki couldn't dodge to the sides and the flame was so huge that he couldn't jump up. It looked like Mizuki would have triggered his ticket to hell.

The flames engulfed Mizuki and all of the trees behind him. When the flames subsided, the entire clearing in front of Iruka was burned to ashes.

"It's over" said Iruka and coughed out blood. 'I can't move anymore'.

"What's over?" asked a voice.

Iruka's eye widened in surprise as a burned black body was slowly getting up.

Mizuki was no longer the thin chunin anymore, his body had become bulkier and his body was covered in black stripes.

"I really didn't want to use the cursed seal here, I wasn't sure if I made the potion correctly" said Mizuki.

"I-is that you Mizuki?" asked Iruka.

"To think that you were able to give me burn marks of this level, even when I'm using Orochimaru-sama's Juinjutsu, so the sensor of flame still lives" said Mizuki.

"You were affiliated with that traitor" said Iruka.

"But it's over" said Mizuki.

Suddenly Mizuki started undergoing transformation, Iruka wanted to finish him off but his body wasn't responding to him anymore.

Mizuki was now a tiger demon with black stripes in his shoulder, arm and chest.

"What foul power" said Iruka; he was able to feel its strength.

'So this is it' thought Iruka.

"Die" said the traitor chunin.

Suddenly Mizuki found he was not able to move anymore.

"What?" asked Mizuki in surprise.

Black runic words crept up on his body, and slowly spread all over him.

Naruto slowly came out of his hiding place, near the ground in front of him there was a red tag.

"Fuinjutsu: runic restriction seal" said Naruto.

"I can't be stopped by just one seal" said Mizuki and was about to overpower it but he found he couldn't.

"B-but how?" asked Mizuki.

"Oh, you aren't bound by just one seal" said Naruto.

Suddenly 100 Naruto's who were hiding in the clearing came out.

"You are bound by hundred seals" said Naruto.

"W-when did you make all this clones, wait are they real?" asked Mizuki.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto smirking.

Iruka was looking awed by Naruto's display of skills.

'Amazing' thought Iruka.

"But when did you put a seal on me, let alone 100?" asked Mizuki trying to gain some time to think of a way to break out of this situation.

"I didn't" said Naruto smiling.

"What?" asked Mizuki shocked.

"This fuinjutsu is a bit special, see that red tag near the ground the words are coming from, I have hidden 100 red tags around the trees, words come out of the seal like a snake and sneakily captures the target. It is almost like the Nara clan's jutsu, except all I can do is restrict you and instead of shadows there is black runic words" said Naruto smirking.

"And because it's night time he didn't notice the runic words in the ground, it was ingenious Naruto" said Iruka proudly.

"You flatter me" said Naruto.

"No I won't be defeated here" said Mizuki.

"Give up Mizuki, then at least you can live" pleaded Iruka.

"Orochimaru-sama needs me, I can't be defeated here" said Mizuki. Mizuki's index fingers twitched.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Mizuki was slowly breaking out of control.

'What ridiculous strength, I will have to end him quickly' thought Naruto.

Naruto summoned his katana. Naruto's cheerful expression turned to a dark one. His eyes became hollow and his features turned expressionless. His left eye being covered in hair only made him more frightening.

"Iruka-sensei has accepted me despite the society's views. And you have tried to kill him, you have tried to kill my precious sensei, you will have to pay for your crime with your life Mizuki-teme" said Naruto and lunged at him.

"NO, I WON'T BE DONE BY A PIECE OF TRASH LIKE YO-" before Mizuki could finish Naruto's katana pierced through his heart.

All the other Naruto's dispelled along with the tags, Mizuki's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"N-Naruto" said Iruka who was sitting against a tree.

Naruto turned around and quickly went towards Iruka.

"Sensei, are you alright?" asked Naruto kneeling down.

"Do I look alright?" joked Iruka.

"I will take the shuriken of your body" said Naruto.

"If you do that I will die of blood loss. His earth style chakra infused shuriken managed to pierce through my chest" said Iruka.

"Then I will carry you back to the village" said Naruto.

"By the time you get back to the village hospital, I will die of blood loss" said Iruka.

"T-then what should I do?" asked Naruto.

"N-Naruto" started Iruka.

"No, I won't abandon you; you have accepted me despite knowing everything. You have always helped me when I needed it; you have always scolded me when I pranked the village. Sensei, I will not leave you alone" said Naruto. His voice was tearing up now.

"You don't have to" said a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto quickly turned back and saw Raido standing there along with two other people.

"Scarface" said Naruto relieved.

Beside Raido a person wearing standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with flak jacket and forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna was standing. He has dark eyes, brown hair and a small goatee. He was Iwashi tatami.

Behind Iwashi was a man with brown, shoulder-length hair which hung about his face and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit and had a senbon in his mouth. He was Genma shiranui.

"Let's get to work then" said Raido.

"W-wait how are you going to take me to the village, as I said I don't have much time left because of the blood loss" said Iruka.

"Don't worry about that Iruka-san" said the man identified as Iwashi.

All three of them surrounded Iruka and formed the seal of confrontation.

"Iruka-sensei" said Naruto.

Iruka turned towards Naruto.

"You don't have to feel guilty about treating me like the rest; I have seen worse and you have always looked out for me...so forgive yourself" said Naruto.

Iruka merely smiled.

"Hey Naruto, seal Mizuki's body in a scroll and give to the Hokage along with scroll of sealing" said Raido.

"Hurry it up man" said the man who had a senbon in his mouth, Genma.

"Right then" said Raido.

"Flying thunder formation technique" said all three of them together and before Naruto could blink they vanished.

"Whoa" said Naruto surprised.

"Did they just teleport?" asked Naruto to himself.

Naruto quickly went back to work and sealed Mizuki's body in a free scroll; he then grabbed the scroll of sealing and started walking towards the Hokage tower.

 _25 minutes later:_

"Hey jiji" said Naruto as he barged in.

"Naruto-kun, I have been expecting you" said Hiruzen with a warm smile.

"I bet, take them" said Naruto and threw both the scrolls towards the elderly man.

Sarutobi caught them with ease.

"So when were you going to tell me?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen sighed.

"After you became chunin" said Hiruzen.

"Why?" asked Naruto frowning.

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood like every other kids, and I didn't want you to hate the village. Thus this information was to be revealed to you by one of my students after you became chunin" said Hiruzen.

"In other words you didn't trust me enough" said Naruto.

Hiruzen didn't reply.

"Jiji, I understand your reasoning and I believe that you had my best interests at heart but you could have trusted me more" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" said the Hokage.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter to me anyways. No matter what everyone says about me, I will become Hokage" said Naruto.

Sandaime smiled and took out his weed.

"So, when were you going to tell me about my heritage" said Naruto.

The weed fell from his hands to the floor.

"H-h-how did you come to know about this?" asked Sandaime.

"I don't know" said Naruto.

"Huh" said Sandaime.

"All I know is that a clan named Uzumaki existed" said Naruto.

"B-but how?" asked Sandaime.

"The history book about 1st world war, didn't you know?" asked Naruto.

"It's not in the academy curriculum" said Sandaime.

"Jonin section of the library, I was a thief once" said Naruto.

"Ah, of course...that's where you got the bingo books and scroll for fox taijutsu" said Sandaime.

Naruto nodded.

"You still caught me though" said Naruto. Hiruzen knew that Naruto had stolen bingo books and scrolls for training, but he never thought that Naruto would get his hands on a history book of all things.

"Sorry Naruto but I can't tell you right now" said Hiruzen sighing.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"It's a state secret" said Hiruzen.

"You mean just like the nine-tailed fox sealed inside me. Seriously old man, that's the worst way to keep a secret" said Naruto.

"No not like that one. Trust me Naruto you are better off not knowing this" said Hiruzen.

"You are telling me to forget about my heritage, my parents. You are making me hate you old man" said Naruto as his features darkened.

The sandaime cringed.

"I will tell you once you become chunin" said the sandaime.

"Just who were they...my parents I mean. I can't believe that you are forced to take such drastic actions" said Naruto.

"They were great people Naruto-kun" said Sandaime.

Naruto sighed.

"I will be going then" said Naruto.

"After you take the ninja registration picture, come to collect your pay. What you have done today is equivalent to a B-rank mission" said Sandaime.

"Sure" said Naruto.

"Also, go to the training ground near the waterfalls tomorrow morning. My student Jiraiya wants to tutor you in the art of fuinjutsu" said Sandaime.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

"Are you serious old man?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen nodded.

"If you don't find him there then go to the hot springs" said Sandaime.

"Eh...why?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen sighed.

"You will see once you meet him" said Hiruzen.

"Ok then" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you have matured beyond my expectations" said Sarutobi.

Naruto laughed.

"Did you expect me to hate me? Hokage-sama I believe in you. You have always tried your hardest to protect me. I understand that I still am not strong enough to know my heritage. I will continue to investigate though" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen.

Bit Hiruzen knew that things will never be the same between them again.

Naruto shook his head.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Naruto.

Naruto then walked away from the room.

 _1 hour later:_

Naruto was standing in front of the inuzuka estate.

"What are you doing here brat?" asked a guard.

"I want an audience with Kiba" said Naruto.

"Why would a scum like you want to visit young master" said the guard.

'Seriously, young master' thought Naruto sweat dropping.

"Hey let him in" said a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, he hadn't sensed any presence behind him at all.

Naruto turned around to see a face he remembered from the bingo book.

It was Kego inuzuka.

"O-of course Kego-sama" said the guard and opened the gates.

"Come with me" said Kego and led Naruto to Kiba's estate. They soon reached Kiba's home.

"Hey nee-san and...Naruto, what's up?" asked Kiba.

"Naruto wants to talk to you" said Kego.

"Sure, come inside Naruto" said Kiba and led him to his room.

Kiba's room was as Naruto expected...messy. His shirts, potato chips were all over the floor.

"Sorry dude, I'm cleaning up right now" said Kiba.

"Uh sure" said Naruto.

After Kiba cleaned his room, both of them sat on the floor.

"So what is it that you want to speak about?" asked Kiba.

Naruto then went on to explain about Mizuki's betrayal, the revelation about the nine tails and his newly acquired jutsu.

Both of them were silent for some time. Naruto mentally prepared himself for the worst. Kiba had every right to break their friendship. While just for 2 weeks, Naruto had really grown attached to Kiba. Kiba was his first friend after all.

Kiba's expression darkened. He looked at Naruto with eyes filled with rage.

"So you're telling me...that you have mastered another badass jutsu" said Kiba.

"...Eh" said Naruto.

"Damn it, I'm trying so hard to close the gap between our abilities. Why did it expand even more" said Kiba angrily.

'That comes in your mind first' thought Naruto sweat dropping.

"You bastard, now you're going to receive training from a sanin" said Kiba.

"Ah...Kiba calm down" said Naruto.

"GET OUT YOU LUCKY BASTARD" shouted Kiba and proceeded to kick him out of his room.

"Ouch" said Naruto and stood up.

"Hey bastard, tomorrow 4:00 am I have my rematch with duck butt" said Kiba and slammed the door shut.

Naruto chuckled and went out of the house.

'It looks like I didn't have anything to worry about' thought Naruto.

 _12:00 am:_

"Hey Ayame-nee chan" said Naruto.

"I told you to use the door" said Ayame.

"I prefer the window" said Naruto.

"Are you ready for tonight?" asked Ayame sexily.

Naruto jumped on her and crashed his lips against her.

None of them got any sleep that night.

 _Next day, 4:00 am:_

"So you're here" said Kiba.

Leaning against the tree was Sasuke uchiha.

"So I'm not late" said Naruto as he quickly reached the training ground near the mountains.

"You barely made it on time" said Kiba.

"How was I supposed to know where the duel was to take place?" asked Naruto.

Thanks to the stamina Kyubi gave Naruto he wasn't tired at all from the earlier mating season. Hell he wasn't even winded.

Ayame had passed out after 3 hours and Naruto had taken a nice shower before coming here. He didn't want Kiba pestering him about his sex friend.

"Man you guys are so loud" said a lazy voice.

Everybody turned towards the said voice and saw Shikamaru Nara lazily walking towards the field.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise" said Shikamaru.

The trio looked at him disbelievingly making Shikamaru sigh.

"I'm hiding from my mom" said Shikamaru.

"That explains it" said Kiba.

"So what have you done anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Eh...you're better off not knowing" said Shikamaru.

"Icha Icha Paradise" said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded.

Kiba and even Sasuke sweat dropped.

"My father framed me. He placed his book under my bed, troublesome old man. He wanted to get his revenge for the trick I pulled on his sake on mom's orders" said Shikamaru.

This time all three of them sweat dropped.

"Well anyway let's start the match" said Kiba.

Sasuke nodded and stepped forward.

"I'll be the referee" said Naruto.

Kiba and Sasuke both took their positions.

"Hajime" said Naruto.

"Let's go Akamaru" said Kiba and suddenly Akamaru popped out from his jacket.

"Ninja art: beast mimicry all fours jutsu" said Kiba and his chakra spiked. His features became wilder and his nails grew quite a bit.

"Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone" said Kiba as he fed Akamaru a food pill. Akamaru's fur became red and nearly afterwards in a puff of smoke he transformed into Kiba.

Shikamaru sighed as he lay down on the ground.

'Man, both of them will now charge at Sasuke and will be defeated like always. How troublesome' thought Shikamaru.

Naruto smirked.

'I didn't play shogi with you just to see you lose pitifully mutt. Show the ass what you can do' thought Naruto.

Both the Kiba's charged at Sasuke as he stood ready in his uchiha stance.

Suddenly both Kiba drew smoke pellets from their pockets and before Sasuke could react threw them in the ground.

The entire field was covered in smoke.

'Damn' thought Sasuke.

'Interesting' thought Shikamaru.

'I can't see him but he knows where I'm thanks to his keen smell. So to attack me he will approach from behind' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around just to see a dark figure cocking his fist back. He smirked and brought his hands to his face to defend himself.

Then he noticed something weird, smoke was passing through Kiba's body as if it was transparent. Realisation dawned upon Sasuke as the clone's punch passed through Sasuke's body harmlessly.

Suddenly a figure caught hold of his hands in a lock from behind. Sasuke went to kick the Kiba who caught hold of him but before he could Kiba had already let go of his hands and jumped back.

Sasuke was forced to dodge when he heard a buzzing sound, moments later a single drill crashed in the ground where Sasuke was previously standing.

'So he is combining silent killing along with passing fang, if only he fought like this against me' thought Naruto. Kiba was enough trouble for Naruto when Kiba charged like an idiot, Naruto himself wasn't sure if he could've survived against a slightly intelligent Kiba.

"This just might be interesting" said Shikamaru before yawning.

Naruto sweat dropped, when people were interested, they would watch it intently. But Shikamaru was not only looking at the match with bored eyes but also yawning.

'Then again Shikamaru isn't normal' thought Naruto.

Before the smoke could clear though, Kiba had already launched several more smoke pellets, covering the entire field with more smoke.

'How many of them has he brought?' thought Sasuke in annoyance.

Sasuke was standing in front of a tree; he again picked up the noise of a drill from behind. He quickly jumped forward just in time to dodge the passing fang.

But just as Sasuke repositioned himself he was met with a kick on the back of his head from behind making him stumble forward.

'This is the first time Kiba had successfully landed an attack against Sasuke' thought Shikamaru. Kiba was good but all his strategies and plays involved close range melee combat. Sasuke was the best in class when it came to taijutsu thus Kiba had never landed an attack against Sasuke and lost easily.

Just as Sasuke was about to turn around to meet his attacker, he was met with a right straight on his face.

Blood was coming out from his nose, but he quickly turned to his other senses to locate both the Kibas.

But Sasuke failed, Sasuke's other senses weren't as sharp as Kiba and Naruto thus he couldn't react when both the Kibas had caught both his hands.

'You think that will be enough to restrain me mutt' thought Sasuke and jumped up.

Sasuke flipped in air and landed kicks on the head of both the Kibas making them lose the grip on Sasuke's hand.

The clearing was devoid of smoke by now and Sasuke could clearly locate his opponent. He quickly caught one of the Kiba's by the back of his head and threw him towards the other Kiba, making both of them crash against a tree. Sasuke had already charged towards both of them and just as they stood up he reached them.

One of the Kibas threw a right straight but Sasuke swatted it away and went for a punch in his gut with his left, but the other Kiba interfered and caught the incoming fist and launched a spinning kick towards Sasuke but Sasuke ducked and with a right elbow on the Kiba's chest he shook his left fist free. The other Kiba who was on standby jumped on him and tried a right claw slash but Sasuke caught it and slammed him in the ground. The second Kiba who had recovered went for a shoulder slam but Sasuke stopped him with his elbow. Kiba grinned and went for a head butt at such a close range but before he could Sasuke had already kneed him in his thigh which forced Kiba to stumble. The Kiba on the ground quickly stood back up and tried to punch him on his face but Sasuke caught his face with his hand while tilting his head to dodge Kiba's right straight. Sasuke proceeded to catch the other recovering Kiba with his left hand and quickly threw them in the woods. Sounds of grunts were heard from the woods and Sasuke again charged at him.

Meanwhile Naruto had proceeded to climb on a tree with chakra control because he wouldn't be able to watch the woods. Shikamaru had raised an eyebrow at this but quickly dismissed his thoughts and went back to sleep. Apparently Naruto had gotten a lot stronger over the year. So what? Shikamaru didn't give a damn about it. All he wanted was to get a peaceful nap to compensate for his lack of sleep, but because of a dobe, a mutt and a teme his plan was ruined. What a drag!

Meanwhile Sasuke quickly located Kiba standing beside a tree along with his partner but before he could charge he noticed his position. He was surrounded by trees which too were surrounded by trees. He noticed four explosive tags which were carefully placed around the trees surrounding him.

"Barrier method formation" said Kiba, "Surrender now teme otherwise you die".

Sasuke simply smirked and noticing this Kiba activated the tags. The tags were less destructive than the normal ones so Sasuke should be alive but will be charred from the explosion...that is if he was caught in it.

'That idiot, but it's not really his fault. There were many trees in the area, so if he hadn't placed them in this way, Sasuke couldn't have seen those tags. But then Kiba himself would be caught in the explosion' thought Naruto.

Sasuke had prepared a clone before going to the woods; he simply replaced himself with it.

'Kiba was too merciful this time. He should have activated them when Sasuke had come in the boundary without saying anything. But knowing Sasuke he reflexively would have substituted himself without taking much damage' thought Shikamaru who too had climbed a tree albeit using his hands.

Sasuke was hiding somewhere in the woods and Kiba using his tracker senses was trying to find him. Kiba and Akamaru who had transformed into Kiba quickly jumped into the trees as they located Sasuke. But what met them when they reached the desired destination was not Sasuke but his shirt.

"That son of a" before Kiba could finish he was forced to jump away from the explosion which surrounded the clearing. Apparently Sasuke had hidden an explosive tag inside his shirt. Just as Kiba and Akamaru landed in the ground they tripped by the courtesy of a wire planted in the ground.

Shurikens and kunai were launched at them from all the sides. Both of them quickly substituted with the logs around them and dodged the projectiles.

'His taijutsu is way better than me, and he is pretty intelligent and like Kiba, he had already thought of ways to trick his opponent beforehand. I can see why he was crowned with the 'rookie of the year' title' thought Naruto.

To escape Kiba's nose, Sasuke had not only left his shirt but also covered his bare upper half with mud. But Kiba was now concentrating chakra in his nose to find Sasuke. Kiba easily succeeded in finding the faint scent of Sasuke mixed with mud.

Sasuke was standing in the centre of clearing. Just as Kiba and Akamaru in Kiba form reached the clearing he started making hand seals.

"Fire style: phoenix sage fire jutsu" said Sasuke and launched a volley of small fireballs from his mouth in a way that it would be impossible for Kiba to dodge all of them.

Kiba smirked and jumped towards the fireballs along with Akamaru and started spinning.

"Absolute: fang over fang" shouted Kiba and formed a twin drill charging straight ahead. They crashed against the fireballs and passed through it.

"Good decision, he commenced a counterattack while minimising the damage from the fireballs" said Naruto. 'But that's an ordinary gatsuga, why did he add an absolute to it?'.

Kiba and Akamaru continued their attack and struck Sasuke who couldn't manage to dodge in time and flung him up in air using the twin drills.

"I'm not done yet" said Kiba and they followed him in air while increasing their spinning power. Both of them circled around him horizontally before launching the ferocious drill from both opposite sides of Sasuke.

"I see, the first gatsuga was to launch him in air, then both of them will surround him in air from opposite sides using tsuga and crush him by sandwiching him between the drills. When did he learn this new move? If it hits Sasuke then its game over for him" said Naruto to himself.

"If it hits that is" said Shikamaru making Naruto frown.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly just before Kiba could reach Sasuke, both the drills stopped in air and in a puff of smoke Akamaru transformed back. Both of them were tied in ninja wire.

'What?' thought Naruto surprised.

"When Kiba used his twin fangs to flung him in air, Sasuke attached ninja wires on them" said Shikamaru.

"But after getting hit by gatsuga, there is no way for anyone to have enough consciousness to tie others, not to mention he didn't make any moves while in air" said Naruto. 'Hell, I'm a jinchuuriki yet I had barely enough power to stand after getting hit by that'.

"He didn't need to. The rotation of those twin fangs was more than enough" said Shikamaru.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he realised what Sasuke did, the continuous spinning motion required to use tsuga was all Sasuke needed to tie Kiba and Akamaru up without doing anything. Basically he used Kiba's own technique's strength against him while recovering in air.

Sasuke used Kiba's and Akamaru's body as lever to flip in air while making a pulling motion with his hands to pull the inuzuka and his ninken along with him.

Both Kiba and Akamaru struck a tree while Sasuke fashionably landed behind it and tied the wire against the tree to completely trap the duo.

"Surrender now or I will burn you to death using dragon fire jutsu" said Sasuke quietly but threateningly.

'Damn it, I refuse to lose after coming this far' thought Kiba gritting his teeth while trying to break free.

"The match is over" said Naruto and jumped down.

Kiba looked at Naruto with a pleadingly, but Naruto just shook his head as he valued Kiba's life more than victory.

"The winner is Sasuke uchiha" said Naruto.

Sasuke released Kiba and Akamaru from the wire and walked away from the tree. Kiba kneeled down and banged his fist against the ground in frustration. His whole body was badly scorched. Akamaru rubbed his head against Kiba's leg to comfort his master.

"Kiba...you tried your best, that matters" said Naruto.

"Does that matter at all? I lost, I couldn't win even after gaining an edge against him. I'm so damn pathetic" said Kiba.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up, ready to go somewhere else, until his mom calms down. Sasuke suddenly came forward and extended his hand towards Kiba.

"Good match" said Sasuke. Kiba slowly stood up and shook his rival's hand in a handshake.

"Next time I definitely won't lose" said Kiba.

"Hn, if you want to beat me then train hard-" before Sasuke could finish he sank to the ground. The last attack damaged him worse than he thought.

"So he is unconscious huh, what a drag" said Shikamaru.

"Kiba is slightly injured from the match, and I'm busy so why don't you carry him to the uchiha compound" said Naruto.

"Eh no way" said Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU" shouted a feminine voice from the woods.

"Crap" said Shikamaru and started sweating like bullets.

"Guess that's your queue" said Naruto as he watched Shikamaru grab Sasuke's lying body and ran away from the clearing.

"So what will you do?" asked Naruto.

"Head back home and learn more strategies from my brother" said Kiba.

"It's about time for me to meet Jiraiya-sama too. Guess its goodbye then" said Naruto.

Kiba nodded and went away quickly followed by Akamaru. Naruto too headed to the training grounds near the waterfalls to meet his new instructor.

"A lot has happened, but my dream remains the same. I will change everyone's views of me being a demon reincarnated and then I will become Hokage. I will surpass the previous Hokages and even you kyubi and that will be the proof of my existence" said Naruto as determination showed on his face and marched forward.

* * *

 **Database:**

 **Mizuki:**

 **Rank- chunin.**

 **Personality- loathes Iruka and Naruto, hates ramen and hates the village authorities for not promoting him to jonin even when he had the necessary skills.**

 **Nature- Earth release.**

 **Abilities- He has shown enough skills to be promoted to a higher rank but because of controversial aspects and his tendency to complete a mission even at the cost of an ally it was prevented. He excels in creating his own move set from existing techniques. He has knowledge of Sunagakure puppetry techniques and silent killing which he uses in tandem. He also has enough skill in elemental manipulation that he is able to infuse earth nature in a shuriken made of chakra metal.**

 **Grading:**

 **Ninjutsu- 3**

 **Genjutsu- 3.5**

 **Taijutsu- 3  
**

 **Intelligence- 3.5**

 **Strength- 2.5**

 **Speed- 2.5**

 **Stamina- 3**

 **Hand seals- 3  
**

 **Special skills- 3**

 **(-Animal curse seal- 3/5)**

 **Total- 27 (Out of 45)**

 **Sasuke uchiha:**

 **Rank- Genin (to be)**

 **Personality- dislikes many things, likes almost nothing. He has one dream, which is an ambition to kill his older brother and restore his clan. Although he will never admit it, he likes competing with Kiba and he believes that if he becomes the strongest in the village then he can defeat Itachi.**

 **Nature- Fire release.**

 **Grading:**

 **Ninjutsu- 2**

 **Genjutsu- 1.5**

 **Taijutsu- 3**

 **Intelligence- 2**

 **Strength- 1.5**

 **Speed- 2**

 **Stamina- 2.5**

 **Hand seals- 2**

 **Special skills- 3.5**

 **(- Shurikenjutsu and wire techniques- 3.5/5)**

 **Total- 20 (Out of 45)**

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1) Earth style: underground projection fish jutsu (Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu) - This technique is used for sneaking and striking silently, like a fish underwater, and then suddenly appearing to the ground's surface. Furthermore, it's even more efficient when employed in a crowded area that, if the target notices something, can be overrun by the nearby masses, or with distractions like a** **Clone Technique** **to draw the enemy's attention.**

 **Ninjutsu, Earth release, C-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Snake.**

 **2) Puppet technique (Kugutsu no Jutsu) – It was a technique created by the Momochi clan in ancient times, although Zabuza momochi is a descendent of this clan he himself isn't aware of his heritage.**

 **The modern version of the Puppet Technique used by** **shinobi** **was first created by** **Monzaemon Chikamatsu** **of** **Sunagakure** **. Monzaemon originally intended the Puppet Technique for purely entertainment purposes, but by collaborating with shinobi he adapted the skill for combat. In the years following the technique's creation, Suna's shinobi became pioneers in the art of puppetry, with its** **Puppet Brigade** **being given the specific mandate of finding new ways to use and exploit puppets for battle.**

 **Performing the Puppet Technique involves using strings of** **chakra** **to connect a puppet to its user's fingers, with the fingers' movements controlling the puppet's actions. Less experienced users will connect all ten of their fingers to a single puppet, with each finger controlling a specific joint or mechanism. As a user becomes more experienced they require fewer strings to control a single puppet, until finally they can control a puppet using only one string. With this growing mastery, users also become able to control multiple puppets at a time, ten being the normal limit (one per finger). No matter how many strings are being used per puppet, the user's will plays a large role in a puppet's movements, thus creating an inevitable time lag between the user's commands and the puppet's response.**

 **Controlling a puppet requires most of a puppeteer's energies and attentions. Not only does this mean a puppeteer is vulnerable when they are controlling a puppet, it also tends to mean they cannot fight very well without a puppet, as their combat style relies so heavily on them. As such, puppeteers try very hard to hide or at least keep their distance from opponents. In the event that an opponent gets too close, some puppeteers have devised countermeasures: certain puppets created by** **Sasori** **, such as** **Sanshouo** **and** **Hiruko** **, are intended to be controlled from the inside, acting as shields for their puppeteers;** **Chiyo** **replaced one of her arms with a** **Mechanical Light Shield Block** **, giving her a defensive option to use in emergencies;** **Kankuro** **is in the habit of disguising puppets as himself, causing opponents that attack him to instead fall into his puppets' clutches.**

 **Because puppeteers rely on their puppets for almost all aspects of combat, keeping the puppets safe is of paramount importance. At the simplest, this means not allowing the puppets to be destroyed or otherwise disabled. More than that, it is also vital to keep how a puppet works secret from opponents. If an opponent knows what weapons or traps a puppet is outfitted with, the puppeteer will lose the advantage of surprise that so often gives them the upper hand. If an opponent knows how a puppet is designed – which, unlike weapons and traps, cannot be greatly altered by the puppeteer – they can focus their attacks on the puppet's structural weaknesses.**

 **Centuries before Momochi clan created their version of the Puppet Technique, the** **Otsutsuki clan** **used a different version that had fewer of the above drawbacks. The Otsutsuki were able to control their puppets remotely from seemingly any distance. The novelization of** **The Last: Naruto the Movie** **explains that this was achieved by placing orbs of chakra within the puppets' bodies, allowing the Otsutsuki to control their puppets through thought alone. Over time, these puppets became mostly autonomous, requiring no conscious effort to control and only needing the** **Tenseigan** **to power their movements. In** **Gaara Hiden** **, after Kankuro studies reports of the Otsutsuki's puppets, he achieves a similar effect by using imperceptibly thin chakra strings; although this doesn't make his puppets autonomous, it does significantly increase the range he can control them from.**

 **Ninjutsu, Puppet techniques, C-rank, Defensive, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to Mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

 **3) Chakra threads (Chakra no Ito) - These strings are constructs made from very concentrated chakra; therefore they can be seen by people besides the user. A skilled user can suppress the chakra so that the strings become invisible, as Chiyo did with the** **Manipulating Attack Blades** **to sneak a string to bind** **Hiruko** **'s iron tail. These strings essentially act as an extension of the user which allows them to manipulate whatever is attached to their strings - such as hidden weaponry in a puppet - as they please. Chakra can also be transferred via the strings, such as to activate techniques that the puppets can use. The chakra strings can also be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt other things.**

 **In one instance,** **Kankuro** **uses chakra strings to trip** **Naruto Uzumaki** **when they first met. In another, Chiyo uses chakra strings to** **control a person like a puppet** **. Kankuro has shown the ability to attach his chakra strings to those of another user's. This technique is limited to one main string per finger for normal humans, but** **Sasori** **'s modified core was able to emit enough strings to control over one hundred puppets. In** **Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower** **,** **Mukade** **attached his chakra threads to the pipes in** **Roran** **to expand the number of threads to thousands, allowing him to control thousands of puppets.**

 **Ninjutsu, Chakra flow, D-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

 **4) Hazy Genjutsu (Kumotta no Genjutsu) – This technique casts an illusion on the enemy that blurs the target's vision of the entire area. In addition, it causes he victim to react as though they are sinking in quicksand, effectively immobilising the target.**

 **Genjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary, Short to Mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Hare- Ox- Rat.**

 **5) Genjutsu: hypnotize (Genjutsu: saimin) – A high level Genjutsu which allows the user to have total control over the enemy. It will allow the user to change the memory of the enemy albeit in a not so subtle way. It is a very versatile Genjutsu which can be used in many different ways such as to project a fake vision inside the enemy's mind to trick the enemy.**

 **Genjutsu, B-rank, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Horse- Monkey.**

 **6) Sexy jutsu (Oiroke no jutsu) - A variant of the** **Transformation Technique** **, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture.** **Naruto** **uses this technique to distract or win over men with sex appeal, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim, while** **Konohamaru** **uses it to impress Naruto. Typically, the more perverted the victim, the greater their reaction will be. According to Naruto, the stronger an opponent is, the more effective this technique would be in creating an opening because they would be expecting an actual technique and will be momentarily confused, leaving an opening. Obviously, this would only work once.**

 **Ninjutsu, E-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ram.**

 **7)** **Sensing technique (Kanchi no jutsu) – The Sensing Technique allows sensor type shinobi to mould chakra and change it to the sensor type. This enables them to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors.**

 **Ninjutsu, A-rank, all ranges.**

 **Hand seals needed- any preferred seal.**

 **8) Genjutsu: release (Genjutsu: kai) – The most basic away to release someone from a Genjutsu. It can be used to help an ally or even the user himself. This technique disrupts the chakra flow of a person and breaks the illusion placed on him.**

 **Genjutsu, D-rank, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- any preferred seal.**

 **9)** **Ninja art: beast mimicry all fours jutsu/Imitation beast ninja art: all fours jutsu (Ninpo: shikyaku no jutsu) – This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes of wild animal. Based on Inuzuka clan's Beast human taijutsu (Jujin taijutsu), the user will grow even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their fingers and toenails grow to claw like length, their eyes also become wilder with their pupil becoming slits**

 **When under the effects of this jutsu, an Inuzuka will display great feats of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance. It is also based on 'hit- and- run' like fox taijutsu except it is more ferocious with their animal like instincts and claws. This is also the basis of all Inuzuka techniques.**

 **Ninjutsu/Taijutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

 **10) Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone/Ninja art: beast mimicry beast human clone (Giju Ninpo: Jujin bunshin) – This is a clone technique used by an Inuzuka and their ninken. It gives the ninken the ability to transform into the user. When used with four legs jutsu it is nearly impossible to distinguish between them.**

 **Ninjutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

 **11)** **Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang piercing fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang passing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang over fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang piercing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang passing fang (Jujin taijutsu ogi: gatsuga) – The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver powerful beast-like blows in collaboration when made contact with the target. It is strong enough to drill through stones. It is done when both four legs jutsu and beast clone jutsu are active.**

 **Taijutsu, C rank, offensive, short-range.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (not needed).**

 **12) Absolute: fang over fang (Zetsu: Gatsuga) - Kiba and Akamaru perform the Fang Passing Fang to send the opponent flying into the air, then they increase their spinning power to finish the opponent off by catching them in between their attack.**

 **Taijutsu, C-rank, offensive, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

 **13)** **Fire style: phoenix sage fire jutsu (Katon: Hosenka no jutsu) –It sends a volley of controlled small fireballs towards the target in an unpredictable manner making it harder to dodge. This can be used to attack or used as a distraction.**

 **Ninjutsu, fire release, C rank, offensive, short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Rat - Tiger - Dog - Ox- Rabbit - Tiger.**

 **14)** **Fire style: fire fist (Katon: Hiken) - The user turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot.**

 **Ninjutsu, Fire release, B-rank, Offensive, Mid to long range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Snake- Tiger- Ox- Dog- Rabbit.**

 **15) Flying thunder formation technique (Hiraijin no Jutsu) - This is a** **cooperation** **Space–Time Ninjutsu** **taught to the** **Hokage Guard Platoon** **by the f** **ourth Hokage** **to better aid in their duties of protecting the seated** **Hokage** **.**

 **All three members of the team are required to execute the technique. In doing so, they encircle the target performing the** **seal of confrontation** **so that their thumbs, middle, and index fingers are touching one another's. This allows them to teleport both themselves, and anything within the confines of the ring, to a marked destination.**

 **Since becoming the guards of the fourth and** **fifth Hokage** **, they have marked her with the technique's formula so that they can teleport to her side at any time.**

 **Ninjutsu, Space-time ninjutsu, Cooperation ninjutsu, A- rank, Supplementary, All ranges.**

 **Hand seals needed- Seal of confrontation.**

 **16) Silent killing (Sairento Kiringu) - As the name suggests, this technique is simply a soundless method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. Some shinobi also opt to use a cover such as** **mist** **or even** **frost** **to rob their opponents of their field of vision and then attack them.**

 **General skill, fighting style.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

 **17) Fuinjutsu: runic restriction seal (Fuinjutsu: randikku no shiru) - This fuinjutsu is special, using a red tag placed near the target, runic words are manifested and like a snake it sneakily captures the target. It is almost like the Nara clan's jutsu, but it can only restrict the opponent and instead of shadows there are black runic words. The more seals are used, the better it is for capturing stronger opponents.**

 **Fuinjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary, Short to Mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Boar.**

 **18) Fire style: dragon fire jutsu (Katon: ryuka no Jutsu) - The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in a straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body.**

 **Ninjutsu, Fire release, C-rank, Offensive, Mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Snake- Dragon- Rabbit- Tiger.**

 **19)** **Multi shadow clone jutsu (Taju kage bunshin no jutsu) - This technique is essentially a massive version of shadow clone jutsu. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones. This is considered a Kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals.**

 **Few people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. However it is not a problem for someone who has massive chakra reserves such as Naruto. But repeated use of this technique for training or reconnaissance causes fatigue.**

 **Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, A-rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Clone seal (where index finger and middle finger of both hands are crossed).**

 **20) Barrier method formation (Kekkai hojin) -** **An array of four** **explosive tags** **are jointly placed around the boundary of an area. If anyone or anything happens to walk through the boundary, the seals will detonate when the intruder reaches the centre, killing the imprisoned target.**

 **Ninjutsu, Barrier ninjutsu, B-rank, Offensive.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

 **21) Soft physique modification (Nan no kaizo) -** **Originally developed for spying activities, this technique can be done after some surgery and actual body modification. The user dislocates their joints then controls their softened body with** **chakra** **, allowing them to stretch and twist any part of their body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around their opponent. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike. Orochimaru's version allows him to stretch any of his body parts well beyond their normal length and allows him to move in the manner of a snake. This is the modified ninjutsu version of uzumaki taijutsu dance of the water princess.  
**

 **Hiden, Ninjutsu, C-rank, Defensive, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

 **22) Sonar pulse jutsu (sonaparasu no jutsu) - Using this technique the user releases a pulse of chakra from both of his hands and uses it as a sonar. The range depends on the mastery of the user, it is quite wasteful as it releases pure chakra but if one has large reserves then it won't be a problem. This can also be used to detect genjutsu, if the user detects chakra surrounding the area around him then it is a genjutsu but it won't detect subtle genjutsu or A-rank genjutsu.**

 **Ninjutsu, Sensory techniques, C-rank, supplementary, All ranges.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A.**

 **23) Passing fang (Tsuga) -** ** **The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivering a powerful drilling-like effect onto its target. The technique can inflict extreme damage on a human target, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and a chakra** **reinforced** **earth prison; all of which possesses a radius thicker than the user themselves.****

 **Taijutsu, D-rank, Offensive, Short to mid.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (Not needed).**

* * *

 **Trivia:**

 **The prologue saga comprised of 4 arcs in total.**

 **1) Training arc:**

 **/Iwana Akame vs Naruto uzumaki- Interrupted.**

 **/Raido Namiashi vs Iwana Akame- Win.**

 **/Naruto uzumaki vs Raido Namiashi- Lose.**

 **2) Friend arc:**

 **/Naruto uzumaki vs Kiba inuzuka- Interrupted.**

 **/Naruto uzumaki vs Kiba inuzuka- Win.**

 **3) Graduation arc:**

 **/Naruto uzumaki vs Bekko- Interrupted.**

 **/Kiba inuzuka vs Bekko- Inerrupted.**

 **/Kego inuzuka, Iruka umino, Naruto uzumaki vs Bekko- Win.**

 **/Ko hyuga vs Danzo Shimura- Lose.**

 **4) Revelation arc:**

 **/Naruto uzumaki vs Mizuki- Lose.**

 **/Iruka umino vs Mizuki- Interrupted.**

 **/Naruto uzumaki vs Mizuki- Win.**

 **/Kiba inuzuka vs Sasuke uchiha- Lose.**

* * *

 **Opening song (1st saga-all 4 arcs)- FMA brotherhood 2nd opening- Hologram.**

 **/(0:00-0:05)- A burning Konoha at night with the image of the kyubi on the red bloody moon.**

 **/(0:06-0:12)- A tattered and battered child Naruto walking through a pitch black surrounding, at the last second looking up with his blue eyes.**

 **/(0:13-0:18)- The title of the Naruto fanfiction.**

 **/(0:19-0:24)- A smiling kid Naruto painting the hokage statues.**

 **/(0:25-0:30)- Sudden multiple kunai hit Naruto and he fell down in a pool of his own blood, standing beside him was Iwana Akame smiling sinisterly.**

 **/(0:31-0:33)- Iruka was teaching his class.**

 **/(0:34-0:36)- The hokage** **was sitting in his desk and jumped beside him were members of previous generation's Ino-shika-cho.**

 **/(0:37-0:42)- Raido, Genma, Iwashi turned around followed by Ko hyuga, Hakui and Kego inuzuka.**

 **/(0:43-0:48)- Naruto stood fallen on the ground as shurikens were launched at him, suddenly Iruka came in front of him and protected him by becoming a shield. Iruka smiled as Naruto shouted.**

 **/(0:49-0:55)- Kiba raising a fist, Akamaru with Hana and Tsume, kid Sasuke kneeling in front of two pairs of sharingan as flames danced wildly in the background, kid Hanabi strikes kid Hinata, Kizashi and Mebuki haruno standing, Danzo's face with his unlocked sharingan, someone with striking yellow eyes drinking sake in darkness (Orochimaru).**

 **/(0:56-1:01)- Naruto's eyes become blank with pure hate as a fang over fang comes towards him, smoke covers the area and as it clears Naruto charges with a bokuto in hand, Kiba lunges at him but Naruto strikes him down, then Akamaru jumps at him but Naruto catches him and swings him around before throwing him back in air.**

 **/(0:57-1:07)- Iruka launches a coloumn of fire from his hands which burns the ground down, Bekko emerges unscathed and charges with kunai in each hand, Kego's hand is enveloped in bright light as chakra claws appear in his arms, both of them clash weapons in middle creating a whitish blue streak of light.**

 **/(1:08-1:13)- Sasuke and Kiba meet in a taijutsu battle both trying to overpower each other, Sasuke kicks Kiba away and turns around to catch the fist of another Kiba before throwing him towards the previously kicked but recovered Kiba charging at him. He then weaved through hand seals and blew small fireballs at both the Kiba but fang over fang drills through them and strikes Sasuke sending him upwards.**

 **/(1:14-1:19)- Mizuki in his tiger form launches his claws at Naruto, Naruto in turn strikes with his katana held parrallel to the ground in one hand. Their blades meet in mid-air, the whole area is covered in an explosion.**

 **/(1:20-1:29)- Naruto and Ayame have some fun as the sun shines brightly upon Ayame's home.**

* * *

 **So this ends the trivia and opening which I will do after every saga and some arcs, I hope you read them cause it will make you see the respective anime openings and you will be able to kill some time.  
**

 **Now to explain the grading system: 0-5 is for civilians, whereas 6-10 is for academy students. 11-15 is for high level academy students to low or average genin, 16-20 is ranked as high level genin to mid level chunin. 21-24 is for average or high level chunin. 25-27 is for tokubetsu jonin level ninjas. 28-30 in total shows that the person is jonin level shinobi or fighter, 31-35 is elite level, the shinobis who fall under this category may or may not survive against a kage level shinobi but they can definitely hold their ground against them. 36-40 is for kage level shinobi only. Only few shinobis have gone past 40 but those who have 40-45 level strength are kage+ level in strength.**

 **But the list doesn't end here though, 45-50 are for god level creatures, and 50-55 score shows that that person has surpassed all capabilities and is on a whole different level. Nobody can take them except for people who have 55 & above strength. If someone meets a warrior with that level of strength and makes an enemy out of them then what I as an author will advice is to...mentally prepare your last words because you are about to reach the end of your journey in earth and proceed to the afterlife.**

 **I have explained everything I needed to so for now ja ne. I'm not sure when I can update next because I'm facing some difficulties, maybe in a month. Please be patient and wait for the next chapter where the new saga for team 8 will begin.**

 **Sayonara for now.**

 **Ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 8- team 8**

 **Guys, it has been brought to my attention that the prologue seems a little artificial. I was aware of it and I decided to tweak it a little bit, so you might wanna check it out.**

 **And Naruto didn't really forget the anger towards sandaime for hiding his heritage but he knows that the sandaime loves him and will never do anything to hurt him without any reason. He is not really a child anymore and he will wait and strive to become chunin.**

 **And please guys don't just fav or follow me or the story, review too. I want to know your thoughts on the fight, on the plot etc.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Saga- Team 8 saga.**

 **Arc- Team formation arc.**

* * *

A week has passed since the Mizuki incident and he was under Jiraiya's tutelage. He didn't really expect his new sensei to be the writer of his favourite book...of course Naruto will never agree to that. He was more of a closet pervert unlike Jiraiya and a certain white haired man. Jiraiya was a pathetic pervert unlike Naruto who has already achieved...something Jiraiya could never do. Seriously, Jiraiya had tried so many times to show off his girl picking skills to Naruto and yet had always failed. Jiraiya mainly had his way with prostitutes nowadays, maybe things were different when he was in his prime but Naruto had unintentionally surpassed his master.

But Jiraiya was skilled, very skilled, and too skilled for Naruto and he has experienced it firsthand. Naruto has grown a bit stronger under the tutelage of Jiraiya and he has discovered a way to use his solid clones to train. He had also met a brat named Konohamaru and a closet pervert named Ebisu. Naruto has passed on his legacy to Konohamaru, and the grandson of the old man was now the new prankster king of Konoha.

Danzo's plan was going very smoothly. Hiruzen was made deliberately aware that Danzo was about to start something but had no way to prove it. Danzo vs Hiruzen will reach its second round soon.

Today was the day Naruto would be assigned to a team. He wore a white T-shirt with a blue full-sleeved shirt over it. He was wearing the same old ANBU black pants with two black pouches on the right side of his waist. In one of them he had shuriken, wire and kunai; the second one had sealing tags for fuinjutsu and a scroll containing a bokuto. On the left side of his waist though his katana held in a sheath was kept. Jiraiya had told him that his second taijutsu style was of the uzumaki clan and had taught him some ninjutsu, fuinjutsu and chakra control exercises. He had completed them relatively fast because of his newly learned signature ninjutsu technique. Iruka too had taught him a sensing technique which doesn't require chakra control and helps in locating Genjutsu. He had also learned the basic Genjutsu releasing move and was now ready for anything.

He personally wanted to be with Kiba though as he was his first friend who accepted him despite knowing his jinchuuriki status. What an irony though, both of them once wanted to kill each other but now they were inseparable. Long gone his crush on the haruno and he started travelling towards the academy. His hairstyle was the same as before, blond hair covering his left eye reaching down his neck and combed in three parts. He was extremely handsome...that's what Ayame had said.

Speaking of which he was really glad to have her as a beneficial friend, he was the kyubi jinchuuriki and he was pretty sure he would not get anyone's love or otherworldly pleasure if not for her. In a way she too accepted him as a human and didn't see him as the demon itself.

He had by now reached the academy ignoring all the stares and he noticed Kiba appearing just in time too. Both the ninja walked to their classroom together where Sasuke and a guy wearing sunglasses were sitting. A snore and munch was heard signifying Nara and Akimichi heir's presence too. The blond and the brown haired boy sat down close by. Soon other students entered one after another. Ami, Gennai, Hosei, Komugi and Inaho filled in quickly. Ami was talking with a blue haired boy wearing spectacles...rather happily. She was a rather beautiful woman and a top uchiha fan girl right after Sakura and Ino. She nearly ignored all boys in her class for swooning over the last loyal remaining uchiha. Thus many raised their eyebrows at this scene. That blue haired boy was someone Naruto didn't recognise but it didn't matter right now.

"Hey Naruto" said Kiba.

"Hmm" said Naruto and turned to Kiba's direction.

"What do you think of Hinata hyuga?" asked Kiba.

"...Who? That spy of the council" asked Naruto confused as Kiba's eyes twitched.

Naruto for some reason has reached a very weird conclusion for Hinata's stalking. While he couldn't be blamed as he raised himself alone Kiba had never seen anyone so hard headed when it came to love. Naruto surpassed even Kiba's ignorance...and that was saying something.

Several moments later Hinata arrived only to see Kiba beating the fucking shit out of Naruto. Hinata hated Kiba for insulting Naruto but after stalking she soon saw their newfound friendship and had thus reluctantly forgiven Kiba.

And she too was blissfully unaware of Kiba's feelings towards her. Kiba's feelings led to the rise of his superiority complex for the second time, which was later broken in the fight with Naruto.

The class was thoroughly enjoying the show, though it was a surprise for many that those two were friends now.

Soon crashing down the doorway came two very loud screeches. To nobody's surprise Sakura haruno and Ino yamanaka came to the class at the very same time.

"Huh, I win forehead-girl" said Ino grinning.

"What are you...talking about? I'm the one who came here first Ino-pig" said Sakura panting.

"I entered the room a second before you forehead" said Ino objecting. "Oh yeah, I..." Sakura's eyes met Naruto's for a brief second and a look of fear and anxiety flashed on her face. She quieted down and slowly walked away confusing Ino.

Naruto understood that she didn't fear him but something else concerning him, but what? He knew Sakura hated his guts, but he knew that her parents influenced her. And nobody should blame a child for what wrong ways the child's guardian's teaches.

Naruto frowned. While the gaze only lasted for a second...Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and the blue haired boy with spectacles noticed the interaction.

Iruka entered the room seconds after and quickly the room quieted down. He gave a long and boring speech about the dangers of being a shinobi. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji mostly slept throughout the speech.

"Now for the teams, you will be in a group of three under a jonin sensei. The teams will be balanced out to maintain the teamwork. You will learn from your sensei and will grow stronger" said Iruka.

"Team 1 will consist of Hosei, Ami and Suiku" said Iruka. To everyone's surprise Ami didn't retort at all for not being with Sasuke, instead she was happily chatting with the boy with blue hair named...Suiku.

"You will be under Torifu Akimichi" said Iruka. Naruto's eyes widened, they were under the legendary Akimichi who once fought with the sandaime and his group. He was a kage level ninja and was easily considered to be one of the best in Konoha.

"Team 2 will consist of Gennai, Inaho and Komugi. You will be under Aoba yamashiro" said Iruka. The three were best of friends so they didn't have a problem. Though Inaho looked little bit sad for not being on Sasuke's team.

Soon Iruka completed announcing up to team 6.

"Team 7 will consist of Kiba inuzuka..." said Iruka as Kiba grinned.

"Sakura haruno" said Iruka as shout of 'NOOO' were heard from a male and a female.

"And lastly Sasuke uchiha" said Iruka.

"Take that Ino-pig, true love beats all" said Sakura standing up while doing a fist bump in air.

Kiba banged his head against the desk at the same time loudly. Akamaru tried to console his partner to no avail. Naruto felt really...really sorry for his friend.

"You will be under Kakashi hatake" completed Iruka paying no attention to the genins.

"Team 8 will consist of Naruto uzumaki..." said Iruka as Naruto smiled in joy.

"Hinata hyuga" said Iruka and seconds later Hinata fainted. Naruto didn't have any problems with Hinata as Kiba had cleared his misconception, although he still didn't know why she liked to stalk him.

"And Shino aburame" said Iruka and Shino stayed...motionless. Shino like...no change. But Naruto figured that the boy with sunglasses was Shino and waved at him. Shino just gave a simple nod in return.

"You will be under Kurenai yuhi" completed Iruka.

Soon the last team which was team 10 was announced. Team 10 consisted of the lazy genius, chubby guy and gossip queen under Asuma Sarutobi.

"Now you may want to have your lunch break. After that your respective jonin sensei will pick you up" said Iruka.

Everyone quickly went out of the room in groups. Shino too quickly met up with his newly appointed teammate Hinata hyuga.

"Hello Hinata-san" said Shino politely greeting her.

"H-hello S-Shino-kun" replied Hinata stuttering.

"What do you think about our team Hinata-san?" asked Shino.

"Huh" said Hinata.

"I'm a tracker ninja like you and I provide support from mid to long range. You however are a proficient taijutsu user. We can fairly assume that we are a tracker team nazenara we have the skill required to do so. However what role does Naruto-san provide? I don't know how to rank him nazenara he was the dead last a year ago but he was given a field promotion along with Kiba. So I can't decide whether he is strong or a dead weight" said Shino.

"Naruto-kun is strong" said Hinata firmly locking eyes with Shino, Shino's eyebrow's widened in surprise but no one really got it.

Shino's attire consisted of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. Shino is a fair-skinned man and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and unknown coloured eyes (hidden by sunglass).

As a hyuga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes with tinges of lavender. She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut; her hair is short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. Hinata usually wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck.

"Naruto-kun is not a dead weight, he has defeated Kiba. I witnessed the battle and I can vouch for his strength" said Hinata not even stuttering for once.

Shino nodded. So Naruto is strong enough to defeat Kiba that must mean he has gotten a lot stronger.

"Hey guys" said Naruto as he walked over.

"Hello Naruto-san" said Shino.

"H-h-h-hello N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun" said Hinata, her face flushing red.

"Hey Hinata you alright, do you have a fever?" asked Naruto concerned.

"N-N-N-No" said Hinata and stepped back bringing her hands in a cross.

"If you say so" said Naruto unconvinced.

Sasuke had stalked out of the classroom followed by his lost pink puppy. Kiba sighed and walked away in another direction.

"Where do you guys want to have lunch?" asked Naruto.

"I have no preference at the moment, I will have whatever you guys want to have" said Shino.

"S-same w-w-with me" said Hinata almost squeaking.

"I know a great place called Ichiraku ramen..." said Naruto.

 _Meanwhile in the Hokage tower:_

"I have some concerns regarding my team Hokage-sama" said Kurenai.

Sandaime frowned.

"Which genin are you talking about?" asked Hiruzen.

"Naruto uzumaki" said Kurenai.

"Even you Kurenai-chan see him as a..." said Hokage.

"No, not at all my lord, I see him merely as a container and in fact I respect him for still being sane" said Kurenai.

"Then why?" asked Sarutobi.

"Don't get me wrong Hokage-sama, I understand his desire for attention and I don't blame him but his training has been neglected. He wants to train but his time is spent in pranks. And I can take him in but how will it benefit a tracker team especially with such large chakra reserves. He is a ninjutsu specialist and the complete opposite of me" said Kurenai.

"Kurenai-chan, what would you have done if you were in my place?" asked Sandaime.

Kurenai hesitated.

"I would have given him private tutoring, it might be called favouritism but he has the potential to be one of the best in the village" said Kurenai.

Sandaime smiled.

"Yes I can see that you have the potential to be a great instructor" said Hiruzen.

"Huh" said Kurenai.

"I came to the same conclusion Kurenai-chan" said Hiruzen.

"You mean..." said Kurenai.

"Yes for the last year young Naruto has been supervised by your former teammate Raido namiashi" said the Hokage.

"I see, it explains his disappearance from the academy till the last month...and the stopping of pranks" said Kurenai.

"You should also be aware of the dangers looming around him" said Sarutobi.

 _1 hour later:_

The lunch break was over and all the genin were sitting in groups. Team 8 too sat together. Naruto had to admit, his team was...awkward. One of his teammate never really talked and when he did he always said it in a very...weird manner. Not to maintain he is creepy. The kunoichi however was a complete mess; she was very nice and kind but she stuttered...way too much to be considered normal and her face was always red. When he touched her forehead to make sure that she was alright she fainted in her ramen bowl and Naruto thus had earned a 'whack' from Ayame. What did he do wrong?

But they were not that bad, they didn't really ignore him and actively listened to him...even though Shino never did talk except once.

He was way better off than Kiba. Yup, Sakura was nearly hugging his teammate to death and Kiba was ignored. Kiba was losing patience and Sasuke was not helping by ignoring his newfound teammates in favour of brooding, though his face was paling due to the 'smooch' from his pink haired teammate.

Ino was growling angrily at team 7. He was angry at Sakura and was taking it out on Shikamaru. Shikamaru was ignoring her rant and was blissfully sleeping. Choji was busy eating his chips, he had gotten used to his teammates because they were friends from the beginning...not that Ino will ever agree to it.

All the jonins quickly filled in the classroom and took their respective charges out. Team 1 and team 2 went with Torifu and Aoba.

 _Meanwhile in the Hokage tower:_

"Ok...that boy has suffered a lot" said Kurenai.

"That is why I was hoping that you could be a mother figure to him. His ninjutsu teachings will be overseen by Jiraiya" said Sandaime.

"So I will see to his chakra control and Genjutsu resistance" said Kurenai.

"Not just that, you will oversee some of his taijutsu as well" said Sandaime.

"...Why? I'm not that well versed in it unlike Jiraiya-sama" said Kurenai.

"...You will see" said Sandaime.

"If they fail the real genin exams then I will have to take him as an apprentice right" said Kurenai.

"Yes, Kiba-kun and young Naruto were given field promotions after all" said Sandaime.

"Sure" said Kurenai.

"...Piece of advice Kurenai-chan, he was taught by Raido. He has exceptional stealth and knowledge to implement weapons in ways genins don't. And his arsenal is fairly large. Don't let your guard down Kurenai-chan because he is the master of tricks" said Hiruzen.

"I will check that for myself" said Kurenai confidently.

"And when will you make me a grandfather?" asked Hiruzen teasingly.

Kurenai blushed red as tomato and immediately body flickered away.

 _In the academy classroom:_

"Team 10 you are with me" said Asuma Sarutobi.

In a rose body flicker jutsu arrived Kurenai yuhi. Her eyes met with Asuma and he smiled at her. She however only nodded back; she couldn't afford to be all lovey-dovey here...she will make up for it during midnight. What was she thinking? Damn that perverted Hokage.

Kurenai yuhi is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring to it. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of red mesh armour with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of red thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Team 8, come with me" said Kurenai.

The trio wordlessly followed their new sensei. Naruto waved back to Kiba before going. Kiba and Akamaru waved back at him too.

Naruto liked his sensei's ass and subtly stole glances of her behind. But he wouldn't dare make a move on her because his sixth sense alerted him of the possibility of death.

2 minutes later they reached an open clearing Naruto recognized as training ground 5. Kurenai sat down on the ground and motioned them to do the same. They did so and looked at their new sensei in anticipation.

"Alright, I know you have got many questions but let's start with introductions for now. Tell me about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream" said Kurenai.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Fine then, I am Kurenai yuhi, a jonin. I like honing my skills and hanging with my friends. I dislike perverts *glares at Naruto*" said Kurenai.

'She caught me' thought Naruto gulping.

"My hobby is having evening drinks. My favourite foods are shochu, vodka and takowasa. My dream is to surpass Itachi uchiha in the field of Genjutsu" finished Kurenai.

'So she is a heavy drinker' thought the genins in team.

"It's your turn, you with the glasses can go first" said Kurenai pointing her finger at Shino.

"My name is Shino aburame. I like insects of different kinds and dislike people who hurt them. My hobbies include entomology, why do you ask? it's my dream to be able to find every specimen of insects, my hobbies are also studying about insects and I like fighting strong opponents" said Shino.

'Creepy, his life revolves around insects. So this is the legendary aburame clan huh' thought Naruto.

Kurenai nodded.

"Very good, now it's your turn then" said Kurenai.

"H-hi, I-I am H-H-Hinata hyuga, I like pressing f-flowers, a-and a-a c-certain m-m-man *blush, look at Naruto*. My h-hobbies i-include t-training t-t-to b-become l-l-little l-less w-weaker. I-I d-dislike p-p-people w-who d-discourage m-me a-and f-f-forces m-me t-to g-give u-up, I-I like c-c-c-cinnamon r-rolls and z-zensai. My d-dream is t-to b-become a s-strong kunoichi and to h-have f-faith i-in myself. I also w-w-want t-t-t-to b-b-be *blush harder* a g-g-good *blush hardest* h-h-h-h-h-housewife" said Hinata all while pressing her fingers and looking towards the ground.

'So she is not confident in herself, which explains her weirdness. Guess I will have to fix it then' thought Naruto with a smirk.

'So he is the perverted prince who Hinata likes so much' thought Kurenai looking at Naruto.

"Your turn pervert" said Kurenai.

Naruto raises finger, lowers finger and sighs. No retort came out even though his lips twitched. Hinata looked mortified and Shino raised his eyebrows but it was hidden by sunglasses.

Naruto's face turned cheerful as he introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto uzumaki; I like ramen which to me is the food of gods. I like only 8 people in the whole village. My hobbies include discovering more about my clan and investigating my heritage" said Naruto.

Shino raised an eyebrow but it was hidden by the sunglasses. Kurenai frowned.

'Heh, I expected him to rant about ramen and Hokage. Guess Raido did change him a little' thought Kurenai.

"I like training kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, cooking and gardening although all I have are small plants in my balcony. I like hanging around with my newfound friend. My role model is yondaime Hokage" said Naruto.

Then his cheerful expression faded. It was replaced by hollow eyes and expressionless features. He barely tried to restrain the disdain he was releasing.

"For the most part, I hate every other damn villager and shinobi in Konoha because they can't differentiate between a scroll and a kunai. I hate the yondaime Hokage so very much that I'm willing to resurrect him just to torture him before killing him again. My dream is to become Hokage because even though the citizens of this village are shitheads, I still need them to acknowledge me as someone important because ironically that will prove my existence" said Naruto.

Okay, Shino was officially freaked out and his expression showed it. To Hinata and Naruto this was the first time he had ever shown any emotion in front of them. Hinata looked shocked at Naruto's revelation and she was saddened to learn how little she knew about her crush.

'Damn you Mizuki. At the very least he has not gone senile' thought Kurenai.

By the way those 8 people Naruto likes are: Sandaime jiji, Iruka-nee, Raido the scar face, Kiba the mutt, Teuchi the ramen shop owner, Ayame-nee chan, Kono-baka, ero-senin.

'What the hell? He respects yondaime-sama but hates him enough to torture him. What on earth did namikaze-sama do to him? What happened to the Naruto a year ago, how did he change this fast? Just who is Naruto uzumaki? How little do we know about him?' thought Shino.

"Alright now that the introductions are over its time I told you about the survival test" said Kurenai standing up.

"The what?" asked Naruto.

"Oh please, you think that you can become ninja by learning some history and clones. That was just to clear out the dead weights" said Kurenai.

"Um I was given a field recommendation" said Naruto.

"Yes, normally if people failed this test they would have to go back to the academy but for those given field recommendation will be dropped out of the system" said Kurenai.

"That's totally unfair" shouted Naruto.

"Nothing is fair for shinobis Naruto" said Kurenai shrugging.

"What will be the objective of this test?" asked Shino after regaining his composure.

"Your job is to capture me in a way I can't escape. I will apprentice anyone who captures me properly first. The other way to pass me is to kill me for which I assure you there will be no repercussion. We will start now if you have all the necessary equipments. That's all" said Kurenai.

"No problems with me" said Naruto with a confident grin in his face.

"Same here" said Shino.

"I-I'm r-ready" said Hinata clearly nervous.

"Very well" said Kurenai and disappeared in a rose shunshin.

"So what do we do?" asked Shino.

"Sorry but I plan to win. I definitely don't want to be dropped out of system" said Naruto.

"It's kind of unnerving how your mood changes Naruto-san" said Shino.

"Ah sorry about that, I didn't really mean to scare you during the introduction" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"I'm interested to know what transpired between the yondaime and you but now is not the time" said Shino.

"Well I have my secrets" said Naruto shrugging.

'I-I d-don't t-think I c-can p-pass, Naruto-kun deserves this chance more than me. Besides I am failure, I can't hope to best Kurenai-sensei' thought Hinata. She knew what her sensei/surrogate mother was capable of firsthand.

"A-ano..." said Hinata.

"I don't think you should quit before even trying Hinata-san, why do you ask? I think you're very strong" said Shino and disappeared in a body flicker jutsu.

"Don't worry Hinata; you are the best kunoichi in our class in skill. You will do great dattebayo" said Naruto and raised his arm in a fist bump motion to encourage her.

Naruto too jumped in the trees soon and disappeared.

"I will do it. I will defeat Kurenai-sensei and be a genin" said Hinata determination flaring in her eye as she activated the byakugan.

 _With Shino:_

Shino arrived in a clearing surrounded by trees which was still a part of training ground 5. Training ground 5 was pretty large and thus was perfect for survival exercises.

"It doesn't make any sense, why do you ask? we are supposed to be a team. Besides I don't think we can defeat a full jonin. There must be a hidden message" said Shino and made some hand signs.

"Insect observation jutsu" said Shino released 10 bugs from his hands. This highly taxing jutsu allows the user to share his vision with his bug. This meant now Shino could see what his bugs can see.

"You job is to locate Kurenai-sensei and observe the fights, disperse" said Shino in a calm tone as the bugs flew away to do their jobs.

'I will see the fights and then formulate a plan to take her down' thought Shino.

 _With Hinata:_

Using her optical jutsu she can see up to a km. She was following Kurenai-sensei who was closely followed by Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is going to confront her" said Hinata.

 _With Naruto:_

Naruto was using his awesome stealth to follow his to be sensei. Just as he reached the branch next to hers he threw a kunai at her.

Kurenai immediately turned around and threw a shuriken at the incoming kunai and deflected it sending it back towards Naruto's head.

Naruto easily caught it and jumped over to her branch to confront her in melee combat. Kurenai caught the shuriken and span around while withdrawing the shuriken to her pouch and while drawing a kunai.

'I have read about her in the bingo book. She is the 'Genjutsu mistress of Konoha'. She graduated at 9 and became chunin at 13. She became a tokubetsu jonin at 21 and became full jonin in 26 which is 6 months prior to now. She thus has had a pretty good rise in ranks and is respected all over Konoha. She is at her prime now and is considered a low A-rank shinobi' thought Naruto.

'I will thus engage her in close combat and not allow her to form hand seals' thought Naruto.

He landed in the branch and immediately swiped at her forcing her to step back.

'Nice stealth and Shurikenjutsu' thought Kurenai.

Naruto came closer and went for a horizontal slash at her neck but Kurenai raised her kunai and blocked it. Naruto quickly withdrew his blade and stabbed it forward forcing her to step back once more. Naruto quickly went for a diagonal slash at her chest just as he finished the stab forcing her to raise her kunai horizontally to block the strike. She was forced to be on defensive.

Naruto went for a low kick but Kurenai seeing the danger quickly jumped in air and flipped around. Just as she landed Naruto threw his kunai which she deflected but the kunai on her hand slipped because of the force at which the kunai was thrown.

Then she noticed another kunai inches away from her. She had not noticed that one at all. Her attention was on the first kunai. The second kunai was thrown lower than the first one and thus it was not on her radar.

"Shadow shuriken jutsu" said a voice behind her. Naruto had crept behind her and was preparing a flying side kick. She was cornered in both directions. If she dodged the kunai then she would be hit by Naruto's kick but if she blocked Naruto she would be cut by the kunai.

"Now chose sensei" said Naruto and kicked her sensei which...hit. The kunai hit her too. Naruto was surprised and was about to cheer but she exploded in flower petals.

"The fuck, how did she activate a Genjutsu that fast" said Naruto aloud and was still in air.

"Genjutsu: release" said Naruto and released himself from it without using hand seals!

Kurenai was standing in the clearing under the tree. The kunai was now coming towards Naruto but he quickly caught it and while landing threw it towards her head.

Kurenai tilted her head and dodged the kunai which struck a tree behind her.

'Good Shurikenjutsu and advanced planning for a genin fresh out of academy. As expected, Raido has taught him well' thought Kurenai.

She herself had used Genjutsu: flower petal escape to jump out of the way.

"How did you activate an escape technique that fast?" asked Naruto as he jumped down.

"How did you release yourself from a Genjutsu without hand seals?" Kurenai rhetorically asked back.

'No way can she activate such strong Genjutsu without hand seals' thought Naruto.

"Are you seriously going all out against us?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai blinked.

"That was a C-rank jutsu" said Kurenai.

'What?' thought Naruto shocked.

Naruto again charged at her taking a peek-a-boo stance as she took a mere academy stance.

'As I thought she isn't strong in taijutsu' thought Naruto.

Just as Naruto reached her range he dropped his guard and twirled around her with great shift of weight.

Naruto quickly elbowed her from behind but she dodged and without even looking back she caught Naruto's head and slammed it straight in the ground beside her.

'No way, she took an academy stance which left her open for attacks from the back' thought Naruto as he ate dirt.

Still in Kurenai's clutch Naruto managed to say.

"How did you...I see, fox style taijutsu" said Naruto.

Kurenai was a practitioner of intermediate stage fox taijutsu; she had faked the previous encounter so that she could reel Naruto in her trap. Naruto fell for it hook, line and sinker.

Naruto was immediately flung in air but he managed to land safely.

"I could have killed you there" said Kurenai.

"You are our sensei, you wouldn't do that" said Naruto.

 _With Shino:_

'This is unbelievable' thought Shino.

Shino was very weak in melee combat so he was barely able to follow their movements but he was impressed by Naruto's display of cornering skills using Shurikenjutsu and planning during the battle.

'Naruto-san is one hell of a fighter' thought Shino.

But Naruto at his full strength couldn't take his sensei down. How could Shino manage to defeat her, he needed to get his bugs ready.

But he didn't know that Naruto was not even using half of his strength.

 _Naruto vs Kurenai:_

"So when are you going to be fight seriously?" asked Kurenai.

"You knew" said Naruto.

"You knew I wasn't going to fatally injure you, that is you why charged in melee combat so you could a good grasp of my skills" said Kurenai.

That is why Naruto only sticking to his taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. Naruto was a trickster and anyone who watched his previous battles would know that he liked tricking his opponents. Thus he had a fairly large arsenal for his age and rank. He was probably the most diverse genin in the village.

"It's about time I got serious then" said Naruto and charged at Kurenai but before he could take two steps forward he was punched square in his jaw. He was pushed back and slammed against the tree to which the kunai formerly thrown at Kurenai's head was stuck.

Kurenai was lightning fast, she was already on to him and tried to spin kick him but he jumped to the side.

Just as Kurenai turned to face him, in a puff of smoke a Naruto appeared behind Kurenai and managed a standing lock.

Kurenai was not able to move and her eyes widened in realization. The kunai was actually a transformed clone, when Naruto at first threw it at her she didn't understand what purpose it served. But he purposefully threw it in a way it struck the tree behind her head before the battle in the ground could begin so that he could capture her in moments like this.

"You really think I would have confronted you in pure taijutsu just to see your strength and weaknesses, I had you trapped from the beginning" said Naruto as he stuck out his tongue playfully and unsheathed his katana.

"Sorry but die" said Naruto and thrust it in her gut. The blade pierced her gut and the clone which locked her from behind. The clone disappeared but the job was done. Naruto quickly slashed vertically upwards and cut from inside in half. Her upper half from her gut to her head was cleaved in half as Naruto withdrew his blade.

"Sorry but you were the one who initiated the test in this way" said Naruto apologetically to Kurenai's dead body.

"Don't worry you did the right thing" said the supposedly dead Kurenai.

Naruto jumped back in fright as his heart nearly escaped him. A zombie, the immortal Kurenai was walking towards him.

Naruto panicked in fright and his face paled.

"Sonar pulse jutsu" said a Naruto releasing a burst of chakra and sensed chakra enveloping him.

"Genjutsu: release" said Naruto as loudly as possible.

Zombie Kurenai and the bloody surrounding disappeared. He was still standing there; the henged kunai was still attached to the tree.

"The time you slammed my head into the ground you had already cast a Genjutsu on me didn't you?" asked Naruto to Kurenai who was in front of him.

"I heard from sandaime that you liked tricking people. So I prepared a special treat for you. How did you like it? The technique I used was Genjutsu: deceptive immortality" said Kurenai.

Naruto growled.

"By the way that was some plan you executed using your clone" said Kurenai.

Naruto looked shell shocked.

"I'm a Genjutsu expert Naruto; of course I will use Genjutsu: surveillance to see the effect of my Genjutsu" said Kurenai.

"I will admit however, your personality does a 180 degree flip when you're serious or angry, you are very cunning. You are the perfect example of appearance can be deceptive" said Kurenai.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered" said Naruto.

"You should be, your level is not of an ordinary genin. If you're training was not sabotaged you would have graduated early. You might have been the next Itachi uchiha" said Kurenai.

"Then I'm rather better off the way I'm right now" joked Naruto.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of your skills pervy brat" said Kurenai.

'It's time I raise it up by a notch' thought Kurenai.

And with this she released a massive amount of KI. Naruto who has had some skirmish with chunins had dropped to one knee and sweated in dread, his hands reached his heart and he squeezed it tightly.

"What..." said Naruto.

 _With Hinata:_

Hinata was in awe with everything transpired. Naruto and Kurenai were fighting a high level battle and she was enjoying and learning from it. Then she suddenly felt the urge to vomit out blood and dropped to the ground in fear. She was scared...very scared.

"What is..." said Hinata.

 _With Shino:_

He was the farthest of all of them yet he wanted to die. His sunglasses fell of his face due to the sweat pouring over his body revealing his dark, narrow eyes and he gripped his fists tightly. His knees buckled and he was barely standing.

"What is this..." said Shino.

...

"This sense of intimidation" finished all of them together.

"I'm an enemy Konoha shinobi. Don't think of this as a test or you will have no chance of winning. Come with the intent to destroy me and protect your village. Come" said Kurenai appearing rather intimidating to everyone.

Who would have ever thought that the brave, honest, idol of many, strong, beautiful, caring, 'big sister' figure could be this scary.

Appearance can be deceptive.

Team 8 will never forget it for their rest of their lives.

Naruto grinned despite his head being lowered in fear. He was shaking, wobbling in fear so to calm him he snapped his left pinkie surprising Kurenai.

The kunai stuck in the tree dispelled revealing the shadow clone.

The shadow clone quickly jumped towards Kurenai and prepared a hammer with both of his fists but before he could hit her Kurenai caught him in mid air and threw him towards the ground. The clone hit the ground hard enough to dispel.

But during that brief moment Naruto had used his multi shadow clone and created 30 of them. Each of their eyes brimming with determination and focus, their mouth looked expressionless. The only thing they were focusing on was Kurenai.

'Yet again he surprises me...I knew he was talented and he has proved it to me during our battles but to think he would injure himself to flush fear out of his system...just how much can someone improve in a year?' thought Kurenai actually amazed at the genin, but she was not really showing it outwardly.

All of them unsheathed their katana and charged at her.

'Even I can't take an army of Naruto and get out unscathed' thought Kurenai.

"Water style: water blade jutsu" said Kurenai and a column of water sprang out from underground. Then it took the shape of high-pressured water blade.

'She can use water release without nearby water sources huh, that's pretty impressive' thought one of the Naruto and charged at her.

"Wrong choice" said Kurenai and just as the clone slashed at her, she countered with a slash of her own. But like paper the katana was in pieces and the clone was cleaved in half.

All the clones stopped in their tracks and looked awed.

"What if it was the real one?" asked a Naruto fearfully.

"I would have mourned for you" said Kurenai.

All the Naruto clones started sweating like bullets. Three of them charged at her as she slowly walked towards them. One of the clones lashed out a diagonally rising slash and the other one prepared a low horizontal slash, the third clone was behind them and he shot a stab towards her.

Just in one slash all of the clones disappeared.

"Just what is up with that blade?" asked one Naruto. Kurenai suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind that clone, but reflexively the clone turned around and held the katana vertically parallel to the ground to block the stab but the katana was cut down in half along with the clone.

"This technique is created by the fourth kazekage Rasa, it is said to be able cut through anything" said Kurenai.

"And you know this jutsu!" said Naruto clones awed at their to-be sensei.

"26 to go" said Kurenai and charged at them. But suddenly a giant green layered barrier surrounded her and the other clones.

The barrier had 5 layers. It was the fuinjutsu: five layered barrier.

'Shit, the real one had already fled by the time he created the clones' thought Kurenai.

"Clone great explosion jutsu" shouted all the remaining clones and after gathering chakra in their belly they detonated.

Naruto who was hiding in one of the trees using hiding with the camouflage jutsu was forced to close his eyes because of the shockwave released by the explosion; it even managed to break through the barrier Naruto had used to capture Kurenai.

"Did that manage to get her?" asked Naruto looking over to the smoke and flying debris.

After the smoke cleared Kurenai was standing at the same place unharmed!

'What?' thought Naruto.

'That was close, I managed to use Earth style: earth-style wall to defend myself' thought Kurenai.

Kurenai then made a hand sign and closed his eyes.

'Sensing technique' thought Kurenai to locate Naruto.

'He doesn't know that I know where he is, I will use that to my advantage' thought Kurenai.

 _With Hinata:_

"Wow" said Hinata in amazement.

She watched Naruto use solid clones and katana. Then she watched all of them detonate. She also watched Naruto using the camouflage jutsu.

"Yet Kurenai-sensei e-easily overwhelmed N-Naruto-kun. H-how c-can I e-even...No I will do it, I have to do it. Then Naruto-kun will definitely acknowledge me" said Hinata.

 _With Shino:_

'What a high level battle' thought Shino.

"But even Naruto-san can't defeat a jonin, how we can we alone...wait we can't do it alone because she is too strong then we have to unite. She will have to pass us all, why do you ask? she said she will pass anyone who catches her in an inescapable trap first. What if we capture her all at once...so that's it" said Shino.

 _Naruto vs Kurenai:_

Naruto was slowly closing on Kurenai from behind using his camouflage technique. In his hand was his katana ready to end his sensei's life.

Just as Naruto vertically slashed behind Kurenai, she side stepped and backhanded him while turning around.

Naruto's disguise dropped and he was revealed in person, Kurenai quickly kicked him in his gut and forced him back...only for Naruto to dispel in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly many smoke bombs were dropped around her, her surroundings were blurred and she quickly formed the hand seals.

"Sensing technique" said Kurenai.

"So that's your game huh" said Kurenai very quietly.

Suddenly various kunais were launched at her, but none of them hit her. Every kunai stuck the trees behind her.

All kunais had wires attached to the kunais thrown. It effectively trapped Kurenai. Now she won't be able to sidestep anymore.

'To throw the kunais this accurately even in the smoke...that jutsu he used to identify the escape Genjutsu earlier must have been a tracking jutsu' thought Kurenai and started climbing the tree behind her using chakra control, that was the only choice left with all those wires.

Just as the smoke cleared Naruto too followed suit and started climbing the tree. Kurenai quickly reached the first branch, but Naruto intercepted her and swung his katana at her head.

Kurenai ducked and stepped back but Naruto already followed up with a vertical rising slash at her chest which she dodged by leaning backwards.

Kurenai looked cornered as behind her was the bar of the tree.

"This is as far as you go" said Naruto and proceeded to stab her torso...only for her to phase through the tree and land on a branch behind the bark.

Naruto slammed his head in the bark as he was unable to stop his forward motion.

"Hiding in surface technique" said Kurenai. This technique allowed the user to phase through inanimate objects.

However Kurenai turned around and lashed out at air. Suddenly Naruto appeared and landed on the branch on his back.

"From the beginning you were here, the ones who forced me up here were only clones. You were waiting for me to appear here so you could kill me using that invisibility jutsu of yours" said Kurenai.

Naruto sighed and stood up, he then dusted himself and looked towards her.

"So you're a sensor huh" said Naruto and Kurenai nodded.

Naruto charged ahead with his katana and slashed at her horizontally aiming to behead her but she ducked and launched a punch at his gut lightning fast. Naruto stepped back to avoid them and brought down the katana vertically downwards at her spine but she jumped back. Naruto gripped the blade in reverse and slashed at her diagonally downwards from right to left but she sidestepped and launched a counterpunch.

Too fast for Naruto to dodge but Naruto broke his neck while leaning to dodge it. Kurenai appeared horrified and was about to check up on him only for a kick to be launched at her, but she blocked it with one hand.

She appeared shocked beyond words but quickly regained her composure as Naruto stabbed at her head.

But she tilted her head narrowly dodging the blade, but Naruto changed the strike to a horizontal one which forced her duck once more.

She spun around and went for a kick to his side but Naruto bent his upper half by 90 degrees and barely dodged the kick.

'An opening' thought Naruto and from that position he went for a vertically downward strike but just as it was about to reach Kurenai's unprotected head, she formed an one handed hand seal.

The surrounding changed to orange and Naruto stopped, his whole body was wrapped in wires. The trees disappeared and Naruto noticed that he was completely bare.

He wanted to shout or scream in surprise and shame but he couldn't...his whole body was paralyzed to such an extent that his lips couldn't even twitch.

He couldn't feel his chakra!

"Sorry but I have seen all I needed to see, I will end it here using my anti-pervert move" said Kurenai's voice as she slowly approached him.

A giant scissor appeared in air and it slowly dawned towards his king. He was mentally screaming in horror as he realized what will happen to him.

Kurenai almost felt sorry for him...almost.

"Genjutsu: masculinity eviction" said Kurenai and disappeared in a rose body flicker jutsu.

'That is one big cock though' thought Kurenai but quickly shooed it away. She has Asuma...yes she is not a pervert like Kakashi and Asuma.

Kurenai utterly destroyed every damn trick he had up his sleeve and completely overwhelmed Naruto easily. She won and Naruto lied there on the branch trapped inside a very deadly and potent Genjutsu.

 _With Hinata:_

Before Hinata could react Kurenai appeared behind her.

'This is will be easy' thought Kurenai.

Hinata turned around took her hyuga stance. Kurenai nearly gawked when she saw the fire in her eyes.

'When did she learn to make this eyes...they are oozing out determination' thought Kurenai.

"I will win sensei" said Hinata.

'Whoa' thought Kurenai.

Hinata charged at her with impressive speed but it was way too slow in comparison to Naruto. She thrust out a palm at her chest but Kurenai parried it using her right hand. Hinata tried a palming uppercut with her other hand but Kurenai easily swatted it aside. Hinata tried a spinning heel kick at her neck but Kurenai easily leaned back and dodged it. Hinata quickly thrust out a backhanding palm at her but Kurenai deflected it using her left hand, but just as she deflected it Hinata changed it to a two finger thrust and tried to tap the side of her arm.

Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise as she whipped her arm away at the speed of light...in Hinata's eyes of course, and jumped back.

'Damn, I can't even parry her attacks; she can destroy me with just one touch. When did she become this strong...no she had trained very hard to achieve it. But with self doubt and hesitation she always second guessed her strikes. But now that she is fighting confidently I can finally see her true strength. So this is the effect Naruto's presence has on Hinata huh' thought Kurenai.

'Demonic illusion: hell viewing jutsu' thought Kurenai as she made the necessary hand seals very fast.

Hinata again charged at her but she saw chakra enveloping her subtly in form of leaves...but that won't work against a hyuga.

Just as she was about to dispel the Genjutsu she heard voice of her father.

"Pathetic, this is why I disowned you from the clan head position" said the approaching figure of Hiashi hyuga.

"I don't believe a failure like you is my onee-san" said Hanabi as she appeared next to their father.

Then came a boy wearing blue shirt, he had blond hair.

"No" said Hinata.

"Trash" said Naruto.

Hinata channelled chakra to her network system and disrupted it.

"Genjutsu: release" said Hinata calmly.

Now standing in front of her was her surrogate mother. Hinata's eyes blazed with anger. She knew this was a Genjutsu...she knew but it hurt so much. To some extent she felt it was true.

Hinata charged at her sensei and drew her palm back; just as she reached Kurenai she struck her hard in her ribcage.

"Palm bottom" shouted the enraged Hinata.

"I-I did it" said Hinata surprised but suddenly dropped to her knees as her whole body shook and blood came out of her mouth.

"Not quite" said Kurenai.

Hinata was attempting to stand back up but her knees were shaking.

"T-this is the e-effect o-of my attack" said Hinata.

"Genjutsu: mirror armour" said Kurenai.

"B-but when?" asked Hinata.

"I used demonic illusion: double false surrounding technique" said Kurenai.

"I couldn't detect it" said Hinata clutching her fists in frustration.

"I usually refrain from using demonic illusion series against a genin but you are a hyuga, you forced me to use a strong Genjutsu against a genin Hinata...I'm proud of you" said Kurenai.

With that Kurenai chopped her dear student's neck and watched as Hinata succumbed to darkness.

"So only Shino is left huh" said Kurenai.

'Considering the strain his observing jutsu puts on him...he will not be much of a threat' thought Kurenai.

"I will quickly dispose him but tell me..." said Kurenai and looked up

"What are you doing here Kakashi-san?" said Kurenai.

Hinata had sensed Kakashi hatake but seeing her sensei not making any moves against him she didn't say anything.

Kakashi jumped down from the branch and his nose was buried in his favourite orange book.

Kurenai eye twitched in annoyance.

"So...why are you here?" asked Kurenai.

Shino's bugs were there too, he was seeing and hearing everything.

Not like those two cared.

"I got lost on the road of life" said Kakashi.

Kurenai sighed.

"If you want to oversee the test, then be my guest...but what about your team? Have you met them?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh yeah, my team...I forgot about them" said Kakashi.

"...I don't envy them" said Kurenai.

 _With Shino:_

Shino was not where he was supposed to be and instead in his place was a bug clone. He had figured out the true meaning of the test and was now going to save his teammates.

Meanwhile Kurenai approached 'Shino'.

"So you are finally here sensei" said 'Shino'.

"I will finish it fast; if you can't understand the true meaning of the test then you don't deserve to become a genin of Konoha" said Kurenai and before 'Shino' could blink she was inches away from him.

Kurenai motioned for a liver blow, seeing this 'Shino' prepared his guard; he could not however block the low kick she sent at his thigh.

'Shino' lost his balance and was about to fall, however 'Shino' suddenly burst in form of many bugs who were instantly on Kurenai.

'A clone' thought Kurenai.

The insects then proceeded to engulf her in a small barrier; she felt her strength being sapped away as the insects imploded on her but she quickly got out of the pinch using a substitution with a log.

'That was mimetic insects: crawl, I saw Shibi-sama use it once. Well, he is the Aburame clan's genius after all' thought Kurenai.

"So where is he? Did he realize the true meaning of the test?" said Kurenai to no one particular.

 _With Naruto (some time ago):_

Naruto slowly woke up.

'Did I manage to break the Genjutsu?' thought Naruto as he slowly stood back up.

He could feel his body again, it wasn't frozen anymore. He could move his muscles and also feel his chakra.

He stretched a bit. Then he turned around and saw little black creatures crawling around him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH" shouted Naruto in fear and jumped back but while landing comically fell on his butt.

'HOW RUDE' the insects formed a sentence.

"So Shino dispelled the Genjutsu casted on me" said Naruto.

The insects buzzed and shifted forming another word.

'YES' they formed this formation.

"Wait...you guys can understand me" said Naruto surprised.

'NO THEY CAN'T, BUT I CAN. I'M SHINO AND WAS OBSERVING THE WHOLE BATTLE NAZENARA I NEEDED TO KNOW HER CAPABILITIES' formed the bugs.

"So you can see and hear me using the bugs. You can also order them to converse by using these formations to represent words" said Naruto.

'YES'

"How convenient" said Naruto.

'COME WHERE HINATA-SAN IS, I'M THERE AS WELL' formed the bugs again.

"Sonar pulse jutsu" said Naruto and released a burst of chakra from his hands. He was able to quickly able to locate them using the ultrasonic waves.

"Body flicker jutsu" said Naruto and disappeared in a puff of smoke, without using hand seals.

 _With Hinata, Shino and Naruto:_

"So the plan is set then" said Naruto.

"S-should w-we i-ignore t-the j-jonin t-then" said Hinata.

"Yes, he is not our priority for now; we must concentrate on the test. If he was a threat sensei would have killed him" said Shino before turning towards Naruto.

"I apologise Naruto-san, we can't do anything else to support you because Kurenai-sensei might figure out our plan then" said Shino.

"G-gomen" said Hinata sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm the close range specialist here" said Naruto.

"Yes, it is still hard for me to believe how strong you have become. There are no similarities between the Naruto-san we knew from before. You must have trained to push your very limits, why do you ask? otherwise you couldn't have become this strong" said Shino.

'Truthfully, I never even once thought you had what it takes to become a leader, but I have to reconsider my opinion of you, I don't want to admit it but you're stronger than me...the present you can even defeat Sasuke uchiha. You are an unbelievable dark horse among the graduates. When we pass the test...I will challenge you to a fight' thought Shino.

"But you're an amazing analyst Shino, you stayed behind to formulate a plan to defeat her, and you also understood the real meaning behind the test" said Naruto flashing him a grin.

"No it's nothing really, there is nothing I can do except for supporting you anyway" said Shino.

"Don't worry about it; it's about time I go however. I don't want to let her sense us" said Naruto and disappeared in a shunshin.

 _With Kurenai:_

"Let's see then, it's about time I tried to sense them" said Kurenai.

"Not so fast bitch" said Naruto and suddenly a kunai was launched at her.

"Shuriken shadow clone jutsu" said a voice and the kunai launched was multiplied by 50.

'T-that's the third's jutsu' thought Kurenai and moved away using shunshin.

She was now standing on a bark of a tree having defied gravity using chakra control.

Just as she was about to locate Naruto black runic markings appeared on her body and she lost her freedom.

'What the' thought Kurenai.

"I got you now" said Naruto and appeared before her dropping his camouflage jutsu.

"W-what is this?" asked Kurenai.

"One of my most powerful fuinjutsu, I have placed 10 red tags around the tree" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah, you were a practitioner of fuinjutsu as well" said Kurenai.

"Give up now sensei" said Naruto smirking.

"You let your guard down" said a voice from behind.

The 'Kurenai' disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone.

'Damn it' thought Naruto and jumped away before turning around to see the real Kurenai.

"So you were using the phasing technique to hide" said Naruto and Kurenai shrugged.

Naruto quickly drew his katana and charged at her.

"So frontal attacks this time then" said Kurenai and weaved through some hand seals.

"Water style: water blade jutsu" said Kurenai and a column of water emerged from the bark of the tree. She morphed it into a high pressured blade of water in her hand.

'How will you deal with this then?' thought Kurenai and just as Naruto neared lashed out with a vertical strike.

Naruto switched the grip to reverse and held it with his right hand; he then launched a horizontal slash at her.

Just as her water blade touched the metal of his katana he instantly rotated the katana in a vertically downward position causing her water blade to slide down the edge of Naruto's katana and harmlessly touch the bark of the tree.

'What?' thought Kurenai.

But that was not the end of it. Kurenai was not able to stop the forward pull she felt because of her parried attack.

'An opening...or not huh' thought Naruto and just as he was about to go for a horizontal slash by switching to normal grip he noticed a punch coming at his head.

Even when her form crumbled she managed a counterattack. Naruto bent his neck to an extraordinarily sickening angle as the punch passed by him.

But Kurenai unclenched her fists and grabbed his neck from behind, and then she pulled him closer and went for a knee at his gut.

Her water blade had dispelled and she timed her knee in a way that before he could use his katana and injure her, her attack would hit him.

Naruto brought his left fist and held it in a horizontal position to block her knee, but just as he did that her leg snapped open and she went for a kick at his gut.

'Like I would let you' thought Naruto and suddenly reversed his grip on his katana again and slashed vertically from down to up cutting her whole body in two.

Yup, though it was not supposed to be like thus he had killed her. He felt sorry for his teammates though...that is of course until her body burst in flower petals and tried to consume him.

Naruto quickly dispelled the Genjutsu and looked around to see Kurenai looking at him...frowning deeply.

"Did Raido teach you that?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto scoffed.

"He has never taught me kenjutsu. I learned switching grips and parrying like this myself" said Naruto rather proudly.

 _With Kakashi:_

Kakashi was hiding in his trees while enjoying the battle.

"Raido you're too much" said Kakashi sighing.

Let me explain Naruto's position as a ninja. He has stealth suited for assassination; his speciality however is close range combat. His most prominent skill however is neither fuinjutsu nor ninjutsu, its kenjutsu, however if his assassination failed which is definitely possible and somehow he was forced out of short range he would have his tricks and clones to rely on. He was probably the most well rounded genin and thanks to Jiraiya he learned water walking and third's prized jutsu further enriching his ranged arsenal. If against a stronger opponent he will use his clones and fuinjutsu to fight, which allows him to buy time and run away if necessary or at least he gains enough knowledge on his opponent and thus he stands a chance in close range.

So basically, he had very few flaws in his battle style.

Raido had taught him everything he needed to know without Naruto realizing it.

And the reason why Raido never taught him kenjutsu was something Kakashi could guess...

"He is a super genius when it comes to handling swords" said Kakashi.

 _Naruto vs Kurenai:_

Suddenly a blue water whip wrapped around Naruto's neck.

'What the hell...from where did this come?' thought Naruto as he was lifted in air and thrown down towards the ground.

While in air Naruto quickly made his favourite hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto and a clone popped in existence.

"Water style: hydro pump jutsu" said Kurenai and released a very big straight spinning column of water at Naruto.

The clone quickly threw him above the column of water and seemingly took the hit for the original. Naruto landed on the topmost portion of the destructive water column.

He used water walking to run on it, his target was Kurenai. Seeing this Kurenai quickly released her jutsu but Naruto had already jumped in air.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu" shouted Naruto and 50 clones emerged around him. They were closing in on Kurenai but she suddenly drew a chakra blade.

"Tentacle night" said Kurenai. The blade was enveloped in a swirling water vortex and numerous needle shaped strings were launched at the clones.

4 Naruto's jumped in air and managed to dodge but the rest were impaled and thus forced to dispel.

Suddenly the strings retracted back and instantly 4 slithering tentacles were launched from the vortex surrounding the chakra blade.

They slammed against the remaining clones and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kurenai looked towards a tree and glared at it.

"It will be good for you to not reveal your sharingan Kakashi...otherwise I have some Genjutsu which were certified by Anko" said Kurenai.

Kakashi's hand quickly retracted back to his porno. While he kept calm exterior, he was shaking in fear inside.

'Thank god I stopped before I could see what jutsu was that' thought Kakashi.

 _Naruto vs Kurenai:_

"So where is the real one?" said Kurenai.

Suddenly a shuriken was launched from the ground.

"Shuriken shadow clone jutsu" said the voice of Naruto and Kurenai was forced to jump down on ground as 1000 shuriken enclosed on her.

Just as she landed however a very big black translucent square barrier arose from the ground trapping her.

"How did you come down?" asked Kurenai.

"The one you hit with that column of water wasn't a clone" said Naruto.

Kurenai's eyes widened in realisation, the one her hydro pump hit was not a shadow clone. As she engaged the true clone Naruto had made a makeshift rope using a kunai and wire to climb down. And she never knew that shadow clones could replicate themselves too.

Naruto used his invisibility fuinjutsu to hide five tags on the ground. Four of them were to erect this powerful barrier and the fifth was a special explosive tag placed in front of her.

"By the way I figured out your tentacle jutsu sensei. You changed the form of the whip to barely visible thread and placed it around my neck. Then you transformed it back to a tentacle and used that to throw me in air back then, didn't you? I also deduced the weakness of your technique from the information given by my clones. The very strength of your technique is its weakness isn't it?" said Naruto.

"Very impressive, so that's how you earlier parried my water blade. You used the information given by the clones to form the plan" said Kurenai sounding shocked.

"Yup, give it up sensei...the barrier is also known as fuinjutsu: gate of greed and it repels all ninjutsu used by the prisoner back" said Naruto.

"Yes I know Naruto but you didn't think it through well did you? I have Genjutsu under my disposal" said Kurenai and started weaving through hand seals.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but he relaxed as a swarm of bugs formed a dome between him and Kurenai.

"Insect jar technique" said Shino as he appeared next to Naruto.

"I see so that's why you pressed on close range, so that I couldn't use my sensing to locate Shino" said Kurenai.

'But you have made fatal mistake boys, kikaichu bugs are effective counter against Genjutsu...but you have sealed your own visibility using that jutsu. I know this B-rank fuinjutsu. It is created by Jiraiya-sama to block ninjutsu from all three directions...but what about the fourth one' thought Kurenai and quickly weaved through some hand seals to use her technique and phase through the ground.

"I-I think y-you s-shouldn't u-use t-that phasing t-technique o-of y-yours s-sensei" said a very meek and feminine voice.

"Hinata, I see so you're using your vision to watch me" said Kurenai.

"Fuinjutsu: squadron replica" said Naruto and that remaining one exploding tag replicated in 100s.

That barrier doesn't stop attacks from outside however.

"Sensei, you should pass us, why do you ask? we have not broken any rules" said Shino adjusting his sunglasses.

"And if you refuse I will have no qualms on blowing you up" said Naruto happily.

'That pervert...trying to blackmail me...then again, they got me good huh' thought Kurenai.

"Team 8...passes then" declared Kurenai.

* * *

 **Database:**

 **Kurenai yuhi:**

 **Rank- Jonin.**

 **Personality- She is caring and brave woman. She shows great concern towards her students and takes a vested interest in their growth, especially in regards to** **Hinata hyuga** **due to knowing full well how Hinata was viewed by her father.** **Her personality is unyielding, honest, and simple. She is also portrayed as the "big sister type".**

 **Nature- Water release (affinity), Earth release.**

 **Abilities- Strongest Genjutsu user in Konoha even famed Kakashi hatake has trouble to keep up with her illusionary arts while using sharingan. She has mastered water release to such extent that she can incorporate Genjutsu with it. She has created an original technique too. She can also use earth release. She is very strong in melee combat; the only thing she lacks is stamina. She is hailed as 'Konoha's Genjutsu mistress' all over the world.**

 **Grading:**

 **Ninjutsu- 3.5**

 **Genjutsu- 5**

 **Taijutsu- 4**

 **Intelligence- 4**

 **Strength- 2**

 **Speed- 4**

 **Stamina- 2**

 **Hand seals- 4.5**

 **Special skills- 4**

 **(- Water release Genjutsu- 4/5)**

 **Total- 33 (Out of 45)**

 **Naruto uzumaki:**

 **Rank- Genin.**

 **Personality- jovial, caring, brave, nonchalant, laidback and sometimes goofy, but can be threatening and cunning when the need arises, and gets awfully fired up during fights. Likes to train and dreams of becoming the Hokage and prove his existence. He admires the 4** **th** **Hokage but hates him for most part. He cares about his precious people enough to sacrifice himself for their wellbeing. He is also very forgiving as shown when he forgave the sandaime and Iruka, part of the reason was because they were one of the very few people who acknowledged him .**

 **Nature- Wind release (affinity).**

 **Abilities- Has great stealth, he has high speed and strength for a genin and his taijutsu is above average. He has great natural reflexes and talented in fuinjutsu, however his talents excel in kenjutsu the most. It has been remarked that his talent or potential has surpassed the level of prodigy or genius in Konoha. He also has tremendous stamina and chakra which gives him the potential to be ninjutsu specialist also. He also has shown insight of his opponents, combining everything his fighting style becomes very unorthodox.**

 **Grading:**

 **Ninjutsu- 2.5**

 **Genjutsu- 1**

 **Taijutsu- 2**

 **Intelligence- 2**

 **Strength- 2**

 **Speed- 2**

 **Stamina- 4**

 **Hand seals- 2.5**

 **Special skills- 2**

 **(-Fuinjutsu- 2/5)**

 **(-Kenjutsu- 2/5)**

 **Total- 20 (Out of 45)**

 **Hinata hyuga:**

 **Rank- Genin.**

 **Personality- Hinata is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper** **honorific** **. She is kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Hinata so often comes off as meek or timid to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Her father's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Hinata's self-confidence and making her even more bashful because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. Despite being disinherited, Hinata loves her family very much.**

 **Nature- Unknown.**

 **Abilities- She is the most skilled kunoichi among the graduated class. Despite her doubts, she is proficient in Gentle fist. However, her kindness though being a weakness is the very foundation of her strength. However, her father's actions have resulted in eroding Hinata's self-confidence enough to make her second guess her own objective, strength, value and her skilfulness. Despite the Hyuga clan's opinion she has enough potential to surpass her father.**

 **Grades:**

 **Ninjutsu- 1.5**

 **Genjutsu- 1.5**

 **Taijutsu- 2**

 **Intelligence- 2**

 **Strength- 1**

 **Speed- 1.5**

 **Stamina- 1**

 **Hand seals- 1.5**

 **Special skills- 1**

 **(-Gentle fist- 1)**

 **Total- 13 (Out of 45)**

 **Shino Aburame:**

 **Rank- Genin.**

 **Personality- since his early childhood, Shino has been a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Shino is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all.** **Shino seems to be aware of these odd personality traits. His interest in insects only helps him strengthen this viewpoint; by spending most of his spare time watching them, and often making analogies to insects when talking, people have come to identify Shino as 'creepy', and tend to dislike being in his company for prolonged periods of time.**

 **Nature- Unknown.**

 **Abilities- He is a prodigy, since childhood he has shown great potential as a shinobi. He is calm and collected, he is very intelligent and can form complex plans involving him and his teammates and draw out their maximum potential. He is a very skilled Aburame clan member and is fairly proficient in the uses of kikaichu bugs. He has learned some high level techniques of his clan despite his young age.**

 **Grade:**

 **Ninjutsu- 2.5**

 **Genjutsu- 1.5**

 **Taijutsu- 1**

 **Intelligence- 3**

 **Strength- 1**

 **Speed- 1**

 **Stamina- 1**

 **Hand seals- 2**

 **Special skills- 2**

 **(-Kikaichu- 2)**

 **Total- 15 (Out of 45)**

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1) Body flicker jutsu (Shunshin no jutsu) - The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique. By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. Other elements or substances can be used instead to distract the opponent: Leaf body flicker, sand body flicker, wind body flicker, water body flicker, and ink body flicker.**

 **Ninjutsu, general skill, D-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals- Tiger.**

 **2) Insect observation jutsu (Mushi kansatsu no jutsu) - Using this technique an Aburame can see what the bug can see, but the user have to continuously use chakra for the technique to be active. This is useful for reconnaissance mission.**

 **Ninjutsu, B-rank, Supplementary, All ranges.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ox- Boar- Ram- Hare- Horse.**

 **3) Shadow shuriken jutsu (Kage shuriken no jutsu) - It's a simple technique where two shuriken, like the** **Fuma Shuriken** **, are piled one onto another and thrown simultaneously. However, depending on the way it's used, it can prove its absolute efficiency. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken. Then, they have to deal with the path of the lower, unnoticed shuriken. However, if the enemy notices both shuriken, which is done when they duck down, the technique ends up losing most of its efficiency.**

 **Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, D-rank, Offensive, Mid to Long range.**

 **Hand seals- None.**

 **4) Genjutsu: release (Genjutsu: kai) - Using this method a victim can free him/herself from the Genjutsu, because a victim's chakra flow, if disrupted enough, can break the caster's influence. This can be done by the victim themselves, (assuming they realise they're under a Genjutsu's influence) or an ally who emits chakra into them; jinchuuriki who have formed a good relationship with their tailed beast prefer the latter method whenever they need it.**

 **Genjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- any seal the user is comfortable with/clap hands.**

 **5) Genjutsu: flower petal escape (Genjutsu: hanabira no esukepu) - When trapped inside of a Genjutsu or wishing to appear trapped in a attack, Kurenai uses this technique to dissolve her body into lots of flower petals which then consume or attach her enemy's body.**

 **Genjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals- Tiger- Boar- Tiger- Horse- Ox.**

 **6) Sonar pulse jutsu (Sona myakuhaku no jutsu) -** **Using this technique the user releases a pulse of chakra from both of the hands and uses it as sonar. The range depends on the mastery of the user. It is quite wasteful technique because pure chakra needed to be released to use this technique. But for those who have enough chakra reserve, it is not a problem.**

 **Ninjutsu, Sensory Techniques, C-rank, Supplementary, short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ram.**

 **7) Hiding in the surface technique (Hyomen ni kakurete iru no jutsu) –With this technique, the user can phase through their surroundings, allowing them to quickly avoid an incoming attack and can travel undetected as well. Using this method of approach, the user can execute a surprise attack to their enemy.**

 **Ninjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ram.**

 **8)** **Genjutsu: surveillance (Genjutsu: Kanshi) – Using this technique the user can see how the victim is under the Genjutsu. The user can see it and prepare for any upcoming attack as if the user breaks through the Genjutsu, the user can see that beforehand.**

 **Genjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Snake- Hare- Tiger.**

 **9)** **Genjutsu: deceptive immortality (Genjutsu: sagi-tekina fumetsu) - It makes the victim believe the enemy is immortal, no matter what they would try, the enemy will not die. However, in reality the victim is unconscious.**

 **Genjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals- Boar- Monkey.**

 **10) Multi shadow clone jutsu (Taju kage bunshin no jutsu) -. This technique is essentially a massive version of shadow clone jutsu. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones. This is considered a Kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals.**

 **Few people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. However it is not a problem for someone who has massive chakra reserves such as Naruto. But repeated use of this technique for training or reconnaissance causes fatigue.**

 **Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, A-rank, supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Clone seal (where index finger and middle finger of both hands are crossed).**

 **11)** **Hiding with camouflage jutsu (Meisaigakure no Jutsu) – This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert manoeuvres but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds, i.e. footsteps etc. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special** **vision** **or** **sensory** **skills, except for particularly adept users, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it.**

 **Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

 **12)** **Sensing technique (Kanchi no jutsu) – The Sensing Technique allows sensor type shinobi to mould chakra and change it to the sensor type. This enables them to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors.**

 **Ninjutsu, A-rank, all ranges.**

 **Hand seals needed- any preferred seal.**

 **13)** **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique (Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) – The user creates up to a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, or kunai, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. This technique can also be used on Fuma shuriken, increasing its lethality.**

 **Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ox- Dog- Dragon- Rat- Dog- Boar- Snake- Tiger.**

 **14)** **Clone great explosion (Bunshin daibakuha no jutsu) –The clone great explosion is a technique used to create shadow clone that can be detonated. The clone looks like a normal shadow clone that allows the user to get it close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack, or the target might even get close in willingly to try to attack the clone. Using multiple tricks and diversions tactics to disguise the nature of the clone can make this technique more likely to be effective.**

 **Ninjutsu, A-rank, offensive, short-range.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A. (Not needed)**

 **15)** **Fuinjutsu: five layered barrier (Fuinjutsu: Go so no shoheki) – Using this technique a square shaped barrier will appear and surround the target, the barrier will be layered five times over the other, and this will be 5 times stronger than Fuinjutsu: one layered barrier. The colour depends on the chakra of the user, as different users will have different coloured barrier.**

 **Fuinjutsu, C-rank, Defensive.**

 **Hand seals needed- Dragon- Boar.**

 **16)** **Demonic illusion: hell viewing jutsu (Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu) – This is a Genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This Genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great.**

 **Genjutsu, D-rank, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Snake- Rat.**

 **17)** **Palm Bottom (Shote) – This attack consists of a quick, precise thrust of the user's palm to the opponent's body. The attack sends chakra into the area of the foe where struck to either stun them, or if a more sufficient amount of chakra is used, cause severe internal damage.**

 **Taijutsu, Kekkei genkai, C-rank, Offensive, Short range**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (Not needed).**

 **18)** **Demonic illusion: hell viewing jutsu (Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu) – This is a Genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This Genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great.**

 **Genjutsu, D-rank, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Snake- Rat.**

 **19) Water style: water blade jutsu (Suiton: Mizu ha no jutsu) - The user forms a** **hand seal** **and raises a column of underground water from beneath their feet, which takes the shape of a high-pressured water blade. If one were to take a direct hit from the blade, it would cut clean through flesh and bone. This technique is perfect for digging through bedrock without creating igniting sparks. Using hydrated calcium and volcanic rock from the underground water, the shape of this technique can also take the form of a javelin, which is capable of piercing though the** **Shield of Sand** **. This technique was noted to have been created by** **Rasa** **, the** **Fourth Kazekage**.

 **Ninjutsu** **,** **Kenjutsu** **, Offensive, Water release, A-rank, Supplementary, Short to Mid range.**

 **Hand seals- Elemental water release hand seal- Dog- Monkey.**

 **20) Earth style: earth style wall (Doton: Doryuheki) - The user converts** **chakra** **in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth can then be created. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to** **fire** **and** **water** **than it would otherwise be.**

 **Kakashi** **'s use of this technique differs from that of the** **Third Hokage** **in several ways. Rather than spit out the materials for the wall, he manipulates pre-existing earth. Additionally, his wall is brick-structured and composed of** **bulldog** **sculptures. The greatest difference is in its function: instead of creating the wall to defend himself, Kakashi forms it behind an opponent to box them in and prevent escape. In the anime, this technique can also be used to produce a series of constricting walls to encase a target.**

 **Ninjutsu, Earth release, B-rank, Defensive, Short range.**

 **Hand seals- Tiger- Hare- Boar- Dog.**

 **21) Genjutsu: mirror armour (Genjutsu: Kagami yoroi) –This technique traps the victim in a Genjutsu where the effects of a attack done by the victim to the caster and his allies will return to the victim** ** _._**

 **Genjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals-** **Hare- Horse- Monkey.**

 **22) Fuinjutsu: squadron replica (Fuinjutsu: Hiko-tai no repurika) –This technique is used to store many explosive tags in one explosive tag. In one tag only 499 can be stored, counting the vessel 500 tags. This can surprise the opponent and kill the opponent instantly, or can be used for large area explosions.**

 **Fuinjutsu, C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ox.**

 **23) Fuinjutsu: the gate of greed (Fuinjutsu: yokubo no mon) –Using this technique, one can give rise to giant square shaped barrier black in colour to surround the opponent, no matter what ninjutsu one fire from inside that will be repelled back depending on the power. It can repel up to B-ranked attacks only, but has two major weaknesses: It can't stop Genjutsu and the ground is unprotected by the barrier so if one has techniques to phase inside the ground, they can escape by phasing and blasting jutsus to create a way or use earth style jutsu to escape. This is a jutsu created by Jiraiya.**

 **Fuinjutsu, B-rank, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Boar- Hare- Ox- Dog- Horse- Boar- Monkey.**

 **24)** **Insect jar technique (Mushi kame no Jutsu) –. A technique capable of protecting against attacks by using kikaichu to fly in a dome shape at high speed, similar to the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. While proving defensive, a sufficient amount of explosive force can break through it.**

 **Ninjutsu, B-rank, Defensive, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Boar- Monkey- Dragon- Rat- Dog.**

 **25)** **Water style: hydro pump jutsu (Suiton: Haidoroponpu no jutsu) –The user fires a streaming jet of large mass of mater which hits the opponent like a piercing lance and then explodes in a large mass of water; the power is enough to break through trees like sheets of paper. While this move is more powerful than any other C-rank jutsu, it is less powerful than a B-rank jutsu.**

 **Ninjutsu, Water release, C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Dog- Boar- Horse- Ram-Dog.**

 **26) Tentacle night (Shokushu no yoru) –It allows Kurenai Yuhi to envelop her weapon with water elemental chakra. It can defend by forming a small vortex surrounding the kunai; it can also be on offensive by extending it into three different forms. First is whip, only one whip can be formed by using this technique. The whip has enough offensive power to easily break through many powerful earth style moves, the whip can split in two tentacles reducing its attack and area. The two tentacles in turn can split in two giving four tentacles in total. It can split in 16 tentacles in total using this process, and then it can't split in tentacles any more. They split in small threads which though are not powerful on offensive, but are capable in wrapping. There are be only 32 threads in total, and then they can't split anymore. The more it splits though range is reduced and power is halved. (Note: Kurenai held back 80% of the total power of this technique against Naruto, if not Naruto would have been defeated in mere 1 second)**

 **Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Water release, B-rank, Offensive/Defensive/Supplementary, Short to mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (Not needed).**

 **27) Genjutsu: masculinity eviction (Genjutsu: Dansei-sei tsuiho) – This is an anti-pervert Genjutsu used by Kurenai, first the victim will be tied to something by wires, then the victim will lose the ability to wield chakra, attire, then an weapon of user's wish will slowly creepily arrive in front of the victim's manhood and cut it in one slash. Moreover, when trapped the user will be completely paralysed, and the victim must be a man.**

 **Genjutsu, B-rank, supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals- Rat- Dragon- Hare-Bird.**

 **28) Insect clone jutsu (Mushi bunshin no jutsu) –. A secret technique exclusive to the Aburame clan, where thousands of kikaichu are gathered in one place to take on the appearance of the user or anyone else the user wishes. The technique is elaborate enough to be mistaken for the original, and therefore may be used as a decoy or as part of a diversionary tactic. Furthermore, since one can put the insects in standby somewhere beforehand and then have them assume the form of the clone, this technique is arguably even more effective than the Shadow Clone Technique, depending on the task. When struck, the clone falls apart into its component, bugs. It can be risky for the foe to go into close combat with an insect clone since the kikaichu can drain their chakra on contact. Also, because it's made of bugs, it can reform almost instantly.**

 **Ninjutsu, C-rank, Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals needed- N/A (Not needed).**

 **29)** **Counter punch (Kauntapanchi) – A counter punch is, as the name implies, a counterattack against an opponent's punch. The most common and most effective way to counterpunching is to attack when your opponent attacks. This would require a high level of reaction time and reflex because the counterpunch must be timed perfectly to be able to hit, otherwise the counterpuncher would be the one to be hit. Generally, boxers stare at their opponent's shoulders because these parts of the body move first when someone attempts to throw a punch. At the first sign of shoulder's movement, the counterpuncher throws a faster punch to the opponent.**

 **Other ways of doing counterpunch is to dodge the attack then executing a quick punch. If the blow is fast enough, the opponent would be hit before his/her defence is back up. Sometimes, a counterpunch is done after blocking a punch. This way of countering, however, could be hard to do since blocking the opposing punch means that the boxers' hand/s are occupied. Also, blocking a punch means accepting it and therefore would put an impact and damage on the boxer. This would put the boxer on state of recovery and might be the reason for the more delayed reaction and therefore failed counterpunch. Parrying on the other hand would be a better way to counter, since a parried opponent would be on a state of split-second shock which could be enough to throw a punch before they're back on their defence.**

 **However this punch won't work on kicks.**

 **Taijutsu/Boxing, Offensive, orthodox, short range.**

 **Hand seals- N/A.**

 **30) Mimetic Insects: Crawl (Gitai konchu: Kuroru) - Shino calls forth** **kikaichu** **from all around him to engulf the opponent in a small barrier that implodes in on them.**

 **Ninjutsu, D-rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges.**

 **Hand seals- Hare.**

* * *

 **It's finally done guys. I have my class 12 boards in march so I probably wouldn't update much. After my exams are over I promise to update frequently.**

 **Pls...review. I'm getting discouraged by the lack of review entirely. criticism or praise doesn't matter, if you don't review I can't improve myself.**

 **Ja ne.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 9- Bonding.**

 **Guys, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it, I thought because I hadn't updated lately I have lost all the followers but thanks to you all it is not the case.**

 **Well, I know I said I will not be able to update much, actually according to my time table for preparation for boards I have an hour of free time. I'm using that time to write this fanfic. I hope I can at least update once a week.**

 **Disclaimer- Needless to say that I don't own Naruto.**

 **Saga- Team 8 saga.**

 **Arc- Team formation arc.**

* * *

Naruto lifted his barrier fuinjutsu and dispelled his explosive tags. Shino recalled his bugs back, he was sweating a lot as he was continuously using a B-rank technique, and had used another B-rank technique for sealing Kurenai's Genjutsu. Hinata was fine, although she was taking out some healing salves for Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata" said Naruto and gratefully took the salve which she offered. Hinata was blushing, red tints formed around her cheeks as she handed out the salve to Naruto; she refused to make eye contact with the blond.

Naruto didn't really require it, Kurenai didn't hurt him badly, just some kicks and punches to non-vital areas. And yet Naruto was more or less sure that Kurenai wasn't using her real strength at all.

Kurenai got up and walked towards her team.

"Congratulations team, you are one of few teams who have passed the true graduation test" said Kurenai and patted Hinata's head affectionately.

"So who among you figured out the true meaning of this test?" asked Kurenai.

"That would be Shino sensei" said Naruto.

"Yes, I thought it was weird for genins to fight against an elite shinobi like you one on one, Naruto-san here had the most attack power among the team and yet he was not able to do anything against you because you are a very powerful shinobi, I tried to figure out ways to defeat you but I couldn't come up with a solid plan, then I remembered your words before the test and I understood the subtle hint you gave us..." murmured Shino.

"Yeah okay, we get it Shino" said Naruto.

"Yes well done Shino, Naruto you too did well against me, it looks like Jiraiya-sama taught you during the previous week, I'm very impressed by your versatility and unorthodox tactics, Hinata you too did well, I was forced to use the demonic illusion series against you. If you performed like this without doubting yourself I'm sure even Hiashi-sama will acknowledge you" said Kurenai praising her new students.

"Thank you very much" said Shino nodding.

"Thanks sensei" said Naruto.

"Y-yes sensei, I w-will try my hardest t-to live u-up to your e-expectations" said Hinata.

"Alright then, you are dismissed, meet me tomorrow here at 9:00 AM then" said Kurenai and shunshined away.

"Alright guys, anyone interested in having ramen?" asked Naruto.

"I should go to my cute little genins too" said Kakashi from the trees and disappeared.

 _With Kurenai:_

She reappeared in front of Raido Namiashi's apartment. She knocked at the door, a few seconds later the door opened and Raido's face popped out.

"Well this is rare, why the world famous Genjutsu mistress has decided to bless me with her presence?" asked Raido with a cheeky grin.

"Jokes aside Raido-senpai, I had concluded team 8's test just a minute ago" said Kurenai.

"So how did he do?" asked Raido.

"They passed, he did great against me actually" said Kurenai.

"Impressive brat isn't he? Come inside Kurenai" said Raido and completely opened the door.

Kurenai stepped inside and followed Raido to the living room and sat on a chair.

"Tea or coffee, sorry but I don't have any drinks with me right now" said Raido.

"You don't have to prepare anything senpai, I'm not going to be here for long" said Kurenai.

"Itching to meet with Asuma I guess" said Raido.

"T-that's not true at all, why does everyone know about this, hell even Guy congratulated me earlier. We just hooked up a month ago" said Kurenai exasperated.

"Oh come on, it was surprising that you took so long to realize his feelings towards you, we have all known for past 7 years to say the least...I am making coffee by the way" said Raido and created a shadow clone to prepare coffee.

Kurenai watched the clone going towards the kitchen as Raido spoke again.

"Stop calling me senpai by the way, you outrank me remember" said Raido.

"Old habits do not die so easily" said Kurenai.

Raido chuckled.

"So let's go back on track senpai, about Naruto...I'm thinking about telling him everything regarding the village council and Danzo" said Kurenai.

Raido frowned.

"Are you sure about this Kurenai?" asked Raido.

"Think about it, sandaime wanted to protect him by classifying his status and look what we got in return, only because of Iruka Umino he is sane still now. He said that he hated nearly most of the villagers in town and wanted to resurrect the yondaime just to torture him" said Kurenai.

"That bad huh" said Raido sighing.

The shadow clone appeared behind them with the coffee prepared and placed it on the table. He then dispelled himself.

"I heard he had anger management issues, but looks like it had improved a lot after he came to know about himself" said Kurenai.

"Did you ask the Hokage for permission?" asked Raido.

"I did...he said he trusts me to take the correct decision, he looked saddened...I wonder why though" said Kurenai as she took a sip of coffee.

"After learning the truth Naruto confronted the Hokage, he said he doesn't hate lord Hokage for the decisions he made and is on good terms with Sandaime-sama...but his eyes looked distant, it lost most of the warmth it had for his grandfather figure, he tried to hide it but Sandaime-sama is a freaking lie detector, you know living through shinobi wars gave him a lot of wisdom" said Raido.

"I see...wait how do you the details senpai?" asked Kurenai.

"Yugao and Tenzo told me, they were there as his hidden bodyguards" said Raido.

"Well, the information helps to understand him a little more. But the reason I came here is to ask you for your training methods" said Kurenai.

"Okay but why though?" asked Raido.

"Well I think it would be better to know about his training beforehand, and then I can plan how to train him better. This is the first team I am about to lead after all" said Kurenai.

"Yup you definitely will make a good teacher Kurenai" said Raido.

"So...how did you train him, and tell me what you would do if you were train him for longer periods of time" asked Kurenai.

"Fine I guess, my job was to teach him self-defense as you know because of some circumstances. I decided I will teach him kenjutsu, because I'm proficient in it. I didn't expect him to have that much sense for it though, fuinjutsu was something I thought he might like it so I gave him a beginner's book, he later stole other books from shinobi library using copy fuinjutsu" said Raido.

"Wait…he sneaked in there and nobody caught him" said Kurenai astounded.

"I was getting to that… well of course lord Hokage knew but the librarian didn't notice any difference, after all the original document was still in the library, he just copied the information" said Raido.

"What else did he take?" asked Kurenai.

"A bingo book, some history books and fox style taijutsu beginner scroll" said Raido.

"Why would he…is this related to his heritage?" asked Kurenai.

Raido's eyes bulged open.

"H-how did you…?" started Raido.

"Relax senpai, he mentioned something like this in the introduction" said Kurenai.

"I see, so he is investigating" murmured Raido.

"…So you know his parents huh" said Kurenai.

Raido remained silent.

"Exactly how many secrets are being hidden from him, I mean just who is Naruto anyway?" asked Kurenai sounding a bit irritated.

"Kurenai, let's go back to his training regime. Trust me, this isn't the right time to reveal everything" said Raido.

"Okay, I'm not here for investigating anyway…so I understand that he learned stealth from you" said Kurenai.

"All I taught him about stealth was my mastered technique" said Raido.

"That camouflage jutsu, he managed to do this without learning about stealth at all" said Kurenai dubiously.

"Don't forget the fact he was the former prankster king of Konoha" said Raido chuckling.

"Oh right" said Kurenai remembering Naruto's former habits.

"I will list my observations now, he has 3 things he was born with" said Raido.

Kurenai listened intently.

"First is insane amount of chakra" said Raido.

"Yeah I know that is totally unfair, he is a total monster when it comes to raw chakra reserves" said Kurenai grumbling.

"He is also natural in kenjutsu" said Raido.

"And the third would be kyubi then" said Kurenai.

"Yup, but just these three makes him kind of a monster if you ask me" said Raido.

"I agree" said Kurenai nodding.

"Now because of his childhood he has the ability to control his body to its full potential" said Raido.

"The ability to fully tune 100 percent of his body, it gives him unbelievable reflexes…for a genin at least and his reaction speed is top notch too, I guess his power and speed is because of his lower body then" said Kurenai.

"As expected from you, you figure out things quickly" said Raido as he finished his cup of coffee.

"These are abilities he was forced to develop" said Kurenai sadly.

"Next is his nindo to never give up…that is the main reason he is still sane after all. The only weaknesses were his clumsiness and stupidity which I was able to fix very well if I say so myself" said Raido proudly.

'I wonder what methods you took senpai' thought Kurenai sweat dropping.

"I also taught him a nin-taijutsu which allows him to make his bones more flexible, and he learned fox taijutsu himself" said Raido.

"So that was what he used against me that time, I guess he is trying to create a unorthodox kenjutsu style for himself, that is why I was chosen as his sensei" said Kurenai.

"You got that right, by the way you are figuring out what is the most dangerous thing about him, aren't you?" asked Raido smirking.

"His investigation skills are top notch because he spent so much time learning about his clan, it improved his information gathering skills yet he doesn't know a single thing about spying, he knows so much about history but his other academic skills are nonexistent, you understand what I'm talking about right, his fighting style is similar don't you think" said Raido.

"Unorthodoxies, bizarre yet affective, I see… the ability to improvise. He is not analytical but he can think on the spot, his creativity is his weapon" said Kurenai.

"If the rookie of the year Sasuke uchiha is the textbook example of a prodigy then Naruto uzumaki is the most bizarre example of brilliance don't you think" said Raido with a smile on his face.

"If I take even one step wrong on tutoring him, then I might destroy his skills but if I do it correctly then…" said Kurenai thinking of the possibilities.

"His most definite weakness is chakra control…" said Raido but was cut off by Kurenai.

"That is something only experience will fix, besides I'm there to help him out with that. He reminds me of Jiraiya-sama, his case was the same wasn't it?" asked Kurenai.

"Well that is why he has taken him as an apprentice" said Raido.

"You taught him implementation skills using kunai and shuriken along with wires too; it caught me off guard at the last moment today" said Kurenai.

"Why not, I think every genin should know these things at least, from what I know the uchiha is a master of these skills isn't he?" said Raido shrugging.

"I'm thinking about teaching that to the rest of my students, I will be going then" said Kurenai and stood up.

"Are you going to the Aburame household now?" asked Raido.

"Why not, I need to ask for Shino's skill set too, I know everything about Hinata already" said Kurenai.

"Say hi to Asuma for me" said Raido.

"Not again" said Kurenai releasing an exasperated sigh.

Kurenai then disappeared in a rose shunshin.

 _With Naruto, Shino and Hinata:_

"Damn she is really strong, oji-san another bowl please" said Naruto finishing his sixth bowl.

"Got it" said Teuchi.

"It is not healthy to eat so many bowls Naruto-san as it comprises of sodium…" started Shino.

"I know, I know don't worry I only eat thrice daily at normal times. I can cook you know" said Naruto.

"That's not n-normal N-Naruto-kun" muttered Hinata.

"Hmm you say something Hinata" said Naruto.

'Stay conscious, stay conscious, you can't be a burden again, I can't just fall conscious all the time' thought Hinata as fought a war against her desire to go to slumber.

"Hinata you are burning up, are you fine" said Naruto in concern.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun, don't w-worry about me" said Hinata finally winning against herself.

"If you say so" said Naruto as Ayame placed a beef ramen bowl in front of the counter.

"Ah thanks" said Naruto and started eating right away.

"But I must say that you have become pretty strong, I guess it's no shock that you were given a field promotion" said Shino.

"You are making me blush, stop it Shino" said Naruto scratching his head.

"Besides you are pretty good too Shino, you are pretty good analyst…way better than me. Same goes for you too Hinata" said Naruto.

"I'm not" said Hinata quietly.

"Huh, what are you talking about Hinata? We won thanks to your help" said Naruto.

"B-but all I did was fail against sensei, Naruto-kun actually managed to present fight to Kurenai-sensei, Shino-kun managed to form a plan against sensei but I couldn't do anything…" said Hinata quietly.

"So what?" asked Naruto nonchalantly.

"H-huh" said Hinata.

"If you think you are weak then just grow stronger…I'm not going to be humble enough and say I'm nothing special…I didn't train to death for that, I know I'm strong but I also know how it feels to be weak and helpless…I know it all too well, but so what? That is why we are genin now, that is why we are provided with a jonin-sensei, so if you think you are not strong enough then train to death like me and I guarantee that you will become super strong dattebayo" said Naruto flashing his signature grin with a thumbs-up to Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata smiling; maybe she can grow stronger just like Naruto-kun too, maybe she can get her father to accept her. Maybe she won't be a burden anymore. As he listened to Naruto her heart expressed these feelings.

'Can I do it, a failure like me…can I become as great as Naruto-kun?' thought Hinata.

"If you really want to grow stronger then I will be there for you" said Naruto as if answering her questions.

"Hai" said Hinata quietly as she smiled a little.

"Now let's get back to ramen" said Naruto and engulfed the contents the bowl in one shot.

"Excuse me Naruto-san" said Shino nudging Naruto a little.

"Ya what's up?" asked Naruto.

"When did you start training, I'm sure you have been taught those techniques by someone" said Shino.

"I think just for a year only though...yup just a year" said Naruto.

Shino raised his eyebrows.

'Just a year…he was the last year's dead last…but just in a year he is on a different level' thought Shino.

'Just how much training did he do' thought Shino.

"So you learned shadow clones just in a year" said Shino.

"No I learned shadow clones just previous weeks" said Naruto.

If Shino wasn't Shino then he definitely would have fell over from his stool.

"I'm sorry you said that you learned the clones just previous week right" asked Shino just to be sure again.

"Ya, the explosive clones and the shuriken shadow clones were also given to me by ero-senin previous week" said Naruto ordering another bowl.

'No matter how much one hard worked there is no way that is possible, could it be that Naruto-san by any chance is a genius of some sort' thought Shino as he looked at Naruto devouring another bowl of ramen.

He remembered Naruto's entire fight with Kurenai. He wasn't using them randomly, he was executing everything masterfully; he had not only learned A-rank moves a week ago and he can already use them proficiently.

'I might have gotten myself one hell of a teammate' thought Shino as he sweated bit thinking about his new teammate.

 _With Danzo:_

"I see so the jinchuuriki has passed" said Danzo.

"Yes Danzo-sama" said a pale skinned boy with black hair.

"Keep observing him…although try to be stealthier, you might be caught by Kurenai yuhi otherwise" said Danzo.

"Yes Danzo-sama" said the boy.

"You are dismissed Sai" said Danzo.

The boy named Sai disappeared in a shunshin.

"Yes, you have to grow stronger and stronger Naruto-kun. For the sake of Konoha you have to" said Danzo.

 _With Naruto:_

"Then I will meet you guys tomorrow" said Naruto and waved at his new teammates.

"Y-yes goodbye Naruto-kun, Shino-kun" said Hinata while pressing her fingers together.

"Yes we shall meet tomorrow then" said Shino nodding towards Naruto.

Naruto then turned around and walked away, their homes were at a completely different direction from Naruto's.

After walking for 5 minutes he noticed team 1 coming from the opposite direction.

"Well if it is not the dead last" said Hosei.

"You do understand that I graduated due to a field promotion right, I and Kiba don't have to take the true graduation test" said Naruto.

"B-but that's unfair" whined Ami.

"We had to take down a traitor to just pass a genin exam, you are luckier than us" said Naruto.

"Che don't give me those shitty lies, there is a reason why three men cells are formed, don't fuck around with me uzumaki" said the boy with glasses.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he smiled. That older boy caught on to his lie. Naruto himself didn't know that Kurenai lied to him about dropping him out of the system.

"Well if you understand that much then you will definitely pass" said Naruto.

"Did you take your test?" asked Suiku narrowing his eyes.

"We passed" said Naruto nodding.

"It seemed suspicious the way that fatass teach was talking" said Suiku.

Hosei looked between the two.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Hosei and looked towards Naruto again…only to find him gone!

"By the way Hosei, what did you say to me about being the dead last" said a voice from behind Hosei.

Hosei froze in shock and slowly turned his neck back.

"I'm not the same as I was before" said Naruto smirking.

Naruto then walked away from there.

Ami whistled.

"Now that was cool" said Ami.

"Hey w-what did just happen here?" asked Hosei in shock.

"You just soiled your pant that's what loser" said Suiku and started walking.

"H-hey" shouted Hosei in indignation.

"That was mean Suiku, apologize to him now" said Ami with her hands on her hips.

"Tch" said Suiku and ignored her.

"As always" said Ami and followed him.

"Hey what, wait for me" said Hosei and ran towards them.

"But how did he change that much, I mean before I could even blink he was behind me" said Hosei.

"It's not that surprising is it, can't you just sense the amount of chakra he has" said Suiku.

"Well not everyone is like you" said Ami to the boy who was two years older than her.

'Naruto uzumaki, the only left uzumaki in this village huh. Maybe I can find a clue about that fucking rat by staying in Konoha' thought Suiku.

Naruto went home and made some shadow clones, half of them went outside to practice water walking, the rest started making seals for fuinjutsu as he cooked himself his lunch.

 _Next day, 8:55 AM:_

"Hey Shino" said Naruto as he walked over to them.

Shino nodded towards him.

"Where is Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"She is there making some salves" said Shino looking towards the direction of the river.

There was a small river in the middle of the forest area.

"I see" said Naruto yawning, still sleepy enough not to register what Shino said.

In a puff of smoke appeared Kurenai yuhi, their jonin instructor.

"So I see you are on time, where is…" said Kurenai.

"I-I'm here sensei, I was just preparing some h-healing salves" said Hinata.

"I see" said Kurenai.

"Wait a minute you made them, that's so cool" said Naruto.

"N-no not r-really, i-it's not t-that special" said Hinata.

"It actually is, having healing salves is reassuring when we have to take higher rank missions, in case we don't have a medic-nin with us" said Shino.

"Ahem, we can discuss that later too, but before that do you want to know about the other teams" said Kurenai.

"Yes of course, which other teams passed sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Let's see, surprisingly Kakashi passed team 7…" said Kurenai.

"That's great, so Kiba is a genin too" said Naruto in relief.

"Team 10 also passed, surprisingly team 1 and team 2 passed actually" said Kurenai.

"What do you mean surprisingly sensei?" asked Shino.

"Well we thought that only three teams including you guys will pass this year, we actually didn't expect any other teams to pass in reality" said Kurenai.

'That guy huh' thought Naruto.

"Alright now we will begin team exercise, all of you like yesterday come at me" said Kurenai.

15 minutes later though Kurenai frowned. Already a problem had surfaced between her team.

"Like I said Shino let me do it like yesterday, otherwise I can't go all out" said Naruto.

"I know that you are the most powerful here out of us but we are to implement teamwork here, we learned that yesterday, or are you saying me and Hinata are useless" said Shino.

"T-that's not h-how N-Naruto-kun does t-things…but N-Naruto-kun, Shino-kun is right" said Hinata so quietly that almost nobody heard her.

"I mean no that's not how…listen Shino I mean you are a great analyst but still, you are not thinking this through; you are saying that I shouldn't use stealth…" said Naruto complaining.

"Enough" said Kurenai and created a shadow clone.

"Naruto come with me" said the clone Kurenai and lead him to a forest.

"Come on sensei, it's not my fault…" said Naruto trying to complain.

"So tell me whose fault is it then" said Kurenai.

"Huh" said Naruto confused.

"Was there something wrong with Shino's plan?" asked Kurenai.

"No it was perfect but it's just…"

"It's just not your style is it, you like to surprise your opponents by unorthodox yet creative method, which is the foundation of your strength" said Kurenai.

"Ya that's it; I mean…" said Naruto.

"But that's not how Shino and Hinata fight…yet they are trying to adapt so that they can fight with you, so then why are you disregarding them" said Kurenai.

Naruto looked ashamed.

"I'm not, it's just…" trailed off Naruto trying to find a reason for his surprisingly uncooperative behavior.

"You are no longer alone Naruto" said Kurenai.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he looked up and saw her sensei's expression soften.

"I know that you have been alone and have been fighting alone until now, but it's different now. You are not solo anymore Naruto, try to trust your teammates a bit more" said Kurenai.

A few seconds passed before Naruto brought his hands up and slapped himself on both of his cheeks.

"You're right, I'm sorry sensei" said Naruto, "I will try to work together, I promise".

"Well I will be there for you, so if you ever have a worry then you can always come for my advice" said Kurenai.

"You don't hate me then" said Naruto very quietly.

Kurenai frowned.

"Kyubi killed my father" said Kurenai.

Naruto's body stiffened and he clenched his fists.

"I saw the kyubi's power and its malice, I sensed it but I don't see anything like that from you Naruto, I'm not a fool guided by hatred" said Kurenai.

"Thank you" said Naruto and bowed.

Kurenai smile and ruffed his blond hair.

"Let's go, they are waiting" said Kurenai and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto walked back towards the clearing where Shino, Hinata and real Kurenai were waiting.

Naruto glanced at Kurenai before bowing towards his team.

"I'm sorry Shino, Hinata. I was being selfish. I will first listen to your commands and not force my opinion on you guys" said Naruto.

"As long as the matter gets resolved then its fine Naruto-san, it will be very disappointing if our team ends for something as trivial as this" said Shino.

"Yup, our legends have not even started dattebayo" said Naruto grinning.

"Alright then come at me" said Kurenai.

 _10 minutes later:_

"Damn it, you are too strong for us sensei" whined Naruto.

"That was not a bad plan Shino, you used Hinata's vision to keep my illusionary arts in check and let Naruto confront me and mixed Hinata in Naruto's flock using a transformation jutsu, while supporting them from behind" said Kurenai praising them.

"You should hold back a little Kurenai-sensei, we are just graduates" said Naruto.

"And let myself be hit by you guys, of course not" said Kurenai.

"A-ano sensei, h-how c-can I disrupt h-higher l-level G-Genjutsu?" asked Hinata.

Kurenai was a bit surprised.

"It's rare for you to be interested in something" said Kurenai.

"I-I mean I'm t-technically a-a hyuga c-clan member s-so I…I am s-sorry i-if I have offended you in s-some w-way, i-if you d-don't w-want to g-give away y-your secrets…" said Hinata as started bowing down in apology midway.

"C-calm down Hinata, there is no such secrets in dispelling Genjutsus; I'm just surprised that's all. You can always come to me if you want to improve yourself without feeling ashamed or afraid…I have told you that many times before" said Kurenai.

"Yes s-sensei" said Hinata.

"You need more chakra control…I was thinking about leaving that for tomorrow but if you want to know then I can teach you right now" said Kurenai.

"Thanks to Shino's intelligence your teamwork is very good…though far from perfect but passable" said Kurenai and walked over to a tree.

"You will get better with experience only, now then Naruto come over here and climb the tree" said Naruto.

"Oh okay" said Naruto and ran over next to Kurenai, then he proceeded to climb the tree using his legs defying gravity.

"Yes I remember you doing this yesterday, exactly how are you doing this?" asked Shino.

"Oh it's a chakra control exercise, you remember leaf sticking exercise or something like that…that was taught in the academy probably" said Naruto.

"Yes it was taught in the first year of the academy Naruto" said Kurenai.

'WHAT?' thought Naruto sweat dropping, 'How many classes did I skip?'

"Anyway just like that you have to channel chakra to soles of your legs and try sticking your legs on the tree" said Naruto.

"Shino, Hinata if you learn to use chakra better you can channel chakra to any part of your body and increase your strength, speed and reaction speed" said Kurenai.

'Yes, you can also increase your manhood and be a better man Shino…this is a special move I created' thought Naruto with a perverted grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot there?" said Kurenai glaring.

"Oh…yeah what is it sensei?" asked Naruto quickly breaking out of his daze.

"You have clones practicing water walking near the waterfalls right?" asked Kurenai.

"Uh yes…from the last night" said Naruto nodding.

"Then lead my clone there, I will teach you something new" said Kurenai.

"Okay" said Naruto and created a clone.

Kurenai too created a clone and both vanished in a shunshin.

"So are you going to teach me a new jutsu?" asked Naruto sounding a bit excited.

"Not really, I will be teaching the clones to walk on water using their hands" said Kurenai.

"Really, another chakra control exercise" said Naruto sighing.

"You know the most how much you suck at controlling your chakra" said Kurenai.

"Hey, I'm way better now, I can perform water walking easily" said Naruto.

"But not good enough, if you want to learn elemental manipulation" said Kurenai.

"E-elemental manipulation…but that's for jonins right" said Naruto.

"Well you are already at low chunin level so after I teach you more 20 forms of advanced chakra control exercises…" said Kurenai.

"20 more, oh come on" said Naruto.

"Well normally it takes one at least 3 years to complete all 20 of them but…" said Kurenai but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I have clones" said Naruto.

"Exactly" said Kurenai.

Meanwhile a clone of Kurenai was watching over Shino and Hinata as they tried the tree walking exercise.

"Shino you are putting too much chakra, Hinata you are using to little"

"Naruto I have got something to tell you before they finish their exercise" said Kurenai. Her face suddenly turns serious as she looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Naruto noticing the sudden change in attitude.

 _15 minutes later:_

"I see so the elder named Danzo and Kizashi haruno huh…that explains Sakura's recent attitude towards me" said Naruto.

"I know this is hard but…I didn't want to hide it from you, you have to face it yourself" said Kurenai.

"Thanks sensei" said Naruto.

"Hmm" said Kurenai.

"For trusting me, for the first time someone considered my feelings before making their decisions" said Naruto.

"You won't be alone" said Kurenai.

"I know" said Naruto.

"Sensei" said a voice so quietly that Kurenai barely was able to hear it.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Uh well…I-I f-finished the e-exercise" said Hinata.

…

"What? You finished it" shouted Naruto.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"B-but i-it t-t-took me literally 9 months to complete it" whined Naruto.

"Well not everybody is as untalented in control as you" said Kurenai.

"But still…alright show us Hinata" said Naruto.

"O-okay N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata and ran back towards the tree and started climbing the tree using her legs very easily. She quickly managed to reach the top and then jumped down.

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock.

"How did you find your comfort zone that fast Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"W-well I used my b-byakugan to check my c-chakra and w-whenever I f-felt that m-my fluctuation of chakra in my s-soles w-were becoming u-uneven, I fixed it" said Hinata shyly.

"T-that's cheating…I mean she can literally see chakra" said Naruto complaining.

"Shut up, why you are complaining like a kid…I could say the same about your chakra reserves, you have more chakra than even the Hokage-sama" said Kurenai.

"Ugh, fine you win. But ya, I still have more chakra than all three of you combining, so take that" said Naruto.

"So what about Shino…" said Kurenai.

They all turned around to see Shino it to the middle of the tree before the bark exploded and Shino dropped down.

"Oh come on not you too" said Naruto.

"I am minutely able to control all my insects, so it is expected for me to have some experience in controlling chakra, besides I don't have nearly as much chakra as you so it is expected of me to not have as much difficulty as you…" said Shino.

"Ya I get it, stop muttering Shino" said Naruto sighing.

"Hinata help Shino out to find his comfort zone, just like you did with yourself" said Kurenai.

"Yes sensei" said Hinata and went over to Shino.

"By the way Naruto, how is your tactical knowledge, I'm not talking about your on the spot planning" said Kurenai.

"Pretty good, I know I acted as a idiot before but I have read several books on tactics thanks to scarface, so I can fight tactically too" said Naruto.

"Yes I saw that yesterday, from tomorrow I want a clone of yours to play shogi with me, and don't think of textbook planning all the time even if you can, I want you to play like yourself…using your creativity" said Kurenai.

"For inferential planning just like Shino right" said Naruto.

"You catch on quick, it will help you to adapt to teamwork, besides it will help you to develop your leadership skills which will be important when you will be jonin" said Kurenai.

Naruto was taken aback yet again; there were not many people who really believed in him.

"Y-you really believe I can" said Naruto.

"With all that talent you posses I don't see why not, and you have the drive too" said Kurenai.

It took Naruto all of his self control to not start crying down.

"Then why are we waiting, let's start playing now" said Naruto.

"Yeah I'd like to but we don't have the…" said Kurenai but before she could finish Naruto had already created a handful of kage bunshin.

"Alright guys transform" said Naruto and all of them transformed in a puff of smoke, when the smoke subsided there was a shogi board in between them and pieces were already arranged in order for both sides.

"…Okay that's a neat way for using kage bunshin" said Kurenai blinking a few times.

"Then let's start" said Naruto excitedly.

 _1 hour later:_

"Alright let's wrap it up for now" said Kurenai.

Shino was still having some difficulties, but he was close, Hinata was trying to build up her reserves. Naruto was discussing more strategies with his sensei; it was nearing 11:00 AM so Kurenai decided to end it for now.

"Gather around" said Kurenai.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino gathered around beside her.

"Alright for today I will treat you to lunch" said Kurenai.

"Yosh let's go for ramen" said Naruto.

"No, I mean who has ramen every time they eat Naruto-san. Let us have some variety food" said Shino.

"Yes Shino is correct Naruto, I'm taking you for barbecue today" said Kurenai.

"Hey what is wrong with ramen?" asked Naruto outraged.

"…Everything" said Kurenai.

"But before that let me tell you what are the reasons our teams are paired up like this" said Kurenai.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto.

"We didn't just randomly put in you guys in a team, there were reasons why we put you guys in groups" said Kurenai.

"So what is supposed to the roles of our teams' then sensei?" asked Shino.

"Hunter nin" said Kurenai.

All three of them looked surprised by the declaration, although it didn't show in Shino's face.

"B-but we a-are j-just genin s-sensei, w-we c-can't handle s-such dangerous jobs" said Hinata.

"Of course nobody's expecting you guys too…not for now anyways" said Kurenai chuckling.

"Well we simply lack the experience or skills to do so anyways…but if it is for the village then I will be glad to do kill if necessary" said.

Naruto has killed before and he knows that they are far from heroes…they are killers, murderers, assassins who clean out the dirt, they are tools…which of course he didn't completely agree to.

"Yes we know that we must kill if needed, although I can't say that I will be happy to do so but it is not a fate I can change because this is something I decided to choose for myself…the path of a shinobi is not a easy one" said Shino.

Hinata looked unsettled though, she was fidgeting and was pressing her fingers together in nervousness, and she found the ground more interesting than her teammates suddenly.

"Relax Hinata, this is something you will need to do when you make chunin, and even then if you are not experienced enough you will not be allowed to take recovery mission" said Kurenai.

"H-hai sensei" said Kurenai.

"By the way what about the other teams sensei? There are still 4 teams which passed beside us" said Naruto.

"Well team 10 is to mainly handle the logistical department, you know the strategic area, team guy which passed the previous year and team 7 is assault teams which are to be the frontlines during war times, team 1 and team 2 is there for support" said Kurenai.

"I see, so we are the only tracking team" said Naruto.

"Yes and not only that, Shino is a long range fighter, Hinata has the Byakugan to disable her opponents and you Naruto is the main assault of the team, you can provide enough cover for the team to escape if something happens and you will have Hinata's support from both short and long range" said Kurenai.

"A-ano s-sensei" said Hinata meekly.

"Yes dear" said Kurenai turning towards her.

"I don't have any l-long r-range moves t-to u-use" pointed out Hinata.

Kurenai smiled.

"Well I have something special planned out for you" said Kurenai.

"Huh" said Hinata confused.

"Let's go and have breakfast then" said Kurenai.

 _In the Hokage's office:_

The sandaime was watching Naruto and team 8 with a smile in his old face.

'Looks like they will be just fine' thought Hiruzen.

"Do you think it will be wise for Naruto to know about everything happening around him?" asked Jiraiya.

"Ever heard of the door Jiraiya?" asked Hiruzen but answered immediately, "I can't say, but with you guys around he would probably be fine".

"So you trust him to be mature enough" said Jiraiya.

"Yes, although I still can't tell him about his parents" said Hiruzen.

"I know, that also means that I can't be beside him as his family right" said Jiraiya sadly.

"I'm sure he will be chunin by the end of this year" said Hiruzen.

"Well he is already at chunin level if you ask me" said Jiraiya.

"I knew he was going to be a good shinobi but he evolved very quickly, I still remember his loud voice as he proclaimed his dream while running from my ANBU" said Hiruzen smiling.

"Well I heard he had quite a reputation" said Jiraiya, "he reminds of Kushina you know".

"He even inherited her verbal tick" said Sarutobi chuckling a little.

"He reminds me of you so much Jiraiya" said Hiruzen.

"Does he really?" asked Jiraiya.

"I trained you; I know your skills the best. Do you really doubt me?" said lord Hokage.

"Well if you say so" said Jiraiya shrugging.

Hiruzen looked up at the ceiling as he remembered the old peaceful days.

 **Flashback start**

Let us go back to the good old days when young Hiruzen led his own team 7. It comprised of the genius Orochimaru, the monster Tsunade and the dead last Jiraiya.

"Shuriken shadow clone jutsu" said Orochimaru and launched a shuriken which suddenly multiplied by an impressive amount in mid air as it struck the targets with pinpoint accuracy.

"Oh, you have already mastered my signature jutsu, as impressive as always" said Hiruzen happily praising the prodigy.

"Che what's so special about him anyway, even I can do it" said Jiraiya as he walked forward.

"Oh so you have mastered my jutsu too Jiraiya" said Hiruzen as he watched Jiraiya making the necessary hand seals for the jutsu.

"Take this, Shuriken shadow clone jutsu" said Jiraiya and dropped a smoke bomb. Suddenly many shurikens were launched in succession but they completely missed their mark as one headed towards Orochimaru, some towards Tsunade and the rest headed towards Hiruzen.

Hiruzen quickly dodged them as did Tsunade but Orochimaru substituted himself with Jiraiya as it hit Jiraiya's backside.

"AHHH" shouted Jiraiya and stood up almost as fast as lightning as anime tears rolled down his face in pain.

"It's splitting, it's splitting, oh no"

"Idiot" said Tsunade.

"All he did was launch shurikens in successions with ridiculously bad accuracy" said Hiruzen sighing.

The next day Jiraiya was seen practicing tree climbing even late at night. He was battered and bruised but he still went on.

Jiraiya tried many different arts while he kept improving his technical skills and chakra control, but he didn't manage to even present a challenge to Orochimaru.

'He is getting stronger day by day' thought Hiruzen as he watched Orochimaru spar with Jiraiya again.

"Hey Tsunade, will you help me out with my chakra control" said Jiraiya.

"Why should I?" asked Tsunade.

"In return I will teach you to properly grow your 'assets' bigger by fondl…" before he could complete Tsunade punched him to the ground.

"You pervert" said Tsunade and started walking away.

"W-wait hime, I was just joking" said Jiraiya.

With Tsunade's reluctant help, his chakra control skyrocketed. Although he was nowhere near Orochimaru's level he was steadily improving.

Then Jiraiya discovered fuinjutsu and used his creative and new thinking to quickly master it. One month later finally Jiraiya managed to hit Orochimaru once, although he was defeated afterwards.

He spent all of his time to create new fuinjutsu and master the art of chakra control. He later managed to injure Orochimaru in his 50th spar by using his newly devised move, by turning his hair into weapons he managed to injure Orochimaru enough to land some hits on him but was still defeated afterwards.

'He is surely improving but he knows that by following normal methods he can't defeat Orochimaru. So he is thinking out of the box and considering options us shinobi never even think of doing. He is becoming more and more unorthodox as days passes. He is slowly but definitely starting to match Orochimaru's intelligence and brilliance by using creativity and fuinjutsu' thought Hiruzen.

Then Jiraiya managed to get the summoning contract for the toads and learned the frog kumite from them leveling up his taijutsu by an exponential amount. He also mastered chakra control and elemental manipulation over fire by now, the old toad gave him many jutsus on fire, he also learned cooperation ninjutsu and used his creativity to create many variants of it.

In the finals of chunin exams finally…finally surprising everyone he the dead last managed to defeat the prodigy Orochimaru. It was a tough battle and Orochimaru was still a bit above his skill level but he outsmarted the genius with his unorthodox techniques.

 **Flashback End**

"And now just as I have surpassed the nidaime Hokage, you have surpassed me a long time ago, Minato surpassed you and…well Kakashi is still young but he will definitely surpass his sensei in a few years" said Hiruzen.

"And Naruto will surpass you, unlike me his raw talents are way greater than you" said Hiruzen.

"And he is a true shinobi, shinobi who endures his pain and uses them to get stronger. He will overcome his one and only weakness and become even stronger" said Jiraiya.

"This generation will Jiraiya, I didn't expect even team 2 to pass but that's fine…the rookie 18 will surpass the previous generation…they have to especially Naruto, young Sasuke, Young Shikamaru and young Neji must lead this generation of hope…if what Suiku and Ami said are true then Akatsuki is not the only organization we must be worried about" said Hiruzen.

"Academy city huh" said Jiraiya frowning.

"Yes although it is destroyed, if not for young Suiku then we wouldn't have a slightest clue about the state of land of iron now, the ringleaders are still out there, land of Iron comprises of 50% of the world's area" said Hiruzen frowning.

"The capital of the Uzushiogakure is also there, though uninhabited now that the survivors are taking control of the samurai country…" said Jiraiya as he trailed off.

"Yes we need Naruto-kun to become stronger…we need him to achieve his full potential as soon as possible, chakra control shouldn't be a problem for him. Make sure that he becomes a legend Jiraiya. He will need every support he can get" said Hiruzen.

"Aren't you rushing it a bit?" asked Jiraiya.

"We have Itachi in Akatsuki, but we didn't even know of the existence of a group until 4 years and that is all due to sheer luck, I can't wait around anymore, I think the fact Danzo is becoming active has something to do with this…" said Hiruzen.

 _With Naruto, Hinata and Shino:_

"I knew this will happen" said Naruto so quietly so that no one heard him.

The moment he entered the BBQ shop all the occupants froze in either shock or fear, some even looked angry. He knew he would be kicked out of the store, and then his new teammates will start questioning him.

"Welcome" said one of the waitresses and welcomed them. Naruto's heart nearly jumped out of his body as he looked up making an utmost honest expression of shock.

"Alright let's take the last table then" said Kurenai and lead them towards last table. Naruto's body was moving on his own as he made his way towards the table along with his teammates. The other customers were still in shock but for some reason they didn't chide at him.

The reason became clearer as a man walked passed them. He was a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. He was wearing a samurai outfit which entailed a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for 'food' on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and a hachimaki tied around his head.

He was Choza Akimichi.

Before passing he touched Naruto's shoulder.

"This is my restaurant, nobody will dare approach a shinobi of leaf here so don't worry and fill up your stomach" said Choza and walked away.

Kurenai smiled as Naruto blinked in shock. This was however noted by both the silent people in team 8.

 _After 30 minutes:_

"Alright, Shino continue tree climbing, Hinata build your reserves. Both of you do this for one hour. Naruto you are with me for learning more about the fox style taijutsu, after this Shino and Naruto will discuss strategies to get more accustomed to teamwork; Hinata will practice taijutsu and then after the class is over I will give you both weights to increase your speed, I will continue to increase the weight every week so you will have enough time to get accustomed to it. This will be summed up in 2-2:30 hrs, and then today's practice will end. So let's go" said Kurenai.

Shino by the end of the session reached the top of the tree, Naruto and Shino's teamwork will take time but it will gradually improve.

Hinata however was as always doubting herself and because of Naruto's presence she was more nervous than usual.

"Alright these have 5 pounds weight attached to it, I am giving you weights for both hands and legs" said Kurenai giving both Shino and Hinata weights.

"Hinata you will need to increase your speed to match Naruto's level by the end of the month…Shino I will have you focus on evasion more than attacking. Naruto I know you must be frustrated for not learning anything new but as I have stated before you are already at low chunin level so before you can move on to the next level, you have to master at least 3 exercises of chakra control and learn using your A-rank techniques better. It has only been a week since you learned them and you are using them creatively but you can use them in many other ways so that you can at least understand the pros and cons of your techniques…beside you will be improving both of your taijutsu styles during the month, shogi is something I want all of you to play at least once before the training begins in the morning against me. After you are done with water surfing with hands I will make you do it with your fingers…" said Kurenai.

Naruto groaned as Kurenai chuckled.

"And for the rest I will teach you water walking, after this week more or less everyone of you will start to feel the differences of having and not having control" said Kurenai.

"That's all, you are dismissed" said Kurenai.

"Thank you sensei" said all three of them and went separate ways except for Shino.

"Is there anything I can do for you Shino?" asked Kurenai.

"Naruto-san is a prodigy isn't he?" asked Shino.

"He is of some sort" said Kurenai.

"And the academy teachers didn't notice that" said Shino.

"Well not everyone has that much chakra and…" said Kurenai but was interrupted by Shino.

"That is not something I can believe sensei, because they are technically chunin and Iruka-sensei is a sensor. Although I can understand that Iruka sensei was only our history teacher and thus was not able to spend much time with us but Mizuki sensei and the principal are very skilled shinobi themselves. And even if they were not able to know about his uncanny kenjutsu skills, there were supplementary classes held by jonins hired to teach the civilian or orphan students. If they were able to figure out Hosei's ability to extend his sixth sense then there is not a reason why Naruto-san's ability was not figured out by the elite instructors…but he was not present when it was conducted" said Shino.

Kurenai remained silent.

"But I remembered that Naruto-san was often ignored during class, he was intentionally berated for doing the right things and although I did notice I didn't care about that very much…I'm ashamed to say but I didn't think very highly of Naruto-san back then…even today the way the people in the town behaved towards Naruto-san was very weird, as if they wished he was never born. Naruto-san is an extremely determined ninja who was able to complete three year's worth of basic training in one year" said Shino.

"What are you implying Shino?" asked Kurenai.

"Was Naruto-san's training sabotaged in academy?" asked Shino bluntly.

"There are some things you shouldn't know Shino, not for now at least" said Kurenai.

"Is it related to the reason why Naruto-san hates the yondaime Hokage?" asked Shino trying to be pushy.

"Go home" said Kurenai sighing and disappeared in shunshin.

"He is my teammate sensei, I cannot leave him alone" said Shino with a surprising amount of determination.

Kurenai reappeared in the Hokage's office. Kakashi, Aoba, Torifu, Asuma, Guy, Jiraiya, Kego, Raido, Ko and lastly the Hokage himself was present in the room.

"So now let's hear the report, shall we?" asked the Hokage narrowing his eyes.

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1) Shuriken shadow clone jutsu (Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu) -** **The user creates up to a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, or kunai, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. This technique can also be used on Fuma shuriken, increasing its lethality.**

 **Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ox- Dog- Dragon- Rat- Dog- Boar- Snake- Tiger.**

* * *

 **So it's done. I suck at characterization so please tell me how** **it was done guys, the next chapter will give Naruto, Hinata and Shino some new techniques. And I finally introduced the last member of the former Ino-Shika-Cho.**

 **Now I know that I have put a lot emphasis on Naruto being a genius because technically canon Naruto was a hyperactive knucklehead so despite having lots of talent he wasn't able to use much of it, at least in part 1. But in my story he had been trained by a very strict teacher unlike Kakashi's laidback but very moral teachings, so of course he will be a genius.**

 **I mean who completes shadow clone jutsu in one night, learns summoning jutsu as a genin and defeats a bijuu, summons 2000 clones and yet be fine to summon a boss summon, learn rasengan in a week, complete wind element in some days and completed the rasenshuriken as a teen? I'm not mention sage mode but remember that just in around 3 days of 4** **th** **shinobi world war he created new moves on the fly and literally transformed in a god.**

 **If that is not an example of prodigy then I don't know what is. Geniuses of hard work are guys like Lee and Guy.**

 **Who knows who this Suiku character is?**

 **Alright please review and bye guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unraveling secrets: the first step: shaping the protagonist**

 **Ch 10-The day before the storm  
**

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry to say but I'm not making it a fic where Naruto fucks with other girls but pairs up with Hinata only, I'm sorry but there is no way I can make it a proper fic with Naruto having his mini-harem, I'm sorry but this will be NaruHina only. There will be lemons for other characters for sure but not with Naruto, he will have sex with others only if required in a mission or maybe a threesome with friends but that's it. I will however write lemons with other characters but not with Naruto only.**

 **But what will happen to Ayame then, well I have a plan for that. A very...interesting plan, you will get a glimpse of it in this chapter, if you read it carefully.**

 **And starting after the next arc I will be starting to give out OST.**

 **I will be using Haikyuu! OST along with magical index OST, I will be using other OST from many other anime alongside Naruto.**

 **Oh and I also changed the conversation between Raido and Naruto a bit, please see it if possible, I made it more natural.**

 **Saga- Team 8 saga.**

 **Arc- Team formation arc.**

* * *

"So why are we summoned here?" asked Kakashi.

"Well I'm glad to see that you are on time Kakashi" said Sandaime.

"You told me to arrive at 11:00 AM" said Kakashi glaring at the Sandaime.

"That was a plan that my student here formed" said Hiruzen.

"Well otherwise he wouldn't be on time" said Jiraiya shrugging.

"Forget that Sarutobi, tell me why are we gathered here" said Torifu.

"Before that tell me about your team's progresses" said Hiruzen.

"Well I took the exam today Hokage-sama so I can't say that they are very promising but because they are great friends they were able to stick together until the very end" said Aoba.

"So what do you think were the qualities that stood out the most in your team?" asked Jiraiya.

"They don't have much to offer, but there is no ideal strategist in the team. That is because all three of them have same level of intelligence but Gennai is the foundation, Komugi is the overconfident one, Inaho is the pessimist. They formulate plans by combining their strengths together" said Aoba.

"So teamwork is the striking feature of team 2, just like Ino-Shika-Cho..." said the Hokage.

"Nowhere near such high level sir, but they will be a good team in the future. Although it will take time, they are not that...shinobi-like to say the least" said Aoba.

"What about your team Torifu?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hosei has very impressive...gut instinct, it will be interesting to see him developing his own repertoire, Ami as you know...she is an artificial human, a living clone of the original. If what Suiku said was true then she still hasn't unlocked the power to do that...you sure that is even possible?" asked Torifu.

"Well that is what Suiku said" said Hiruzen.

"Well but she has knowledge to make gadgets using chakra, she showed some of them to me...that was innovative to say the least...academy city and the land of iron uses them" said Torifu laughing.

"What about Suiku?" asked Aoba.

"You should know his strength Aoba; we are the ones who found him on that mission. He has lost of his touch because of being out of commission by his own volition, but he is still strong. Well he is not cut out for teamwork, but he is trying...maybe" said Torifu.

"The ability to control vectors huh" said Asuma.

"Why weren't we informed about this? About the land of Iron being...you know" said Kurenai.

"The only ones who know about this are the 3 elders, Shikaku, Aoba and Torifu. Now Ko, Kego and Raido along with you four, try to keep this a secret" said Hiruzen sternly.

"YOSH I WILL KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT ABOUT THIS UNYOUTHFUL ACT, RIGHT KAKASHI" shouted Gai.

"Hmm did you say something Guy?" asked Kakashi finally looking away from his porno.

"NO KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE" shouted Gai.

The Hokage sighed.

"Alright Gai shut up, next Gai your team is fine I guess. Kakashi what about your team?" asked Hiruzen.

"Forget the word 'team' Hokage-sama; I will need three months to make them a 'team' to say the least. It's a miracle how they managed to pass the bell test" said Kakashi.

"Is Sakura Haruno the problem?" asked Raido.

"She is an avid supporter of the uchiha; both the uchiha and the inuzuka hate her. And the boys though reluctant do get along but they start competing for every little thing" said Kakashi sighing.

"I will not start teaching them literally anything for a month and will simply let them do missions. They need to get along before they even get out of the gate" said Kakashi.

"How is her mental state Kakashi? Do you think she knows about Naruto being a jinchuuriki? Kizashi may have told her" asked Jiraiya.

"She looks fine but it doesn't take a professional to see how much she is suffering...she has no interest in training but she asked me to train them today after they completed the test even though she was the most tired out of all three. She doesn't want to go home" said Kakashi.

"Before you ask my team will surpass the previous trio of Ino-Shika-Cho, Ino is a fan girl, Choji is too kind and Shikamaru is well...a Nara, but they have the potential" said Asuma.

"What about you Kurenai?" asked Hiruzen.

"Naruto is learning water surface walking using his hands" said Kurenai.

Asuma and Aoba's jaw dropped.

"W-wait what about tree walking?" asked Asuma.

"He has completed both the most basic chakra control exercises" said Kurenai.

"Wasn't he supposed to be the dead-last?" asked Aoba dubiously.

"I trained him for the previous year...to protect him from the council" said Raido.

"Raido you taught him both of the chakra exercises which were supposed to be taught to someone once graduated" said Asuma.

"I taught him between the week too" said Jiraiya.

"Ah that explains his capabilities" said Kakashi.

"Wait...you were watching their test?" asked Asuma.

"Yes and he is easily chunin level to say the least" said Kakashi.

"Seriously, first the uchiha and now the jinchuuriki, what's going on with this year's graduates?" asked Ko.

"But are we summoned here just for something like this Sarutobi?" asked Torifu.

"No, the real part comes now. As you know that Danzo is becoming active, I tried to gain information by sending Ko and Kego but Danzo as always is cautious" said the Hokage.

"However as their attention was on them I sent out Raido to investigate about the principal of the academy" said Hiruzen.

"So what did you find out?" asked Kakashi looking at Raido.

"For the last three years Naruto's training was sabotaged, all the teacher's were involved in this except for Iruka umino who was quickly shifted to a mere history teacher from the homeroom teacher once his loyalties were clear to the principal" said Raido.

"I see" said Torifu.

"It also appears that Kizashi was the mastermind behind this plan" said Raido.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL" shouted Guy angrily.

"So now we can understand why Bekko and Iwana attacked Naruto" said Kego.

"So have we got concrete proof for this?" said Asuma.

"By the way, Shino questioned me about Naruto's potential being sabotaged" said Kurenai.

"Are you serious? He figured it out just in a day" said Jiraiya.

"Yes, I was surprised too" said Kurenai.

"To answer Asuma's question, no but in some days we will have it" said Raido.

"Yes I will have Hayate help out" said Sarutobi.

"So we can conclude that Danzo plotted the assassination attempts not only to give a boost to Naruto's training but also to corner Kizashi who was being used by the principal" said Aoba.

"No if that was the only reason then he could have easily reported back to me" said Sarutobi.

"Why don't you just raid him, I'm sorry but you are the dictator here" said Kego.

"As an elder he has got his own rights as well, the only ones who can oppose my orders to some extent are Danzo, Koharu and Homura" Said the third, 'it's not like I don't want to, but then I will have to deal with over 3000 skilled but socially inept children whose loyalties do not lie with Konoha. What will we do if it turns into a civil war?'

"Anyway, the reason I called you out is because I want to make the rookie 18 stronger. As the Akatsuki is rising steadily, an unknown threat too is out there somewhere. One of them is an uzumaki, and besides the Akatsuki is hunting down the jinchuuriki, they will come to Konoha too. We need the next generation to become strong enough to protect the village" said the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said all the shinobis except for Jiraiya.

"Good, disperse" said the third.

They all disappeared in a shunshin.

"I will be going out today sensei; I heard the Akatsuki is becoming active. Give this scroll to Naruto" said Jiraiya and handed out a small scroll to his former sensei.

"Is this the book you wrote on seals?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yup, it will save him the trouble of buying it from the stores" said Jiraiya.

"Okay when team 8 comes to take their mission, I will give it to him" said Sarutobi.

"Tell him that I will be coming back next month" said Jiraiya and jumped out of the window.

Why did I let Danzo keep his root despite the uchiha massacre? Oh right, the hidden village is the 'cleanest' village out of the other hidden villages, this is the image I have to maintain.

So don't worry Hiruzen, I will take care of everything for you like always, though you might officially dispose my root, unofficially it exists and you know it, you hate it but you need it.

And now you want to use that to your advantage and frame Danzo for possible assassination attempts on our possible greatest weapon.

All Danzo has done is help Naruto uzumaki regain his abilities which were lost, yet Danzo must be doing something wrong because I myself wasn't aware of this plot.

And whatever that war hawk is planning is not good for my already slumping health, I'm too old for this shit damn it.

"Hokage-sama" said his ANBU.

"...Yes" said the Hokage.

"Your grandson has painted ramen on the Hokage rock, we are currently engaging him but we can't catch him successfully" said the ANBU.

Okay, maybe there was something entertaining after all.

 _After 1 week:_

"Alright, from today we will take missions. Shino you have managed to learn both water walking and tree climbing. Hinata you have also managed to do both of them and you have also learned to water walk using your hands, Naruto although barely you have also managed to complete water walking using only hands instead of legs" said Kurenai.

"Yes sensei" replied all three of them.

"You can feel it right; your level has gone up by a lot. Hinata you can now increase the range of your vision and you can also detect Genjutsus way better, Shino you can now use higher rank jutsus safely without getting exhausted and Naruto your speed and ninjutsu has gotten better" said Kurenai.

"Wow...you are right" said Naruto as his eyes widened a little.

"Hinata because of your Kekkei Genkai you can dispel high level Genjutsus easily, although you still need a lot of experience to match me, Shino you have gotten better too and if it comes down to it you have your bugs to help you out..." said Kurenai.

"I-I see sensei" said Hinata.

"I understand" said Shino nodding.

"So what about me?" asked Naruto.

"You can perform the basic releasing technique easily and to detect Genjutsu you have the sensory technique that Iruka umino has taught you, but I have taught you the limits of that strategy during the mock battles haven't I?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto nodded.

"There are a lot of Genjutsus where the victim fails to access chakra, that is why chakra control is important for you...and how far have you progressed with your sensory technique?" asked Kurenai.

"Previously I could detect solid objects and chakra of those people whose chakra network I have recognised very well, that includes you guys but now I can detect smaller objects too" said Naruto.

"Good and for Shino and Hinata remember the uses of kunai and shuriken along with wires that I have taught you well, remember to run a simulation in your mind everyday about what you have been taught and how can you use your knowledge" said Kurenai.

"Yes yes you say that everyday" sighed Naruto.

"I say that because it is important, these small and unnecessary things will save your life one day" said Kurenai sternly.

"Naruto for the next step you will learn to detect chakra better using your sensory technique, here take this" said Kurenai and handed him a piece of cloth.

"Bind it around your eyes" said Kurenai.

"Okay" said Naruto and wrapped it around his eyes.

"Now run around the whole training ground, to detect trees or rivers you have to use your sensory technique continuously. This will help you perform your technique without any hand seals and you will learn using it unconsciously" said Kurenai.

"Why can't we do something cooler?" asked Naruto grumbling but still followed orders and ran away.

Thunk.

And quickly collided with a tree.

"Alright Shino your father said that you were learning to do another hiden technique so concentrate on that" said Kurenai.

"Yes sensei" said Shino and walked away.

"Hinata come with me" said Kurenai.

"Y-yes" squeaked Hinata nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Kurenai.

"A-ano you said y-you will b-be t-teaching me s-something today...what if I'm n-not a-able to c-complete t-the technique, w-what if I f-fail to do it c-correctly" said Hinata, she was becoming quieter as she spoke.

"C-calm down Hinata, I'm just going to introduce you to archery" said Kurenai.

"Archery?" asked Hinata confused.

"You have 360 degree vision Hinata; you can become near invincible through it, you don't have to be close to the target but you can still damage him" said Kurenai.

"B-but sensei..." said Hinata.

"Hmm" said Kurenai.

"D-does that mean y-you are r-retiring me f-from front line" said Hinata quietly.

"No of course not" said Kurenai surprised.

"B-but then y-you are t-telling me to handle b-both l-long and s-short range" said Hinata shocked.

"Yes Hinata, Naruto is mainly a close range fighter, Shino is a long range support, so we need someone who is proficient enough to handle both ranges" said Kurenai.

"B-but why me?" asked Hinata.

"Because you have the byakugan so this job will fit you perfectly Hinata" said Kurenai.

'But sensei, someone like me can never handle such a big responsibility, I will only be holding Shino-kun and Naruto-kun back' thought Hinata feeling depressed instead of being encouraged.

"Alright let's start Hinata" said Kurenai and revealed a practice bow and arrow for beginners.

After some time, as Shino and Naruto were doing their own practice Hinata was practicing archery. As she was a beginner, her control and aim was not that good unlike her vision.

However slowly she was improving, it will take some time...but she will manage, however as Kurenai watched Hinata she was feeling happy because Hinata looked like she was enjoying herself. Unlike Hinata's normal meek personality, she was smiling.

Probably because Hinata was feeling independent from the piling stress she had to tackle everyday because of her father. If only she could be like that normally...

"Hinata, come here for a bit" said Kurenai.

Hinata stopped her archery practice and went towards the tree against which Kurenai was standing.

"Y-yes sensei" said Hinata.

"Here take this" said Kurenai and quickly took out a small scroll from her pouch and gave it to Hinata.

"Unseal it" said Kurenai. Hinata quickly unrolled the scroll and then unsealed it.

It consisted of a semi-rigid but elastic arc with a high tensile bowstring joining the ends of two wooden limbs of the bow. The grip of the riser was white coloured and the black riser was connected to the nock. The arrow rest and the window box was deep blue coloured.

"Sensei t-this i-is the..." said Hinata.

"Well I can't allow my sister to go out in the field with just a practice bow, can I?" asked Kurenai rhetorically.

"B-but this must be c-costly..." said Hinata.

Kurenai rubbed Hinata's head softly.

"Consider this a gift from me... after the missions are over today come with me to the Higarashi shop, you still need a quiver" said Kurenai.

"Y-yes sensei" said Hinata smiling.

'I would do anything for you to be happy Hinata' thought Kurenai as she stared at her sister in all but blood.

"I don't really have any experience in bow and arrow so Higarashi can explain that to you too" said Kurenai.

"Ok sensei...I-I w-will be returning t-to practice t-then" said Hinata.

Kurenai nodded.

"Now I should check on Shino" said Kurenai and shunshined away.

As Kurenai reappeared in the middle of Shino's training she saw Shino reading a scroll.

"Do you need any help Shino?" asked Kurenai. Shino looked up and saw her sensei walking towards him.

"No sensei, this is something I need to figure out myself" said Shino.

"That difficult huh" said Kurenai.

"I can send my insects underground, and shape them together to launch a surprise attack using kikaichu from underground, so this technique shouldn't be so difficult" said Shino.

"Except the kikauchu individually lack the ability to penetrate or position themselves underground, together they have strength to breakthrough from under the ground, however to spread out the range of your new jutsu...how about you learn this" said Kurenai.

"Water style: wild water wave" said Kurenai and launched a stream of water from her mouth towards Shino.

"It will be exhausting without nearby water source, and I don't need any shortcut for this, why do you ask? I must be able to achieve perfection in this jutsu otherwise..." said Shino.

"Ok, ok, don't strain yourself though. We still have to take a mission today" said Kurenai and shunshined away.

She quickly arrived near the river and saw Naruto coming towards her blindfolded. Kurenai barely managed to stifle a laugh as she saw his rugged and tired appearance.

"What happened?" asked Kurenai.

"I slammed into the damn trees numerous times, it's your fault for assigning this exercise to me dattebayo" said Naruto frustrated.

"Well your sensory technique has gotten stronger as a result, do this every day for an hour" said Kurenai.

"I'm taking this damn piece of cloth off then" said Naruto and took off his blindfold. He walked towards the river and washed his face and then he fixed his hair and went towards Kurenai.

"Alright create some shadow clones" said Kurenai and walked over to the riverside.

Naruto quickly created 10 shadow clones. Kurenai motioned them to come to the riverside.

"Now I will show you the more advanced form of chakra control, water surface walking using your fingers" said Kurenai and created a shadow clone.

"While the clones practice that with the clone of mine, you will play shogi with me...let's call Shino and Hinata back after some time" said Kurenai.

2 _hour later:_

"Hinata do you see it?" asked Naruto hiding behind a tree.

"Y-yes it's just in the clearing in front of you" said Hinata's voice in the walkie-talkie.

"What should we do Shino?" asked Naruto.

"My bugs has made a barrier around us, it won't be able to escape now. Let's pincer it with a three way attack" said Shino.

"Fine, let's go" said Naruto and jumped into the clearing. The black creature quickly noticed the new presence and tried to run away but in front of it stood Shino as bugs enveloped both of his hands.

Naruto quickly tackled it to ground but the slippery cat escaped Naruto's grip as Naruto rolled in the ground, the cat flipped in air and landed straight on Hinata's hand. Hinata gently rubbed Tora on his head and slowly the cat calmed down.

"So much trouble just over a damn cat...well at least I got a book on sealing in return" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Alright team you did a great job, Shino you can recall your bugs now" said Kurenai and walked over towards them.

"Yes sensei" said Shino and all the bugs which were forming a hidden barrier came out of their hiding places and went inside Shino.

'No matter how I think about it, Aburame are creepy' thought Naruto as he watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Hinata make sure to keep that kitty with you" said Kurenai.

"Yes" said Hinata while rubbing the cat's fur.

"Meow"

"Heh, the cat likes you Hinata" said Naruto.

"W-well I like a-animals..." said Hinata.

"Let's go back to the Hokage tower and report" said Kurenai.

"Yes sensei" said all three genin in chorus.

...

"I feel sorry for the cat" said Naruto as he watched Tora being squished by madam Shinji.

"I-It's no wonder it runs away" said Hinata.

"Well done team 8, here collect your pay" said the Hokage and tossed a scroll towards Kurenai who caught it.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Kurenai.

"Now let's go back, shall we?" asked Kurenai.

"Now we will do team training right" said Naruto.

"Yes, I prefer to discuss some strategies with you Naruto-san, what do you say Hinata-san?" asked Shino.

"Y-yes it's a-alright with me" said Hinata.

"Of to training ground then" said Naruto.

 _After 40 minutes:_

"Say sensei, do we still have some time left" said Naruto.

"Hmm yes, about half an hour or so" said Kurenai as she sat down on the ground.

"Then what about we spar Hinata, I always wanted to fight a hyuga in close range" said Naruto.

"E-eh, N-Naruto-kun wants to f-fight me" said Hinata in disbelief.

"Um...yup, although if don't want to..." said Naruto.

"N-no I am f-fine, b-but are y-you fine w-with someone l-like me" said Hinata pressing her fingers together.

'This is an interesting development' thought Kurenai.

"Huh, well you are pretty strong so why not?" asked Naruto in confusion.

'N-Naruto-kun thinks I'm strong' thought Hinata blushing red.

"Alright then, let's go" said Naruto and stood up along with Hinata who slowly took her fighting stance as Naruto took his defensive boxing stance.

"Hai" said Hinata timidly.

'I-I can't d-disappoint N-Naruto-kun, I must n-not a-any mistakes' thought Hinata.

 **Flashback start**

'As the Hyuga clan heir you must act accordingly Hinata'

'Yes father'

'Don't make any mistake; a Hyuga must always stand tall'

'Yes father'

...

'Why can't you hit your sister who is younger than you, a Hyuga must not display any weakness. Don't show any kindness to Hanabi-sama otherwise the one who will be branded with the caged seal will be you Hinata'

'Y-yes elder'

'How disappointing, to think that the oldest was so weak'

'What is Hiashi-sama thinking, she should be made a branch member as soon as possible'

'Yes, it is not like she has any chance of becoming the head anymore'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't you know, Hinata-sama has been denounced from her position as the clan heir'

'So then why hasn't she been branded with the caged seal?'

...

'I'm disappointed in you Hinata'

'Are you sure that lady Hinata should be a part of the ninja program'

'I have no need for a weak Hyuga like her; you can do whatever you want with her Kurenai-san'

...

'You should give up Hinata-sama'

'Fate has decided that you are not fit to be a shinobi'

'Neji-neesan'

...

'Weakness must not be displayed'

'So weak'

'So timid, so uncharacteristic for a Hyuga'

 **Flashback End**

'I can't d-disappoint N-Naruto-kun too' thought Hinata.

"Alright then I will make the first strike" said Naruto and charged at her.

'N-Naruto-kun is coming' thought Hinata.

Naruto just as he reached the space in front of her went for a left jab.

"B-byakugan" said Hinata and activated her dojutsu.

'W-what should I do...g-go for a counter, b-but what if I f-fail. I-I can't f-fail N-Naruto-kun...' her thought process stopped just as she activated her byakugan, with her godly eyes she saw Naruto bending and lifting his left knee a little.

Hinata did not have confidence in herself at all, but for all her doubt it should not be forgotten that she as a hyuga started training in hand to hand combat as soon a she learned to walk.

She instinctively saw through Naruto's feint jab and did not bother to dodge and simply waited for his knee to come at her.

Naruto as suspected did try to knee her in her stomach but quickly stopped as soon as he saw Hinata bringing her left hand down to block it...with two of her fingers pointed vertically to intercept Naruto's knee.

'Oh no...I won't let you disrupt my chakra' thought Naruto and quickly went for the left jab but Hinata swiftly arched her head back, meanwhile Naruto had brought his left leg back and bent both of his knees at the same time when Hinata leaned her head back and sprang upwards having his right arm forming a fist.

His right uppercut might have worked if not for the Byakugan, alas Hinata did have the byakugan so just as Naruto launched his powerful uppercut she used her right palm to strike Naruto's arm softly, just enough to divert his fist upwards.

'Damn it, I gave her an opening' thought Naruto and quickly brought his left hand in front of his body in a defensive manner.

But Hinata didn't attack at all, her free left hand did twitch but she didn't attack. She didn't seize the moment and that was all Naruto needed.

He quickly used his speed to get away from her; Naruto frowned momentarily but quickly recomposed himself.

He started circling around her while having taken his Peek a Boo stance. He approached her but quickly ran back, just as he reached the space behind her he ran towards her again trying to unnerve her and create an opportunity but she didn't even turn around.

Naruto withdrew again clicking his mouth.

'I underestimated her, so this is the Byakugan's true power. But why didn't she attack me when she had the chance dattebayo' thought Naruto.

'I-I managed to force Naruto-kun to withdraw...but that must have been luck. I have to be careful or I will again disappoint someone. I can't make any mistake' thought Hinata.

'I have to go now' thought Naruto and charged at her in his defensive stance.

Naruto quickly launched a left jab at her but Hinata just tilted her head sideways, Naruto suddenly changed his outstretched left fist to a chop and horizontally swung it to hit Hinata's neck but Hinata easily ducked and got inside Naruto's guard.

In normal situation, Naruto could guard using his right arm and leg but against a gentle fist user even one hit could result in broken bones or internal damage.

But Hinata hesitated, she stopped in mid path and that was all Naruto needed to knee her in the gut and follow it up with a right straight to her head.

Hinata flew backwards by the power of the punch and dropped the ground.

'Why did she hesitate, is it because of her crush?' thought Shino as he watched the battle unfold from the sidelines.

'No, that's not how it is...She didn't know whether to attack or not, she hesitated because she doubted her capability, if I don't do anything about her low self-esteem then it would be troublesome later on' thought Kurenai.

Hinata shakily stood up again holding her head in her hand and groaned in pain.

'Now's my chance' thought Naruto as he watched Hinata's eyes closed in pain and charged at a blinding speed.

But he again forgot...part of it might have been because of his inexperience while fighting a Hyuga but still that was a mistake, a grave one at that.

Naruto jumped in air and went for a spinning kick at her head but Hinata while in that vulnerable position arched her head back and let the kick fly past her head.

'Oh shit' thought Naruto and span around in air and tried to elbow Hinata's head but she caught his arm, Naruto used the momentum to position himself upside down parallel to the ground using Hinata as a base.

Hinata not understanding Naruto's plan launched her free left hand to hit Naruto who was...doing athletics using her!

However Naruto used his free hand to catch her outstretched palm and started channelling chakra to his elbows and torso and knee.

'Thanks to all that chakra control exercises I can now manipulate the bones of three places simultaneously' thought Naruto smirking.

Naruto could now bend his torso and hands to channel more power to his legs and use the momentum to knee Hinata on her spine.

This would normally result in life threatening damage to the user as the user would have to break the bones in his body to start the anticlockwise motion but thanks to Naruto's uzumaki taijutsu style Dance of the water princess he can easily overcome those limitations.

To perform this unexpected attack Naruto earlier did his circus move. But he forgot...that the Hyuga could see chakra.

"The fight is decided" said Kurenai.

"Yes Naruto-san will lose" said Shino.

Just as Naruto started channelling chakra to his body Hinata stretched two fingers from both her occupied hands.

'Oh no no...No no no' thought Naruto as he started to panic, but he couldn't stop his attack now. His torso was already bent.

Hinata now could disrupt Naruto's chakra system and defeat her.

'So this is the power of byakugan' thought Naruto gritting his teeth. He knew he screwed up and he waited for Hinata to strike...Only for Naruto's knee to hit Hinata's back.

'What?' thought Naruto in surprise.

Hinata was forced to let go of Naruto and Naruto used it turn himself around vertically in air and used the momentum to punch Hinata's face.

Hinata dropped to the ground as blood spewed out from her mouth.

Naruto quickly dropped to the ground and took his stance, he was still surprised but he waited for Hinata to stand up.

But she didn't.

"I'm sorry" said Hinata.

"Ano...Hinata" said Naruto confused.

"I'm sorry for being so useless" said Hinata as she slowly stood up with tearful eyes.

'Did I bonk her a bit too much' thought Naruto nervously.

'Not again' thought Kurenai sighing.

"Why is she apologising, she had the upper hand until now" said Shino confused too...although nobody could figure that out.

"A-are you alright Hinata?" asked Naruto dropping his guard.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry for my u-uselessness" said Hinata meekly and ran away from the field.

"W-Wait Hinata" shouted Naruto but she disappeared from his view.

"What exactly happened?" asked Shino.

Meanwhile Naruto was chasing Hinata to ensure her health; still thinking that maybe she suffered a brain damage because of him.

Shino watched as Naruto left the clearing too.

"Did that happen because of her low self confidence?" asked Shino.

"She is very kind...truly like a princess, but that is also the reason she is as meek as she is scared of offending anyone in her presence" said Kurenai.

Shino didn't speak.

"But a clan heiress can't have that weakness...so she was disinherited" Kurenai spat out angrily.

"Excuse me...she was a former clan heiress...and she was disinherited" repeated Shino in shock, with as much emotion an Aburame can give.

"Yes, and that resulted in this, not to mention she was always made to spar against her kid sister who Hinata didn't want to hurt and her genius cousin...when I came to know her she was a emotional mess" said Kurenai.

"So did she just second guess her judgement...in a fight" said Shino.

"Yes, she is probably scared, as much as she wants her family to acknowledge her she doesn't believe that she can be that strong. She has already lost her family, she probably didn't want the only one who she looks up to so much to be disappointed in her" said Kurenai.

'As I thought...she likes Naruto-san because unlike her he never lost hope in himself' thought Shino.

"Such a shame...she actually is very strong in close combat if her dodging and countering skills are at that level" said Shino.

"We should go after them" said Kurenai.

"Yes sensei" said Shino.

Both Shino and Kurenai started running towards the direction Hinata went.

'Did you get your answer...you cunning bastard' thought Kurenai as she glanced upwards at a tree.

There was a blonde hiding in that tree, Shino couldn't detect his presence.

But Kurenai could, and she also felt the blonde watching the entire battle.

The blonde then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Although he will not find out about the crush...yet' thought Kurenai.

'So that's how it is'

 _In training ground 7:_

"I got you now Cyclops" said a purple haired kunoichi as she launched a fireball at the white haired man.

She was the snake princess of Konoha.

The white haired man quickly dodged the incoming fireball with his sharingan and launched a kunai at Anko.

Before she could even blink it hit her shoulder as lightning coursed through her body.

'He channelled lightning chakra to the kunai' thought Anko as she dropped to the ground.

He was the legendary shinobi Kakashi hatake, the master of 1000 jutsus, he had mastered all basic chakra natures, and he was a master in lightning nature manipulation.

"It's over now" said Kakashi.

Suddenly Anko dispersed in the form of deadly snakes.

"A snake clone" said Kakashi surprised.

"Yeees, its over" purred Anko from behind Kakashi.

"You have gotten stronger over the year" said Kakashi giving an eye smile.

"But...not enough to defeat me" said Kakashi and dispersed in water.

'Shit' thought Anko.

Kakashi appeared behind her and held a kunai to her neck.

"Yield" said Kakashi.

"Okay, okay" sighed Anko.

Kakashi retreated back.

"What has gotten you so fired up?" asked Kakashi cheerfully.

"Hayate's report came in, principal is allied with Orochimaru" said Anko.

All traces of humour left as Kakashi's features stilled.

 _With Naruto:_

"Hey Hinata" said Naruto as he reached the riverbank where Hinata was standing.

Hinata released an 'Eep' as she turned around to face Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm s-sorry f-for..." said Hinata looking down on the ground.

"Why did you hold back against me?" asked Naruto.

Hinata appeared shocked.

"W-what do you mean N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I mean that you stopped all my blows but didn't counterattack. Why did you that?" asked Naruto.

"I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Don't apologise, I mean I happy for your consideration but you can hit me you know. I won't die" said Naruto chuckling.

Hinata just nodded.

'But I'm not strong enough to defeat you Naruto-kun' thought Hinata.

"...Is what you're probably thinking aren't you?" asked Naruto grinning.

Hinata jumped up in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I placed a shadow clone beforehand to watch our battle" said Naruto scratching his head sheepishly.

"I didn't detect it" said Hinata mortified.

"D-don't worry, you detected a bird didn't you. Your chakra control and experience is not good enough to distinguish a transformation" said Naruto.

'I saw a chakra laced bird sitting on a branch. So that was a clone in reality...ingenious' thought Hinata.

"Impressed aren't you...but from my memories you hesitated all those times when you could have defeated me not because you were afraid" said Naruto.

"If that was the case, then you wouldn't have fought at all" said Naruto.

"I-I d-didn't think that I c-could've b-beaten you" said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Naruto frowning.

"Y-y-you are v-very strong N-Naruto-kun, a failure l-like me..." said Hinata.

Naruto interrupted her.

"Why would you think like that when you're this strong?" asked Naruto confused.

Hinata looked up in surprise; it looked like she had suddenly entered a world of her own as she stared at Naruto dreamily.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"You don't like yourself much do you?" asked Naruto bluntly.

Hinata's dream world shattered as she hung her head down depressed.

"I knew you were always spying on me back at the academy" said Naruto.

Hinata hung her jaws down in shock.

"I-I-I" stammered Hinata not knowing what to say.

'OMG I was caught, I was caught. He knows...what I should do...' thought Hinata as she appeared to be fainting.

"I thought you were a spy from the council" said Naruto sheepishly.

Hinata quickly caught herself from falling into the darkness.

"S-spy" said Hinata surprised.

"Yeah, well later Kiba told me that you just admired me, I just wanted to know why?" asked Naruto.

That was a partial truth, he found it from Kurenai right now but he didn't want to say that to her.

"Did h-he s-say anything e-else about m-me?" asked Hinata activating her byakugan suddenly staring intently at Naruto.

Naruto instantly felt a shiver run down his spine. He quickly shook his head and somehow felt a sense of relief...not for himself, but for Kiba.

After seeing Hinata calm down...so quickly after getting angry he began.

"So why did you admired me?" asked Naruto curiously.

Hinata blushed and looked down.

"I-I thought t-that y-you w-were p-pretty amazing N-Naruto-kun. Y-you n-never g-gave up n-no matter w-what a-anyone s-said, a-and always t-tried your h-hardest u-unlike m-m-me" said Hinata pressing her fingers.

Naruto stared at her then burst out laughing.

Hinata looked more distraught as she watched Naruto laughing at her.

"Sorry, but what do you mean 'unlike me' Hinata" said Naruto.

"I-I'm weak..." said Hinata.

"So was I Hinata, but I'm strong now, and besides the fact that you belittle yourself for some reason, you can whip my ass in taijutsu so if you call yourself weak then what does that make me?" asked Naruto appearing offended.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I-I didn't mean it l-like that" said Hinata bowing in apology.

Just as she bowed she was hit in her head lightly.

Hinata looked up at Naruto to see grinning.

"I don't know what circumstances you've got..." said Naruto lying. He knew some of it as he overheard from Kurenai.

"...But at the very least, you can be free without any shackles here. There won't be anyone disappointed in you, you can be yourself and nobody will complain" said Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, I..." said Hinata speechless.

"I can't say if you try hard then you can be what you want to be, but if you give up then you can never be what you want to be Hinata, I can at least help you out to carry your burden...that's what a team should do" said Naruto giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata processed what he said; being herself was a foreign subject for her. So when she finally understood what Naruto said she just nodded, with a smile was on her face.

"Great, now let's practice some more" said Naruto.

 _With Kurenai:_

"They are getting along well" said Kurenai watching from a tree branch along with Shino.

"Yes, perhaps we should go now" said Shino.

"You look like you're in a hurry, what's up?" asked Kurenai.

Shino didn't say anything for some time.

"Why does the whole village hate Naruto-san? I want to find that out" asked Shino.

Kurenai's eyes widened.

"You can't fool me by saying I'm misunderstanding something nazenara I'm not that big of a fool. Pranks that harmless can't harness such ire" said Shino.

Then he looked at his sensei for answers.

"I won't lie to you Shino, but I don't have the permission to give you the truth either...all I can say is that behind that grin of his lies a broken person who has been desperately suffering from isolation for something beyond his control" said Kurenai solemnly.

"I...don't understand" said Shino.

"Maybe you will understand when he trusts this team completely" said Kurenai.

"Hey guys" called out a battered Naruto lying down on the ground.

Seeing him call out, both of them jumped down from the branch.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata worryingly, she quickly ran up beside him.

"Damn you really kicked my ass" said Naruto wincing as he slowly stood up.

"I-I'm sorry" said Hinata.

"Don't be, this was just a spar" said Kurenai.

"Yup, but I didn't think there was such a great difference in our taijutsu" said Naruto.

"There isn't, in fact you are both equal in taijutsu" said Kurenai.

"Huh" said Naruto in confusion.

"However, in fox style taijutsu you try to trick your opponent by using all kinds of sneaky movements. This won't work on the x-ray vision of the byakugan who can already see your body movements and chakra network and thus perceive what kind of attack you are about to launch" said Kurenai.

"I see, I didn't think the byakugan was this formidable" said Shino.

"Besides, she was practicing taijutsu from the day she was born. There is a vast difference in experience between you guys...but if you fight using ninjutsu then you will win. They are your special skills you will use to defeat an opponent" said Kurenai.

However Naruto was already looking at Hinata with respect at her display of skills making her blush.

"Alright, Hinata let's go and buy your equipments" said Kurenai.

"Hai" said Hinata.

'She is looking a bit more confident in herself. As I thought, having Naruto in the team is good for her' thought Kurenai.

 _One week later:_

Kurenai and Asuma were sitting on Kurenai's bed.

"I'm worried about the shadows Asuma" said Kurenai.

Both of them knew that they were talking about the Root.

"That guy huh, not to mention we don't know what Kizashi will try to pull" said Asuma.

"And now we have confirmation that a former A-rank shinobi is a spy for that snake, things are getting chaotic" said Kurenai.

Asuma coughed.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, I will be there to protect you" said Asuma putting his hands over her shoulder.

Kurenai leaned towards Asuma's chest and huddled closely.

"Asuma...that dialogue sucked" said Kurenai.

"I know" grumbled Asuma.

Kurenai playfully smacked him on his head and chuckled.

"What I'm more worried about is the group of people that are after my student" said Kurenai.

"The dawn, they are a dangerous group" said Asuma, his expression turning grave. He understood who his girlfriend was talking about. Akatsuki.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" asked Kurenai.

"I'm always free for you babe, just like today night" said Asuma.

"Stop being so perverted" said Kurenai.

"For someone who dislikes perverts, you sure know your way around tentacles" said Asuma chuckling.

Kurenai didn't smile. She slowly drew a chakra blade similar to Asuma and channelled her chakra to it.

Asuma then noticed how much his jokes sucked and tried to run away but his body was already enclosed by tentacles.

"Then...let me show you how much I love them" said Kurenai smirking.

"Damn, I'll be taking revenge tomorrow. Just you wait for tomorrow morning" said Asuma but a large tentacle found its way around his mouth.

 _The next day:_

"Hey sensei" greeted Naruto.

Naruto's chakra control had improved greatly as he had finally mastered even the new type of water walking exercise.

Hinata's accuracy with her bow had increased.

Shino had asked his clansmen with different elemental nature to help to get used to his new jutsu' mechanics, although he found he will never be able to use that technique with his present chakra reserves.

Naruto had learned gravity seals and created it for his teammates, it acted as weights as it allowed manipulating gravity around the user.

"Who might you be?" asked Shino as he watched Asuma Sarutobi and his team coming towards them beside Kurenai.

"He is team 10 sensei, Asuma. He will be helping us with our training" said Kurenai.

"Hey guys" greeted Choji.

'I don't know any of them well enough' thought Ino.

"Troublesome... this is such a nice day for sleeping too" muttered Shikamaru.

"Oh what's up you guys, long time no see" said Naruto cheerfully.

'He still looks damn hot with his hair like that, not like I'm interested...besides I don't want to make the hyuga clan my enemy' thought Ino.

"Hey Naruto" said Ino unenthusiastically.

Hinata and Shino gave a short bow.

"So, are we supposed to train together?" asked Naruto.

"Yea, although it's so troublesome, never thought Asuma-sensei would train us so seriously" said Shikamaru sighing.

"I've never ever trained you physically Shikamaru" said Asuma sweat dropping.

"This was my idea, although today you will fight against team 10" said Kurenai.

"Your teacher's so enthusiastic, why are women so troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"Well this is my first team, I want to give good results to the Hokage" said Kurenai.

"This has been her dream for quite some time" said Asuma.

"Eh, I thought you wanted to duke it against Itachi uchiha" said Naruto.

"This was my other dream. This was not supposed to be mentioned Asuma" said Kurenai.

"Why not, it suits your elder sister nature perfectly" said Asuma chuckling.

"How do you know about her dreams and personality so well?" asked Ino narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Eh...what do you mean, it's normal for a guy to know this much about his colleagues" said Asuma sweating nervously.

"Is that so?" asked Ino with a suspicious gaze.

"Is there something going on between you two?" asked Shikamaru smirking.

"No way" said Kurenai waving him off nervously.

"Suspicious" said Shino looking at his sensei as his glasses shined.

"Cut it off, we are not in a relationship" said Kurenai.

"You sure sensei, I'm getting a smell of love around the air" said Naruto grinning.

Kurenai leaned closer to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"Unlike you and the ramen shop woman, we are not in such a suspicious relationship" said Kurenai smiling at Naruto.

Naruto sputtered.

"H-How d-do you...n-no I-I m-mean w-what a-are y-you talking about?" asked Naruto.

All of them looked at him questionably.

"Should I say it to everyone?" asked Kurenai.

"N-no, g-guys let's start whatever she is planning" said Naruto.

"This is piquing my interest" said Ino interested.

"Don't be a gossip queen any more than you are" said Naruto.

"But that's my job" said Ino grinning.

Naruto looked pleadingly at Kurenai.

"Fine, let's start" said Kurenai.

"I will definitely find the dirt on you Naruto" said Ino with a glint in her eyes that made him shiver in fear.

"So sensei, how shall we fight? Should we fight individually or as a team?" asked Shino.

Kurenai blinked.

"Wait guys, you misunderstood what I meant, I meant to say that you will fight Asuma here" said Kurenai.

Few moments of silence ensued.

Asuma's cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean by fight sensei, they will be annihilated" said Ino.

"Uh-huh, Asuma-sensei is a jonin" said Choji.

"S-sensei, w-we can't d-defeat h-him" said Hinata fearfully.

"Yes, that means I will not have to do anything" said Shikamaru.

"Wait, Kurenai I don't want to discourage your genins" said Asuma.

"Of course, you will not go at them seriously, I just want to see how far they have come" said Kurenai.

"I see" said Shino nodded.

Naruto smirked.

"So that's how it is..." said Naruto.

"Wait, Naruto you seriously think you can defeat a jonin" said Ino looking at him incredulously.

"Of course not, but when we fought against sensei, she just toyed with us" said Naruto.

"This spar is not a spar to see who is stronger nazenara that is very obvious...but it is too see whether we can make him even a little bit serious, right sensei" said Kurenai.

"Only two weeks have passed from our graduation, and the only one good enough to fight against sensei are probably you and Hinata" said Ino.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Naruto.

"You were the dead last Naruto" said Ino.

"I don't have a problem as long as you show my students some Genjutsu dispelling techniques and give them tips in chakra control" said Asuma.

"Troublesome..." said Shikamaru.

"But are you sure about this?" asked Asuma.

"Let them decide this" said Kurenai.

Team 8 nodded and went towards a tree.

"What's there to discuss? This is ridiculous" asked Choji.

"I will hold back though..." said Asuma.

Team 8 was meanwhile discussing what should they do.

"Please tell me your opinions..." said Shino.

"I'm in" said Naruto quickly.

Both of them looked at Hinata.

"Ano...I d-don't t-think I-I c-can f-fight a j-jonin" said Hinata.

"You did fight Kurenai-sensei" said Shino.

"I-I d-don't think..." said Hinata fiddling with her fingers.

"You are not weak Hinata-san...we have seen enough of you to conclude that much" said Shino.

"Yup, just be who you are, don't strain to be someone else. Even if you fail nobody will say anything. So, why not just try it?" asked Naruto.

"B-but w-what i-if we f-fail m-miserably..." said Hinata.

Naruto shrugged.

"Then we have to try harder the next time...let's just enjoy this moment" said Naruto.

"I think so too...but we won't force you" said Shino.

Hinata was more comfortable around them as they had never criticized her and had always helped her unlike her family.

If they trusted her, then she will try to have faith in herself too.

Hinata nodded.

"Ok then, it will be great to have your support" said Shino.

"Your support in both ranges makes our job easier...your participation makes it a lot easier for us" said Naruto.

"Yes, you should have more confidence in yourself, I'm sure you will do great nazenara you are more skilled in shinobi arts than you yourself think" said Shino.

Naruto grasped her shoulder making her release an audible 'Eep' and blush. Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"Besides, you're excited too aren't you? You want to see yourself go wild too right. Don't think too much and do what you want to do" said Naruto.

Hinata smiled at hearing her crush's words. He always seemed to make her relax.

"Then we are all set right" said Naruto.

"Yes, let's witness our growth objectively. This will help us out in the future too" said Shino without a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You should show your feelings sometimes, don't be so blatant" said Naruto.

"Feelings are not necessary Naruto-san" said Shino.

"You won't get woman like this Shino, you have to be more passionate...or manlier about things" said Naruto.

Shino pushed his glasses up.

"I don't want to hear that from a pervert who reads porno all the time" said Shino.

"What? H-how?" asked Naruto.

"I have the byakugan Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Oh shit" said Naruto sighing.

"Hey, are you guys done" asked Choji.

Team 8 walked towards them.

"So what will you do?" asked Kurenai.

"Isn't it obvious...we fight" said Naruto bringing his palms together smirking.

"Are you insane?" asked Ino.

"Your funeral" said Choji shrugging.

'Just sleeping on the grassy field, watching them get beat up. Not troublesome at all...' thought Shikamaru releasing a sigh of happiness.

Asuma shrugged and walked forward.

"Asuma, don't underestimate my students too much or they will humiliate you" said Kurenai.

"Whatever" said Asuma but was inwardly curious.

He was not going to be using his speciality, wind natured blades and was planning to fight only using taijutsu.

If needed then he might use the trench knives for defence but definitely wouldn't channel chakra through it.

"Let's watch on the sidelines" said Shikamaru and climbed up a tree followed by the rest of his teammates.

Ino scoffed.

"It will be over as soon as it will begin" said Ino.

Kurenai raised her hand.

"So we are going with that" said Naruto.

"H-hai" said Hinata.

Shino nodded.

"Begin" said Kurenai and dropped her hand before jumping up and landing to tree branch next to team 10's genins.

Just as Kurenai said start Naruto drew some smoke bombs and threw them upwards.

"Smoke bombs won't hide you for long" said Asuma as he watched the small pellets fly up.

All three of them made a hand seal and their legs were enveloped in a light green light.

'They are releasing...gravity seals now' thought Asuma.

"What is that?" asked Ino.

Naruto then made some hand seals which Asuma instantly recognized. Asuma then looked up to see the dropping smoke bombs multiplying.

Around 35 smoke bombs dropped around Asuma and the area was suddenly covered in a dense smoke.

'Creative use of shuriken shadow clone jutsu' thought Asuma impressed, he could have blown the smoke away using a wind jutsu but decided against it, giving them a chance at least.

"What did he do?" asked Ino as she covered her mouth from the smoke using her hands.

Kurenai smirked.

Suddenly Asuma jumped away as two arrows landed right where he was previously standing.

'Such accuracy in this smoke, I see byakugan huh' thought Asuma as he dodged to the left as another set of arrows hit the ground from a different direction.

'Not only that, she's moving around constantly to not give away her position' thought Asuma as he dodged another set of arrows.

"What is going on?" asked Choji trying to see what was going on in the smoke but failing.

The smoke obscured Asuma's vision, as he was busy dodging the arrows. Suddenly he turned around catching a fist aimed at his face. The smoke revealed Naruto's face.

Naruto tried to punch him with another arm but Asuma dodged to the side releasing his fist, Naruto quickly turned around using his toes to shift his weight and used the momentum to kick Asuma in the face but Asuma ducked and swept Naruto off his feet and then kicked him upwards with his other leg.

The flying Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Shadow clones, I see so the arrows were shadow clones transformed. Just as I dodged them they transformed back and attacked me using the smoke' thought Asuma and suddenly jumped dodging an assault of two shadow clones.

'While the original processes information and distributes it to his teammates' thought Asuma and sidestepped another clone.

"What is going on down there?" asked Ino.

"Damn, the best part of the fight and I can't see anything" said Shikamaru.

Kurenai smiled. She was clearly able to understand what her team was trying to do as she sensed their chakra signature through her sensing.

"Ino-chan was it?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes ma'am" said Ino.

"You might want to prepare yourself, what you will see today might change your view of Naruto" said Kurenai.

Ino looked confused.

Shikamaru looked on in interest although he couldn't see anything due to smoke.

Asuma punched another clone but it was blocked by a peek a boo guard. Although the clone dropped to the ground, before Asuma could finish the job another clone jump kicked towards him making him step back, the newcomer kicked at him with another kick while spinning but Asuma leaned back.

But before Asuma could counterattack both the clones jumped away in the smoke, Asuma understood what they were doing.

'He is mixing in clones with his taijutsu, the clones are trying to get more information before dispelling...smart, I now understand what Kurenai meant by 'genius', high level of raw talent and the creativity to use it properly gives him an unorthodox set of skills. Moreover, he is clearly able to sense me in the smoke if he is able to accurately attack me in the smoke...he must have a sensory technique' thought Asuma just as another clone jumped at him from behind.

Asuma caught that clone and threw him towards another clone which was trying to sneakily attack him.

'But that means another clone will definitely be hidden somewhere near to rescue the clone which will take the position of an assaulter' thought Asuma and took advantage of it with this move.

'If that doesn't work, then what will you do?' thought Asuma.

Suddenly another arrow directly landed in front of him.

'Frontal attack' thought Asuma as the clone released its transformation.

'No' thought Asuma and blocked the clone's punch while elbowing the air behind him.

A puff of smoke was heard.

'Launching a fake forward attack while using camouflage to attack from behind...is that it' thought Asuma.

Suddenly the clone whose punch he had caught used his other hand to grip Asuma's hand more tightly.

'This little...explosive clones' thought Asuma and kicked the clone away from him just as he jumped away.

He watched as the clone exploded clearing some of the smoke away.

"What was that sound?" asked Ino.

"Explosion" said Choji.

6 more arrows came at him and he flipped back continuously dodging them all before using the momentum to jump back.

A second later the explosive tags attached to them detonated clearing away the rest of the smoke due to the force of the explosion.

"The trap is set" said Kurenai.

Team 10 appeared confused.

"So what now, are you done with hide and seek?" asked Asuma at the open clearing where he was alone.

'The original was not even present here in the clearing; the rest of the team is hiding in the trees' thought Asuma impressed.

Suddenly, a leaf in front of Asuma transformed into Naruto taking team 10 by surprise.

"What, how did he appear here?" asked Ino.

"No he was already present, he transformed into an indistinguishable leaf" said Shikamaru.

"When did he get good at transformation?" asked Choji.

Asuma jumped up as Naruto tried a short uppercut, however using the chance the clone formed a hand seal.

'He faked the uppercut to get me up in air' thought Asuma.

A shadow clone appeared in the air and the clone who summoned him joined his arms to give the new clone a base to stand in.

Then he launched the clone upwards and the summoned clone tried to punch Asuma in his face.

"Ninja art: shadow clone uppercut" said the clone.

Asuma quickly caught the approaching fist while in air but the clone grinned and caught Asuma's arm.

'I again fell for a feint' thought Asuma.

The Naruto who summoned the clone caught the clone's hand and suddenly in a puff of smoke many other Naruto's appeared behind the first Naruto.

'How many of them had he hidden in the form of leaves' thought Asuma.

"Holy...they are all real" said Ino.

"He shouldn't be able to perform a taxing technique like this" said Shikamaru with his hand on his head.

Choji just opened a pack of his chips.

All the clones caught each other and the last Naruto lifted all of the clones up, by proxy making Asuma go up way high in the air.

"Ample amount of strength does he has...for a genin" said Asuma amused.

'Normally, I would write something like this as idiotic and way too chakra taxing but in his hands it becomes a powerful technique huh' thought Asuma as he in air was above all the trees in the training ground.

He used that moment to properly locate the hidden team 8 members hiding behind a tree together.

"Ninja art: clone chain body suplex" said the Naruto who was lifting all the clones and then used a large portion of his own body weight to drive all the clones down the ground arching his back. This motion was in turn followed by the other connected clones.

Asuma realized that if he suffered a crashing fall from this height then he will definitely die, but he decided to not use ninjutsu, thus he drew a kunai from his pocket and stabbed the clone holding him making it burst.

Then he used the other clones that were falling in air as a clone chain along with him as a base to step on and jumped down safely before landing.

'That was pretty cool of me, if I say so myself' thought Asuma as he watched the Naruto clones fall down in vain and dispelling.

When this process was over he saw there was no one in the nearby vicinity.

"As I thought, the real one wasn't even here from the beginning. Wait...a shadow clone can multiply itself" muttered Asuma in wonder as he remembered both of Naruto's clone arts.

'I will have to admit, he will be able to catch most of the shinobi off guard with this combo' thought Asuma.

'But I found out their real location' thought Asuma.

Suddenly from in front of the ground of him black insects burst out in the form of a hand.

'So they won't allow me to rest even for a while...Shino had already sent the bugs underground when Naruto's clones were distracting me' thought Asuma as the hand swiped at him.

He quickly flipped back easily but carefully. The bug hand punched at him and he was going to dodge back but quickly veered towards the left.

The reason was because an arrow landed in his previous choice of area to dodge.

'The Aburame and Hyuga are working together to lead me somewhere' thought Asuma as he dodged the bug hand and the arrows.

Suddenly the bugs dispersed away, he looked around in confusion before realization dawned and he jumped up.

The arrows exploded in red hot flames but Asuma made it out.

'Arrows with invisible explosive tags thanks to Naruto's fuinjutsu...they know how to make use of each other's strength' thought Asuma.

Asuma threw three kunai just as he landed. They impressively went towards the well hidden genins, who dodged them by tilting their heads.

However, a flash bomb was attached to them and they enveloped the genins.

"Damn it" said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

Similarly, Shino and Hinata were forced to close their eyes due to the brightness. Only Hinata's byakugan was blinded because of the flash just for a second.

'We should activate it now' thought Shino.

Not wanting to give the jonin more than a second Shino gave out the signal.

"Naruto-san now" said Shino.

Naruto quickly made some hand seals just as the bright light subsided.

"Fuinjutsu: gate of greed" said Naruto as a black square barrier was erected around the area Asuma was standing on.

"When did they..." asked Ino shocked.

"I see, when Naruto had thrown the smoke bombs, he kept Asuma busy and planted the seals for the barrier. After that he led Asuma halfway to the trap using the clone techniques and Hinata and Shino took over for him" said Shikamaru.

"Good analysis" said Kurenai.

"But it's over..." said Choji.

"Yea...it was pretty fun but..." said Ino.

"We did it..." said Naruto cheering from his hiding place.

"Yes it's our..." said Shino.

"It's team 10's..." said Shikamaru.

"Defeat..." said Kurenai.

Suddenly from the ground jumped out Asuma and reappeared on the branch where they were standing.

"What..." said Naruto quickly drawing his katana but before he could even move all three of them were kicked by Asuma and landed on another tree on their back.

The Asuma who was trapped in the barrier disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone..." said Naruto.

"But when...I see when we were blinded by the flash bomb" said Shino.

"S-so t-that was m-meant to d-disable m-my dojutsu and g-give you a c-chance to create a shadow clone" said Hinata while grimacing in pain.

"I had already noticed you guys while Naruto used his clone suplex on me. And besides I already had figured out your ploy to lead me way before you executed it, but congrats brats, you forced me to use a ninjutsu...not my speciality though" said Asuma drawing a cigarette.

Meanwhile, team 10 were climbing up the higher branches to see what was going on inside the trees better.

Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Asuma lighting a cigarette.

"You totally fell for our plan sensei, why do you ask?..." said Shino.

"We are not our real selves" said Hinata.

Realization dawned upon his face as his eyes widened in understanding. All three of them were transformed shadow clones who were ready to explode.

'These guys...' thought Asuma and tried to jump away but was caught in the explosion caused by the transformed shadow clones. It was way bigger than what Naruto normally used. Normally Naruto's explosive shadow clone covered around a circle of 3m radius, but this one covered around 5m.

"What, but...what happened?" asked Ino.

"Wait, I see...so that's how it was played out. The real members were actually hiding way deeper in the forest. Naruto didn't use his clone chain suplex to lead or distract sensei from the barrier trap..." said Shikamaru.

"Yes, he made Asuma believe he found the real ones while in air, and baited him to come at them. A trickster above everything he is" said Kurenai.

'When he previously used the explosive clone during the earlier taijutsu battle, he intentionally reduced the potency of the explosion to make Asuma believe that was his limit...only to beat him in this move' thought Kurenai.

"Yea but no matter how much techniques Naruto might have right now, team strategy is not one of them. That is clear while watching him fight. Thinking while fighting is his forte, so someone must be using the abilities of Naruto well enough, is it Hinata or Shino?" asked Shikamaru with a hint of interest in his voice.

Kurenai's frowned in surprise because of the genin' observations, wasn't his scores supposed to be below average?

"It's Shino, he is the leader of this team in my absence" said Kurenai.

"I see" said Shikamaru.

"How can you be so relaxed Shikamaru, our sensei lost to a team of genins" said Ino enraged.

"Troublesome..." said Shikamaru sighing.

"Relax Ino-chan, Asuma is not that weak" said Kurenai.

 _With the real Hinata:_

Their plan had worked. Hinata was separated from her teammates because she was shooting arrows continuously. A sniper must not remain in a single position.

'Shino-kun is a genius' thought Hinata.

Hinata observed with her byakugan as Asuma fell for their layered trap. They knew that Asuma would definitely notice how Naruto's clones would use the smoke to set up invisible tags, thus Hinata and Shino assisted Naruto to solidify Asuma's belief.

Then Asuma would definitely try to fool them, Shino understood that and layered another trap by giving Asuma a fake position of the team.

'I-I managed to contribute a little this time' thought Hinata smiling.

Hinata was slowly getting more confidence in herself because of her new proficiency in archery and thanks to Shino and Naruto's support she found a reason to fight.

She was slowly getting used to not fainting around Naruto too.

But she was definitely not used to fight a jonin, singlehandedly. Especially in close range.

So when she saw that Asuma was not present where the explosion took place she was surprised, but when she noticed him travelling towards her underground, she was terrified.

Asuma quickly burst out of the ground in front of Hinata.

"B-b-but how did you escape f-from t-that e-explosion, you s-should've b-been c-caught unaware..." said Hinata shocked.

"That was a shadow clone" said Asuma chuckling.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I made another shadow clone while underground" said Asuma.

"H-how did y-you recognize u-us sensei?" asked Hinata as she shakily took her stance.

"That was a solid plan, no doubt there...but I'm an experienced veteran myself. Don't you think it is weird for an archer who was shooting from all over the place to be together with her teammates" said Asuma.

Hinata looked up in surprise as she realized the fault in Shino's planning. Hinata was shooting while continuously jumping around...how she could have been together with her teammates?

 _With Shino and Naruto:_

"Damn it..." said Naruto.

"What happened Naruto-san? What did your clone's memories reveal?" asked Shino.

"It failed, we were fooled" said Naruto.

"I see...where is Asuma-sensei now?" asked Shino.

"Sonar pulse jutsu, found him...he is engaging Hinata now" said Naruto cursing inwardly.

"Please listen before engaging him Naruto-san...I have another plan" said Shino.

"Insect observation jutsu" said Shino as he released five small insects from his sleeve.

"What should I do?" asked Naruto.

 _With Hinata:_

"You have good skill in archery Hinata, but let's see how you fare against me in close range?" asked Asuma as he drew his trench knives.

Hinata's whole body froze up. She remembered her father's words, his disappointment in her.

"I don't need a weak hyuga to be the heiress for this clan"

Asuma reached her and quickly kicked at her, she brought her hands close to her body to block but still was blown away by the sheer force of the physical contact.

Her back struck a tree and she moaned in pain.

But she slowly lowered her guard; it looked like she didn't think of fighting him anymore.

'It's as Kurenai said, she has zero confidence in herself, especially in taijutsu' thought Asuma.

Asuma charged at her and slashed at her with his knife but she jumped to the side and then flipped back.

'Is she thinking of dodging all my attacks?' thought Asuma.

'I-I can't d-do it after a-all, I-I will a-always be a-a b-burden to this t-team' thought Hinata.

However as her mind went down the negative way of thinking, a certain person entered her thought...her crush, she remembered what he said.

"At the very least, you can be free without any shackles here. There won't be anyone disappointed in you, you can be yourself and nobody will complain"

"Yes, you should have more confidence in yourself, I'm sure you will do great nazenara you are more skilled in shinobi arts than you yourself think"

Shino and Naruto had always stayed to help her out in taijutsu after their training session was over. They had never criticized her, they had always supported her.

Naruto had always encouraged her.

Shino always spoke the truth; he never lied and always spoke bluntly. But he trusted her.

Did she trust herself? No.

Did she trust her skills? No.

Did she trust her teammates? Yes.

Did she want to hold them back? No.

Asuma sighed and charged at her, he was inches away from her. But then her facial expression changed, he slashed at her with his right hand's knife.

Hinata leaned back and then jumped back to gain some distance.

'Does she plan on fighting me?' thought Asuma as he charged at her again and attacked her body with his left hand, Hinata side stepped. She noticed that she could strike his left hand and block his tenketsus.

But her eyes widened and she jumped back. Just then Asuma spun around and slashed at the place she was standing with his left hand.

'He gave me an opening to draw me in, while he was already shifting his weight and was reading to spin around' thought Hinata as she took in a deep breath.

'I can't fight against this man, I will gather information and give it to the other's when they arrive' thought Hinata determined as she stepped back once again and readied her stance.

"Is she just running away?" asked Ino.

"No...She is waiting for the others to come while she watches Asuma-sensei's taijutsu" said Shikamaru.

'That's rare...she is actually fighting back and unlike other hyuga she is not standing her ground' thought Kurenai.

Asuma quickly used his trench knife to strike at her horizontally but she ducked, Asuma went for a kick but she rolled away before jumping back again.

But he was no slouch either and thus he was already before her when she jumped. Just as she landed Asuma launched a sweeping kick, Hinata fell down but she rolled away just as Asuma struck at her head with his fist, before she could stand up though Asuma used his other hand to punch her head, but she continued rolling.

'I got an opening' thought Hinata.

Hinata quickly twisted her body while rolling and launched a kick at Asuma while her body was supported by her hands.

Asuma brought his hand to block her kick with his trench knife.

Just as he did that though Hinata used her other leg to attack Asuma's midsection, but Asuma used his other trench knife to block it.

Hinata was using her hands to support her legs, she was in an upside down position while Asuma was standing and was in a position to sweep at her hands.

But Asuma grinned and overpowered Hinata' body and made her go flying back before she managed to land on a tree and stuck to it using chakra control.

"Smart kid, if I used my legs to attack you would've sealed of a chakra point of mine before I could make contact" said Asuma.

Hinata frowned.

"Damn...Hinata, when did she get so quick on her feet" said Ino.

"Those gravity seals helped, Shino and Hinata's speed has increased tremendously...although not as much as Naruto" said Kurenai.

Hinata was standing on the tree not moving, she was not going to engage him.

She was taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerves down...understandable, since it was the first time she was actually being brave enough defying her own believes.

'She really won't fight me huh, but I have to take her down before the others come here. I can't use full of speed and strength or any ninjutsu. With the byakugan she will not fall to a surprise attack' thought Asuma.

'Naruto-kun will soon be here, Asuma-sensei has a brawler type of fighting style but even though it looks so full of openings, it is actually to lure the enemy in' thought Hinata.

"Here I come" said Asuma and charged towards the tree she was in, he then climbed it up before readying his knives and charged at her to engage her.

But before he reached her she jumped down the tree and threw some shurikens to make him stay up on the tree for a while.

'Huh, she is now wasting time' thought Asuma as he parried all the incoming shurikens.

He then jumped down at her and kicked her but she ducked, this time though before she could get away Asuma turned around and kicked at her horizontally, Hinata was forced to block. She was getting pushed back in her sitting position.

'Just a tap...' thought Hinata and tried to tap his legs. But Asuma quickly brought his leg back giving her enough time to make some distance.

'This is annoying' thought Asuma and was about to charge at her but she quickly fired and explosive tag covered arrow at him. Asuma jumped back and dodged the arrow which landed in front him...he was still forced to jump back again as the explosion covered the field.

'This...this is not how a hyuga should fight; she is great at dodging and has good flexibility but what about offence' thought Asuma and charged at her.

Hinata again fired arrows with explosive tag attached at him but Asuma cut all of them down in midway before continuing towards her.

Hinata quickly panicked. She put the bow on her back and jumped back from a slash.

'I-I'm a-actually doing it, I-I'm able to stall him' thought Hinata. She was surprised in herself.

Asuma had enough and so he slashed at her left shoulder but Hinata side stepped towards her right and twirled beside him.

'I-I have seen enough of his moves' thought Hinata.

'She was not just gathering information; she was planning for an opening. I don't know if she just created the different way of fighting but it sure suits her flexible nature' thought Asuma as he watched Hinata trying to hit his outstretched arm on its elbow.

'But it's still way rough...' thought Asuma as he lowered his elbow just as the strike hit the air above his elbow and then lifted it up parrying her strike, it also took her by surprise.

He used the chance to hit her with the blunt side of the trench knife with the same arm, Hinata skidded back.

Before Hinata could focus on the battle again Asuma already charged at her and lashed out with a kick to her chest.

Hinata brought her arms in a cross arm block and managed to block it but the force of the attack shoved her like a ragdoll towards a tree not far behind her.

'I-I still couldn't do anything...I'm sorry Naruto-kun' thought Hinata.

"You came up with a good idea to use your flexibility and mobility, but you still have not reached a level where you could fight with it" said Asuma.

Hinata looked confused; she didn't get what her sensei was talking about. Then her eyes widened as she realized what she had been doing, she didn't fight like a proper hyuga should have.

"Wait, don't tell me you didn't plan it ahead and just went with the flow?" said Asuma.

Hinata looked disappointed in herself for betraying the traditional rule of the hyuga's gentle fist.

"Don't look so down, that suited you" said Asuma.

"H-huh" said Hinata slowly taking her stance again.

"You fought like you naturally wanted to...there's nothing bad with it. I think you should invest your time in developing your own style" said Asuma.

"Y-you think I-I can d-do s-something like that" said Hinata.

"Well you were pretty damn frustrating and annoying to hit. So I think you have the knack for it. You are pretty good" said Asuma approvingly.

Hinata looked a bit happy. After joining this team everyone seemed to acknowledge her more and more.

"Damn, she actually held her own against Asuma-sensei" said Choji.

"When did that shy girl get so good?" asked Ino narrowing her eyes.

"But her role's over...it's time for the tank to take over" said Shikamaru.

Just as Shikamaru said that Naruto jumped down from a tree and made a vertical strike at Asuma's head with his katana.

In response Asuma just raised one of his trench knives overhead and blocked Naruto's strike.

"N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Take a break Hinata, after that join me in close combat if I still can't take him down...I have a plan" said Naruto.

"J-join you..." said Hinata before nodding.

"Naruto-kun, don't get fooled by the openings he gives, I can guarantee that he will use his other hand to take you down from your blind spot" said Hinata.

"Hinata good job, this was also what my clones gathered from the earlier scuffles but a taijutsu user's confirmation makes it more acceptable" said Naruto. Although Hinata couldn't see him as his back was turned to her she could just feel a foxy grin crept up his face.

Hinata smiled.

Asuma used his other hand to slice at Naruto but Naruto quickly separated and jumped back before readying his stance.

'I've managed to combine both my taijutsu style well, now to see whether it works for kenjutsu or not' thought Naruto and charged at Asuma.

Asuma slashed at Naruto with his left hand soaring overhead but Naruto ducked and went inside Asuma's guard.

He lifted his katana which was trailing on the ground creating sparks, and slashed horizontally upwards at Asuma, but he parried it with his right hand's knife making Naruto take a step back, Asuma brought his left hand's knife to slash at him diagonally but Naruto parried it with another slash and tried to get inside his guard only to block a stab from his right hand.

Naruto skidded back due to the force but charged again, this time he slashed at his sensei in an overhead rising strike but Asuma blocked it by bringing his left hand up and stabbed at him with his right hand's trench knife.

Naruto tilted his head and dodged the blow, and then he separated and spun around slashing at him. Asuma jumped up and kicked at his head which Naruto dodged by leaning his head back.

Asuma landed and was forced to block a slash from Naruto using both of his trench knives, and then he forced the boy back.

Naruto slashed at Asuma in a horizontally rising slash, but Asuma parried it with a downward strike from his knife, Asuma slashed at him vertically at his head with his other hand but Naruto quickly brought his sword up and slashed vertically from an opposite direction parrying the blade.

"This is just awesome..." said Choji dumbfounded.

"He is going head to head with Asuma-sensei, I know he had improved when I saw him fight Kiba in class...but this is just impossible, he was supposed to be a dead last" said Ino.

"Troublesome..." said Shikamaru sighing.

'He is good' thought Asuma.

Just as Asuma stabbed at him with his left blade Naruto side stepped and made a stabbing motion to Asuma's shoulder, Asuma himself brought his right hand's trench knife and stabbed at Naruto's blade.

Sparks flew from the collision, but Naruto just twisted the axis of his hilt making the blade parry Asuma's blade before being overpowered.

Asuma's eyes widened as the sword sailed past his head just as he dodged, but now he had an opening.

With his left hand's trench knife he struck his side hard before he could bring his outstretched arm back.

Asuma's eye widened however as his strike was blocked...by a scabbard, Naruto used his scabbard to block his blade.

Naruto took this opportunity to jump back. Asuma whistled clearly impressed.

"Raido mentioned that your affinity was wind right, when you decide to train in that ask for me. I'm Konoha's sole wind style user after all" said Asuma.

"Thanks for the offer sensei, but first I will try and land at least on hit on you" said Naruto smirked and charged at Asuma.

'I should take it a bit serious' thought Asuma and just as Naruto reached him struck his right hand out, Naruto brought his sword to his forehead vertically positioning it so that he could block the knife properly, however he noticed that Asuma struck with his left hand's knife at his legs.

'As long as I use both of my hands, I can't reach my scabbard, but if I remove one hand from my katana, I will be overpowered by the brute strength he is applying' thought Naruto.

Naruto then smirked.

He released his sword.

'What?' thought Asuma as Naruto tilted his head; the sudden action caused Asuma's right hand to overstretch and Naruto's katana to fall down.

"What the hell is up with his mind...he is insane" said Ino.

Naruto however still couldn't reach his scabbard in time, noticing this he bent his legs at an extraordinary angle positioning his whole body like a slanted 'T'. Using his uzumaki taijutsu duh!

'The hell' thought Asuma as he rolled his eyes in shock.

It won't save him from getting impaled, only delay the time by mere seconds.

Mere seconds were enough for Naruto to grab his scabbard. He blocked Asuma's left hand with his scabbard and suddenly grabbed the katana that was falling down.

'This kid...that was damn cool' thought Asuma as his chest was impaled by Naruto's katana.

"SENSEI" shouted Ino and Choji.

Suddenly Asuma's body disappeared in a puff of smoke and in its place was a log with an explosive tag.

'Damn' thought Naruto and threw away the sword just as it was about to explode.

He was about to jump away but because his legs were in slanted 'T' shape he stumbled back. Thus he was knocked back by the massive explosion and was about to hit a tree hard. But Hinata jumped and positioned herself behind Naruto to cushion his fall.

'Hinata' thought Naruto and quickly jumped back.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

Hinata was blushing a shade of red thanks to the physical contact but activated her byakugan quickly before nodding.

"S-so t-that's w-what you meant by plan" said Hinata as she saw Asuma with her vision.

Naruto grinned.

"T-that's S-Shino-kun's plan though" said Hinata.

"You realized" said Naruto rubbing his head sheepishly.

 _With Asuma:_

"That was close, that kid's fighting style is very...very weird" said Asuma.

He was standing away from the clearing where he was standing before.

Suddenly bugs exploded around him shocking him, they quickly formed a torrent surrounding him.

As they surrounded him, some of the bugs came forwards and quickly enclosed them on Asuma sucking some of his chakra before going back again mixing in the crowd of spinning bugs.

Just after a fraction of second another bunch of bugs came and followed the same motion.

'Mimetic insects: crawl'

Asuma quickly substituted to another clearing with a log.

"Damn, I barely got away" said Asuma wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Not really" said a voice whispering to his ears in the air.

Asuma released a girlish scream and stepped back quickly readying his trench knives.

Suddenly bugs erupted next to him and surrounded him with a torrent...again.

"It's useless sensei...nazenara I have already placed some traps all over the clearings with logs scattered around...it cost me quite an amount of s all over the clearings with logs scattered around...it cost me quite an amount of m hive but I have sealed of your movements" said Shino from outside the barrier.

'That must be clone made of bugs, that's why I didn't sense it's presence as it was a construct of bugs hovering around in the air before coming together' thought Asuma.

"So that's what he was doing" said Shikamaru nodding in realization.

"What do you mean?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, tell us Shikamaru" said Ino.

"This is team 8's training ground, so they know where all the logs to substitute are placed very well...he used his knowledge to his advantage and trapped him in a position where he will be forced substitution...and now Asuma can't even go underground like before because the bugs have already latched on to him" said Shikamaru sounding intrigued.

Asuma then sighed before forming a hand seal.

"Wind style: rippling blast" said Asuma and wind erupted around him and he made a pushing motion with his hand, the wind blasted outwards omni-directionally pushing the bug barrier away from him, furthermore taking out the bug clone along with it.

Kurenai suddenly appeared behind him in a shunshin and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You guys can come out now" said Kurenai looking towards the trees around them. Hinata, Shino and Naruto came out of the surrounding bushes and landed in front of them.

Naruto was grinning like mad; Shino looked on...like always, Hinata had a small smile on her lips.

"So, we made you a tad bit serious didn't we?" asked Naruto.

Asuma sighed and drew a cigarette.

"Well, I'll be damned...caught by genins, what dad will say?" asked Asuma.

"I still can't believe it, you forced Asuma to use his wind style jutsus" said Ino coming towards the clearing followed by the others.

"Uh huh, when did you guys get this strong?" asked Choji.

"Oh you guys were watching" said Naruto.

"Troublesome...yup you were great out there" said Shikamaru.

"I-I still c-can't b-believe t-that I-I f-fought y-you l-like that" said Hinata looking at Asuma.

"Well believe it, Hinata you were badass out there" said Ino.

"R-really" said Hinata shocked.

"Uh huh, I didn't think that someone as shy as you could do something like that...you held Asuma back for some moments" said Shikamaru.

Hinata looked flustered.

"Wait, wait how did you, YOU of all people get this strong just in some weeks" asked Ino.

"Well I was training for a year you know, why did you think I was skipping the year" said Naruto.

"You don't say...so beating Kiba was not a fluke after all" said Ino still in shock.

"Yup" said Naruto.

"Alright, why don't you guys take a break while I take care of Asuma's kids" said Kurenai.

"Ok" said Naruto.

Team 8 then moved back towards a tree.

"So, what will we be doing sensei?" asked Choji.

"Genjutsu release techniques mostly, and water walking...that's why Asuma helped me out" said Kurenai.

And with some grumbling from Shikamaru they began their training.

"Hey guys, do any of you know the body flicker?" asked Asuma walking towards team 8.

The smoke coming from his mouth forced all of them to cough...even Shino.

"Are you alright? Did you push yourself too much?" asked Asuma.

"It's your fault, off with the cigarette" said Naruto.

"Oh sorry, so do you know the shunshin?" asked Asuma.

"I do...pervy sage taught me" said Naruto.

"How about the others?" asked Asuma.

Hinata shook her head.

"No sensei" said Shino.

"You guys have the chakra control for it...how about I teach you guys?" asked Asuma.

 _Yamanaka compound secret room:_

"And how many times more will you check my memories Inoichi-sama, I can guarantee that I'm not under a Genjutsu" said Ko.

"He is right Shikaku, we are seeing his memory for about some hours repeatedly and still we haven't caught a sight of Danzo and Kizashi meeting" said Choza.

"And besides my jutsu can break through any Genjutsu and show us the truth" said Inoichi.

"Hmm...no Ko, you are definitely in a Genjutsu" said Shikaku.

"Don't underestimate the power of the byakugan sir, there is no Genjutsu that can't be detected by a main branch hyuga" said Ko scoffing.

"Troublesome...just once more Inoichi, I will explain you my viewpoint" said Shikaku.

Inoichi nodded and placed his hand on Ko's head who sighed.

"Mind body transmission jutsu" said Inoichi and transferred Ko's thoughts to the other members of his old group.

"Stop here" said Shikaku closing his eyes.

'What is it Shikaku?'

'Look at the eyesight provided by Ko's byakugan'

'The roads, the streets blazing red, the men and women in the red light areas and Danzo...that's all'

'Towards the furthest area at northwest pub, can you see the woman who is entering the store?'

'Who is she sir?'

'That's Hakui, a medic nin'

'...Is she relevant?'

'Just remember her'

And then Ko continued tailing Danzo, before returning to the Hokage tower. And then Shikaku told them to stop.

'Now what sir'

'Troublesome...I know you have to prepare for the big mission tomorrow but just bear with the old guys for a while'

'So what is it Shikaku?'

'Look at the northwest area now'

'Ah...she is there'

'It's been roughly 45 minutes from the time we saw her at northwest pub'

'So...how is it weird, she might've been sitting there for a long time? How is that wrong'

'But that's the problem...I asked her where she was roughly around that time, she had already gone home'

'But how is that possible? Maybe she was mistaken.'

'It's just not her, look at all the figures after your vision of 10 km'

'Ko...your vision is 50 km, so why are the figures that are not inside 10 km in your range not moving from their incident position?'

'I-I don't understand, how is that possible?'

'It's not possible, what we are seeing is the Genjutsu world you are trapped in'

Inoichi then closed the connection. He was sweating due to the exhaustion of doing this repeatedly.

"That's impossible, my clan's jutsu break through any mental blocks, including Genjutsu" said Inoichi.

"That's what I'm saying, Danzo has a Genjutsu to fool the byakugan and even your clan rather well" said Shikaku.

"Rather well?" said Choza.

"Think about it, till 10 km of Ko's vision everything was proceeding normally, even he could tail Danzo properly, shit happened after that...but who will try to see so far, what we are seeing is his memories, not a test of his byakugan. Nobody has the time or resources to check for each and every person in range and even if one did, the timing of the others in his vision will match up to freaking 10 km. No way will Ko even try to see beyond that without any reason, but that's why I thought about checking my theory" said Shikaku.

"A Genjutsu of that level exists" said Choza amazed.

"So...wait sir, I'm in a Genjutsu" said Ko confused.

"Apparently, but it doesn't look like your day to day activities are affected, and more importantly, if we take you out of the program temporarily Danzo will get suspicious" said Shikaku.

"Yes, no spy will approach you around here because they will be detected by my sensory technique" said Inoichi.

"First Orochimaru pulls his strings to manipulate the village council to sabotage Naruto, and then Danzo pulls his strings to save him in an extremely dangerous way, a way unfitting him making the Hokage suspicious. And land of iron and Akatsuki are even rising to the challenge. This is so troublesome" said Shikaku groaning.

"And that boy is in the centre of attention for the most part...except for the land of iron part where Suiku is still being hunted down" said Choza.

"Troublesome...don't remind of him" said Shikaku.

"Why are you so worried sir, the third can deal with this" said Ko.

"You haven't experienced war yet kid, this premonition...we old guys can say for sure that war might be on the horizon...and Konoha will be the centre of it if things remain this way" said Inoichi.

 _Outside the Yamanaka compound secret room:_

"Interesting desu" said a light voice.

Two yamanaka passed by the voice without noticing it even when they were right in front of it.

"This is an interesting development, I can use this desu" said the voice.

 _Academy principal's room:_

A tan skinned man with white spectacles and wavy whitish-green hair and a small goatee was sitting in his chair. His hair reached the back of his shoulder and he had whitish-brown eyes.

He reached for his cigarette and pulled out his lighter.

"Yo, Kabuto" said the man.

A figure wearing a white ANBU mask entered his room through the opened window.

"Did you come to dispose of me?" asked the man.

"Heh, and yet you are not even preparing to defend yourself" said Kabuto as he entered the room.

The man lit his cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Well, the moment I allied myself along with your master I had already prepared myself for death" said the man.

"You still don't understand how much your failure has cost us...Satoshi-san" said Kabuto.

"What mistake are you talking about?" asked Satoshi.

"Oh please don't joke around...your oversight has cost us so much" said Kabuto scoffing.

"Let me get this straight, my mission here was to make sure that you get admitted to the academy and be hidden from Danzo" said Satoshi.

"Yes but, you were also told to see that experiment failure Mizuki doesn't cause too much problem" said Kabuto.

"Oh please, you expected that idiot to die beforehand, if he actually succeeded in stealing that scroll he would've been killed by you all...he stole the ingredients for the curse mark from the Nara facilities, even if he didn't do anything he would've been caught by them soon. So you ordered me to give him a mission that was to steal the scroll for Orochimaru-sama" said Satoshi.

"Yes and we found the perfect way to do that, Naruto-kun was already hated by the village council. All we had to do was give them some kind of support. However, Danzo intervened and foiled the plan, he double crossed them before we could properly begin our move" said Kabuto.

"I still don't get why he didn't inform the hokage about me being a spy if he knew about my my false alligations beforehand, it's as if he didn't want Orochimaru to get caught" said Satoshi.

"Who knows, he probably used this oppurtunity to give the nine tails a chance to become what he was meant to be for the village, although now he has been cornered" said Kabuto.

"I also knew that both Danzo and Orochimaru-sama is using the jinchuuriki as a decoy for something else...and that my death by root will finally allow the sandaime to take direct action against Danzo...after all I not only know about Orochimaru but also about Danzo's plots, there is no way that man will standby and let himself be captured" said Satoshi.

Kabuto laughed.

"I see now why Orochimaru-sama held you in such high regard" said Kabuto.

"I'm not like your usual trash, boy. I did my research, though Danzo dug his own grave. Sandaime had been looking for opportunities to end root unofficially after the uchiha massacre and Danzo gave him just that" said Satoshi breathing in his smoke.

"But you still have to die, we have to give the Hokage an illusion of Konoha being safe, thanks to Danzo the Hokage unintentionally found out your origins, even if Danzo falls and our primary objective have been achieved the fact that Orochimaru-sama is under the village's radar can't be changed, also we need to take out the bodies" said Kabuto.

"I know...Danzo's and Orochimaru's animal curse mark normally contain mental blocks that even Yamanaka clan can't break, but now that Jiraiya was here to finally break them the information might leak. That's why we have to take out Mizuki's body before Ibiki breaks the seal tomorrow. He knows about you after all" said Satoshi finishing his cigarette.

"You figure out things quickly" said Kabuto.

"But...what will we gain from this? This is the worst case scenario isn't it, even if that bastard falls this plan has been nothing but failure thanks to root's interference" asked Satoshi.

"Although this is not how master wanted it to be, Sandaime thinks that even Orochimaru-sama wants the jinchuuriki when our objective is different" said Kabuto.

Satoshi's eyes widened.

"So that's what going on here, you guys will destroy the leaf village as you take the uchiha's eyes" said Satoshi.

"...How do you know that much?" said Kabuto.

"I said I did my research...I want to know what I will be sacrificed for" said Satoshi.

"You are not afraid at all, are you?" asked Kabuto.

Satoshi laughed.

"I'm a shinobi kid, we die during missions, even if it's suicidal our job is to follow orders...and besides if it means I can end Danzo I have no qualms sacrificing everything...don't you wish the same, I know all about you Kabuto yakushi" said Satoshi.

"It's been a pleasure, Satoshi Ijikiri, former twelve guardian ninja" said Kabuto.

 _With Danzo:_

"Well done Sai, so tomorrow leaf will apprehend Satoshi Ijikiri for information" said Danzo reading the report.

"I got this by spying from snake mistress Anko and Kakashi of the sharingan...though I believe they might've noticed my ink creatures" said Sai with a fake smile.

"You are dismissed" said Danzo.

Sai bowed and disappeared in the darkness.

"Fuu, Torune, Ayame, I will send you for tomorrow's mission. You know what to do, don't you?" asked Danzo.

"Yes sir"

 _In a sewer plant of Konoha:_

"What's your code?" asked a muffled voice...from a white rat in a sewer.

A white rat and a girl with glasses were standing inside a sewer plant.

"234 code Kiri desu" said a glasses wearing woman.

"That doesn't sound cute at all" said the voice from the rat.

"Whoa Tenka, I practiced so much desu" said the woman.

A sigh from the rat was heard.

"What did you get?" asked the rat also known as Tenka.

"I got some interesting information from Ino-Shika-Cho desu, when will you guys be coming desu? I don't want your ice creatures, I want you as a whole" said the woman licking her tongue.

"Keep it in your pants...for now gather more information...don't get caught by anyone, stay alive please" said Tenka's voice from the rat.

"Are you worried about me? Then take me to a date when you get to Konoha for the chunin exams desu" said the woman.

"...Alright, but don't die" said Tenka.

The woman laughed.

"Don't be so upright Tenka, I won't die, not until we have taken out that bastard who is controlling Yagura...if Ao-san's theory is correct" said the woman.

"I'm still 16 you know, I won't die till I see our grandchild's" said the girl grinning.

"Keep it in your pants Mayuri...we will have to succeed for Mei-sama" said Tenka.

"For Mei-sama desu" said Mayuri.

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **1)** **Shuriken shadow clone jutsu (Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu) -** **The user creates up to a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, or kunai, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. This technique can also be used on Fuma shuriken, increasing its lethality.**

 **Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ox- Dog- Dragon- Rat- Dog- Boar- Snake- Tiger.**

 **2) Ninja art: Shadow clone uppercut (Ninpo: kage bunshin appakatto) – The user creates a shadow clone quickly and joins his hands to make a base for the clone to stand, then pushes it upward to give the clone the necessary spring and lower body strength for a full power uppercut, if used in close range and quick enough, it will catch many off guard giving an opening.**

 **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, B-rank, Offensive, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Clone seal (where index finger and middle finger of both hands are crossed).**

 **3) Ninja art: clone chain body suplex (Ninpo: bunshin kusari karda no Supurekkusu) - The user needs about 8 to 15 clones. One of the clone will grab the enemy and lift him in the air, the other clones will grab the clone and lift him up. This will be followed by the other clones, in the end the user will grab the clone chain being the last one in the sequence and lift the massive cluster of clones with tremendous strength with the enemy being on the top. Then using his own body as an axis will slam the chain on the ground hard, the enemy will be slammed from the height and will die.**

 **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, A-rank, Offensive, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed-** **Clone seal (where index finger and middle finger of both hands are crossed).**

 **4) Fuinjutsu: the gate of greed (Fuinjutsu: yokubo no mon) –Using this technique, one can give rise to giant square shaped barrier black in colour to surround the opponent, no matter what ninjutsu one fire from inside that will be repelled back depending on the power. It can repel up to B-ranked attacks only, but has two major weaknesses: It can't stop Genjutsu and the ground is unprotected by the barrier so if one has techniques to phase inside the ground, they can escape by phasing and blasting jutsus to create a way or use earth style jutsu to escape. This is a jutsu created by Jiraiya.**

 **Fuinjutsu, B-rank, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Boar- Hare- Ox- Dog- Horse- Boar- Monkey.**

 **5)** **Sonar pulse jutsu (Sona myakuhaku no jutsu) - Using this technique the user releases a pulse of chakra from both of the hands and uses it as sonar. The range depends on the mastery of the user. It is quite wasteful technique because pure chakra needed to be released to use this technique. But for those who have enough chakra reserve, it is not a problem.**

 **Ninjutsu, Sensory Techniques, C-rank, Supplementary, short range.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ram.**

 **6) Insect observation jutsu (Mushi kansatsu no jutsu) - Using this technique an Aburame can see what the bug can see, but the user have to continuously use chakra for the technique to be active. This is useful for reconnaissance mission.**

 **Ninjutsu, B-rank, Supplementary, All ranges.**

 **Hand seals needed- Ox- Boar- Ram- Hare- Horse.**

 **7)** **Mimetic Insects: Crawl (Gitai konchu: Kuroru) - Shino calls forth kikaichu from all around him to engulf the opponent in a small barrier that implodes in on them.**

 **Ninjutsu, D-rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges.**

 **Hand seals- Hare.**

 **8) Wind style: rippling blast (Futon: namiutsu bakufu) – The user calls forth wind around him and makes a pushing motion with his hands, the wind blasts over omni-direction soundlessly and sends anything near the user flying back with great force.**

 **Ninjutsu, Wind release, C-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid range.**

 **Hand seals- Wind release special seal- Boar- Ram- Horse.**

 **9) Mind body transmission jutsu (Shindenshin no Jutsu) - The Mind Body Transmission Technique is a** **hijutsu** **utilised by members of the** **Yamanaka clan** **to telepathically communicate with people.**

 **Using this technique, the Yamanaka may also act as a medium for persons to communicate with one another telepathically; this is done through establishing physical contact with the person. The user can communicate with multiple people at once and the targets can also communicate with one another while the technique is in effect.**

 **This technique is not limited to just transmitting thoughts, and images such as memories or even strong feelings can be conveyed through this method. The more people that are connected through this technique however, the more a physical strain is put on the user, forcing them to keep the connection going for shorter periods to otherwise avoid sustaining injuries. When Inoichi overexerted himself keeping up a connection with the entire** **Allied Shinobi Forces** **for more than ten seconds, it caused him to suffer a nosebleed.**

 **Hiden** **,** **Ninjutsu** **, A-rank, Supplementary, All ranges.**

 **Hand seals- Ram.**

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I know I'm late but I had my class 12th exams and my maths, chemistry and physics sucked. Hopefully with Physical Ed, English and computer I will pull through with 70%. In worst case I will have to give compartment. As long as I pass with above 60% I will be alright because I will be scoring well in my admission test and will crack Environmental science or Social science colleges. Author's rant...you can skip it.**

 **Only one chapter left for this arc to end, next will be first mission arc, look forward to it as some S-rank battles might take place.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
